Not All That
by totalizzyness
Summary: High School AU - There's one rule at Kripke High - don't talk to the Novaks! Dean Winchester broke that rule day one. - Longer summary and warnings inside. Dean/Castiel. Rating change - From T to M for explicit content of a sexual nature.
1. Do Not Talk To The Novaks

**Summary:** After moving around all over the country with their father, Dean and Sam Winchester finally settle in a small town in Illinois with their Uncle Bobby for some stability. After starting high school, Dean finds himself breaking the most important rule of all, after only ten minutes - Do no talk to the Novak family.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash pairings, swearing, mature content in later chapters.  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> This story is un-beta'd, and all mistakes are my own. And there are a lot of mistakes, trust me. I fixed this chapter because I was re-uploading, but it's too much hassle to go back and re-upload every chapter, but the edited and fixed version can be found on my AO3 account - link on my profile. Also, the story starts off pretty slowly for the first couple of chapters to outline key facts but takes off properly around chapter 4.  
>Finally, please, if you're inclined to leave feedback on my writing, make it constructive for the love of God. I can handle constructive criticism, I promise, but "this sucks" doesn't help me evolve as a writer, and is extremely disheartening for any aspiring author to hear. So please, if you don't like my writing or this story, go away quietly?<p>

* * *

><p>Dean sighed and looked down at the wide busy corridor, at all the students bustling about.<p>

"Where's your locker?" Sam asked, eyeing his paper with locker number and combination on - along with some other essential bits of information for his first day.

"Two-two-five. Down there."

Sam sighed; "crap, mine's on the other side. I'll meet you at yours at the end of the day?"

"Sure Sammy. Well, good luck!"

The young Winchester smiled meekly and stalked off; Dean took a deep breath and braved his way through the mass of students. A couple of people noticed he was new and stopped their conversation to speculate in hushed voices. Keeping his eyes on the locker numbers, Dean hurried to find his, eventually locating it at the end of the corridor. He entered his combination and wasn't impressed to find things already in it.

"Hey!"

Dean spun round, two boys were walking up to him. The smallest had brown floppy hair, reminding Dean a little of his younger brother, and even though he didn't look too happy, had an unmistakeable grin on his face. The other slightly taller boy had messy brown hair, which looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, a slight hint of stubble and the most piercing blue eyes. The weirdest thing about the boy was his outfit, he looked like he was at work, not school, wearing a shirt, tie, and waistcoat, whilst his friend was just wearing a Tasmanian Devil t-shirt and dark-green jacket.

"What are you doing in my locker?" the shorter boy demanded. Dean frowned.

"_Your_ locker?"

"Well, my spare locker."

The taller boy rolled his eyes; "Gabriel, you might have to find a new locker for your things. This one belongs to..."

"D-Dean, Winchester," Dean stuttered, not able to concentrate with the piercing blue eyes boring in to him.

"This is Dean's locker now."

The smaller boy groaned; "where am I going to put it now?"

"Your locker, perhaps?" Dean suggested.

"If my locker had the space, do you think I'd be using this?"

"Just ask Crowley!" the blue-eyed boy sighed.

"Fine!"

_'Gabriel'_ began pulling things out of Dean's locker, grumbling as he did so, leaving Dean and the other boy to watch.

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Castiel, by the way."

He held his hand out, Dean looked at it, and glanced back up to his face before taking it in his own.

"The angel of Thursday," he said quietly, but loud enough for Castiel to hear. A smile spread across his face.

"You're the first person I've met who's known that!"

Dean smiled meekly, taking his hand back, feeling the handshake had gone on for long enough; "well, my mom loved Theology. Especially angels."

Castiel nodded and motioned to the boy emptying the locker; "this is my cousin, Gabriel. And before you ask, we've all been named after angels. Well; most of us."

Dean nodded sceptically; "we?"

Gabriel stopped what he was doing to join the conversation; "my brothers: Lucifer and Michael. My father: Raphael. Cas' family; Balthazar, Zacharia and Anna - short for Anael. Other cousins include Joshua, Rachel, Alastair and Crowley - who are technically demons - and well... Big religious family."

Dean's eyes were wide, nodding slowly; "oh... kay... then..."

"And nearly all of us go to this high-school, except Balthazar who's currently lording it up in College. Welcome to Kripke High! Home of the Novak family! And here is your locker, I'll empty the rest of it later, or else I'll be late. You'd better hurry too Where's your home-room?"

Dean tried to take it all in - Gabriel was quite the talker. Gabriel snatched his information paper from his hand.

"You're with Cas! Have fun; nice to meet you Dean-O, thanks for stealing my locker. See-ya later Cassie!"

The smaller boy grinned and hurried off. Dean was still rooted to the spot by how bizarre the last few moments had been.

"Are you coming? It won't make a very good impression to be late on your first day," Castiel said, looking at Dean expectantly.

"Um, yeah..."

Dean quickly put some things in his locker and followed Castiel to their home-room. As soon as he entered the room he was collared by the teacher - a short plump woman with greying hair and red cheeks; he stood awkwardly at the front of the class, watching Castiel walk over to a large group of students calling his name.

"Quieten down people, I have to take attendance and make a few announcements. Firstly though, we have a new student!"

Everyone in the class slid in to their seats and gawped up at Dean.

"Introduce yourself," the teacher smiled, slipping down in to her seat behind the desk. Dean had moved around the country enough to know how to introduce himself to a new class, and knew how to keep it short and sweet. He cleared his throat and hoisted his bag further up his shoulder.

"I'm Dean Winchester; I moved here from Kansas with my younger brother who's a freshman here."

The class stared up at him blankly.

"Lovely, where are you living?"

"Um, with my Uncle Bobby; he's a teacher here I think."

"Mr Singer? Really?"

Dean nodded awkwardly, looking over at the sea of blank faces.

"Well, take a seat."

He looked around and saw only one empty seat, next to a boy who looked extremely dishevelled, scribbling furiously in to a notebook. Dean quietly sat down next to him, placing his bag on the desk in front of him. The boy glanced over, paused for a moment before going back to his book. Sighing, Dean glanced around the room, the only person he knew - Castiel - was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, surrounded by people muttering and passing notes. He'd occasionally engage in conversation with one or two, but generally kept his eyes on the front of the class, his hands folded neatly on the desk in front.

"I'm Chuck," the boy next to him suddenly said. He wiped his hand on his flannel shirt before holding it out. Dean smiled meekly and shook it quickly, not wanting to know what was possibly on it for Chuck to wipe away.

"Dean."

"I saw you came in with Castiel, do you know him?"

Dean shook his head; "I apparently now own his cousin's locker."

"Gabriel? He has loads of lockers around school, one less wouldn't hurt. Did you talk to them?"

"Um, Gabriel pretty much named everyone in the family, but-"

"-You'll meet most during the day, they're a big family; 'rulers of the school', y'know? The family's rich! Super rich! So, they're all pretty popular."

Dean nodded sceptically; "ok?"

"Yeah, Anna, Castiel's sister is captain of the cheer-leading squad; Gabriel is the school clown, all right guy but don't turn your back to him; Crowley's like... Have you read Shawshank Redemption?"

"Um, I've seen the film?"

"Well, Crowley is basically Red."

Dean nodded, his day getting weirder. For some reason every new student had to know everything about the Novak family.

"And Meg is basically the school bitch. That's just our year. Joshua's a junior, and a very good football player. Zacharia has just started as a freshman, he's already on the football team too, Lucifer and Michael - the twins - are very overly dramatic, and so are in drama club, along with Gabriel. Alastair is dead set on following in Crowley's footsteps, and Ruby is taking a leaf out of Meg and Anna's books..."

"...Why are you telling me this?"

"And Castiel is the school nerd, he knows... Everything! Doesn't have to try at anything, A's in every class. But, he's the most popular of the lot! And you should make no attempt - _ever_ - to talk to any of them!"

Dean glanced around the room before looking back at Chuck; "why?"

"Social hierarchy. Right now as a new kid, you're down at the bottom with me. No engaging in conversation with the Novak's, unless you want shit for the rest of your high-school year."

"Seems a bit... unfair?"

"Yeah, the Novak's are nice enough, it's just their little entourage - their fan-club. Everyone wants to be _in_ with the Novak's. A lot of the people sat around Castiel there; they've been working at being his friend for years!"

"...They're not his friends?"

"Eh, not really. Sycophants mainly. But, if you try to talk to him, they'll make your life a misery."

"...What if he spoke to me first?"

Chuck shrugged and went back to scribbling in his books; "doesn't matter. No talking to the Novaks."

"All right then... This is by far the weirdest school I've ever been to."

Chuck snorted and continued writing. Dean sighed and looked around the class, wondering how much trouble he'd be in for talking to Gabriel and Castiel on his first day.

Eventually, the bell for first period rang. Dean pulled his time-table from his bag and hurried around looking for English Literature, and amazingly made it on time. The teacher at the front of the class smiled and pointed to an empty desk for Dean to sit at, before handing him a copy of George Orwell's 1984.

"You've not missed that much, just sit and read today. I'll give you help sheets at the end of class."

Dean nodded and went to his allocated desk, dropping his bag at his feet and opening the book. Dean had never been a big reader, but he'd heard nothing but praise from Sam of George Orwell, so decided to give it a go, also having to - it being a listed title. He'd just finished scanning the blurb when he noticed someone drop their bag on the table next to him, pulling their chair out. Dean looked up, Castiel was sitting next to him. Now Dean was definitely in trouble.

"Hello."

Dean smiled meekly and went back to the book, not wanting to make anything worse. He glanced up from his book and noticed a few students glaring at him. Day one and he was already at the top of everyone's hit-list. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean watched Castiel make notes on what the teacher was saying. His handwriting was perfect, italic script, but a little difficult to read. If it wasn't in block capitals, Dean had a hard time reading it, even his own handwriting was hard to read. Every note Castiel made was colour-coded, spaced neatly on the page; Dean's notes were always in whatever pen he could find, with lots of scribbling out, arrows and asterixes pointing to things he'd forgotten to include; boxes around certain bits of information so he knew it was separate.

Noticing he was staring, Dean went back to the book, trying hard to get in to it, but it was dragging a little in his opinion.

At the end of the lesson, as Dean was packing his things away, Castiel held out his notebook. Dean looked at it sceptically.

"Here. You can copy some of my notes to give you a head-start. You're only slightly behind, but this book is complex enough for one chapter to be a big deal. I do ask though you give it me back tomorrow morning."

"Um, thanks, but, sir said-"

"-My notes are better. Take it."

Castiel forced the book in to Dean's hand and pulled his bag on to his shoulder. Dean stared at the book as if he'd been handed a dead baby; this was sure earn him some more points in the deserving of an ass-kicking department. He looked up in time to see Castiel marching out of the classroom. Sighing, he put the book in his bag and went to collect some sheets from the teacher, before making his way to his next lesson.

At dinner, Dean found Sam in the cafeteria and sat with him at an empty table, discussing their first morning at Kripke High.

"I met this girl in home-room, Jess. She's pretty nice, she's been showing me around so I don't get lost," Sam grinned before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Lucky you."

Sam frowned; "something up?"

"Apparently, there's one rule here. Do not talk to the Novaks. So, what happens? They talk to me! I _'steal'_ Gabriel's locker, I walked in to home-room with Castiel, _then_ Castiel gave me his notebook to copy up some notes from; my ass is going to be kicked so much!"

"...Why? I mean, if they-"

"-Doesn't matter! No interacting with them! Social hierarchy or something! Day one and I've broken the most important rule."

Sam took another bite of his sandwich, mulling over what Dean had said; "... What's so special about them?"

Dean shrugged and began pulling the crusts off his own sandwich; "no idea. They're rich; mega-rich. Also, all but one of their family are at this school, all of them are like, king-slash-queen of their department. Head cheerleader, best football player in the school, school bitch... You name it, they're the best of their field."

"Wow... Yeah, your ass is going to be kicked daily... Is this one of them?"

Dean looked up to see Gabriel strolling over, a grin plastered on his face; "hey... Dean! Dean. Um, I finished emptying your locker, so, it's all yours, however... I may have tampered with something. Sorry can't help it, it's who I am, school trickster. Anyway, just a heads up, you being the new kid; didn't want you to feel bad or anything, anyway; who's this strapping young boy?"

Dean looked at Sam to see he was just as confused as Dean was the first time he'd met Gabriel; "this is my brother, Sam. Freshman."

Gabriel's grin got bigger; "freshman eh? Sorry kid, but, I'm going to be messing with you... A lot. Nothing personal, just business. Don't worry though, I'll start off slow; kick me signs and things, we'll work our way up to the big stuff later; sound good? Nice doing business, anyway, I've got to be getting back to the family; they'll miss me if I'm gone for too long - family favourite, you know. Nice seeing you again Dean, sorry in advance. Nice to meet you Sammy-boy, again, sorry in advance for all the fucked up shit I'll be doing to you this year, and I bid you both, good bye!"

With that, Gabriel hurried off. Sam and Dean shared a look of complete bewilderment.

"What the Hell was that?" Sam hissed, picking up his drink.

"That was Gabriel, and your ticket to a good ass-kicking!"

Sam groaned; "great, thanks Dean."

Before Dean could reply, someone dropped their food tray in front of them and sat down.

"Winchester, what did I say about talking to the Novaks?"

Dean sighed; "Sam, this is Chuck, Chuck this is my brother, Sam. And, I didn't start it! I was minding my own business!"

"It doesn't matter, talking to Gabriel, taking Castiel's notebook! Yeah, I heard! It's going round!"

"God, fucking, damn!"

Dean slammed his head down on the table, Sam frowned.

"What will happen?"

Chuck shrugged and began tucking in to his dinner; "you might get off with a warning today, you being new and all, but seriously Dean, it needs to stop!"

"They're the ones coming to me!"

"I told you, doesn't matter. Avoid them at all costs!"

"I sit next to Castiel in English!"

Chuck shrugged again; "find a new seat."

Dean sighed; "fuck this, I'm going to go join the circus. I won't get beaten up there for fucking talking to someone!"

"Chill out Dean, maybe it won't be that bad."

Dean scoffed and finished his dinner quickly, hoping to find somewhere to hide, somewhere the Novaks won't talk to him. For his first two lessons after dinner, things went fine, no sign of any of the Novaks; people generally avoided him and he was able to get on catching up with the work. However, the final lesson of the day was the worst. History, with not one, not two, but three Novaks. Dean groaned, seeing the only available seat was at the Novak table. The three of them sat around talking in hushed voices. The teacher pointed at the empty seat, and trying to ignore all the glares he was getting, Dean took his place. Gabriel grinned as he sat down.

"Dean-O! We need to stop meeting like this. Joined our group?"

Dean looked down at the table; "it was the only available seat."

"That hurts, you don't want to work with us?"

"Stop it, Gabriel. I'm Anna, by the way."

Dean looked up at the smiling red-head; "Dean."

"How's school so far?"

Dean looked over at Castiel, who was flicking through pages of a text-book; "oh, fine, I guess."

"Something the matter?"

"No..."

"Good. Because this is a group project - thirty percent of our overall grade in this class - we'll be working together a lot in and out of school."

Dean could feel his mouth go dry, even if he was a the new kid, there was no way of getting out of the beatings he'd inevitably be getting now. Gabriel looked at him suspiciously.

"You sure you're all right? You've gone really white."

Dean shook his head; "no, no, I'm fine."

Throughout the lesson, Castiel did the majority of the work, Anna occasionally chipping in with a few quotes, Gabriel sat doodling pictures he insisted were relevant, whilst Dean quietly read articles to himself. Their project was on World War II, more specifically, the Nazis themselves. As Dean tried to read some text on the assassination of Reinhard Heydrich, all he could think about was how he'd most likely be limping to school tomorrow, squinting at his work through a swollen black eye.

"Dean?"

Dean's head shot up, Castiel was looking at him expectantly; "sorry?"

Castiel sighed; "I asked if you were busy tomorrow night."

"Oh, um, I don't think so."

"We'll be going to library to do some more work on the project. So, if you could come that'd be... Well... Helpful."

Dean nodded; "oh. Sure..."

"Here, gimme your number," Gabriel said, snatching his phone from his jacket pocket. Dean glanced around the classroom, noticing people were still glaring at him. Sighing, Dean pulled his own phone out and read his number out.

"He'll call you tomorrow, arrange to meet somewhere... Do you drive?" Castiel asked, beginning to put his things away.

"Um, yeah."

Dean looked around, noticing the clock above the door. The lesson had passed quicker than he imagined.

"Good, the library's a little out of town, forecast rain tomorrow; so, unless you want to get wet."

Dean nodded and began putting his things away too. The bell finally went and everyone rushed out, Dean slowly making his way out behind everyone. As he got to his locker, he noticed Sam leaning against it, waiting.

"Dean, good day?"

Dean groaned and slammed his head against his locker; "I've got a fucking study-date with them. Three of them! I just had the worst lesson, ever!"

Sam frowned; "sorry."

"Hey, Winchester!"

Dean spun around, two girls and a boy were marching over to him, none of them looked pleased.

"We know you're new and all, but if you keep talking to the Novaks the way you are, you're not going to last very long here!"

Dean sighed; "look, I don't want any trouble! They keep talking to me! The only places for me to sit are with them! I don't _want_ to talk to them!"

"So stop then!"

"I can't... We have a project together."

The boy smirked and stepped up closer to Dean, Dean noticed Sam slowly sliding away, not wanting to get involved; "well cancel, tell them you can't... You don't just waltz in here and think you can be best buds with Castiel! Otherwise, you'll have your ass kicked from one side of the school to the other. Understand!"

Dean nodded, finding it hard to swallow with his dry throat. The boy lunged towards Dean before laughing and walking away with the girls. Dean sighed and slumped against his locker.

"Seriously Sam, the one school we decided to stay at, and it's this fucking pile of shit!"

Sam frowned and grabbed Dean's shoulder; "come on, let's go..."

Dean pulled some things from his locker and began to walk out of school, when someone shouted them back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another friendly reminder to leave <span>constructive<span> criticism.**


	2. Do We Have A Deal

**AN: Thank you for the rapid feedback, it seems I have some explaining to do, so this chapter should cover it. After this, the story should properly begin to take off, so, yes. Thank you, don't forget to comment.**

* * *

><p>"The Winchesters! Nice to meet at last. The name's Crowley."<p>

Dean groaned and turned to face Sam; "another one!"

Crowley smirked and walked over to them, confidently; "actually, the surname isn't Novak. No, I'm related through my mother, so we don't have the same surname, so you can talk to me. I see you're already off to a bad start."

"Yeah, well, your cousins keep talking to me!"

Crowley laughed and threw his arm over Dean's shoulders; "don't worry about it, look, I can help! It's what I do! I'm the guy, who gets things done. You want pop quiz answers, I'm your man, you need an extra locker, it's done. You want the Novaks away from you? Just say the word!"

Dean shot a glance over to Sam, who shrugged innocently; "what's the catch?"

"No catch."

Dean narrowed his eyes; "no good businessman offers his services for free."

Crowley grinned, putting Dean on edge slightly; "consider it, a taster. OR, one half of a deal yet to be made. I scratch your back, later, when I want mine scratched, I only have to ask?"

"I don't know..."

"Look Winchester. The kids at this school mean business. Especially when it comes to little Cas; the guy doesn't have any friends, he only has his family. Everyone wants to be the guy's first best friend!"

Dean finally pulled himself out from under Crowley's arm; "what do you mean?"

Crowley sighed; "Gabriel has plenty of friends, he's everyone's friend. Anna has her cheerleaders, Josh has his football players, Cas has, no one. No clique, no small group of friends, just us. And he's happy that way. For four years, the kids have been trying to worm their way in to his good books, no one's come close!"

Dean sighed loudly; "so, why be angry at me? Four years and no friends, I come along, like he's going to befriend me!"

"Stranger things have happened, boy. Besides, you get in good with Gabe, you get in good with the rest of the family, Castiel, included. Now, about you not getting your arse kicked. I can talk to the boys tonight, tell them to stay away from you, it's causing too much trouble."

"They know? About, the rule?"

Crowley laughed again; "of course they do! It's one of the main reasons Cas doesn't have any friends! No one will actually let him have a friend, and he doesn't want to befriend anyone here. Now, you go home, copy up your notes, and you bring Cas' book to me, ok? I'll give it to him. As for your study date, outside of school, you can do what you want. Go to their house for tea and crumpets if you like, just make sure no one finds out."

Dean looked over to Sam, who looked somewhat terrified. Crowley was good at striking deals, Dean would be completely on board if he wasn't having doubts about the possible repayment.

"...What do I have to do for you?"

Crowley smirked; "nothing. Yet... Now, do we have a deal?"

Dean took in a deep breath, glancing over to Sam - who was shaking his head - before nodding; "deal."

Crowley held out his hand, Dean shook it firmly.

"Pleasure doing business with you. See you tomorrow."

Dean pulled his bag further up his shoulder and walked over to Sam, watching Crowley march down the corridor.

"Why did you do it, Dean? He seems, dodgy!"

"It was the easiest thing. Day one and I'm in trouble! If we were just passing by like usual, you know I'd have jumped in, but I'm not getting in to a fight on my first day. Let's just go home, before another one comes along."

Sam shrugged and followed his brother; "just... Why was he English?"

Dean laughed; "no idea."

That evening, Dean was sat in the room he shared with Sam copying up Castiel's notes on 1984, spending half of his time marvelling at how amazing the notes were. Sam came over occasionally to wonder at some of the thoughts Castiel had on the book, things he'd never thought of himself.

"This guy's a genius."

Dean shrugged; "that's his thing. He's the nerd."

"Popular nerd? What is this place?"

"I have no idea, Sammy. But please, shut your cake-hole so I can finish these notes!"

Sam sighed loudly and got on with his own homework. The two worked in silence, only stopping to discuss something that came up in either of their note-making.

Dean was struggling to read some of Castiel's notes when his phone vibrated on the desk next to him. Not recognising the number, he sceptically opened the text.

**_"Hey, jst spkn 2 Crowley, sed we got u in2 truble w/ ppl. Soz. We'll stay away 4m u in lessons n shit. Still cum out 2mz, or Cas will flip his shit. Gabe."_**

"...What?"

Sam looked up; "what is it?"

"A text, from Gabriel, no idea what he's saying though."

Sighing, Sam snatched the phone from his hands and dictated the message. Dean shrugged and took the phone back.

"Can he not use proper words?"

Sam laughed; "it's text speak, Dean. You only have 160 characters to work with."

"Well... That's why you ring people."

"Old man, Dean."

"Fuck off."

Sam laughed again and went back to his work; Dean sighed and stuffed his phone back in to his pocket, finishing off the notes. Sam finished before Dean, and pulled his laptop onto his knee, deciding to play some games to wind down.

"Dean! Will you log out of your email when you go on my laptop please!"

Dean shrugged; "sorry."

"Oh, dude, you've got an email."

"Off?"

Dean heard some clicking before Sam scoffed.

"Castiel Novak!"

"What!"

Dean spun round in his chair, snatching the laptop from Sam, earning him a few shouts of abuse.

_**"RE: School.**_  
><em><strong>Dean, firstly, I got your e-mail from Crowley. A terrible abuse of privacy and resources, but I needed to speak with you and 160 characters is certainly not enough. Secondly, I heard about what happened at school today, I'm extremely sorry. Those students follow me around like the plague, it's quite infuriating. However, I didn't mean to cause trouble for you and your brother, especially on your first day. I understand completely you giving my notebook to Crowley tomorrow, I'll try my best to avoid you - despite the fact we do share seats in lessons. However, I do ask you join us at the library tomorrow. This project needs to be done and as intelligent as I may be, I cannot complete a four-man-project by myself, and Lord knows Gabriel's not going to help - drawing pictures of naked women with a swastika arm-band does not constitute helping.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anyway, I've rambled for long enough. I'm sorry for the hassle you've gotten on my behalf, I do hope you're up for a trip to the library tomorrow, please email me back, as soon as possible.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sincerely, Castiel."<strong>_

Dean read the email twice before huffing out a deep breath; "how did Crowley get my email?"

Sam frowned and took his laptop back; "I thought it was from Castiel."

"It is, he got my email from Crowley."

"Told you that guy was dodgy!"

Dean shrugged and took the laptop back; "don't cry, Sammy, I'm just replying! Then you can play your stupid, MMRGPs or whatever."

"MMORPGs, and they're not stupid."

"Hmm, sure. Maybe if you spent less time pretending to be a night elf and more time doing a bit of working out like me, you wouldn't need to me to look after you."

Sam glared; "I don't need you to look after me."

"Seriously? I saw you edging away earlier, I'd have been right in there to protect you."

"Yeah, well, you know I prefer brains to brawn!"

"But some fights you can't talk your way out of!"

Sam sighed and turned away from Dean.

The two brothers were completely different people. Dean prided himself on how athletic he was. When the boys were carted from state to state, Dean would occupy himself with lifting heavy things, working out, whilst Sam curled up somewhere with a book. Dean was more than capable with handling himself in a fight, managing to take on two bulky football players in their last school, and actually coming out on top. However, fighting on his first day of school seemed a little senseless, so he was happy to swallow his pride and go along with the pressure of his classmates.

Sam however, knew he was more a hindrance in any fight. He'd outgrown Dean, but was clumsy and uncoordinated. The last fight he'd actually gotten in to, he'd taken a swing at the guy pushing him into a wall and broken his hand. After checking he was fine, Dean had laughed about needing to teach Sam how to punch properly. Sam prided himself on being the intellectual of the family, spending his time with his nose stuck in a book, reading literary classics and reference books. He taught himself a lot of what he knew, travelling thwarting his chances of having a full and proper education, and life. It was that which caused a lot of friction between Sam and his father.

John Winchester was an engineer for the military, having to travel up and down the country working. After their mother died in a car accident when Dean was 7 and Sam was 3, they always travelled with him. And it was never a problem until Sam finally cracked.

They'd began to settle in a nice high school in Georgia; Dean had gotten a part-time job as a mechanic - inheriting his father's grease-monkey genes - and Sam had gotten to close to getting a proper teenage life, good grades, friends, and even a girlfriend. Just as they'd settled, John's contract at the military base ended and they were on the move again. Dean had spent that first night on the road playing referee to his father and brother as they screamed at each other about life not being fair. They didn't talk for three days, until John broke the news they were to go live with their Uncle Bobby to finally be settled.

"Here!" Dean snorted, pushing Sam's laptop back into his hands. Sam sighed and looked at the screen.

"You didn't log out, again!"

"Don't, in case he emails back."

Sam grinned; "aww, got a pen-pal now?"

Dean glared; "I will end you! Go play your World of Warhammer."

"Warcraft!"

"Sam, I don't, care!"

Sam sighed and shuffled up on his bed, opening up the window for his game. Dean turned back around to carry on with his homework, not finding it easy. After having Castiel's notes copied up, he had a sheet of algebra problems to solve, followed by some basic research on Europe for Geography. He'd just finished when the boys were shouted down for dinner. Dean threw his pen down and jumped up from his chair, nearly throwing himself down the stairs.

Bobby's house was moderately sized, for him alone. However, with Sam and Dean living with him, things were all over the place, boxes of books and tools, boxes of clothes, and just general possessions lay around. Dean jumped over a box of clothes at the bottom of the stairs and went through to the kitchen. Bobby was sat in his armchair, helping himself to a slice of pizza and a bottle of beer.

"All right Bobby?" Dean grinned, rushing over to the boxes of pizza on the worktop.

"Where's your brother?" Bobby grunted in response.

"Finishing his game or something, he mentioned a raid, whatever the Hell that is."

"That boy needs to get a life... How was school?"

Dean snorted and pulled himself a can of soda from the fridge; "oh you know, the usual. Wanted by half the school for talking to the Novaks."

"Ah, yes. They're always causing trouble."

"Well, you know, thanks for the heads up."

"You're a big boy, Dean. You can stand up for yourself."

Dean shrugged and sat down; "not on the first day! I'm not getting a reputation. Besides, Sammy can't, you know that. If they decided to fight him in some fantasy universe on that game of his, he'd do just fine. But as it stands, he's the least coordinated giant I've ever met."

Bobby smirked; "well. you know now."

"Yeah, thanks."

Dean got on well with Bobby, they both shared a love for cars, mechanics and TV. Bobby wasn't even their real uncle, just a friend of the family, but John trusted him enough to look after the boys. Sam got on with Bobby, but the two never had much to speak about, so stayed out of each other's way.

"So tell me, how much shit are you in?"

Dean took a large bite of his pizza and shrugged; "got off with a warning today, but, obviously they're not going to let this shit slide. Crowley said he'd do me a favour-"

"-No, Dean. Not Crowley! Already you're getting in with the wrong crowd?"

"It was just one favour!"

Bobby sighed and shook his head; "one turns in to two, which turns into five, which turns into you risking waking up in jail for something stupid! Crowley is the not the kind of boy who just does favours for people!"

Dean shrugged; "well, I'll stay away from him then..."

"It's too late now! If he's already done something for you, you're going to owe him!"

"Fine... Anyway, what do you know about these Novaks?"

Bobby grunted and had another swig of his beer; "rich load of snobs. Live over on the posh side of town, where the houses have their own landing strip for private jets."

Dean laughed; Bobby was supposed to be objective when it came to students, but his hate for the stupidly rich overtook his objectivity.

"As far as I know, four families, two houses, both live next door, so... Um, let's see. Castiel's father is no longer around, the mother died when they were young. They live with Uncle Raphael and the arch angels-"

"-Gabriel? Lucifer and-"

"-Michael, yes. As for the Masters and the rest of the Novak's, they live next door, with Aunt Lilith."

Dean nodded; "right. How are they so rich then?"

Bobby grumbled; "just, family fortune. Handed down, most have well paid jobs, doctors, lawyers, politicians, you name it."

"Right... So why, religious names? Angels especially?"

"Who knows, just a family quirk."

"Fair enough."

"Why so interested in them?"

Dean shrugged; "well, I've been told every other scrap of information about them today, may as well have all of it!"

"...Is your brother coming down or what? I'm not feeding him anything else!"

"I'll go get him."

Picking up another slice of pizza, Dean went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to Sam. After a few moments, he didn't hear any signs of movement, so stomped up the stairs. Sam was huddled in the corner of his bed, looking intense.

"Sammy! Dinner!"

"Yeah yeah, just a few more minutes."

"No Sam, now, or else you're not eating."

"Well I guess I won't eat then."

"Sam!"

"Fine!"

Sighing loudly, Sam threw his laptop from his lap and stormed downstairs, purposely bumping in to Dean on the way. Dean smirked and went over to the laptop, minimising the game and pulling up his emails. Castiel had replied.

_**"RE: RE: It's fine Dean.**_  
><em><strong>I do not wish for you to "handle yourself", you should not be running in to any problems at all, especially not at my family's expense. I could talk to the people involved, but I fear that would make it worse. If there was a way to make it right, I would, I do not like to see people victimised in my name. I also do not want to hear of you getting in to fights. You say you're more than capable of looking after yourself in a fight, but you're just one man. I do wish there was something I could do. I don't know where this obsession with my family came from, I only discovered it was happening in September!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not wish to burden you with my problems, so I'll move on. Thank you for agreeing to join us in the library. In the future, I'll try to find a way for us to work together without being seen together, I'm aware of how quickly gossip can be spread through school, and I don't want to risk your well-being for my History grade.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sincerely, Castiel."<strong>_

Dean smiled and debated writing a reply, but his stomach growling told him more pizza must be had first. Jumping back down the stairs, Dean joined Sam and Bobby in the kitchen, the only hope to break the awkward silence between the two.

"So Bobby, in shop class, how do I address you? Mr Singer? Bobby? Uncle Bob?"

Sam smirked at Bobby's eye roll.

"Mr. Singer!"

"All right, just checking. Just, as a warning, any Novak's in that class with me?"

"I don't know, I'd have to check."

"...Right."

"Did Castiel email you back?" Sam asked, a mouth full of pizza. Dean nodded.

"Just saying we could figure out a way to work on the project without actually going out."

Bobby looked up; "you're mailing one of them?"

"Well, we have a project together, we have to talk about it some how."

The older man shook his head; "don't let the kids find out, they'll string you up by your entrails!"

"Well, I've already started butting heads, maybe I should just full on kick some ass of my own!"

"How about," Sam interjected; "earning people's respect. You're a fair football player, Dean. Join a team?"

Dean shook his head, grabbing another slice of pizza; "can't be bothered. School work seems to be a total drag already, plus, I'll be working at the shop, no time!"

"It's called prioritising, Dean."

"Yeah, first school, then work! I have no time for play! I want to spend my downtime watching TV or something, not grabbing other dudes!"

Sam sighed and finished off his slice before helping himself to another. Life at Bobby's was relatively calm; Bobby had few rules and gave the boys nearly free reign of the house, so long as they cleared up after themselves and didn't break anything. Sam usually sat in his and Dean's room, playing computer games, whilst Dean lounged on the sofa watching TV. They'd only been at Bobby's a few days, but they already had a routine that worked. Dean had also landed a job at Bobby's garage to earn some money for himself in the future. It was the closest thing to a real life they'd ever had.


	3. Old People Are Cute

**AN: this will mostly be a lot of dialogue and email conversations, just as a warning.**

* * *

><p>Dean shut his locker, jumping to see Crowley stood behind it grinning.<p>

"Morning Sunshine, got the notebook?"

Dean nodded and pulled Castiel's notebook from his bag, pushing it in to Crowley's hands; "how did you get my email?"

Crowley smirked and tapped the side of his nose; "a magician never reveals his secrets, besides, little Cas insisted it was urgent."

"Fine. I've got to get to home-room."

"Very well."

Dean pushed past Crowley and made his way through the corridors to his home-room; there were only a few people already sat around waiting, Chuck was one of them. Dean took his seat next to the odd boy and dropped his bag on the desk.

"What're you writing?"

Chuck shrugged and continued scribbling away furiously; "my novel."

"Your novel?"

"Everyone has a novel in them somewhere, Dean, this is mine."

"Oh... What's it about?"

"Can't say... What are your plans for staying away from the Novaks today? Or do you actually plan on getting your ass handed to you?"

Dean frowned and began playing with the straps in his bag; "I just, planned on keeping out of their way, they also said they'd keep away from me."

"When did they say that?"

Dean shrugged; "Gabriel text me, Castiel emailed me."

Chuck looked up from his book; "they have your number and email?"

"Um... Yes? Is that bad?"

Chuck's eyes were wide; "bad if people find out, but, Castiel seriously emailed you?"

"Yes... Why?"

Shaking his head, Chuck looked back down at his work; "nothing, I just never thought I'd hear the words come from my mouth. Someone I know, is corresponding with a Novak."

Dean smirked; "you're that far down?"

"Hmm. No one knows my name, I'm just, that kid who sits in the corner writing."

"Oh. If it's any consolation, I'm that kid who needs his ass kicking."

Chuck smirked; "yeah, at least I'm not wanted for high treason."

"So, uh... Why, do people want be friends with them? What is it?"

"What, aside from their vast wealth? People here are shallow, but, I suppose they want to be their friends for the same reason... People want to be, Johnny Depp's friend. No real reason, just, because. Castiel Novak is to Kripke High what, George Clooney is Hollywood."

Dean frowned; "...What? So it's all about status?"

"Pretty much. I'd blame Balthazar for it mainly, he left such a legacy. Bit of a dick, but, the coolest kid in school. Obviously, the rest of the family must be the same. And obviously, people like Gabriel and Anna are."

"But?"

"But, I don't know, Castiel just wants to be left alone. He's much to shy to tell people though. He once thought about dropping out and getting home-schooled, Gabriel talked him out of it though."

"How do you know all this?"

Chuck shrugged; "no one ever notices me when I'm around, so, I get all the gossip. Then again, who am I going to spread it to?"

"No friends?"

"One, Becky, but if it's not about Buffy she doesn't want to know."

Dean snorted and rest his head on his bag, watching Chuck write; "Buffy?"

"The Vampire Slayer? Yeah, she's obsessed, writes fanfiction about it."

"But, it finished years ago."

"Don't I know! I've had to proof read many letters addressed to Joss Whedon ordering him to bring it back. More specifically, develop more of a romantic story-line between Buffy and Spike."

Dean snorted again; "she sounds a little, mental. Besides, I thought they did? Last time I checked they were having sex!"

Chuck laughed; "I know, her voice goes up a few octaves when she's watched those episodes."

Dean shook his head and looked up to the front of the class, it had filled, students were chattering wildly about whatever had happened the previous night, the teacher was stood at the front of the class reading over a newsletter. Dean's attention was grabbed by Castiel walking into class, once again sporting a shirt, tie and waistcoat. He smiled subtly at Dean before taking his seat.

"Hey, why does he wear that?"

Chuck looked up and glanced over at Castiel before shrugging; "that's his shtick, y'know? Wait until you see him in jeans and a t-shirt, weirdest fucking sight! I'm telling you!"

Dean laughed and went back to resting his head on his bag. He watched Chuck scribble down his novel ideas, unable to make out his handwriting whilst morning announcements were made and attendance was taken.

His first lesson was ICT, and once again, he shared the lesson with Castiel. However, he didn't have to worry about sitting next to him in this lesson, the only available seat being at the back of the room. Like the majority of the students, Dean logged on to his school account and went straight to the internet, disappointed to find nearly every website available had been blocked. Sighing, he opened up his email. There, sitting in his inbox was another email from Castiel.

_**"RE: Tonight Dean.**_  
><em><strong>You said yesterday that you could drive, may I ask, do you have a car?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Castiel."<strong>_

Dean looked around the class, spotting Castiel sat on the opposite side of the room, idly doing what he guessed was the work. The teacher still hadn't arrived, so he quickly wrote a response.

_**"Castiel, I sure do, why?**_  
><em><strong>- D"<strong>_

The teacher finally entered the room, looking flustered, papers sticking out of his briefcase, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, a polystyrene cup of coffee in his hand/

"Sorry class, running late, so many things I need to do, um, just, get on with your work!"

He didn't seem to notice Dean at the back, not having any work to get with. However, Castiel had the matter covered.

_**"Dean.**_  
><em><strong>I hate to ask, but, whilst both Gabriel and Anna can drive, acquiring a car isn't a simple task in my household, to put it simply, we have no way of driving. Would you mind picking us up later? We'll all be happy to cover the cost.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Also, we're currently working on a creating a mock data-base for a company of our choice. If you go to the schools public drive, and go to the ICT folder, [subfolder class 6] there's the introductory worksheet, it will explain everything for you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Castiel."<strong>_

_**"Castiel, sure I'll pick you guys up, where? And don't worry about paying, I'd be driving there anyway right?**_  
><em><strong>And thanks, I think. I was sort of looking forward to not having any work to do, not that there was anything else I could do, the stiffs have blocked the pre-installed games! Who does that?<strong>_  
><em><strong>- D"<strong>_

As Dean began to locate his work on the schools public drive, he glanced over to Castiel, noticing him snigger to himself. Believing himself to be the cause of Castiel's mirth, Dean started reading the course requirements with a large grin on his face. He'd just gotten started on actually working, when he noticed another email sat in his inbox.

_**"Dean.**_  
><em><strong>Thank you so much, you're very kind. Do you know of the cenotaph outside the park? We'll be there.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Very funny Dean, but, I do think the 'stiffs' would want you to do work and not play games throughout their lesson. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but there's not very much you can do on these computers. Besides, school is a place of learning, not fun.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Castiel."<strong>_

Dean's grin got bigger, he was the reason Castiel had laughed. It also seemed that this lesson would be spent doing little work in between emailing back and forth with Castiel; for a guy who apparently didn't want any friends, he was quite eager to talk to Dean. He could have easily asked for a ride and explained the work and left it at that, but every time Dean replied, he got a response right back.

_**"Castiel, park's a pretty public place, you sure? And it's raining, you'll be wet, I don't really want my baby to have wet seats.**_  
><em><strong>I've noticed this place is devoid of fun, one day and already I wanted to slit my wrists! Although, I have made one friend, he's odd, but beggars can't be choosers. Unlike you, having people throw themselves at your feet hoping you'll walk over them. Besides, don't you have work to be doing yourself?<strong>_  
><em><strong>- D"<strong>_

_**"Dean.**_  
><em><strong>I'm sure, no one ever goes to the park that much, and as for the rain, I'll try my best to stay dry, wouldn't want to get your 'baby' wet, especially seeing as you're kind enough to drive us. However, if something were to happen to her, I'd be happy to cover the cost.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm glad to hear you've made a friend, is it Chuck Shurly? I saw you talking to him in home-room. He's a nice enough boy from what I've heard.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have no desires for friends, especially not from here. No one actually wants to be my friend, they just want the status that goes along with being my friend. Were I just an ordinary person, with no ties to my family, no one would even know who I was. Having friends is an unnecessary luxury; I tried it once, it didn't turn out that well, never again. However, I wish I had the confidence to tell people to just leave me alone.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not have work to be doing. I've already finished this unit, I've been allocated free time until we start the next unit. Why, am I distracting you? If you'd like, I could forward you some of my work to help you get a better understanding. Which reminds me, did my English notes help at all?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Castiel."<strong>_

Dean stared blankly at his latest email, mainly at the vast amount Castiel had written, but also at the fact he was discussing things with him he guessed he'd never really shared with any one.

_**"Castiel, don't worry about it, I was kidding. If anything happens to her I can sort it, I'm a mechanic, part time, kind of.**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, Chuck's a pretty cool guy, the only one who didn't berate me for looking at you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It must be pretty hard then, being stalked by all these crazies, not understanding you want be alone? What happened with your friend? If you don't mind me asking, you don't have to tell me of course, I mean, you don't even know me, why would you spill your guts to me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Distract me all you like dude, I really don't mind. And you don't have to send me any work, I'd rather fail this class on my own than get an A from copying you. And yeah, I didn't actually understand a lot of them, you use too many long words, but they helped. Also, my brother thinks you're awesome. He loves 1984 and completely agreed with a lot of your points - he's a MASSIVE nerd.<strong>_  
><em><strong>- D"<strong>_

Dean didn't get another reply from Castiel for the rest of the lesson. He contemplated hitting himself over the head with the keyboard, he had no right to ask about Castiel's life. Although, it could have been the nerd comment, even though it was directed at Sam. Whatever it was, Dean spent the rest of the lesson chastising himself for stepping over the line. He didn't see any of the Novaks for the rest of the morning's lessons, however, he didn't get one or two texts from Gabriel containing dirty jokes. He assumed they were mass-sent to everyone in his contact list, and never expected Gabriel to corner him at lunch.

"Did you get my jokes?"

Dean looked up, confused; "um, yes."

"Good, I thought you'd like them. Right, Sammy around? No, good. I need help pranking him, does he have any fears? Spiders? Worms? You know?"

"...I thought you said you'd keep away from me."

"Don't worry, no one can see us, so come on, spill. Oh, and Cas said he was talking to you earlier, and to tell you he was sorry he stopped emailing, people had started talking to him, and he didn't want them to see he was emailing you. You know, keeping to his word. Oh and thanks for giving us a ride tonight, my dad's a real dick when it comes to actually letting us drive. So anyway, Sammy, need to get him! What's he afraid of?"

Dean nodded trying to take it in; "oh, um, right, I thought I'd said something to offend him... And uh, he's not really afraid of much, maybe, his subscription to his game running out? His laptop breaking?"

Gabriel frowned; "well that's no fun. What game does he play?"

"World of..."

"Warcraft? Michael plays that sometimes, by sometimes I mean, all the fucking time, so... Maybe I could get him to find Sam online and dupe him in raids and stuff!"

Dean laughed; "that's pretty cruel, you have no idea how much he rages when someone steals his kill."

Gabriel laughed; "brilliant! That's what I'll do. Also, I may have left something in your locker... Later!"

Dean sighed and watched Gabriel run off over to the table he shared with his family. He waited a few moments before going over to the table Sam was sat at, tucking in to his burger. As soon as he sat himself down, Chuck and a girl sat down opposite.

"Hey Dean, you don't mind if we...?"

Dean shook his head; "not at all, this Becky?"

The small blonde girl grinned; "you been talking about me?"

"He mentioned you, I'm Dean. This is Sam."

"Hey! Do either of you like Buffy?"

Chuck groaned and began tucking in to his dinner; Sam shot an awkward glance at Dean before shrugging.

"I've seen an episode or two..."

"Oh my God, I have to get you watching it! It's awesome! Spike and Buffy-"

Becky was interrupted by a girl walking over to Sam, holding a blue notepad. When Sam noticed, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey Sam, you dropped this on your way out."

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

The girl smiled; "don't mention it, is this, your brother?"

"Oh, yeah, this is Dean, Dean this is Jess."

Dean smirked; "ah, the elusive Jess, Sam's told me a lot about you!"

Sam kicked Dean under the table, trying to smile away his embarrassment.

"Aw, so sweet, anyway, I'll meet you at your locker after lunch, yeah?"

Sam nodded; "yeah. See you later."

"Bye, bye Dean."

"Bye Jess!"

Dean grinned and waved as the girl walked away. As soon as she was gone, Sam spun round and punched Dean in the arm.

"What did you do that for? Now she's going to think I'm weird!"

Dean laughed and made a start on his lunch; "yeah, because you're so normal, Sammy."

Sam scowled and ate his lunch in peace, occasionally glaring over at Dean. However, Dean wouldn't have noticed, every spare moment he got he spent staring at the Novak table. Gabriel was laughing wildly with Anna and he assumed Joshua, by his large bulky size. Castiel was sat on the edge of the table, picking leaves out of his salad at random, not saying a word to anyone, whilst the rest of the family chattered between themselves. Even in his family, he seemed to be a bit outcast, not really talking to anyone, just being alone.

"Have you met any of the Novaks yet?" he suddenly asked, turning to Sam. Sam finished chewing before answering.

"Just the twins, didn't talk to them obviously. No one did, actually, it was just the two of them, arguing..."

Chuck nodded; "they kind of hate each other. Lucifer's the eldest so thinks he's superior. Michael obviously, hates that. But they still spend all their time together, trying to out do each other."

Dean nodded and shoved some more food in to his mouth, averting his gaze back over to the Novaks.

The rest of the day went by without incident. He had French with Gabriel, who continued his barrage of dirty jokes, but in French.

_**"Do u text every1 jokes or is it just me?"**_

He saw Gabriel grin across the room.

_**"2day u, 2morrow Cas, mayb Meg day after... Hu nos."**_

Shaking his head, Dean left his phone in his jacket pocket, making sure it didn't vibrate too loudly, not wanting to get his phone confiscated. The lesson dragged on, and before Dean knew it, he was meeting Sam by his locker, ready for the walk home.

"I'd call that a good day," Dean grunted, stretching his arms above his head. Sam smirked.

"No threats?"

"Nope, pretty soon I'll just blend in to the background, no one will know who I am."

"Sounds great..."

"Yup, so, how was Jess?"

Sam scowled; "get lost, you're lucky she found you cute!"

Dean grinned; "she thinks I'm cute?"

"Yeah, in the same way old people are cute."

"...Old people are cute?"

"Some, besides, I'm going to her's this Sunday, we have an English project together."

"Ooh, Sammy and Jessica, sitting in a tree."

Sam punched Dean in the arm and quickened his pace to get away. Dean laughed and caught up.

"You know I'm kidding Sammy. Anyway, I'll be out of your hair tonight."

"Oh yeah, your study date with Castiel."

"And Gabriel, and Anna."

Sam nodded; "what time are you going?"

"Oh... I don't know."

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he found he already had a text, from another unknown number.

_**"Hello, this is Castiel. Texting to tell you to meet us at half six. Is that okay?"**_

Dean grinned and saved the number to his phone before replying.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Castiel just text me."

Sam grinned too; "aww, moved on from email to text? Next you'll be up on the phone all night, then you'll be having sleepovers-"

He was cut short by a slap round the back of his head.

"Shut up, this is strictly, school related."

"Sure, what did he say?"

"Um, to pick him up at half six."

Sam snorted; "yeah, school."

"Shut up you dick."

"What are you texting back?"

"None of your business."

"Of course I will, love you! Hugs and kisses, Dean!"

Scowling, Dean punched Sam in the arm again and marched off ahead. Sam grinned and happily meandered behind, it not being often he gets to tease Dean.

The instant they got home, Dean rushed up to his room to do as much homework as possible, before jumping in the shower. Downstairs, Bobby was building himself a sandwich when he heard the water turn on.

"What's your brother up to?"

Sam grinned; "he's got a hot date."

"Already? With who?"

"Castiel."

Bobby frowned; "don't be lying, boy."

"I'm not! Maybe it's not a date, and maybe Gabriel and Anna will be there too, and maybe they'll be doing work, but, he's been emailing with Castiel like crazy!"

"A boy can't have a friend?"

"Castiel? I thought he was the friendless wonder."

Bobby shrugged and went back to building his sandwich; "well, maybe it's about time the kid found a friend. What he'd want with Dean though, I haven't a clue. He's more suited to Gabriel, they're both as stupid as each other."

Sam laughed and pulled his homework out of his bag.

Upstairs, Dean had climbed out of the shower and was staring into his wardrobe, wondering what to wear. He was only going out to the library to do some homework, but he felt like a good impression needed to be made. Maybe he could be the one and only friend of Castiel Novak. Glancing at the clock, he began to panic; deciding on a Led Zeppelin top, black over-shirt and his good jeans - the ones which weren't full of rips. He pulled on his boots, grabbed his jacket and went to bound out of the door before Bobby called him back.

"Is Sam right? You're off out with the Novaks?"

"Well, three of them. We're going to the library to do a History project."

"And you always dress up for the library?"

Dean could see Sam grinning like an idiot behind Bobby; "I got changed, besides, I don't want to be the odd one out."

"Uh-huh?"

"Look, I'm late, I'll get some food out, later!"

He leapt out of the house, pulling his keys from his pocket and rushed over to the black '67 Chevy Impala his dad had left for him. Grinning, he slid in to the drivers seat and made his way through town to the cenotaph outside the local park. It was raining, but not heavily, hard enough for people to be hurrying everywhere with umbrellas. He finally pulled up outside the park, Castiel, Anna and Gabriel huddled under a large black umbrella.

"Sorry I'm late, Spanish Inquisition on my way out. Where are you going? Who with? When will you be back?"

Gabriel laughed and walked up to the car; "nice wheels, Dean! She's gorgeous!"

Dean grinned; "I know, right! This is my baby. Hop in."

"Shotgun!"

Gabriel jumped in to the passenger seat, leaving Anna and Castiel to climb in to the back. Glancing up at Castiel through the rear-view mirror, Dean got the car back on the road.

"So, where's this library?"


	4. Me Man Me Like Meat

**AN: After this chapter, I might slow down with the updates, otherwise it'll be finished quicker than I want it to. Please review, they make me happy.**

* * *

><p>"Led Zeppelin, eh? I suppose you like all other classic rock, Sabbath, Motorhead?"<p>

Dean looked up at Gabriel and nodded; "sure do, can't beat a bit of 70's rock!"

Gabriel laughed and shrugged; "I'm more in to modern bands, Avenged Sevenfold, Rise Against, you know."

Dean eyed him suspiciously; "you don't like any of that emo crap do you?"

"Hell no! If I ever meet Gerard Way I'd have to kick him in the balls!"

Dean laughed and nodded in approval; "good. I tend to not like anything later than the 80's."

"We can't all live in the past, Dean-O. The chances of you seeing any of your favourite bands are completely dead, me however, I think there's a Foo Fighters gig coming up next month, I could easily go to that!"

Dean scoffed; "none of those bands would be anywhere without the likes of Metallica!"

Gabriel grinned; "I do agree, but still, come to the future Dean, it's great here! Everything's louder and heavier!"

"Nothing is heavier than Metallica! Nothing!"

Castiel returned from his travels around the library with his arms full of books, Anna trailing not far behind. The library was a members-only one, not open to the general public, and was open later than most places. Because of it's exclusivity, everything seemed to be much grander, no flimsy looking plastic chairs and tables, everything was made from wood and looked extremely expensive. The table they were sat at, coupled with the four chairs looked like it could cost more than Bobby's house.

"Get everything we need?" Gabriel asked, pulling the top book of the pile in front of him. Castiel nodded and sat besides Dean.

"I believe so... What were you two discussing?"

"Music," Gabriel replied, shifting about in his chair to get comfy; "telling Dean about the up and coming Foo gig I might go to, whilst he's stuck mourning the fact he'll never see Led Zeppelin, ever!"

Dean smirked; "I still have Metallica!"

Castiel smiled and shook his head; "I'm afraid I have no idea what either of you are talking about."

Gabriel snorted; "Cassie's even more stuck up than you, if it's later than the 18th century, he doesn't want to know!"

"Excuse me, Tchaikovsky is 19th century!"

Dean chuckled and grabbed himself a book; "classical music, then?"

Castiel nodded; "it was the only genre I could connect to. Plus, without it, your um, Metallica? They wouldn't be here."

Gabriel smirked; "isn't he a snob! I've tried to get him to listen to something with words, and a sick riff, nothing. Mention a Monet exhibition, he comes in his pants!"

Dean laughed and looked over at Castiel, who was tutting and shaking his head, keeping his eyes focused on the words in his book.

"Monet was a virtuoso, Gabriel, excuse me if I get somewhat excited about seeing some of his work up close."

"Didn't have to get that excited though, did you."

Castiel rolled his eyes, still looking down at his book. Anna giggled and shook her head.

"He didn't really, Dean, Gabriel's just being cruel!"

Dean smirked and glanced across as Castiel; "so um, what should I do?"

Castiel finally looked up from his book, and pulled another of his notebooks out of his bag; "well, I have Mengele covered, Gabriel's on Hess, Anna's on Himmler, are you all right sticking with Heydrich?"

"No, yeah, sure. So just, write stuff about him?"

"Yes, if you can, detailed but simple?"

Dean nodded and began flicking through the book for what he needed; "can do."

"Thank you."

The four of them sat in a comfortable silence, ploughing through their books and scribbling down notes. Occasionally, when Dean looked up, Gabriel was back to drawing Nazi pin-up girls instead of researching. Anna had also lost her motivation to study and was sat back in her seat texting. Dean, however, wanted to impress Castiel and muddled along, noting down everything he could find out about Heydrich, trying to make his notes as neat as possible.

"Hey Dean, thoughts, she's hot right? I mean, for a Nazi," Gabriel asked, holding up his drawing. Dean laughed and shrugged.

"Sure, I mean, if 2 dimensions are your thing..."

Gabriel laughed too and put the drawing back on the table; "2D or not, I'd bang her."

"Well, good for you."

Castiel looked up and glared; "could you perhaps do some work, Gabriel?"

"S'up? My drawings not take your fancy? Maybe if I drew some dudes."

"I'm not gay, for the last time!"

"But you're not straight either!"

Dean looked at Castiel sceptically; "how does that work?"

"He's a cross between asexual and pansexual," Gabriel said, before Castiel could open his mouth. Dean nodded slowly.

"What's that?"

Castiel sighed and rubbed his forehead; "I'm not, sexually attracted to anyone, male, female-"

"-Hermaphrodite, tranny-"

"-Thank you, Gabriel, I think he gets the picture, and for the record, transgenders find the term 'tranny' to be offensive."

Gabriel shrugged and went back to drawing; "whatever."

Dean kept his eyes on Castiel; "so, I understand asexuality, what's pansexual?"

Castiel sighed and began fidgeting, Dean immediately regretted asking; "it means, if I were to ever, be attracted to someone, it wouldn't be based on gender, or sex, or whatever."

"Oh, right... Sorry."

"It's fine."

Dean looked back down at his book, feeling blood rush to his cheeks; if he was embarrassed, he could only guess how Castiel was feeling. The four of them worked in silence again until Gabriel began complaining about being hungry.

"You know where the cafeteria is, Gabriel, please stop complaining," Castiel sighed, momentarily glancing up from his work.

"But I want a burger! I really big fat greasy one!"

Castiel grimaced and put his pen down; "in short, you want an early heart-attack?"

"Please!"

"But we have work to be doing."

"We can do it later, come on Cas, we've been working for ages!"

Castiel looked from Gabriel, to Anna, to Dean. Anna nodded.

"I'm a little hungry too, Cas. But, I don't want to clog my arteries, I have practice tomorrow."

Gabriel smirked; "well, you two delicate princesses can have a salad, Dean's a man, you want some good old red meat, right?"

Dean grinned and shrugged; "can't say no to a burger."

"Good man! Come on Cassie, let's go eat, we can finish work later!"

Castiel sighed in defeat; "fine, let me just check some books out then. Where are we going?"

"Burger King!"

Rolling his eyes, Castiel picked a few books and took them over to the main desk; Anna gathered the others and went to put them back. Gabriel grinned at Dean.

"I like you, Winchester, you're good to be around. With you by my side, Castiel won't stand a chance! One day, he will snap and become normal!"

Dean laughed; "what does that mean?"

"You mean you haven't noticed? The waistcoats, the Bach, the 'fun is for dunces' attitude. I'm fun, I mean, really fun, but, he's used to me now. You're a new kind of fun, I mean, you're the first person outside of the family he's properly spoken to!"

"Really?"

"Indeed, we should hang out more. Outside of school, obviously."

Dean shrugged; "sure, although, I work a bit after school some days, and the weekend."

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

"Mechanic, and Bobby's garage."

"Nice, I work in a nice little candy store down town, it's awesome, and, free candy!"

Dean laughed; "nice!"

"Tell me about it! You ever need something sweet, I'm your guy!"

Castiel returned, arms full of books and pulled his bag on to his shoulder; "are we ready? ...Where's Anna?"

Gabriel shrugged; "she went to return the books and never returned."

Castiel sighed and turned to Dean; "can you hold these a minute?"

"Uh, sure."

Castiel passed him the mass of books, shocking Dean at how heavy they were before leaving to go find Anna.

"Fuck these are heavy!"

Gabriel laughed and took a few from him; "looks scrawny doesn't he, upper body strength, all that masturbation!"

Dean laughed and shook his head; "how'd you know?"

"I've been told a few things by a few people."

"All right then."

Gabriel nodded and winked, causing Dean to laugh some more. Hanging out with the Novaks was his new favourite thing, even if it was just Gabriel, now understanding why he was everyone's friend. Anna was also nice enough, a little quieter than he expected, but she did however spend most of her time on her phone, most likely texting her massive amount of friends. Castiel had confused him, though. He wasn't sure if he was being friendly or just polite, but he was good company. Dean had also gotten quite a bit of information about him, something he was sure even Chuck wouldn't know.

Castiel returned with Anna, rolling his eyes; "she was on the phone. Come on then..."

He took his books from Dean and led the way out of the library. Climbing back in to the car, Gabriel began fiddling with the radio, seeing what band Dean currently had on. Metallica began blaring out of the speakers, nearly full-blast. Dean laughed at Anna's reaction, literally jumping out of her seat. Gabriel laughed too and began singing (shouting) along, followed closely by Dean. Castiel sat in the back seat, seemingly not bothered by the loud music and the two boys in the front shouting along. Two songs later, they eventually pulled up in to the parking lot of Burger King, climbing out, Castiel bringing a few books with him.

"Burgers are on me, boys. What'll it be, Anna?" Gabriel grinned, sticking his hand in to his jeans pocket. Anna looked up at the menu and frowned.

"Garden salad, and a strawberry milkshake."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked at Castiel; "Cas?"

"Just a coffee please, Gabriel."

"Boring, Dean-O, my man, tell me you want the Whopper at least!"

Dean grinned; "double Whopper please."

Gabriel grinned too; "with cheese?"

"With cheese!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and went to find a table; "oh look, Gabriel, someone can share your grave."

Anna giggled and went to sit with him. Gabriel shrugged and slung his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"What a big girl. Man's got to eat, right Dean!"

Dean nodded; "right."

"Drinks, coke?"

"Sure."

"Good, go sit down, show him what a real man looks like."

Dean laughed but did as he was told, sitting opposite Castiel, who was now engrossed in his book. Anna was sat next to him, texting away like it was an Olympic sport. Dean smirked and pulled his own phone out, deciding to text Sam.

_**"Dude, you have no idea how much fun I'm having!"**_

Glancing up from his phone, he couldn't help noticing what an odd bunch they all made. The cheerleader, the nerd, the class clown, and him, the nobody.

His phone vibrated in on the table; _**"Ur not sposed to be havin fun, ur sposed to b workin!"**_

_**"We're taking a break at BK, ur just jealous i sort of have friends now!"**_

"Hey Dean, you're single right?"

Dean looked up at Anna, who'd stopped texting; "um, yeah?"

"Good, smile."

Before he could react, Anna had taken a picture of him and was now tapping away furiously at her phone.

"What? What did you do?"

"I'm showing you to Lisa, my friend."

Dean looked over at Castiel who had stopped reading, before looking back at Anna; "um, why?"

"Because you're cute, and she's single too. She's also gorgeous, want to see?"

A few moments later Dean had a phone in his face, a picture of a pretty brunette on the screen. Dean nodded and pushed her hand away.

"Yeah, she's nice."

In the corner of his eye, Dean could see Castiel shaking his head.

"You know, Anna. If anyone finds out Dean's with us, it's not going to go down very well at school," he said, putting his book down on the table. Anna scoffed.

"Please, one date with Lisa and he'll be considered the school stud! He'll almost be as popular as you!"

Dean tried his best to hide the smirk that had found it's way on to his face, Castiel noticed.

"You're fine with this? A blind date with a girl you've never met?"

Dean shrugged; "who said anything about a date?"

"She did, Friday at eight, pick her up at her house," Anna said nonchalantly, still tapping away at her phone. Dean grinned.

"Well, go me."

Castiel shook his head; "you should know, she's not easily pleased."

"Who's not?" Gabriel grinned, setting their food down on the table. Castiel reached over and took his coffee, sinking back into his seat and pulling his book closer.

"Lisa Braeden. Dean's taking her on a date on Friday," Anna replied, grabbing her salad. Gabriel grinned at Dean.

"Really? Little old Lisa? She's really bendy, y'know. Keep her around long enough and you'll find out."

Dean laughed and took his burger, whilst Gabriel glared at Anna for the kick to the shin he'd recieved. Before tucking in to his burger, Dean text Sam again, bragging.

_**"Guess who has a date with a bendy cheerleader on Friday!"**_

The four of them settled in to another content silence whilst they ate, aside from Castiel who was busy reading.

_**"Dude WTF? How?"**_

Dean laughed to himself and replied, hoping he hadn't caught the attention of Gabriel or Anna;

_**"Befriend cheerleader, who thinks ur cute, and ur in!"**_

"Who you texting, champ?" Gabriel asked, mouth full of burger. Dean smirked.

"Sammy."

"Ah, the little devil, how is he? I need to get on to Michael about fucking shit up on WOW."

Dean took a large bite from his burger, chewing a little before answering; "he's fine, probably, little jealous."

Castiel shook his head; "look at you two, a couple of Neanderthals!"

Gabriel frowned; "hey! What does that mean?"

"It means, you're both highly un-evolved, lacking basic manners and have a horrible taste in meals."

"Oh yeah? Could a Neanderthal do this?"

Gabriel put his burger down and grabbed his fingers, bending them all the way back so they touched his arm; Anna grimaced and covered her eyes.

"Gabe! Gross!"

Dean laughed, taking another bite of his burger.

"Double jointedness does not constitute evolution, Gabriel. Besides, I take it back, I'm sure a Neanderthal knew not to speak with it's mouth full."

Dean laughed again, managing to get a small smile out of Castiel.

"That applies to you too, you know."

"Yeah, still funny though. Big old caveman!"

Gabriel laughed; "yeah, me man, me like meat!"

Castiel rolled his eyes but smiled at Dean before getting back to his book.

That evening, after Sam had gone to bed, Dean was sat up downstairs with Bobby, half watching TV, half playing on Sam's laptop. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't get rid of the grin on his face. After a terrible first day, his second day had been the best one yet. He'd made at least one friend in Gabriel, been set up on a date - with a bendy cheerleader - and decided he'd gotten closer to Castiel than anyone may have done in the past. Surely he didn't divulge the secrets of his sexual orientation (or lack of) to everyone. His happiness had also managed to annoy Bobby to no ends, grumbling things to himself whenever he glanced over at Dean.

Once again, when Dean went to check his email, he had a message from Castiel waiting in his inbox.

_**"RE: Today**_  
><em><strong>Dean.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thank you for coming today. I know you didn't have much choice, but you did have a choice, and I even found today's events somewhat enjoyable. Even with Gabriel's lack of decorum and Anna's, being Anna. On that subject, is there any way I could dissuade you from going on the date with Lisa on Friday? I just don't think she's right for you. Not that I know you, but I know Lisa, and she's definitely not right for you, she's not really right for anyone.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I also feel I should tell you that Gabriel's taken quite a shine to you, I do hope the two of you form a strong friendship, it's nice having you around, aside from the fact you appear to bring out the worst in Gabriel.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And also, I think in the future, if we have any homework assignments to work on, we should use Skype. It's a little better than email, do you have an account?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Castiel."<strong>_

Dean's grin got bigger - eliciting more grumbles and curses from Bobby. He had made a friend, and by the looks of it, Castiel was well under way to becoming his friend too. However, his pleas to not go on the date confused him. He'd never met Lisa, and he was just going off what he'd been told by Gabriel and Anna, but he didn't understand why Castiel didn't like her.

_**"Castiel, glad you had fun today, even though we were meant to be working. I'm guessing some if not most was my fault, my bringing out the worst of Gabriel, as you say. And what's up with Lisa? Something I should know? Or are you just looking out for me? Not that I don't trust your judgement, it's just a reason would be nice.**_  
><em><strong>And I don't have a Skype but I can make one right? Although I might not be on much, I use Sammy's laptop, I'm not really a computer person. Text me if you need me to come online, I'll kick his nerdy ass off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dean."<strong>_

Glancing at the clock, Dean decided it was time to go to bed, or at least, go and sit in bed with the laptop, maybe see what's new on Busty Asian Beauties dot-com. He bid goodnight to Bobby and hauled the laptop upstairs, dumping it on his bed whilst he went to get ready. After he'd washed his face, brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, he climbed in to bed, grinning at the little (1) on the screen.

_**"Dean.**_  
><em><strong>Don't blame yourself for the lack of work done, I don't, you did more work than Gabriel and Anna combined. I suppose it was just the excitement of having a new person around which set off Gabriel. As for the Lisa issue, I don't have anything against the girl per se, however, relationships with her don't last long. She's not the kind of girl who imagine spending the rest of your life with, and more to the point, not to sound like a mindless gossip, but you definitely will not be first, and you won't be the last. Whilst some people can count on one hand the number of relationships they have in high school, Lisa, well, wouldn't be able to, if you're understanding.<strong>_  
><em><strong>That will be fine, Dean. I'm usually on my computer working, and have Skype open in the background. If you ever come online and I'm on, don't hesitate to say hello, Lord knows I need to know when to take a break once in a while. Had to learn that the hard way of course.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Castiel."<strong>_

Dean laughed, liking the way Castiel edged around saying Lisa was a slut.

_**"Castiel, so, you're saying she's a slut? Town bike? Everyone's had her? Gotcha! But, if I'm honest, now I just feel like I'm missing out! However, if things don't go well - which I'm kind of assuming they will - I give you permission to tell me you told me so, in the most obnoxious way possible. Enlist Gabriel to help if you like.**_  
><em><strong>You know what, I think you've persuaded me in to getting my own computer, I hope you don't mind me distracting you from your work all the time! You'd probably end up blocking me after ten minutes anyway. And learning the hard way? What do you mean by that?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dean."<strong>_

_**"Dean.**_  
><em><strong>Thank you for putting it so bluntly, I was trying to edge around the gossipy maliciousness, but yes, that's essentially what I'm saying. I think I shall tell you I told you so, however, I think including Gabriel might be pushing it a little too far. We'll see.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sure I won't mind you distracting me, one of the reasons I work so hard is because I don't really have much else to do with my time, talking with you would provide, some kind of hobby, maybe. Basically, the story is, last year I'd taken so many lessons and extra curricular activities - such as Latin and and Literature - that I had too much work to do, more than I could handle. Towards the end of the year I got so exhausted I collapsed, Gabriel found me and I spent a week in the hospital, doing nothing but reading Shakespeare. Luckily, I didn't miss too much in school, I think I'd have collapsed again if I'd missed any exams! I don't think to this day anyone outside of my family knows that story, they all thought I was just generally ill.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anyway, it's getting late, I should probably be heading to bed. It was nice talking to you, I'll see you tomorrow.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Castiel."<strong>_

Dean stared wide-eyed at his latest email; Castiel had shared yet another personal piece of information with him, for no reason. With his mind running all over the place, Dean turned off the laptop - remembering to sign out of his email, there was no way Sam was reading that message - and curled up in bed.


	5. The Enigma That Is You

**AN: A bit of a perspective shift in this chapter. And apologies I didn't update so soon, blame my surprise social-life! No worries though, my friends are all gone for now, so I can write like crazy! Don't forget to review, I love them so much! :)**

* * *

><p>Castiel groaned and rolled over, reaching for the alarm clock on his bedside table, turning it off before propping himself up. It was early, the sun had barely breached the horizon, so the room was still dark. Flicking on his lamp, Castiel hopped out of bed, grabbing his bathrobe from the back of his desk chair and pulled it tightly around him, slumping down in front of his computer. He stared at the blank screen for a few moments before turning it on and making his way downstairs.<p>

"Morning, Cassie!"

Castiel yawned a greeting at his older brother and shuffled over to the coffee maker; "why are you here, Balthazar?"

"I love you too, brother. Back until Sunday, just, thought I'd come visit."

"Ok. When did you get in?"

"An hour ago?"

"You've been driving all night? Would you like some coffee?"

Balthazar grinned and flicked past a few pages in his magazine; "please."

Castiel pulled two mugs from the cupboard and leant on the worktop, looking over at the magazine Balthazar was reading. Balthazar was known for randomly popping in for a few days hen he should have been at college, but no one said anything.

"So, Castiel. How are things? We haven't spoken in a while."

Castiel shrugged and went round to sit next to his brother; "they're, like normal. There's a new boy at school."

"Oh yes?"

"Hmm, Dean Winchester, he's quite nice. Gabriel really likes him."

Balthazar grinned; "Gabriel likes everyone, but you, Cassie. You've spoken to him?"

Castiel slid off his chair, going over to pick up the now-full jug of coffee; "well, we have a History project together, him, Gabriel, Anna, and I, so we went to the library last night to do some research. It was quite fun, he's, fun to be around. We've emailed a couple of times..."

"Aww, is my little brother making friends?"

"I don't know... I can't, help myself around him. I keep telling him things. Like about, how last year I collapsed."

Balthazar frowned and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk; "really? No one knows about that, apart from us!"

"And him... I really don't know why I told him. He's found out more about me in 24 hours than people have in three years! I even told him about..."

"...Yes?"

"About my, lack of, sexuality."

Balthazar grinned; "did you really?"

"Gabriel brought it up! But, I just, told him! Word vomit or something. He asks me a question and I have to answer!"

"Aww! I want to meet this Dean Winchester! The genius who has cracked the enigma, that is you!"

"Well ask Gabriel, he's his friend now."

Castiel picked up his coffee and wandered up to his room. The only thing that had been on his mind recently was Dean Winchester. Balthazar was right, he did appear to have "cracked" Castiel, and so quickly. There was something about him that Castiel trust, maybe something he could relate to, but in the meantime, Dean was a nice guy who didn't judge, or appear to care about Castiel's status.

Eventually, it was time for school. The Novak house was bustling with people running around, picking up books scattered about and pulling on jackets. Castiel and Gabriel went to leave, to go catch a lift from Crowley as usual, when Balthazar called them back.

"Come on little brother, let me drive you to school!"

Castiel sighed; "you should be in bed, it's not safe for you to be driving."

"Oh nonsense. Come on, and along the way, you can tell me more about that boy!"

Gabriel smirked; "Dean?"

"That's his name!"

"I'll tell you all about him, come, we in the Jag?"

"Of course!"

"Shotgun!"

Rolling his eyes, Castiel followed Balthazar and Gabriel outside, climbing into the back of his brother's stupidly expensive, silver Jaguar. He kept to himself, reading through his Geography text book whilst Gabriel rambled about Dean to Balthazar, chattering about how much they had in common, how he had a good sense of humour, and how he had a nice car.

"So, is he breaking the unwritten rule then? No talking to the family?"

Gabriel nodded; "got a bit of hassle on his first day, but, we think it should be fine now, unless people find out about last night... We were a little rowdy in Burger King, someone's bound to have seen us."

"Well, we can't have Dean getting in to trouble, especially when he's doing so well. I should intervene."

Castiel looked up from his book; "wouldn't that make it worse?"

Balthazar scoffed; "if he's been given my approval, everyone will want to be his friend, Cas! You can hang out with him as much as you like then!"

Gabriel smirked; "awesome, you coming in then? Cause a riot!"

Balthazar laughed, keeping his eyes on the road; Castiel hid behind his book again, ignoring the words on the page, instead thinking about the many ways in which Balthazar's plan could go wrong.

Sam followed his brother up the corridors to his locker, trying to get the truth out of him.

"Come on Dean, what happened? How do you suddenly get a date?"

Dean laughed and pulled his locker open, snickering at the picture of a Nazi pin-up girl pinned to the back of the door; "I don't know myself, Sammy. One moment I was just, waiting for a burger, the next I'm going on a date."

Sam noticed the picture and pulled it from the back of the door; "what is this!"

"It's from Gabriel, he drew it in History."

"So why do you have it?"

Dean shrugged; "no idea, it's Gabriel, he doesn't make sense."

"Hey! Winchester!"

Sam and Dean both spun around, three well-built boys were marching over to them, accompanied by a couple of girls. Dean sighed and closed his locker, nudging Sam to step away.

"Can I help you?"

The boys glared and moved in to his personal space; "did you not understand your warning? Or do you just like getting your ass kicked?"

Dean shrugged; "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, so you weren't out with the Novaks last night? Having a burger and a good old time?"

"I don't know, maybe you're imagining things. I'm sure I was home all night watching the delights of Casa Erotica!"

One of the boys snorted; "looks like we've got ourselves a funny guy! You won't be smirking once we're through with you!"

"Why? Are you planning on taking me out and not calling me back? That'd just break my heart, don't toy with me like that!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see Sam hiding his face in his hands; he knew he was digging himself a hole, but if he was going to be hit, he wanted a better reason than for talking to Castiel. The crowd which had surrounded them suddenly began to disperse, Dean could hear a lively British accent asking people to move out of the way.

"Boys, boys, what's going on here? No more cat fights, please!"

The large boys looked away from Dean at the tall grinning blonde stood behind them. They backed away from Dean and began looking at their feet awkwardly; Dean could see Gabriel grinning at him from behind the blonde.

"Dean Winchester, is it? I've heard a lot about you! I'm Balthazar!"

He held out his hand, Dean glanced over at Gabriel who nodded frantically before reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hi."

"Hi? That's it? Come on, boy, we're going to be great friends, you and I. You've got a brother, haven't you? Where's Sammy?"

The crowd parted, leaving Sam standing alone, terrified. Balthazar grinned and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"There we are, Gabriel's told me all about you, not that he knows much, mind. Only from what he's heard from Dean. Come on, let's walk."

Balthazar began guiding Dean and Sam through the corridors, Gabriel and Castiel walking behind. The crowds parted like they some kind of royalty, which from what Dean understood, Balthazar was. He led them outside, over to a picnic table before sitting down. Gabriel sat next to him, still grinning.

"What is this?" Dean asked, playing with the strap on his bag. Castiel perched himself on the table next to Balthazar, who threw his arm over his shoulders.

"I'm staging a bit of an intervention. I'm helping you bypass the whole, procedure you have to go through in order to be allowed to speak to us. I show up, tell the kids you're a top bloke, and you suddenly become king of the school. Gabriel's done nothing but sing your praise kid, and Cassie's taken a bit of a shine to you too, spilling all his darkest secrets, I understand."

Dean nodded slowly; "right? And, what if I don't want to be king of the school?"

Balthazar laughed; "well, it's too late now, you've been seen with me!"

"Ok."

"Ok then. So, Friday night, I might throw a bit of a party at the old house, you boys will be my guests of honour, right?"

"Oh, Dean can't, he's a got date!" Gabriel laughed.

"Really? With who?"

"Lisa Braeden."

"Ah, good old Lisa. Bring her along, Dean, I don't think she'd want to miss out! My parties are legendary!"

Gabriel nodded; "they are! And Sammy, if things get a little too, adult for you, you can always hide out in the twins' room, Michael will most likely be playing World of Warcraft!"

A smirk spread across Sam's face; "um, awesome."

"It is! So, party, ours, Friday!"

Dean nodded; "all right then... Do you do parties, Castiel?"

Gabriel and Balthazar laughed.

"Are you kidding? He's a party animal! We have a hard time wrestling him form the tables!"

A small smile spread across Castiel's face; "no, Dean. I don't do parties. I usually go over to the other house when there's a party."

"You'll be coming to this one, Cas! I mean it!" Balthazar glared. Castiel shrugged.

"Maybe for a little while, but, I have a lot of work that needs doing."

"Of course you do, nerd. Now, let's go to class, before you're all late! Blame it on me, what can they do?"

"My home-room's on the other side of the school," Sam frowned. Gabriel jumped off the table, pulling his bag back on to his shoulders.

"Mine too, come on!"

He grabbed Sam by the shoulder and steered him back up to the school. Balthazar slid off the table, pulling Castiel under one arm and draping his other over Dean's shoulders.

"Come on then ladies, I think I might join you."

The classroom fell silent when Dean walked in with Balthazar and Castiel, most people glared, but some people were too shocked to have anything but a blank expression on their faces. Not letting go of Dean's shoulder, Balthazar steered him over to Castiel's seat and greeted a couple of people. Castiel slid in to his seat and smiled meekly at Dean, clearly as uncomfortable as he was. Dean suddenly heard his name mentioned and looked up, Balthazar was explaining to them how "cool" Dean was and how Castiel and Gabriel liked him. The teacher finally walked in to the room, greeting everyone - Balthazar in particular - before waving everyone to their seats, allowing Balthazar to sit at the side.

"What's going on? Why are you with the Novaks all of a sudden?" Chuck hissed as Dean sat himself down in his seat. He shrugged.

"Well, I went out with Castiel, Gabriel and Anna last night for a History project. Then suddenly Balthazar comes out of nowhere this morning to welcome me to the fold!"

Chuck nodded and looked down at his notebook; "all right... I suppose you'll be hanging around all the popular people now, then."

"Nah, I think it just means I can talk to the Novaks without running the risk of a fight."

Dean folded his arms over his bag and rest his chin on them, staring up at the front of the class. Balthazar was chatting very animatedly with some of the people sat around Castiel, whilst Castiel sat ignoring everyone, staring at the front. Dean frowned and pulled out his phone, glancing over at Chuck to ensure he was busy writing before texting Castiel.

_**"Hey Castiel, you ok? What was earlier about?"**_

Castiel felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. Smiling, he glanced behind him at Dean, who smiled in return.

_**"I'm fine, and it was his way of making sure you can talk to us with no hassle."**_

_**"Oh, that was good of him, I think? Why?"**_

Castiel looked around, making sure no one was looking over his shoulder.

_**"Because it'd be nice to have you around more, not just out of school. He was doing us a favour."**_

Out of nowhere, Balthazar sat on the desk in front of him, grinning (and being the ex-king of the school, the teacher seemed to allow it); "who are you texting, Cassie?"

Castiel quickly hid his phone in his pocket and shook his head; "no one... Dean."

"He's over there, go speak to him."

"No, I'll get in trouble."

Balthazar laughed and ruffled his hair; "aww, Cas, you're so cute."

Castiel glared and straightened his tie out of nervous habit. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, waiting for Balthazar to leave before replying. Eventually, whilst the teacher took attendance, Balthazar sat back at the side of the room; Castiel took his phone out under the desk and read Dean's reply.

_**"Who wants me around? Gabriel? Or all of you? And I'm glad, you guys are fun."**_

_**"A combination really, I quite like you being around, and I'm glad you feel the same."**_

Castiel softly hit himself on the forehead with his phone, realising how soppy he sounded. Luckily, the bell for first period rang. Grabbing his things, he hurried out of the class to his first lesson of the day. He settled in to his seat, pulling out the relevant books. In his pocket, his phone vibrated again. With slightly shaking hands, he pulled it out and read the message.

_**"Sure dude, you're more fun than you give yourself credit for! You just need to relax a little."**_

A long sigh left Castiel's mouth, he felt truly grateful for Dean not pulling him up on the corny content of his last text. Suddenly, someone dropped their bag on to the desk next to him.

"Hey Cas, how's things?"

Castiel looked up, Meg, one of his many cousins, pulled her seat out and plonked herself down. She grinned and began pulling her things from her bag.

"Good morning, Meg. 'Things' are fine."

"Good, word is you've made a friend!"

Castiel sighed, gossip travelled much to quickly at this school; it also didn't help Balthazar had turned up.

"Um, not exactly."

Meg frowned, pushing some of her blonde hair from her face; "not exactly? He either is or he isn't!"

"He's more of Gabriel's friend," Castiel admitted, clearing his throat.

"But... You like him too, right?"

"Well, yes, he is a nice person."

Meg grinned; "aww, so, when can I meet him?"

Castiel shrugged; "I don't know, whenever you want."

At lunch, Dean attempted to make his was over to the table Sam, Chuck, and Becky were sat at, but could barely move from people crowding him. Some were demanding he tell them his "secret", some demanded he sit with them, and one or two cursed him for being "in" with the Novaks after only two days. Like earlier that morning, the crowd parted, Gabriel was walking up to him.

"Guys, leave Dean-O alone! Let him breath!"

Dean smiled as Gabriel slung his arm over his shoulders, guiding him out of the crowds towards his table.

"Actually, Gabe, I was going to sit with my brother."

"Fine, tell him to come over."

Dean frowned; "and Chuck, and Becky."

"Really? Those two?"

"Um, yes, why?"

"No reason..."

"So, you don't mind then, that..."

Gabriel shook his head and let go of Dean; "sure, go ahead! I'll see you in shop!"

Dean smirked; "good."

He quickly made his way over to Sam and Chuck, sighing loudly. Sam smiled and picked up his drink.

"Look who's suddenly Mr Popular!"

Dean rolled his eyes and began digging in to his lunch instantly. Chuck and Becky kept quiet, eating their lunch in silence. Sam rolled his eyes and copied his peers, listening in on what people were saying about Dean around them. It was a somewhat awkward experience for a few moments, until Becky squeaked. Looking around, Dean saw Balthazar approaching them.

"Dean, mate, why aren't you sat with us?"

"Are you still here? And because, I want to sit with my brother and my friends."

"I'm leaving after lunch, places to go, people to see. And that's grand, really, but you have to come meet everyone!"

Dean rolled his eyes; "this minute? I'm trying to eat!"

Balthazar sighed; "come on Dean, this won't take but a moment."

"You sure? There's a lot of you!"

"Maybe two moments. Come on, you can sit back here after."

Dean glanced over at the people sat at his table. Becky and Sam nodded, Chuck kept his head down, staring at his plate. Sighing, Dean got up and followed Balthazar to the Novak table. Gabriel grinned when he saw them, and shuffled up so Dean could sit down.

"So, Dean, introductions," Balthazar said, still standing. He stood behind each person, one-by-one, introducing them. Dean smiled at them all meekly and said hello. After Balthazar had finally sat himself down, everyone turned back to their original conversations, except for Gabriel, who proceeded to try and make Dean laugh, making words and pictures in his mashed potatoes with peas.

"You know, actually, I should get back, I didn't finish my food!" Dean said after Gabriel gave up trying to fish the peas back out from the potato. Gabriel frowned.

"All right then."

"Why don't you join us?"

Glancing over to Sam's table, he shrugged; "fair enough. Coming Cas?"

Castiel, who up until that moment had been silent, looked up; "what?"

"I'm going to go sit with Dean and Sam, joining us?"

"Oh, um," he glanced over to Sam's table too, and shook his head; "you guys go ahead, I'll meet you in next lesson."

Gabriel frowned; "all right... Go on then Dean, lead the way."

Dean and Gabriel got up and went, leaving more space for people to sit in. Castiel looked back down at his food, shifting bits around the plate, not feeling very hungry. Balthazar elbowed him.

"You all right, Cas?"

He nodded; "I'm fine, just not hungry, it doesn't help that the cafeteria food isn't particularly tempting."

Balthazar nodded; "I know, but you just seem a little quiet... -Er than usual."

Castiel shrugged; "I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Balthazar watched him suspiciously for a few moments before joining in a conversation with Joshua and Anna. Giving up on eating any more, Castiel finished his drink and left the cafeteria, alone, heading to the library. As usual, his armchair in the far corner was empty - the only time it was ever occupied was the first day, when freshmans weren't aware it was "his" chair. However, usually after a stern warning from Castiel's peers, they never made that mistake again. However, he hated that people threatened other people on his behalf, there was no need. Sure, it was his favourite chair, but it wasn't HIS, if someone was sat there he could always find somewhere else to sit. No one else seemed to agree with him, though. He curled up in the brown leather chair, pulling his book from his bag, pushing his iPod ear-buds in to his ears, and pressing play. His time in the library was the only time he got to be completely alone at school, and he really enjoyed it.

After several minutes, Castiel found himself to be distracted, unable to take in the words on the page in front of him. He'd been on the same sentence ever since he'd opened his book, only able to think about the upcoming party on Friday. Balthazar had mentioned it to Josh and ever since it was the only thing on Castiel's mind. More specifically, if he was going to actually go. He'd promised he would for a little while, but only for appearances sake, not wanting to seem completely platitudinous in front of Dean. But he knew about Balthazar's parties, and ten minutes quickly turned in to two hours, one drink quickly turned in to waking up in a pool of your own vomit in the back garden the next morning, which was why he'd always hide out in his room during parties. But, if he wanted to befriend Dean, he knew hiding out all night like the nerd he was wouldn't help him very much, especially when surrounded by fun people like Gabriel and Balthazar; he'd soon realise Castiel really was nothing special and avoid him.

However, there was the possibility he was thinking too much in to it; Dean had already displayed himself to be very genuine and caring, telling Castiel he'd found him fun to be around when Castiel had given off no such impression.

Another thought quickly took over his mind; Dean wouldn't even notice if Castiel was there or not. Because Lisa Braeden would be there, and they had a date.


	6. Why Are You Holding His Hand

Dean sauntered in to Shop class, followed closely by Gabriel, the two of them laughing loudly. Everyone already seated glared at the two of them, even Bobby rolled his eyes at their loud behaviour. Gabriel steered Dean over to the work-bench occupied by Castiel, who was sat quietly reading a History book.

"Well, if it isn't my barrel of fun cousin!" Gabriel laughed, sitting on Castiel's right-hand-side. Dean smirked and sat on his left.

"Afternoon Gabriel," Castiel smiled, shutting his book and sliding it in to his bag; "hello Dean, how's your day been?"

"Not too bad, gotten a bit of hassle, but, you know... Nothing I can't handle."

Castiel frowned; "has Balthazar just made things worse?"

"Stop fretting, Cas! Dean-O's fine! Big strong boy like him can handle anything!" Gabriel grinned, elbowing his cousin. Before Castiel could reply, Bobby called the class to order. He took attendance and explained the lesson plan, before calling everyone to gather around his bench.

"Right kids, we're making shelves today, nice and easy..."

Dean grinned as Bobby talked the class through making shelves, finding the whole thing surreal. Eventually, he set the class off to start their work, Dean finding it easy. As he easily sanded edges and drilled holes, he noticed Castiel having some trouble, Gabriel laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, Gabriel! You know I'm no good at DIY!" Castiel frowned, dropping his file on to the bench. Dean smiled meekly and went over.

"You all right, Castiel? Need some help?"

Castiel smiled awkwardly; "please! I'm terrible at this!"

"No problem, I'm a natural. Firstly, you need the vice to be tight, yours is quite loose."

Dean tightened the vice's grip on Castiel's block of wood by quite a lot. Castiel smiled sheepishly.

"And then, you need to get in to a steady rhythm, it should be easier now the wood's not slipping about everywhere."

"Thank you."

"It's fine. You need help, ask, I'm nearly done."

Gabriel grinned whilst getting on with his own shelves. It didn't take long for Castiel to find another problem.

"Um, Dean? Could you undo the vice? It's too tight for me."

Dean grinned; "sure, sorry, can't help it, don't know my own strength."

Castiel smiled; "it's ok... Could you help me with the drill? I usually get Gabriel to do it for me, it makes me nervous."

"No problem! Come on."

Castiel followed Dean over to the drill, cringing when he began fiddling with the drill-bit. After checking everything was in place, he stood behind Castiel and manoeuvred him in to place.

"Hold on to your piece tightly, and grab the top of the lever..."

Castiel gulped down a dry swallow, doing as he was instructed, taking in a sharp breath as Dean's hand found it's place on top of his.

"You've got to ease the drill down gently. This wood is fine, but it's best to get in to the habit so you don't end up splitting the more brittle types, right?"

Castiel nodded, finding it hard to take in what Dean was saying, as the larger boy pressed himself against his back, reaching around to turn the drill on.

"Keep a tight hold of the wood or else it'll go flying..." Dean said quietly, resting his other hand on Castiel's shoulder. With Dean's help, Castiel eased in to drilling several holes, but found it difficult to keep his nerves at bay. Gabriel glanced over at the two boys and grinned.

"Dean, why are you holding his hand?" he laughed. Dean and Castiel looked over, noticing their hands were atop each others as they gripped the drill handle. Castiel's face blushed bright pink.

"I'm teaching him how to use the drill, it's a very hands-on activity, Gabriel!" Dean responded, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well, make sure it doesn't turn in to Brokeback Mountain!"

"Dude, we're making shelves, not camping in the mountains!"

Gabriel laughed; "close enough, man!"

Dean released Castiel and shut the machine off; "we're done... Need more help?"

Castiel smiled meekly; "could you just do it for me?"

Dean laughed and clapped Castiel on the shoulder; "seriously? That's cheating!"

"Well, I'll never need to put up shelves, I'll just get a guy to do it for me!"

"Come on, DIY is a very manly thing! Show off how butch you are!"

Castiel laughed; "butch men don't wear waistcoats and ties."

"You could start a new trend... Why do you wear that, anyway?"

Castiel shrugged and followed Dean back to their bench; "I just like to look smart... I have an affinity for three-piece suits. They're just about the only things that turn me on."

Dean stopped abruptly, staring at Castiel; "you what?"

Castiel suddenly realised what he'd said and turned red; "well, uh... Not like... It's just a phrase, I mean, I'm not sexually aroused by them, it's just..."

Dean nodded; "yeah, I think I understand..."

The two boys awkwardly sat down, Gabriel still grinning. Castiel managed to get on with his work for a few more minutes before needing Dean's help.

"Dean, I require assistance... Again, I'm sorry."

Dean grinned and shrugged, shuffling over to Castiel; "it's fine, what's up?"

"This piece won't fit in to this piece," he frowned, holding up two pieces of wood. Dean reached over the bench, his shirt hitching up slightly, grabbing some pages of sandpaper.

"You need to sand the top there, it's a tiny bit too wide."

Castiel nodded and watched Dean fold up a sheet several times before handing it to him; he gingerly reached to take it, their fingers lingering before Dean let go.

"You know how to do it, right?"

"Um, yes..."

Dean flashed Castiel a cheeky grin before turning back to his own work, having nearly completely finished. Gabriel was messing about, half doing his work, half stabbing pieces of scrap-wood with his screwdriver.

"Hey, can you answer me something?" Dean asked, suddenly, looking up from his work. Gabriel and Castiel looked up from their own work.

"What?"

"Balthazar, and Crowley... How come-"

"-They have British accents? British nannys," Gabriel answered, twirling his screwdriver around his fingers. Castiel nodded and got on with his work.

"We weren't raised by our parents, they were too busy doing whatever they had to do, so we had an abundance of nannys to look after us. Crowley's and Balthazar's were British, so they have very obnoxious accents. They even picked up some of the idioms..." Castiel explained, softly scraping his piece of wood with the sandpaper. Dean nodded.

"So... Was yours really strict?"

Gabriel laughed; "she was so anal about everything! We had the same one... Castiel obviously followed in her footsteps, I rebelled pretty hard."

Castiel nodded; "so much defiance for a four-year-old!"

Dean grinned; "in what way?"

"Well, she'd insist on having things in order. Crayons in rainbow order, books stacked in order of size... I'd purposely mix the crayons up, stack the books however I wanted to, I just basically messed with her OCD senses... Which little Cas picked up instead. She sods off, I then have to deal with her tiny clone instead!"

Castiel smirked; "and who do you turn to when you can't find something?"

"Sometimes your superpowers come in handy... Dean, never let this boy in to your room, it won't be the same after he leaves!"

Dean laughed; "oh?"

"He has super obsessive compulsions, he has to tidy and organise, no matter how personal things are!"

Castiel shrugged and got on with his work. Dean smirked at him and casually began rubbing varnish in to his finished shelves whilst Gabriel laughed about some of Castiel's habits, including how he woke up at the crack of dawn, how his ties were organised by type, size and colour, and how he kept a diary.

"It's not a diary, Gabriel, it's a journal! I'm not a thirteen-year-old girl!"

Dean laughed; "what's the difference?"

Castiel sighed; "I don't write about my feelings and cute boys, I chronologically list the days events and occasionally note any anomalous emotional reactions that may have occurred."

Behind Castiel, Gabriel was grinning and nodding; "he does have a list in the back of all the cute boys!"

Dean laughed as Castiel hung his head in defeat.

"I'm not even going to bother arguing any more."

"It's all right Cas, I believe you!"

Castiel smiled and continued his work, stopping abruptly after a few moments, looking up at Dean. Dean stopped what he was doing too to look back at Castiel with a confused face.

"...Yes?"

"...You called me Cas!"

Dean paused, before looking shocked; "oh, shit, sorry!"

"No... It's fine... It's, nice, coming from you..."

"Um... Ok?"

Castiel looked down at his work, feeling his face burning slightly; "sorry, that probably sounded kind of creepy."

Behind him he could hear Gabriel laughed; "wow Cas, make a friend and scare him away ten minutes later! You don't come on to your friends, Castiel, I know you're new to this, but if you want to have sex with someone, you woo them first!"

Dean could feel his face burning too, he glanced over at Castiel who looked like he was shaking.

"I wasn't... I wouldn't... I mean... I'd never..."

Castiel's stuttering made Gabriel laugh even more. Just in time, Bobby shouted for the class to stop what they were doing and start to clean up, putting their work, however unfinished, in one of the empty cupboards. Castiel took the opportunity to flee from Gabriel's mockery, cleaning up and darting out of the room the moment the bell rang. Gabriel was still chuckling as he and Dean left for their next lesson.

"That was kind of cruel, Gabe."

Gabriel shrugged; "he'll be fine, I rarely get to embarrass him in front of someone who's not family. Besides, you know I was only kidding!"

Dean nodded; "fair enough..."

That evening, Dean was arguing with Sam about using the laptop.

"It's mine!"

"I need to use it! All you do is play games!"

"Get your own! Just because you want to email your boyfriend!"

"Just let me use it! For fucks sake!"

Bobby sighed angrily and marched in to the room; "will you two shut the hell up? Sam, let Dean use your computer for ten minutes, Dean, once you're done emailing, you get to work!"

Sam and Dean glared at each other, Dean snatching the laptop from Sam's hands and marching downstairs. He quickly logged in to his email and smiled at the (1).

_**"RE: I'm so so sorry Dean.**_  
><em><strong>I cannot apologise enough for Gabriel's behaviour today, and for mine. I should have acted with more decorum, especially after you helped me so much. This is why I steer away from making friends, I'm too awkward around people I'm not comfortable with. Not that you make me uncomfortable but at the same time you do, if that makes sense? You don't want to be my friend anyway, I'm not all that, I'm extremely overrated. Anyway, I shan't be surprised if this is the last message between the two of us.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Castiel."<strong>_

Dean frowned and quickly wrote his reply.

_**"Castiel, you have nothing to apologise for! I know what Gabriel's like, he was just trying to embarrass you, don't worry! And I get you're awkward and uncomfortable around people you don't know, I guess you just have to get to know me some more, then, you won't be awkward! And don't say you're not 'all that', you're pretty awesome from what I've seen so far, you're too harsh on yourself.**_  
><em><strong>I can't talk for long today, I've got to go to work in five minutes. If you want, you could drop by? Get to work on that butch image of yours? Though, I wouldn't suggest you wear your usual, it might get dirty. Unless you have a casual suit you wear when you have odd jobs to do? I wouldn't even be surprised if you did!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right then, I'll be going, I may be on later if I don't see you? Please come by! Look, you've got me begging, you bastard! Right, in attempts to maintain what little dignity I have left, I shall bid you goodbye, for now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dean."<strong>_

Not even bothering to re-write what he'd written to make himself sound less lame, he clicked 'send', grinning, before going back upstairs to give Sam the laptop back and get changed for work. Bobby's garage was only a five minute walk from his house, but Dean rarely got the chance to drive anywhere, so took the one minute drive down the road instead.

It was an unusually nice, warm day for October, and it didn't take Dean long to take off the top half of his navy overalls, tying the arms around his waist. It also didn't take long for his white wife-beater to get covered in grease, oil and sweat, along with his arms and face. He was hunched over the engine of a Toyota Pickup when his co-worker, Rufus called him.

"There's a kid here to see you, really awkward... Dressed in a suit and tie for God's sake!"

Dean laughed and rubbed the sweat from his forehead with his arm to reduce the amount of grease being transferred; "yeah, send him back."

The older man rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the office. Dean leant back on the car, stretching his arms out in front of him. A few moments later, Castiel slipped out of the office, looking awkward, but wearing a significantly less dapper suit. Dean grinned and held his hand up in greeting.

"You came!"

Castiel nodded and shuffled over towards him, noticing the way Dean's arms and face were reflecting the sunlight; "I got your email..."

"Great... So..."

"You're all, dirty, and greasy."

Dean grinned and rubbed his face again, smearing some grease across his forehead; "yeah, it happens when you're bent over a car's innards all afternoon. Nice suit, by the way."

Castiel smiled foolishly; "yeah, I don't really have any, casual clothes?"

"You look a bit like Constantine!"

The smaller boy frowned; "who?"

"Oh, he's a comic book character, an occult detective? There was a film based on it starring Keanu Reeves?"

Castiel shook his head; "I don't follow."

Dean smiled; "of course you don't... So... Want to see how to change a spark plug?"

"Um... You'd have to tell me what a spark plug is."

Dean laughed and pulled a rag from his overall's pocket, wiping his hands before grabbing the shoulder of Castiel's jacket, leading him over to the engine. Even if he'd wanted to listen to what Dean was saying, Castiel couldn't concentrate at all. He was too engrossed in Dean himself, instead of his words; he had a completely different smell to his usual musk, obviously because he'd spent a lot of time rolling around in car oil and grease. He'd also never seen Dean wearing less than his shirts and jackets, and wasn't expecting his arms to be as thick and muscular as they were. His whole getup was something Castiel thought only existed in women's "man calendars". He noticed he was staring quite intently when Dean waved his hand in his face.

"Cas, you all right?"

Castiel blinked a couple of times before nodding; "yeah, sorry, I was elsewhere."

Dean smiled; "sorry, I should have guessed cars aren't your thing."

Castiel smiled back; "it's fine, it's nice to see you so interested in something, even if you do look a little cliché."

Dean laughed; "cliché?"

"You look like you should on some calendar, or in some women's magazine."

Dean laughed even harder; "seriously? Maybe I should take up modelling, earn a little more money!"

Castiel hummed his response, neither agreeing or disagreeing. Dean grinned and wiped his hands on his rag again.

"So... Want a drink? We only have tea or coffee, but you know, so-"

"-Tea, please," Castiel smiled. Dean grinned and guided Castiel back up to the office, to the small kitchenette. Rufus was sat with his feet up on the table, reading the days evening newspaper.

"Drink Rufus?"

The older man looked up and frowned; "coffee please Dean. So, who's your friend?"

"This is Cas, met him at school."

Rufus nodded and looked Cas over, still frowning; "your friend wear suits often?"

Dean grinned; "all the time!"

Castiel shook his head to stop himself staring at Dean again, finding himself doing it quite a lot.

"Hey Cas, you ok making your own? I don't want it to taste like grease..."

"Yeah, do you want me to make yours and-"

"-Nah, Rufus and I drink enough grease daily to be a little lost without it in our tea."

Castiel chuckled and began making his tea, whilst Dean made the other two. Normally, he shied away from human contact, but Castiel found himself leaning in to Dean whenever they bumped arms. After Rufus got his coffee, he went out front to the desk, leaving Castiel and Dean alone. The two of them sat at the table, nursing their mugs of tea.

"I'm glad you came, Cas."

Castiel smiled, staring down at his tea to stop himself staring at Dean; "I don't thing anything could keep me away."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away!"

Castiel looked up' "hmm?"

"Oh, just, a Rolling Stones lyric... So um, why did you come? I mean, you have no visible interest in cars, and well..."

"You suggested I get to know you so I wouldn't feel awkward around you. An opportunity showed itself for me to do just that, so, I took it... I'd really like to be your friend, Dean. You're so much nicer than anyone I've met at school."

Dean smiled, feeling his cheeks burn; "I am your friend, Cas. You don't need to try to impress me or anything... Be yourself, besides, you know if you tried to pretend, Gabriel would just pull you up on it anyway!"

Castiel chuckled nervously; "that's true... You really see us as friends?"

"Yeah! ...You don't?"

"...If I'm honest, I don't know what friendship... Feels like."

"It's a bit like this..."

Castiel smiled and lifted his cup to his lips, staring in to Dean's eyes, mentally noting every shade of green he could see. Dean meanwhile stared in awe at the blue of Castiel's eyes, feeling like they were staring in to his soul.

"Dean, can I ask you something?"

Dean shrugged and took a quick sip of his drink; "sure."

"You said your mother enjoyed Theology... And you knew Castiel was the Angel of Thursday, um... Do you also enjoy Theology? Or did you just retain knowledge through osmosis?"

Dean frowned slightly; "well uh... My mom died when I was 7, and Theology was like, her passion, you know? So, I kept her books, read them, memorised the information, in a kind of attempt to keep her alive, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine... So um, why the angel names?"

"Just, a family quirk. A sort of, tradition passed through the fraternal side of my family... Everyone has a kind of, religious name... Over time, everyone I know has been named after angels, the 12 apostles, the gospel writers..."

Dean nodded; "wow, how big is your family?"

"Quite... So uh, what about your family?"

"Um... Do you mind if we don't talk about my family? It's kind of, a sore subject."

Castiel frowned and looked down; "yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologise dude. Come on, I have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I read this back after posting, I had no idea it was so laced with innuendo! It seemed so innocuous when I wrote it! Ahh well, I hope you all enjoy the double entendres!<strong>


	7. I Told You So

**AN: Well folks... Here we are! Don;t forget to review (:**

* * *

><p>Friday finally rolled around; Sam and Dean were sat at the kitchen table, furiously finishing as much of their homework as possible before they headed to Balthazar's party. Dean still hadn't met Lisa, but was told they would be introduced at the party. Sam had also arranged to meet Jessica there too, and got a lot of stick from Dean because of it. Bobby had expressed his concern about the boys going to the party - having heard the tales of Balthazar's infamous house parties - but let them go anyway - they wouldn't learn if they didn't make mistakes. Dean grinned and threw his pen down.<p>

"Done! I'm going to get changed!"

Sam sighed, watching Dean scramble out of the kitchen, hearing his footsteps pound up the stairs. He softly hit his head on the table, forcing himself to concentrate before continuing with his work.

Upstairs, Dean had had a quick shower and was stood in front of his wardrobe for the second time that week, wondering what to wear. As he stared over his mass of band t-shirts, he wondered what Cas would wear - obviously a shirt, tie and waistcoat, but he wondered which ones, and whether he'd look casual or super-nerdy-smart. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sam punching him in the arm.

"Move! I've got to get something!"

Dean rolled his eyes and almost stepped in to the wardrobe so Sam could barge past. Whilst in there, he blindly grabbed a shirt and pulled it on.

"Hey, about time you came out of the closet!" Sam grinned. Dean went to punch him in the arm, but missed as his brother ducked out of the room, laughing. Grumbling to himself, Dean pulled his AC/DC shirt over his head and looked for a half-decent pair of jeans. After debating for a while, he grabbed his greying jeans with rips at the knees, and other small rips up them, swapping his AC/DC t-shirt for a tighter Metallica shirt and a black shirt over the top, grinning at his reflection in the mirror on the back of the wardrobe door. He stood practising his blue steel for a while, winking and smirking at his reflection until Sam cleared his throat in the doorway.

"If you and yourself want to be alone, just ask."

Dean laughed sarcastically and punched Sam in the arm; "shut up, and get ready! Come on!"

The eldest brother pushed his way past, through to the bathroom. He grabbed his deodorant, spraying himself furiously before grabbing his aftershave. He was technically going on a date tonight, but it was also a party, and he didn't want to try too hard. He eventually decided a small amount would be fine, and he styled his hair before going back to his room, barking orders at Sam.

Eventually, the two were in Dean's car, driving around aimlessly whilst Sam spoke with Gabriel on the phone, getting directions.

_"It's the big one, with all the noise and people!"_ Gabriel laughed. Sam sighed.

"Big house? What, in this neighbourhood of big houses? Gee, thanks Gabe!"

_"Right, where are you?"_

Sam looked at Dean; "where are we?"

Dean shrugged; "I'm fucked if I know!"

_"Describe your surroundings!"_

Sam sighed and looked at Dean again; "describe our surroundings."

"We're in a fucking car!"

Dean could hear Gabriel laugh down the phone before Sam put it back to his ear.

_"Pull over at the next junction, then ring me, tell me what street you're on."_

Sam nodded and hung up, dropping the phone on to his lap; "pull over at the next junction."

Dean sighed and hit his forehead on the steering wheel; "this is going fucking well!"

"How're we getting back? You're not drinking are you?"

"Nah, I want to remember this party, don't you go getting drunk though!"

"Yeah, because I want to kill my brain-cells!"

"Good boy!"

Sam rolled his eyes and contemplated putting his feet up on the dashboard just to annoy Dean, but deciding it wouldn't be worth the ear-ache he'd get as a result. When they reached the end of the road, Dean pulled over and grabbed his phone from Sam's lap. He pulled up Gabriel's number and let the phone ring.

_"DEAN-O!"_

Dean almost dropped the phone, juggling it between his hands before gingerly holding it back up to his ear; "thank you, Gabe. We're on Meadow Lane."

_"Ooh, are you next to some huge house with a tree-house in the tree?"_

Dean looked out of his window, noticing a huge oak tree in the garden of the house they were outside, and what looked more like a tree-castle than a tree-house sitting on the branches; "...Yes."

_"Stay there!"_

The phone clicked off, leaving Dean with a dial tone. He sceptically put it down on his lap and looked over at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"No idea... I think Gabriel's coming to meet us..."

The two waited for a few moments when they saw Gabriel jogging around the corner, a large grin on his face. He jumped in to the back seat and hung over the front seats.

"Afternoon boys, come on then, Dean, let's go! Turn right!"

Dean paused and turned to look at Gabriel; "you just ran here, to get a lift back to your own house?"

Gabriel laughed; "two things. Firstly, I'm directing you to my house! It's easier if I'm actually here to shout at you, shouting down the phone doesn't have the same effect. And secondly, I want to pull up to my house in the sweetest ride! Kids will be super jealous!"

Dean grinned; "that, I understand!"

"Good, now vamoose! Right!"

It only took them a few minutes to get to the Novak house, people were already turning up, and music was blaring throughout the house and garden.

"Pull in here, you can park in the garage, no way is this beauty getting a scratch on her," Gabriel grinned, pointing through the window. Dean parked the Impala in the large garage, and followed Dean up to the house, ignoring some of the glares he was getting.

"So, is Cas here? Or is he hiding out?"

"He's in his room at the moment, just chilling until things get too much for him and he has to go over to the other house to chill."

The three of them walked in to the house, greeting some of the people already there.

"Dean! Sam! You're here! Good to see you! Come on in!" Balthazar shouted, gathering the brothers in his arms; "come on, grand tour of the house..."

Balthazar and Gabriel led them around the house, pointing out areas of interest - the kitchen, the indoor pool, the rumpus room - before taking them upstairs.

"Bathrooms are down the hall, or up the hall, there's an en-suite in most bedrooms, and finally... Cassie's room!"

Balthazar banged on the door with a fist. Dean could hear some shuffling behind the door, before it eventually opened slightly, Castiel peering through the crack.

"Yes?"

"Castiel, little brother, come and join the party! People are dying to see you!"

Balthazar stepped aside, revealing Dean stood behind him, his hands shoved in his jeans pockets. Castiel opened the door a little more and smiled meekly.

"Hello."

Dean looked Castiel over, smirking; he was wearing a black shirt and trousers, a white tie and a black waistcoat; "Cas, hi! ...You got a black trilby?"

Castiel eyed him suspiciously; "why?"

"You look like a mobster!"

Gabriel and Balthazar laughed and nodded.

"I've got one! Hold on!" Gabriel shrieked, running up the hallway, making a sharp right through a door.

"I'm going to look for Jess," Sam mumbled, slipping away from the group. Dean nodded, not taking his eyes off Castiel, in return, Castiel hadn't taken his eyes from Dean since he'd noticed him. Balthazar smirked at the two, feeling smug but awkward at the same time.

"Got it!" Gabriel shouted, jogging back over brandishing a black hat. He forced it on to Castiel's head and snatched the black shades hanging from Balthazar's shirt, forcing them on to Cas' face. Dean and Balthazar began laughing.

"Cas, you look awesome!" Dean grinned. Castiel managed a slight smile.

"You think?"

"I have to agree with your boy-toy, Cassie, you actually look pretty snazzy!" Balthazar grinned, draping his arm over Castiel's shoulders. Dean and Cas smirked at each other until they were interrupted. Anna bounced over, dragging a tall brunette behind her.

"Hello boys! Dean, I'd like you to finally meet Lisa, Lisa, this is Dean!"

The brunette smirked and slipped over to Dean, linking her arms through his; "wow, Dean, Anna wasn't lying when she said you were gorgeous! And so muscular too! We're going to have a blast tonight! Come one!"

She began dragging him away, not giving him the chance to say bye to anyone. Castiel sighed, watching Dean disappear down the stairs, slipping the shades from his nose. He went to slip back in to his room, but Balthazar's grip around his shoulders was too tight.

"Don't sulk away in your room, just because Dean's on the arm of the easiest girl in town, he'll realise soon enough."

Castiel looked up; "what? I don't follow."

Balthazar laughed and took his glasses back; "come on, Cassie, it's obvious!"

"What is?"

Balthazar went to reply but paused, before grinning; "...Nothing, you'll figure it out. Either way, come on."

The eldest Novak led his younger brother down the stairs to join the party, greeting everyone who came up to them. Castiel stood awkwardly silent, only talking to people he definitely knew from classes. As they wandered around, Cas spotted Dean leaning against the back of a sofa, Lisa stood in between his legs, draping herself over him, people stood around him talking. He didn't realise he was scowling until Balthazar pinched his cheek.

"Cheer up, Cas. Come on, let's grab a drink!"

Dean, meanwhile, wasn't feeling too comfortable with Lisa draped over him. He'd had girls come on to him before, but Lisa was much too obvious. She pressed herself against him as much as she could, groped him and tried to kiss him several times. Each time he moved his face she only got his cheek, not wanting to get too caught up so early on in the party. Instead, he talked to the people around him and observed what was going on, looking out for people he knew. He spotted Sam with Jessica and a few of her friends over by the French windows, Sam getting pretty close to Jess. Dean grinned, somewhat proud of his brother for being able to potentially pull someone as good looking as Jess, especially being the massive nerd he was.

Taking another glance around, he saw Gabriel goofing off with some people he didn't really recognise, not looking like they were up to any good - not that there was much he could do. He couldn't mess up the house, it was his, and the drinks were already alcoholic, so he couldn't spike them. However, he looked like he was planning something a little more sinister than simple high-school shenanigans. Gabriel noticed him and grinned, waving madly, motioning for him to go over. Dean glanced down at Lisa.

"I'm going to speak to-"

"-Great! I'll come with!"

Frowning slightly, Dean shrugged and pushed Lisa over to where Gabriel was stood.

"Dean! Lisa, how's the party?"

Lisa smirked; "it's pretty good, obviously, Gabriel. Your brother does throw the best parties!"

"He's my cousin, but yeah, he does! Dean, I need your help with something!"

"Umm-"

"-But we're together!" Lisa protested, folding her arms across her chest. Gabriel raised his hands in defence.

"I get that, it won't take long, I promise!"

Lisa sighed and leant up on her tip-toes, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips, lingering until Gabriel literally dragged him away.

"Sorry about her, man, should have warned you first, huh?"

Dean smirked and followed Gabriel outside on to the patio; "so what was that, some kind of intervention?"

Gabriel laughed and elbowed Dean gently; "dude, she was stuck to you stronger than a limpet! The only people she'd leave you for is us! Especially Balthazar, but I'll do..."

"Why Balthazar, what's he got that I don't?"

Gabriel laughed harder and motioned for Dean to sit on a bench; "well firstly, he's the most famous of us! You know that! Schmuck! And secondly, they have a bit of a history... She'd do anything to get in his pants. Again."

Dean smirked; "wow, who hasn't she had?"

"Seriously? I think just Cas!"

Dean's eyes widened; "...What? Seriously?"

Gabriel grinned; "sorry, I thought Cas told you she was, well, a bit of a, a slag..."

"He did, but I had no idea!"

"Well, here's to becoming just another statistic!" Gabriel smirked, holding up his drink. Dean rolled his eyes and 'clinked' his drink with Gabriel's before taking a sip. Whilst Gabe was silent, Dean took the opportunity to look around the garden. It had started getting dark, so the garden was illuminated with a large amount of gaudy, colourful lights. The music was just as loud outside as it was inside, and people were already a little tipsy, dancing around on the grass.

"So, have you spoken to Michael yet?" Dean asked, still glancing around. Gabriel smirked.

"Nah, I keep forgetting, but, I've got just as good an idea for later! It might be a bit cruel, but, it'll be so worth it! Tell me, is Sam a blusher?"

Dean smirked too; "he is, bright red he goes... Why? What are you going to do?"

"Oh, it's a surprise! For everyone!"

"All right then... Is that Cas?"

Gabriel looked to where Dean was pointing; down at the very bottom of the garden, there was a gazebo, barely lit at all; all the boys could see was the outline of a hunched figure and a strip of white. Gabriel smirked.

"I have a feeling it is... What an emo!"

Dean smiled; "poor guy."

"Nah... Hold on..."

Gabriel fumbled in his pockets, pulling out his phone and flipping it open. A few seconds later he had it up to his ear; Dean kept at eye on the figure at the bottom of the garden, as he expected they pulled their phone out and held it up to their face.

_"Cas! Stop sulking at the bottom of the garden!_  
><em>"Your boyfriend's with me, look up at the patio!"<em>

Gabriel turned to Dean, covering the mouthpiece of his phone; "wave."

Dean eyed him suspiciously but waved down at Castiel; "you know, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable with you all referring to me like that."

Gabriel shrugged and put the phone back up to his face; _"come on up! I rescued him all myself!_  
><em>"Nah, I don't think she'll come looking for him for a while...<em>  
><em>"Good! Now!"<em>

Gabriel hung up and grinned at Dean; "and here he comes!"

A few moments later, Castiel slunk up the steps to the patio, greeting Dean with a meek smile. He still had Gabriel's hat on his head, but had lost the glasses, Dean still thought he looked pretty cool.

"I don't think Balthazar would be happy to find you sulking down in the garden," Dean smiled, casually sidling up besides Cas. Castiel instinctively moved closer, wrapping his arms around his waist defensively.

"I'm sure he'll cope without me. He has plenty of friends."

"Sorry I kind of, bolted. Lisa wanted my undivided attention."

"I understand, she's dated enough of my family members for me to understand what she's like."

"Ever think she's working her way up to you?" Gabriel grinned, punching Castiel in the arm softly. Castiel's face fell.

"I certainly hope not!"

Dean chuckled and slung his arm over Castiel's shoulders; "how would you get out of it, if she ever did come on to you?"

The younger boy frowned; "I don't know... Just, tell her?"

"...What do you suppose I do?"

Cas looked up at Dean; "what do you mean? You don't know...?"

Dean shook his head; "don't get me wrong, I like easy, but man..."

A smirk spread across Castiel's face; "...I told you so."

Dean laughed, harder than he had in a long while, holding on to Cas for support, Gabriel began laughing at the sight of Dean doubled over, Castiel stood smiling to himself at the effect his words had had on Dean. It took a while for Dean to stop laughing, holding on to Castiel's shoulders with both hands.

"Castiel, fucking, thank you!"

Castiel smiled and shrugged; "you're welcome? I think."

Dean grinned, staring in to his eyes, before being dragged away. Spinning round, he was face to face with Lisa, pouting.

"Dean, you disappeared!"

Dean quickly glanced round at his friends before shrugging; "sorry, got caught up chatting to Cas," he answered, thumbing towards Castiel, looking at his feet awkwardly. Gabriel grinned and slipped over.

"Blame me, Lis. I needed his help getting Castiel to join in the party, you know..."

Lisa smiled and draped her arms loosely over Dean's shoulders; "it's fine, but come on, we should go inside and dance..."

She winked and took Dean's hand, leading him back in to the house. Dean looked at Gabriel and Castiel urgently, wanting them to help; Gabriel just grinned and Castiel was busy avoiding his eye.

Several hours passed, Dean couldn't get out of Lisa's vice-like grip no matter how hard he tried. He was forced to dance/hump on the dance-floor, drinks were forced down his throat despite his protests about him being designated driver, he wasn't even allowed to use the bathroom. As he was carted around the house, he caught a glimpse of something that could potentially set him free. Remembering what Gabriel had said, he grabbed Lisa's wrist and pulled her over to Balthazar.

"What are you doing? I was going to introduce you to Pam!" she hissed, stopping abruptly when she saw Balthazar smirking down at her.

"Dean, Lisa, lovely to see you, how are things?"

Dean smirked; "we're good."

Lisa snatched her hand from Dean's and began twirling her hair around her finger; "hey Balth."

Dean took a step backwards and pulled his phone from his jeans pocket, sending a quick text to Castiel. Lisa began flirting shamelessly with Balthazar, Balthazar flirted back, flirting obviously being a part of his personality.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, you couldn't look after Lisa for me, could you?" Dean asked, more suggestively than necessary. Lisa giggled at the eldest Novak, shuffling closer. Blathazar caught on and nodded.

"Sure, Dean, I'll look after her."

On cue, Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket. He marched off before pulling his phone out.

_**"On the roof, stairs to attic at the end of the 3rd floor hallway."**_

Dean grinned and jogged up two flights of stairs, down a corridor to another narrower flight of stairs, appearing in the attic of the Novak mansion. It was pitch black, but there was a large bay window on the far side of the room, which let light from the garden pour through, aside from the small silhouette of Castiel sat watching the party. Dean strode across the wooden floor and climbed out of the window, finding it a little difficult, being quite bulky. Castiel heard Dean struggle and turned to look at him, smiling.

"You don't have to entertain me, Dean, I do this every party."

Dean smiled back and sat down next to Castiel, making sure he felt safe; "well, you've never had a friend before. Bros before hoes."

Castiel chuckled and looked back down to the garden; "how'd you get rid of her?"

"Your brother kindly donated himself. So..."

"Are you not enjoying Lisa's company then?"

Dean shrugged; "I prefer yours... You don't push yourself against me and force drinks down my throat."

"I thought you were driving."

"Yeah... I don't think I'll be able to. Man, Sammy's going to be pissed, unless he pulls! Then I'll be pissed, I don't fancy the walk home on my own."

Castiel frowned; "you can stay if you like, we have plenty of space for you."

"Ah, no, I couldn't-"

"-Please, Dean. Stay?"

Dean smiled; "fine... I guess that means I can drink then, though I shouldn't, I'm already a little tipsy if I'm honest. Mixing drinks isn't a good idea."

"Do you want to get drunk?"

"Not really... You drink?"

Castiel shook his head and began playing with his fingers; "no. One time, Gabriel spiked all my drinks with vodka, I got horribly drunk without realising, I swore it'd never happen again."

Dean grinned; "what happened?"

"Apart from making a complete fool of myself? I passed out in a pool of my own vomit down in the garden. I woke up to Gabriel throwing a bucket of water over me, singing loudly. He got in a lot of trouble though, so..."

"Well, you can drink and not get drunk, just, loosen up."

"No thank you, I like being of sound mind."

"Fair enough... Well, I'm going to get a drink of something non-alcoholic, coming?"

Castiel shrugged and followed Dean back inside, down to the kitchen. On their way they passed Lisa clinging to Balthazar's side, laughing at all of his non-funny jokes. Balthazar spotted them and winked, draping his arm over Lisa's shoulders. Castiel and Dean grabbed a can of coke each from the fridge, before wandering back upstairs. Castiel led Dean to his room, pushing his door open, waiting for Dean to walk in. He'd only just made it past the threshold before stopping abruptly, taking in his new surroundings. Castiel's room wasn't as big as he expected it to be; the walls were painted a light shade of blue, almost the same shade of his eyes. The furniture looked fancy, all hand-carved beech, everything looking completely, "Cas". Shelves of books, no TV or stereo, just a fancy computer on the desk. It looked more like an office with a bed in it than an actual bedroom.

He finally took another step forward so Castiel could move in to his room too, shutting the door behind him. He smiled meekly and pulled his desk chair out, motioning for Dean to sit whilst he sat on his bed.

"Are you sure this is a bedroom?"

Castiel smiled and found something to put his drink on so he wouldn't leave water-rings on his furniture; "I know it doesn't look very, lived in - nothing like Gabriel's, for sure! But... I like it this way. I work more than I sleep."

Dean grinned and finally sat down; "dude, that needs to stop! Chill out."

"Well, I had no reason to not work, no social life, or..."

Castiel held out something for Dean to rest his drink on; Dean smiled meekly and went to take it, the two of them lingering, staring at each other, until Cas could feel his cheeks burn. He let go of his make-shift coaster and looked down at his lap, feeling Dean's eyes still on him.

"We should work on that, I think you need to get out, even if it's just to some coffee shop or something."

Castiel smiled, still looking at his lap; "a change of scenery would be nice... I could still do my work?"

Dean grinned; "if that's what you want to do, sure."

"Thanks," Cas looked up; "I was always too self-conscious to go out in public by myself to do work, unless it was to the library... No one would come with me."

"I will, you might persuade me in to doing my own homework... Hey, want to show me your tie collection?"

Castiel smiled; "what? You want to see my ties?"

"Yeah, I've heard about this filing system you have for them..."

"Well, when you have as many as I do..."

Cas pushed himself up and walked over to one of the doors of his large wardrobe, pulling it open. In front of him was the largest amount of ties Dean had ever seen, all in colour order. He got up and stood besides Castiel, their arms pressed together.

"Wow... How many do you need? I think I have one!"

Cas chuckled; "I have way too many, some I don't ever wear, some were bought for me just because... This row are ones I don't wear, the majority were Christmas and birthday gifts from Gabriel, look..."

He reached forward and pulled out a handful of ties; some were childish with pictures of caterpillars and butterflies on, some were inappropriate with sexual messages or images, and some just didn't seem to be Castiel's 'style'. Dean picked one out and grinned.

"Cas, this is awesome! You don't like the Justice League?"

"I'm not a big comic book fan, plus, what am I going to wear that tie with?"

"I'm sure you could pull it off! ...Do you wear braces?"

Castiel smiled meekly; "sometimes, I have a few..."

"Like you have a few ties?"

"No, I only have about, ten pairs of braces?"

He took back the tie from Dean and put the ones he'd taken out back in their place. Dean grinned at Castiel's OCD and went to sit back down, taking another glance around the room.


	8. Too Sexy For Your Shirt

**AN: Thank you so much guys for all the kind words, especially those of you who wrote essays! I loved hearing what you all had to say. Anyway, you don't care about this, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Dean played with his fingers on his lap, idly gazing around Castiel's room, not sure what to do with himself. Castiel, meanwhile, was leafing through a History textbook, feeling awkward. He looked up to see Dean staring mindlessly at the wall and frowned.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm terribly boring. You should go and rejoin the party."

Dean frowned back; "no, I'm fine... Is there anything you want to do?"

Castiel shrugged; "not really... We could talk?"

"Sure... What about?"

"Anything; let's get to know one another."

"Yeah, cool... Shall we just take it in turns? You can go first."

Cas shut his book and rest his hands in his lap; "what do you want to do with your life? Go to college or, get a job...?"

"Wow, deep much?" Dean smirked, resting his right leg over his left; "if I'm honest, I have no clue... I don't know what I'd do at college, but I don't want to work in a garage all my life... I quite like travelling..."

Castiel nodded and picked up his drink; "fair enough... Your turn."

Dean chewed his lip; "have you ever had a girlfriend? Or boyfriend or whatever?"

"No. Relationships have never interested me. Besides, I'm not going to find my soul mate any time soon, I'm so young..."

"How cynical of you! You'll never find 'the one' until you get out there and date."

"I'm fine as I am... Maybe one day."

"Ok... Your go."

Castiel stared intensely at Dean for a few moments; "why do you want to be my friend?"

Dean frowned; "...I don't know. I just do. You're a cool guy, you just do what makes you happy, you're weird. You wear suits to school, and, you're good with words... If you weren't '_Castiel Novak_' I'd still want to be your friend... I just do... Is that ok with you?"

A small grin spread across Castiel's face; "that's perfectly fine with me... I was so afraid of making friends, no one wanted to be my friend, they all wanted to be '_Castiel's_' friend. Everyone was so fake... Not you though."

Dean smirked; "I like to lay all my cards on the table, I've moved around so much, it's just easier to be myself; straight-forward, tells it how it is, takes no shit and gives no shit..."

"Well... Thank you... It's your turn."

"...Have you ever had a crush on anyone? Ever?"

Castiel began fidgeting; "would you laugh if I said I didn't know? How do you tell if you like someone?"

Dean grinned; "I wouldn't laugh! And, well... When you're around them, you feel funny - the butterfly feeling in your stomach - you find yourself staring... You love being around them as much as possible... The idea of them being with someone else just hurts..."

Cas thought deeply; "...I think..."

"You think...?"

"Um, I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Oh, ok... Why?"

"You can only ask one question! My turn... Have you ever been in love?"

"No. I've never had a relationship serious enough, plus, I've never stayed in one place long enough. Maybe here would be different."

Castiel smiled; "maybe."

Dean grinned and was just going to ask Cas a question in response when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Gabriel.

_**"Get in the living room now! Operation Sam-prank is under-way!"**_

Chuckling, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and stood up; "come on Cas, I need to see this..."

Castiel slowly pulled himself up and followed Dean downstairs; Gabriel was stood in front of the speakers, grinning. Across the room, Dean could see Sam stood with Jessica, talking. Gabriel waved them over; Dean grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him with him, keeping a hold of him when they stopped.

"What's going on?" Dean shouted over the music. Gabriel tapped the side of his nose, before rushing around the stereo, turning the music off. People began groaning but Gabriel quickly hushed them, climbing on to a chair.

"Guys, guys, I have an announcement to make! Well, I say announcement, a request more like... Sam Winchester! Where are you? Make yourself known!"

The crowd around Sam parted, leaving him stood by himself looking sheepish. Gabriel grinned.

"Awesome, and where's the lovely lady you've been sucking face with all evening? Jess! There we are! Sam asked me to dedicate this song to you! It comes straight from the heart! Hit it!"

Gabriel pointed at his friend stood by the stereo, who pressed play; "I'm Too Sexy" began playing through the speakers full blast. Sam's face went bright pink, as did Jessica's; everyone around them began laughing. Castiel frowned, not understanding why everyone was laughing, but smiled when he saw that Dean was nearly in tears. Dean clapped Castiel on the shoulder before hurrying over to Sam, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Sammy! How's it going?" Dean laughed. Sam scowled.

"I bet you're behind this!"

Dean held his hands up defensively; "slow down there, this was all Gabe's doing! He text me to come see this awesome moment!"

"Well gee, I'm glad you could be here for my most embarrassing moment, EVER!"

"Aww, don't be such a grump, besides, what's this about you sucking face with Jess all night?"

Sam's face blushed from pink to red; "well, um..."

"Get in there! Nice one!"

"Um, thanks? ...How are things with Lisa?"

Dean shrugged; "no idea, I ditched her with Balthazar, I've been with Cas for ages."

Sam grinned; "aww!"

"Fuck off! Lisa was just way too, just no. I thought I'd ease Cas in to this whole friendship business. Oh, and, I'm not taking you home tonight, I'm staying here."

Sam's grin got even bigger; "sleepover!"

"Fuck off!" Dean snapped, punching Sam in the arm; "Lisa fed me alcohol, so I can't take you home! Cas said I could stay."

"Hold up, when did he become Cas, anyway?"

"When we became friends, problem? Anyway, find your own way home, or sleep at Jess', whatever, I'll see you later or tomorrow."

He gave Sam another punch in the arm before jogging back over to Castiel; "come on, let's go somewhere."

Cas nodded and led Dean back through the house; as they walked, Dean spotted Balthazar and Lisa again, Lisa kissing Balthazar's neck whilst he spoke to people. Dean cringed and made sure he didn't lose Castiel in the sea of people. They went out through the back, down near the bottom of the garden where there was a gate leading to the other house's garden. They walked back up through that garden in to the house. It was completely empty, everyone was over at the party.

"How often do you get a free house?" Dean laughed, following Castiel through the bottom floor, down to the basement. Castiel shrugged.

"Never? Come on, there's stuff to do down here; pool, video games, films, whatever."

"Books for you?"

Cas smiled; "yes."

Dean laughed and slung his arm over Cas' shoulders; "I get invited to the hottest party in town, get set up with a girl who's guaranteed to screw me at the end of the night, and instead I chose to spend my night with the nerd brother, playing video games whilst he reads? What is my life?"

"...Are you being sarcastic?"

"I am, yeah. This is the most fun I've had in a while. You sure you don't want to do something? Video games are more fun when there's two players."

"I don't know how to play, anything."

They finally got to the basement, Dean stared in awe at the grandeur of the room. On the far wall was the biggest TV Dean had ever seen, a huge leather sofa, nearly every console ever made on a desk under the TV; a pool table, a fuseball table, and,

"Is that a fucking hot-tub?"

Castiel smiled sheepishly; "Crowley insisted on it."

"Do you guys have one?"

"Um, yes... Balthazar's idea, Gabriel was right on board with it though... What do you want to do?"

Dean shrugged and walked over to the sofa, looking at everything around the room; "we could watch a film or something? Or play a game? We could pick one I've never played before to give you a fighting chance."

Castiel smiled and flopped down on to the sofa; "what game?"

Dean spotted the large collection of games and scanned the selection; Castiel sat staring at Dean, unable to take his eyes off the larger boy. Usually, his eyes would be on the floor at all times, but for some reason whenever Dean was around, he couldn't help himself. Dean suddenly spun around, holding up a game box.

"Blur! I've heard this is awesome! Come on!"

Castiel smiled and peeled himself from the sofa, helping Dean turn on the Xbox and TV before settling next to him on the sofa, controls in hand. Despite the fact the sofa was stupidly large, Cas and Dean still sat close, thighs pressed together. They both had a read-through of the controls for the game before heading straight in to a game. Not surprisingly, both were terrible, crashing their cars and driving off the course, however, their terrible performance caused the two to nearly give themselves hernias from laughing so much. At one point, Dean had to pause the game as he curled up on the floor, laughing at how Castiel's car veered off the edge of the map for the fiftieth time that game.

Eventually, the non-stop laughter hurt too much, so they turned off the game and searched the extensive collection of DVD's for a film to watch instead. There were at least 300 hundred titles lining the shelves, and Dean was actually horrified to find Castiel hadn't watched a single one of them.

"Right, even if it takes me our entire life, we're watching every film on this wall - apart from the shitty ones. We shall start with an Indiana Jones marathon!"

Cas frowned; "how many films would that be?"

"About... Just here, about 300? That I definitely want you to watch!"

"So, approximately 1.5 hours per movie on average, that's on average 54,000 minutes spent watching films! That's 900 hours!"

Dean paused for a moment, bewildered by Cas' quick maths before grinning; "yeah? Plus, you're forgetting things like Lord of the Rings! Three movies, three hours each! And there's quite a few epically long films here, it'll be more than 900 Cas! And you'll love every minute!"

"...For your sake I hope so. Otherwise, I'll have to terminate our friendship in a, um, less than legal manner."

"You'll kill me, yeah, now come on! Indie won't wait forever!"

Dean grabbed the Indiana Jones box-set and strolled over to the TV.

"I'll get us some sustenance, if we want to be conscious for all four movies."

"Three, Cas. We're not watching Crystal Skull, it's an abomination!"

Castiel shrugged and left the basement, whilst Dean stuck Raiders of the Lost Ark in the DVD player, setting up the sofa so they could comfortably sit for several hours. Cas returned with a selection of food and drink, some junk food, some healthy, and found some blankets and cushions in a wardrobe.

"Dude, you're going to love this, it combines History with badassery, and in the last one, Nazis!"

Castiel smiled and curled up in the middle of the sofa next to Dean, hugging his knees, whilst Dean sat sprawled out, a bag of Doritos on his lap.

* * *

><p>Dean was jerked from his dream by a phone ringing; he could hear Castiel sigh and fumble about.<p>

"Hello?"

Dean rubbed his eyes and stretched, sitting up. He and Castiel had fallen asleep on the sofa in the middle of the Last Crusade, but he didn't remember the blankets and he was sure Cas was sat next to him, instead of his place now on the other side of the sofa. Scratching the back of his neck, he watched Castiel have a sleepy conversation, his eyes barely open and his hair significantly messy. When he noticed Dean, a small smile spread across his face, he raised his hand in silent greeting.

"Please don't, Gabriel. I have a headache, the last thing I need is you and everyone making noise; don't you have cleaning to be doing anyway?  
>"No Claudia won't clean it! It's your mess!<br>"I'm aware it's her job, I have known her as long as you."

Dean smiled, clearly Gabriel still had the ability to drive Castiel insane.

"What happened to Sam?  
>"Dean's brother!<br>"Ok, I'll tell him.  
>"No, please leave us alone!<br>"Gabriel!"

Cas sighed angrily and shut his phone, looking at Dean's amused face.

"So?"

"Gabriel, Balthazar and Crowley are coming over, and Sam was found this morning sleeping on the sofa in the twins' room, with Jess. Gabriel told me to mention he was topless, had quite a few hickeys and Jess had quite a fwe of her own."

Dean laughed; "that sly bastard! I'm going to lay in to him for the rest of the year!"

Castiel smiled; "why? If Sam and Jessica are having fun with each other then-"

"-Because, it's funny? He's fourteen, weird-looking and massive, but he managed to get a hot girlfriend who wants to spend her evenings sucking on his chest! It's what brothers do! Do you guys not laugh at each other when you get girls?"

"Well I certainly don't, but yes, the others do. I never understood it though. It just seems to be an attempt at making one feel bad or embarrassed for succeeding where they failed."

Dean frowned; "you're saying I mock Sam because it feeds my ego?"

Cas smirked and finally sat himself up; "essentially, yes. Why else would you laugh at him for getting a girlfriend whilst you spent your evening playing video games and watching films?"

"Thanks Cas, for reminding me I'm not as cool as I pretend to be!"

"You're welcome... If it's any consolation, last night was probably one of the most fun nights I've ever had."

Dean grinned; "see, friends are good! And if you though last night was fun, you've seen nothing yet!"

"Well, I look forward to it."

The two boys smiled at each other until they heard laughter and banging outside the door. Gabriel, Balthazar and Crowley burst in, grins on their faces, laughing about something.

"Good morning lovies. Good night?" Balthazar asked, striding over to the sofa. Castiel nodded and sat properly, feet on the floor. Balthazar grinned when he saw Cas and Dean were snuggled under blankets.

"Aww, look at you two!"

Dean rolled his eyes and threw the blanket off him, standing, stretching his arms above his head. His stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Cas asked immediately, throwing the blankets off himself. Dean smiled.

"Please."

"What would you like?"

He stood up and began folding the blankets, Balthazar still had a knowing grin on his face.

"Anything, so long as it's not healthy."

Gabriel laughed. Dean smirked and wandered over to where he and Crowley were setting up the pool table.

"Fancy a game?" Gabriel grinned. Dean shrugged.

"Sure."

"I'll make you some breakfast," Castiel smiled, heading for the door, Balthazar following.

"Need help, Cassie?"

"No, but the company would be appreciated."

"Good, we can have a chat, it's about time I caught up with my favourite brother - don't tell Zacky."

Castiel smiled; "oh, I need to talk to you anyway."

"What about?"

"...Let's get to the kitchen."

Balthazar nodded and followed his younger brother, grin still plastered on his face. He didn't say a word until Castiel began making coffee.

"So what do we need to talk about?"

Cas took in a deep breath and turned to look at Balthazar; "you know me better than anyone, don't you?"

"I do, I can read you like a book."

"Well... Have I ever had a crush on anyone? ...Dean and I were asking each other questions, and he asked if I'd ever had a crush and, I didn't know."

Balthazar smirked; "well, to my knowledge, you've never really had a crush on anyone before."

"Ok-"

"-But! You do have one, now."

"I do?"

"Yes, and it's obvious."

"Who?"

Balthazar grinned; "seriously? You can't think of anyone who... You can't take your eyes off? Anyone you talk about constantly? Anyone who makes you smile? Even if just their name is mentioned? Perhaps the person you've been thinking of whilst I said all of that?"

Cas' eyes widened; "there's no way-"

"-Cassie. You have a full-blown school-girl crush on Dean Winchester! Why do you think you let him become your friend? You told him 'things'. You went on that date-"

"-I went to see him at work!"

"And then went for a drink?"

"We went to run an errand for his colleague and got some coffee on the way."

"Look Cas, you've got it bad, all right?"

"...What do I do?"

"Nothing, unless you want to tell him."

Castiel grimaced; "wouldn't that make things awkward between us?"

"Which is why you do nothing, carry on as usual. Don't worry, he has no idea, he doesn't know you well enough."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dean was also having a somewhat deep conversation whilst playing pool.<p>

"Lisa too much for you?" Crowley laughed, leaning on the table whilst Gabriel lined up his shot. Dean grimaced.

"Much too easy, with an awful reputation... If Cas is calling her a slag, then something's gotta give."

Crowley snorted; "Castiel called her that?"

"Not in those words, but basically yeah."

"Nice... So what is your type?" Gabriel asked, handing the turn over to Dean. Dean shrugged and began lining up his own shot.

"I don't have one... Whatever comes my way."

"What if she looked like a bloke?" Crowley grinned. Dean shrugged again.

"Don't care. It's not like I restrict myself to women anyway."

Gabriel coughed; "you're bi?"

"Eh, not really, I'm not anything... Wait, what was that thing Cas said he was?"

"...Pansexual?"

"Yeah... I'm that. People assume I'm straight - and I've been with way more women, but, I'll take whatever I can get... I had a boyfriend once. Only lasted a few weeks."

"Well well, Winchester, any more surprises?" Crowley laughed, watching as Dean potted several balls, one after the other. Dean looked up and grinned at Gabriel's look of defeat.

"I used to hustle people at pool, it's now Sammy and I survived."

Gabriel frowned; "that's not fair!"

"Does pool hustling pay well, then?" Crowley asked, nudging Gabriel. Dean shrugged and purposely missed a shot.

"Depends. Ten one night, fifty another... Sometimes a couple of hundred if people are really drunk..."

"So Dean, down to business. What are your intentions towards our Castiel?"

Dean looked at Crowley as if he was insane; "what?"

"He's very fragile! If you hurt him, you'll feel the wrath of the entire Novak family!"

"Um... I don't understand..."

Gabriel laughed and leant on his pool cue; "ignore Crowley, he's just messing with you. But, do be careful, Cas isn't as laid-back as the rest of us. He may not understand when you're joking or whatever."

"All right... I know what I'm doing, he's a person, not a rescue dog!"

"We're just saying!"

"And I'm just saying, I'm not stupid! Feed him twice a day, make sure he gets plenty of walks and don't be too liberal with the treats!"

Gabriel laughed; "and let him sleep on your bed, it keeps him calm."

Dean chuckled and took his go, potting the black just as Castiel and Balthazar returned with breakfast.

"Loser plays Crowley," Dean grinned, pushing his cue in to Crowley's hands. He followed Castiel to the small table, sitting opposite and tucking in to the mass of lovingly prepared pancakes. Neither of them noticed Balthazar, Gabriel and Crowley watching them, talking in hushed voices.

"Are they ok?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded, mouth full of pancake.

"They're awesome!" he managed, covering his mouth as not to be rude. Cas smiled.

"Good, I'm glad... What are your plans for the day?"

"Not bothered. Whatever comes up."

"Ok... Not to sound like a bore, but... Do you want to do some more History homework? I'll make it up to you!"

Dean laughed; "it's no problem, Cas. It's got to be done, now's as good a time as any."

"But you could be off having fun today, you don't have-"

"-It's fine! I'm not bothered!"

"I just don't want you to-"

"-Castiel. Seriously. I will do homework with you, if that's what you want to do."

Cas frowned; "but what do you want to do?"

"We did what I wanted to last night, today I want to do whatever you want to do."

"...Thank you."

Dean smiled, a held Cas' gaze until he needed to blink. Over at the pool table, Castiel's older relatives were grinning at the pair.

* * *

><p>"So you really were too sexy for your shirt?" Dean grinned as he drove home. Sam was in the passenger seat, nursing his head, Castiel sat in the back reading. Sam glared.<p>

"Fuck off. I just, drank more than I meant to, and, the more I drink the less I like to wear."

Dean laughed; and pat his brother on the shoulder; "anyway, well done, Jess is smokin'!"

Sam's face turned in to a massive grin; "I know, right!"

"She have a geek fetish or something?"

"Actually... Yes, sort of."

Dean burst out laughing; "ok my God!"

"Dean, remember what we spoke about," Castiel said from the back. Sam turned to look at him; "what did you speak about?"

Dean rolled his eyes; "Cas is under the impression I mock you about Jess because I'm jealous."

Sam laughed; "are you?"

"No! Life isn't all about sex, you know!"

"Oh isn't it? Enlighten me then, what is it about?"

Dean shrugged; "I don't know... Making worthwhile friends? Falling in love? Stopping at nothing to get what you want?"

"Aww, you should send that to Hallmark!"

"Fuck off!"

The rest of the ride was almost silent, the only noise being Dean's radio playing quietly. When they got to Bobby's, Dean asked Cas to stay in the car, not yet comfortable with showing him his home, especially when it must seem like a box in comparison to his house. He quickly grabbed his homework and ran back to the car, sliding in to the driver's seat. Castiel smiled at him.

"So this is Mr Singer's house?"

Dean cleared his throat; "um, yeah, he's a simple kinda guy, small house suits his needs, plus he hates new things..."

"It looks quite... Cosy... You know Dean, I don't care that you don't live in a big house. I may have a lot of money but I'm not a snob."

Dean looked down at his hands; "yeah, sorry, I just... And I don't think Bobby would really want students coming to his house..."

"I understand, maybe one day though."

Dean smiled meekly; "yeah, maybe."

"So, where are we off to?"

"Um, can you recommend a decent café?"

Cas smiled; "I will if you let me buy you a coffee?"

"I don't need you to buy me-"

"-I know, Dean. I want to, as, a thank you."

"For what?"

"Just, being my friend? For staying with me last night, for doing homework with me."

Dean sighed; "Cas, that's what friends do, you do things for each other, just because. I wanted to spend last night with you, and I want to do homework with you."

Cas nodded; "I know, let me buy you a drink Dean. Please. I want to."

"Fine..."

* * *

><p>Dean smiled up at Castiel as he set their coffee down on the table, perching himself next to him on the sofa.<p>

"Cappuccino ok?"

"Yeah... What did you get?"

Cas looked down at his drink, cup overflowing with all kids of sides; "don't judge me, ok? Gabriel ordered it for me once, and since then I've kind of loved them."

Dean smirked; "what is it?"

"A um... Caramel mocha latte, extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles... And little marshmallows on the side."

Dean chuckled and picked up his drink; "that is one hell of a coffee order, Cas!"

"Well, they're gorgeous! Totally full of sugar and it'll rot my teeth, but... Try some!"

Dean put his drink back down. Castiel pulled his drink closer, smiling at Dean who just looked at it as if it was full of poison.

"Dude, I'll get diabetes just from sitting near it!"

"Come on!"

Castiel grabbed the spoon, scooped up some of his drink, complete with cream, sprinkles, and a marshmallow, and held it up to Dean. Dean suddenly became hyper-aware of the small drip of melted cream seeping over the edge of the spoon, threatening to fall on to Cas' smart black dinner trousers any second. Telling himself it was for the good of Castiel's clothes, Dean lunged forward, wrapping his lips around the spoon and it's contents. Cas grinned.

"So?"

Dean nodded and slid the spoon out of his mouth; "um, yeah... It's a bit sweet for my liking."

"Yeah, I have four sugars in it too..."

"Fucking hell, Cas!"

Cas smiled sheepishly; "sometimes Gabriel's sweet-tooth rubs off on me..."

Dean grinned; "you're different now, I like it."

Castiel tipped his head to the side in confusion; "different? How?"

"From the Cas I first met, you're so much more laid back. Like, you're comfortable around me."

"Well, I am quite comfortable around you..."

Dean smiled; "good."

Cas smiled back, picking up his drink, keeping his eyes fixed on Dean's. After a long and oddly unawkward moment, Dean blinked and looked down at his coffee, having a quick sip. Castiel smiled even more and did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Thank you to Angela for inventing the very elaborate coffee order, and for giggling with me as I wrote this massive piece of fluff. Don't forget to review (: <strong>

**AN3: Went back and corrected some mistakes, like the Lisa/Jess cock-up, sorry for any confusion, I was so eager to get this out, I forgot to thoroughly proof-read. Ahh well. And I'm so glad you're all enjoying it so far :D  
><strong>


	9. I'm Not Going On A Hot Date

**AN: Prepare for some meddlesome families!**

* * *

><p>Grinning, Gabriel stood at the bottom of the large staircase, holding a megaphone. Balthazar gave him the thumbs up, a grin plastered on his face. Flicking the switch, Gabriel lift the megaphone to his mouth.<p>

"FAMILY MEETING! EVERYONE GET IN THE KITCHEN! NOW! ON PAIN OF DEATH!"

A few moments later, the sounds of people moving could be heard up the stairs. Gabriel and Balthazar went to join Crowley in the kitchen, helping themselves to some coffee. Anna was the first to enter the kitchen, texting as she made her way to the table.

"Finish what you're doing, Anna, then give me your phone," Balthazar sighed, holding his hand out. Anna huffed and finished her text before slapping her phone in to Balthazar's hand. The twins finally made their way in to the kitchen, pushing and shoving each other. Zacharia was the last to stroll in to the kitchen, looking like Gabriel's announcement had woken him up.

"Good, we're all-"

"-What about Castiel?" Lucifer interrupted. Gabriel sighed.

"He's out, and this is about him..."

Balthazar nodded and stood at the head of the table; "right, we're all aware of Dean, right?"

The table nodded, mumbling a few things.

"Right, well, I really shouldn't be sharing this information, but I need all of your help. Seeing as I'm leaving tomorrow - I'd do it all myself otherwise. Can I count on you all?"

Balthazar paused, watching everyone nod again, suspiciously.

"What is it?" Anna asked, fidgeting from being phone-less.

"Well, our little Cassie has a crush. On Dean."

A few sniggers were heard around the table.

"So?" Zacharia asked, fingering the handle of his mug. Balthazar and Gabriel glared.

"I'm asking you all to help play match-maker."

"But I already set Dean up with Lisa!" Anna argued. Crowley grinned.

"That didn't go so well, Anna. He dumped her on Balthazar and spent the night with Castiel instead."

"...Oh."

"But isn't Dean straight?" Michael asked, before giving his twin a sharp elbow in the arm. Lucifer responded just as violently. Gabriel shook his head.

"Apparently not. He's up for anything, and we think he not-so-secretly likes Cas too. So, we're plotting how to get them together."

Lucifer snorted; "so why is it just us in on this? Why not Meg and Lil and everyone?"

"Because," Balthazar started, leaning on the table; "we're deadly serious about this. We tell the others, they'll blab instantly. The last thing we need is Meg and Lil spreading this around and making things harder. We've already got our work cut out for us - Castiel being completely clueless and awkward, and Dean too afraid."

Gabriel nodded; "so we've never done this before, but, we need to pull together! Invite Dean over as much as possible to get him with Cas, Michael, Lucifer, I'm giving you the task of babysitting Sam. He plays World of Warcraft so that should be something, and... Just, give them a nudge."

Crowley laughed; "they need a bloody booting in the right direction, not a nudge."

Gabriel grinned; "well, let's start off slowly, or Cas will get the wrong idea."

"So where's Cas now?" Anna asked, trying to reach for her phone Balthazar had put on the table.

"Out with Dean... Let's check up on them!"

Gabriel pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled to Castiel's number, ringing it and putting it on speaker-phone. He kept the microphone closer to his mouth so Castiel wouldn't suspect anything. Finally, it clicked.

"Hello, Gabriel."

"Cas! What are you up to?"

Everyone shuffled around the table, closer to Gabriel to hear.

"I'm doing homework."

"...Is Dean there?"

"...Yes."

"So, uh, where are you?"

"I'm not telling you, Gabriel. You'll only come and interrupt."

Anna giggled, getting a nudge from Crowley, and Balthazar hissing "shut the fuck up" at her.

"...Who's there?"

Gabriel glared at Anna; "just Anna, giggling away on her phone as usual. Anyway, I'm not going to come and disturb you two! I just, want to know. We're thinking of going out for dinner tonight."

"Where?"

"Tell me your location and I'll tell you mine."

Castiel sighed; "Java."

"Ooh, nice and cosy on the sofas?"

"We're doing the History project, you know, the one you and Anna are supposed to be helping with!"

"If you want we'll come and help."

"No, thank you, Dean and I can manage, plus your idea of helping is just distracting Dean from work. Anyway, where are we going for dinner?"

Gabriel looked to Crowley and Balthazar who shrugged; "um... Alfredo's!"

"Ok."

"Coming? Bring Dean!"

There was mumbling on the other side of the phone before Castiel returned; "Dean's not sure."

"Oh come on, Balthazar's paying! Nice meal before he goes!"

Balthazar glared at Gabriel, who grinned in return. Castiel conferred with Dean on the other end before sighing.

"Fine, what time?"

"I'll get back to you, need to make reservations first."

"It's a Saturday night, Gabriel! They won't have any!"

"Sure, but not for the Novaks!"

Castiel sighed again; "fine."

"Goodie, I'll ring you later."

"Goodbye."

Gabriel hung up and grinned; "...Aww! Those two on another date!

"And another tonight!" Crowley laughed, giving his cousin a high-five.

"What a cheap-skate," Zacharia snorted, getting up from his chair.

"Hey! Not all of us can afford to go eat out whenever we want! And Alfredo's is not cheap! Cassie probably mentioned that! Stop being a dick!" Balthazar scolded. Zacharia shrugged and left the room, stomping back up the stairs.

"Sorry Balth, first thing that came to my head," Gabriel said, going to help himself to a drink from the fridge.

"It's fine, it just means not all of you can come. And Gabe, you can chip in!"

"So are you just taking Gabriel?" Anna asked, finally grabbing her phone.

"Yeah, make sure Cassie and Dean talk to each other. Anyway, I'm off for a beauty-nap, let me know if you make the reservations."

Everyone dispersed to go back to their own things.

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel were hunched over a book together, reading about Adolf Eichmann, both finding they had nearly the same reading speed. The only thing that Dean didn't distract Castiel from, was work. If they were doing anything else, he'd have been paying attention to the fact Dean's thigh was pressed against his, or the fact his hand was dangerously close to his own. He'd also have noted that their heads were almost touching and that Dean smelled like coffee and aftershave. For a moment, his concentration wavered when he noticed Dean glance up at him before looking back down at the book. Castiel found himself counting the freckles on Dean's face for a few moments before realising he was distracted. He went back to reading, but Dean was ahead of him. He'd just started the final paragraph when Dean reached the turn the page. He quickly put his hand on Dean's, to stop him turning over, and kept it there until he'd finished all the words on the page. He removed his hand and felt his face burning, realising he'd just been effectively holding his hand.<p>

"Sorry, I lost concentration."

Dean grinned; "it's fine dude, I'm finding it hard to stomach what some of these guys did. Especially that doctor guy you told me about."

Castiel nodded; "I know... It's just..."

"I think I need another drink."

Castiel jumped up; "I'll get them."

"No, Cas-"

Before Dean could properly protest, Cas had hurried over to the counter. Dean sighed and picked up his notebook and pen, quickly writing a few things down before Castiel came back. He enjoyed how close they were getting, even after less than a week. His dad dumping him and Sam on Bobby was the best thing to ever happen. Sam had a good-looking girlfriend and friends, and he had some pretty awesome friends himself, it was only a matter of time until he found someone of his own. Castiel returned, smiling and carrying two cups of coffee and set them down on the table, sitting himself next to Dean, making sure to leave a gap between them.

"You can't keep paying for things, Cas," Dean sighed, reaching for his cup. Cas frowned.

"Why not? I have the money, and nothing else to spend it on, why not you?"

Dean shrugged; "because... I don't know. It just makes me feel a bit... Inferior."

"You're not inferior, Dean. And I certainly don't think I'm better than you, especially just because I have a ridiculous amount of money. But... All I can contribute to this relationship, friendship, is to pay for things."

Both boys blushed when Castiel accidentally said "relationship". Dean looked down at his cup and took a sip, Castiel looked away and hit himself on the forehead, wanting to curl up and not be seen by anyone. His phone vibrating on the table grabbed his attention. Gabriel had sorted the reservations, and insisted they dress smart. Dean groaned.

"I don't own anything smart..."

"Just a shirt, and nice jeans will be fine. Balthazar refuses to wear anything that might cover up his chest, you may have noticed... You can borrow a tie if you like."

Dean grinned; "the Justice League one!"

Castiel laughed and picked up his drink, the "relationship" slip-up seemingly forgotten; "you can keep it, I'm never going to wear it. I have more ties than I could wear in a year."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... If I'm honest I've been looking for someone I can pass it on to, you don't want the rest of those ties, do you?"

Dean laughed; "you trying to turn me in to you? With all the ties, what's next, waist-coats?"

Cas smiled sheepishly; "not at all, I'm sure you look nice all dressed up, but, this is how you dress, I don't want to change you."

"Why, am I perfect as I am?"

"Yes!" Castiel replied, trying to force a laugh along with it. Dean grinned.

"Aren't you sweet. you're not so bad yourself... Anyway, shall we do as much of this as possible?"

"Yes..."

Castiel smiled to himself and pulled his notebook closer, picking up his pen.

* * *

><p>That evening, after dropping Castiel off at his house, Dean drove home as quickly as he could, jumping in the shower. Down in the kitchen, Bobby was sharing suspicious looks with Sam.<p>

"Now what's going on?"

Sam shrugged and helped himself to slice of toast; "no idea. He's been out with Castiel all day though."

"Something weird's going on. How does your brother befriend the loneliest Novak so quickly?"

"Maybe they fell in love!" Sam laughed, taking a large bite of his toast. Bobby sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee, taking his paper in to the front room. Sam grinned and took his toast upstairs and lounged on Dean's bed, in time for Dean to get out of the shower. Dean stopped abruptly at the doorway.

"What are you doing? Get off my bed!"

"Where are you off to? Hot date?"

Dean glared and pulled the wardrobe open, grabbing his black shirt and good jeans. Sam's grin got bigger.

"Is it a hot date? Really?"

"No! I'm going for a meal!"

"A hot date kind of meal? Or-"

"-Will you fuck off? I'm not going on a hot date!"

Sam laughed and sat up, crossing his legs; "so, meal for what?"

Dean began scrubbing his hair dry with another towel, playing with the buttons of his shirt; "Balthazar's last night before he goes back to college. He's taking us to some swanky restaurant."

"Nice... Who's us?"

"Me, Cas, Gabe, and him I think..."

"Aww, how nice."

Dean glared; "shut up, and actually, get lost, I need to get ready!"

"Get ready for your, uh, hot date?"

Sam ducked out of the room before Dean got to hit him, laughing all the way down the stairs. Dean grumbled a few choice words before getting dressed, making sure he looked somewhat presentable - a nice ironed shirt with no stains, and a pair of jeans with no rips, fading or stains. Once he dressed, he padded across to the bathroom, doing his hair and splashing on some aftershave. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he realised that this was the first time in a very long time he'd actually gotten spruced up for something. It had been a while since he'd been invited out for a meal, and any other outing, casual clothing was acceptable, so he'd worn that.

He wondered if, to Castiel, smart dress meant a tuxedo, or something similar, seeing as his casual was everyone else's smart. He finally tore his eyes away from the mirror when his phone went off. It was a text from Gabriel.

_**"Balth. and I are taking the Dodge, so Cas needs a ride. Come get him."**_

Dean rolled his eyes and wandered back to his room, grabbing his smart jacket and keys from the bedside table. He ran out of the house before Bobby and Sam could call him back and made his way to the Novak house. When he got there, Castiel was waiting for him on the front porch, sat stiffly on the bench, reading "For Whom the Bell Tolls". He looked up when he heard the rumble of the Impala's engine and smiled, setting his book down on his knee. Dean grinned and climbed out, walking slowly to meet Cas. He was wearing all black, and for once didn't have a waist-coat - black shirt, tie and jacket.

"Nice, Cas."

"Thank you... Do you want the tie?"

"Hell yeah!"

Castiel chuckled and pulled it from his jacket pocket, going to hand it to Dean when he held up his hands.

"I uh, can't tie them."

Cas smiled and put the tie around his own neck; "fair enough, want me to teach you?"

Dean nodded and watched as Castiel did the tie up on himself, before loosening it and lifting it over his head.

"I'll show you another time, or else we're going to be late... I can't believe they took the two-seater on purpose."

Dean nodded again as Cas hooked the tie around his neck and stood close, tightening it and loosening it so it fit perfectly. Dean grinned and looked in to Cas' eyes when he looked up.

"Thanks, Cas."

Castiel blushed, not aware he was stood so close; "it's fine... Shall we go?"

Neither went to move, and stared at each other for a few moments until Castiel coughed, realising he'd forgotten to breath. Dean smiled and clapped him on the back.

"You all right?"

Castiel nodded and followed Dean down to the car, smiling when Dean opened the door for him and closed it after he'd climbed in. Dean ran around and climbed in himself, getting the car back on the road almost instantly. He glanced over to Cas and noticed he still had the book in his hand.

"What's that called?"

Castiel looked at Dean curiously before understanding; "oh, 'For Whom the Bell Tolls', it's a Hemingway."

"Ah... It's also Metallica."

"...Isn't Metallica a band?"

Dean chuckled and nodded; "they have a song called the same."

"Oh... Is it about the Spanish Civil War too?"

"Um... I don't know... It sounds like it's about a war... You'd have to listen and decide for yourself."

Castiel nodded; "ok."

"...Ok? You want to listen to Metallica? I mean... You could always just, google the lyrics..."

"I don't mind, Dean. I'll listen to them if you want me to. You all ready have me watching films."

Dean grinned; "awesome, well... I'll show you after dinner."

Castiel smiled; "ok."

They quickly got to Alfredo's; Dean was a little suspicious about letting a valet park his car, but gave in when Castiel reassured him. When they walked in to the restaurant, Balthazar shouted them over; Castiel cringed and hid his face as Gabriel joined in, causing a scene. Dean gripped Cas' shoulder reassuringly, and guided him over to the table, smiling meekly as Gabriel didn't lower his voice much as they sat down.

"Looking awesome, Dean!"

"Thanks, Gabe... You didn't really get dressed up, though."

Gabriel shrugged and began playing with his napkin; "nah, never do. But, I am wearing my good shoes, and I brushed my hair."

Dean grinned and glanced around the restaurant, noticing it was even more posh than he'd first imagined. As he looked around at the clientèle, sending glares their way at their lack of decorum, he noticed Castiel nervously playing with his tie, Balthazar sat across from him, grinning.

"So, um... What's this dinner about, exactly? And it just being the four of us?"

Balthazar swapped his intense stare from Castiel to Dean; "because, I'm not forking out for the whole family! And because, the four of us make a good group, don't we? You're good friends with Cas and Gabe, and I'm good friends with both, ergo, we're bound to be good friends!"

Dean nodded sceptically; "all right? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Just enjoy yourself, Dean. And make sure Cas is home for midnight."

Gabriel laughed and began folding his napkin in to a paper hat, wearing it proudly on his head. When the waiter came over, he tutted at Gabriel and handed them all menus, glaring at them all.

"Dean, order whatever you want," Balthazar warned; "don't dare look at the prices!"

Before Dean could insist he really did actually wanted the cheapest things on the menu, Castiel leant over and covered the prices with his napkin.

"Don't, Dean. Just enjoy yourself, we're friends remember."

Gabriel grinned and nodded; "exactly, if you want the lobster dipped in champagne served with caviare, you damn well have it!"

Dean grimaced; "eww!"

"They do nice steak?" Castiel suggested.

"Yeah! It's like a burger for posh people!" Gabriel laughed, flicking through the pages of his menu. Dean shrugged and began scanning the list himself.

Throughout the dinner, Dean and Castiel found themselves sat in an awkward silence as Gabriel and Balthazar held their own conversations in hushed voices. The two would glance over at each other and smile when they met each others' eyes; Balthazar and Gabriel grinned at their "couple behaviour": Castiel pouring Dean his drink, Dean lightly wiping away a bit of sauce from the side of Casiel's mouth with his napkin.

During desert Dean insisted Cas try some of his pie, holding some on his fork in front of his face, grinning. When Castiel refused, Dean reminded him he'd tried his "diabetes drink" and forced the pie in to his mouth. Gabriel laughed and broke away a piece of cake from the main piece.

"Diabetes drink? The caramel mocha latte?"

Dean nodded; "with added extras, and four sugars!"

Castiel shrugged and shifted the pie from one side of his mouth to the other, trying to take in all the flavours. Dean grinned and helped himself to another bite.

"So what will you kids do afterwards? There's a pretty fancy peep-show down by that old jewellers," Balthazar grinned, winking at Castiel.

"No thank you, Balthazar. Anyway, Dean was going to introduce me to Metallica."

"What? I've been trying to get you to listen to them for years! Oh, but when Dean asks it's 'of course Dean! Anything for you Dean!'" Gabriel moaned, pouting. Castiel shot a glare over at him.

"I never said I'd like them, I said I'd listen to one song, at least. Besides, he already has me watching an enormous list of films, why not listen to music too?"

"...What films?"

Dean grinned; "nearly every film in existence! He's watched, nothing! Last night we popped his Indiana Jones cherry!"

Balthazar laughed; "sounds dirty."

"It wasn't actually that bad," Castiel mused, scraping his spoon on his plate. Gabriel bit back a laugh, stuffing some cake in to his mouth to try and mute himself.

"So um, what's next?" Balthazar asked innocently. Dean shrugged and shoved the last piece of his pie in to his mouth, chewing a few times before answering.

"Depends, maybe Blade Runner? A Clockwork Orange? If we have a day to spare, Star Wars marathon!"

"Whole day? Wow Cas, something to look forward to!"

Castiel kept his eyes on his plate, trying to keep calm as his brothers attempted to wind him up. Luckily, Dean was just that little bit too dense to understand and shrugged.


	10. Two Sides Of The Same Person

**AN: Behold! A chapter in which nothing really happens!... Don't forget to review though (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel stood side by side, awkwardly, watching Gabriel and Balthazar climb in to their car and drive away, blaring the horn as they pulled out on to the road. Castiel smiled meekly at Dean and scuffed his shoes on the floor.<p>

"That's restrained, for them."

Dean laughed and grabbed Cas' shoulder; "I like your crazy family Cas. It's fun."

"Well, I'm glad you do, I can't stand them most of the time!"

"I suppose I don't have to live with them... So... What shall we do? Or more specifically, how do you wish to be initiated in to Metallica?"

Castiel smiled and followed Dean across the parking lot to his car; "I don't mind, Dean. So long as we start with your recommendation."

"Dude, Metallica is my recommendation!"

Once again, Dean opened the passenger side door for Castiel, smiling as the smaller boy slid in to the car before running around to the driver's side. Still smiling, Castiel belted up and rest his hands in his lap, watching Dean fuss about with his stereo.

"There's no better way to get in to a band than to just drive around, windows rolled down and to just listen to them. In the glove compartment, there's a load of tapes, grab me Ride the Lightening?"

Castiel nodded and complied with Dean's wishes, pausing to look at the artwork on the front before pushing it into Dean's open hand.

"So, before we start this lesson, anywhere we should go?"

"No, I'm happy just driving around with you Dean. But if you do feel the need to stop, if you turn left at the library and keep on, there's a lake..."

Dean nodded and turned the keys in the ignition; "let's get moving then!"

As soon as the car started, so did the stereo, and the soft (for Metallica) opening of Fight Fire With Fire began playing.

"This isn't that bad," Castiel mused. Dean grinned.

"Give it a moment..."

Forty seconds in to the song, the guitars stopped being soft and melodic, and all Castiel heard was noise. He frowned up at Dean, who was having a hard time restraining his head-banging.

"How can you listen to this?"

Dean laughed and shrugged; "each to their own, Cas! Besides, not all songs are like this. Most, but... Maybe you'd like Fade to Black? That's kind of softer..."

Castiel shrugged and tried to keep an open mind; if he could find at least one Metallica song to like, maybe Dean would like him more - things always worked better when there was common ground, and currently Castiel had nothing in his favour. Sure, they had things in common - they went to the same school, they lived in the same town, they were alive - but they were hardly conversation material.

As they drove, Castiel tried to listen to the lyrics of the song, hoping maybe they would help him get in to the band, even if the music made him feel like his ears would bleed. At least Metallica had the decency to make their lyrics audible, instead of the screaming he'd heard in Gabriel's music.

Castiel chanced a look at Dean, who looked the epitome of cool; his left arm balancing nonchalantly on the window-sill, his elbow sticking out of the car, his right arm extended as he leant back in his seat, his right hand clenched around the steering wheel and an almost bored look on his face, as if he could drive with his eyes closed. He'd loosened his tie so the knot was resting in the cavity between his rib-cage, the top three buttons of his shirt undone, his collar ruffling in the breeze. He bit his lip when the guitar solo started, moving his left arm from the window so he could air-guitar and steer at the same time. Castiel smiled at how passionate Dean was about his music. If there was ever a good reason to like Metallica, it would be because Dean loved them.

Dean noticed Castiel's contemplative look and grinned; "so?"

"They're, not so bad? The lyrics aren't so... Poetic?"

"Nah, there's like, a song on every album that has kick-ass lyrics. All the rest are just awesome solos and Lars going mental on the drums!"

Castiel smiled; "would one song per album be acceptable?"

"Dude, one song out of their entire back catalogue is awesome! The fact you're willing to listen to it all is more than acceptable!"

"I'd listen to anything you ask me to."

Dean smiled and looked over at Castiel, who smiled in return; "seriously?"

Castiel shrugged innocently and looked ahead; "yes. I trust your judgement, in music, and films... Anything..."

Smiling even more, Dean went to reply, but couldn't find the right words, and instead resorting to patting Castiel's leg, squeezing his knee. Castiel eyed the hand as if it was a poisonous snake, ready to bite if he made the slightest move. Dean's hand lingered for a few moments before going back to it's place on the steering wheel; Castiel kept his eyes on it, wishing it would rest back on his leg again, missing the warmth it provided.

As the two boys drove circles through the town, they noticed all the Halloween decorations in shop windows. It was only mid-October, but it was cool to drive and see glowing pumpkins and skeletons in windows. Dean smirked and tried to imagine what Castiel would dress up as for Halloween, knowing he probably didn't, and if he did it'd be pointless because he'd probably dress as some obscure literary character. His thoughts wandered to the last Halloween he'd celebrated; he and Sam had dressed as Han and Luke, and they'd managed to persuade their dad to dress as Chewbacca for just an hour until his throat got sore. He chuckled at the memories of John Winchester greeting trick-or-treaters with loud growls, scaring a large deal away before they got their candy. Some of the older kids lapped up the Star Wars theme, quoting lines and re-enacting scenes, a couple of kids were even dressed up as R2 and C3PO. Their accompanying adult didn't hesitate in filming them re-enacting a scene, sending it to Dean and promising John that they'd get a drink some time in celebration of raising their kids proper.

Castiel smiled at Dean; "what's funny?"

Dean grinned and looked over at Cas; "just, memories of my last Halloween, it was... Awesome! ...What happens here for Halloween?"

"Oh, um, there's a school dance, party, thing at school."

"Ah, let me guess, you never go?"

Cas shrugged; "why would I?"

"Hatred of parties? Or hatred of dressing up?"

"Both. We always have a family party after, and I always get shouted at for not being imaginative, so I go hide in my room."

Dean laughed; "unimaginative how?"

"I never go 'all out'. Whilst Gabriel gets the most elaborate costume's I've ever seen."

"Would you go this year?"

Castiel chewed on his lip and shrugged again; "are you asking me to?"

"Maybe?"

"...Maybe."

Dean grinned and began drumming on the steering wheel. They'd driven around for so long the album was nearly finished. Castiel had approved of 'For Whom The Bell Tolls', deciding the song could very well be about the Spanish Civil War and promised to Google it when he got home. He also decided he liked 'Fade to Black', which Dean had grinned about for the next two songs.

The album finally came to an end; Dean blindly grabbed another tape from the glove compartment and swapped it, deciding he'd had enough of driving. Black Sabbath began playing through the speakers as he meandered his way through the streets to find the library, adopting Cas' idea of sitting by the lake. When they finally pulled up, Dean debated leaving the stereo on, but didn't want to drain the battery.

"You know what, dude. We should do this a lot. Just, drive, listen to music, chat..."

Castiel nodded, watching Dean switch off the car and slide out of the car, He got out too and copied Dean in perching on the front of the hood. Dean grinned.

"Give her a few minutes before sitting on her, or else you'll burn your ass."

Castiel smiled and looked out across the lake; "...So, is my musical education over for now?"

"For now. I don't want to disturb the peace with Ozzy Osbourne."

"Thank you, for tonight, Dean."

"Cas, you don't need to thank me every time we go out. I know this whole, being outside thing is new to you, but... It's cool..."

Cas nodded and looked down at his feet; "I just, want to let you know I'm appreciative of what you're doing, for me."

"I'm not doing anything Cas. I'm being your friend, and this is what friends do. You buy me coffee, I take you on drives. You take me to dinner, I let you make me do homework."

"In my defence, I didn't really take you to dinner."

Dean chuckled; "you were there, and it was pretty much the two of us for the night, seeing as we weren't allowed in on their conversation."

"They're insufferable."

"They're all right... I suppose it made us talk more..."

"It's been the two of us all day."

"And you're not sick of me! I'm going to have to rub it in Sammy's face I'm not the most annoying person on the face of the planet."

"Clearly Sam hasn't been around Gabriel enough."

Dean laughed and shoved Castiel playfully, before checking the hood of the Impala had cooled down enough for them to sit on. He shrugged and hoisted himself up, shuffling back and propping himself up against the windscreen. He patted the space next to him, grinning as Castiel copied.

Just in time to ruin the nice quiet moment they were having, Castiel's phone went off in his jacket pocket. Sighing, he pulled it out and flipped it open.

_**"Don't bother coming home until you've kissed! You're not welcome with your virginity in tact!"**_

Castiel sighed at Gabriel and flipped the lid shut. Dean frowned.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just Gabriel being... Gabriel."

"Right... Hey, how come you don't have a fancy, iPhone or something?"

Castiel shrugged and slipped his phone in to his pocket; "I've had that phone for a while now, I don't want a new one. Plus, I don't see the point in having a smart phone, I just need a phone, not a miniaturised computer. People only use them for Facebook and Twitter anyway, I have neither, so..."

"Fair enough... But, you could always use Google at your fingertips! You could have that Metallica song figured by now."

"I have a good enough memory to know to do it when I get home."

"But-"

"-I just, don't want one. I need a phone that works, not some brand to prove how much money I have. I keep getting them for Christmas and birthdays, I keep giving them away, and I just get another one the year after."

"...You give iPhones away?"

Castiel laughed; "too frivolous? I gave one to the History teacher when her's broke... I gave one to this homeless guy I saw everyday, told him to pawn it or something."

"...You give iPhone's away?"

"To people I think need or deserve them, yes. I think if Apple caught wind of what I did with their products they'd either kill me or sponsor me!"

Dean laughed and gripped Castiel's shoulder; "you're insane!"

Castiel smiled; "do you want one? I have three sitting in a drawer at home. And the latest iPod and iPod Nano. I have one, why do I need another?"

"Dude, do your family own shares in Apple or something?"

"Probably, but they just, really like Apple."

"Ah, more of a Microsoft guy myself."

"Me too. I find it to be more reliable."

"I can't believe we're having this debate!"

"At least we agree. I've had the argument too many times with Anna."

Dean grinned; "let me guess, she likes the shiny sexiness of Apple?"

"Yes."

"Same with Sam, but, he uses Microsoft anyway, for his games."

Castiel nodded and stared up at the sky, thinking of a new topic of conversation. Dean beat him too it.

"So if I were to ask you to come to the Halloween thing, would you come?"

"Would you have me dress up?"

"Of course! But, I have an awesome idea for costumes."

Castiel frowned sceptically; "right?"

"It only really works if I'm there, but, I think it's awesome anyway."

"Yes? Go on..."

"You go as Henry Jones, Junior. I go as Indianna Jones."

Cas bit his lip; "I don't... What?"

"You go as Indianna when he's all, Professor Jones. The three-piece suit and what not. I'll go in the whole, leather jacket, hat, whip, everything."

Castiel smiled; "that is a good idea... Two sides of the same person..."

"So, you up for it?"

"...Perhaps, you may be able to persuade me."

"Is that a yes, in your language?"

Castiel laughed and hit Dean's arm playfully; "yes. It's a yes. But it had better be good."

"Oh it'll be awesome!"

Cas looked up at the sky again and smiled, recognising the tune Dean was humming quietly to himself. He played with his fingers aimlessly in his lap, wondering if anything but Dean would ever enter his mind again, especially seeing as he had some pretty important work to be doing before Thanksgiving.

Dean cleared his throat and glanced over at Cas, smiling. Castiel looked back, still smiling himself.

"So uh, anything you want to do? Don't want to bore you..."

"You're not boring, Dean."

"...Thanks Cas... But really."

Castiel shrugged; "I'm not too bothered. What time is it?"

Dean tried to get his watch-face in to the light and shrugged; "just gone eleven... How long will it take to get back? We don't want the ugly step-sisters worrying!"

Castiel chuckled and sat up properly; "we can do whatever you want... We could go back to mine, watch another film or something? You could... Stay over again... That is if Mr Singer doesn't mind-"

"-Dude, Bobby doesn't care! You sure though?"

"Yes? What else would you be doing?"

Dean shrugged and began sliding off the hood of the Impala; "how could I say no? Shall we?"

Castiel smiled and copied Dean, sliding off the hood and going around to the passenger side.

Unfortunately, everyone was awake and milling about the house, watching TV, creating some large sandwich or reading. Castiel tried to lead Dean through the house and go unnoticed, but Gabriel ran in to them, literally. He and Dean lay on the floor, momentarily confounded whilst Castiel watched, horrified to have been discovered.

"...DEAN! What are you doing here!"

Dean grimaced slightly; "um, Cas invited me over to watch some films..."

"At half eleven at night? Oh really?"

Gabriel grinned and pulled himself to his feet, offering Dean his hand. Dean took it and brushed himself down, shifting over to stand next to Castiel.

"We had nothing else to do..." Castiel admitted, scuffing his shoes on the floor. Gabriel grinned.

"So what film are you going to watch? Are you going down to the rec room? Because the twins are down there having a pretty intense match of Gears!"

Castiel frowned; "we could just watch it... In my room?"

Gabriel's grin almost doubled in size; "well, you two have fun!"

Before anyone else could say something, Gabriel skipped off, humming a song Castiel didn't recognise. Dean played with his jacket sleeve awkwardly, looking at Cas' feet.

"Um, shall we pick a film, then?"

Castiel nodded and led the way down to the rec room to pick a DVD. As Gabriel had said, Lucifer and Michael were playing Gears of War, and fighting viciously about it. Both had the other in some kind of hold whilst trying to play at the same time, shouting abuse at each other. Castiel mouthed sorry and shrugged whilst quietly walking over to the shelves of DVDs.

"Any preference?" he asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to him and Dean, fearful of the abuse they'd get for disturbing them. Dean shrugged and quickly grabbed a couple of films, letting Castiel drag him back out of the room.

"You go, get comfy, you remember where my room is?"

Dean nodded and read the back of the films for a distraction.

"I'll get us something to eat, you go on up."

"Right..."

The two boys stood and stared at each other, unable to move. Their intense gazing stopped when there was a loud shout from behind them in the rec room. Castiel cleared his throat and motioned to the stair case before slinking off to the kitchen. Dean sighed and rubbed his face as he made his way up the stairs. Gabriel had kept on giving him suggestive looks, and when he thought about it he'd been doing it all night, as had Balthazar, and Castiel always looked uncomfortable when they were there. Gabriel walking off humming Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" had been the last hint he needed. He trudged along the landing, thinking, when someone cleared their throat in front of him. Looking up, Balthazar was leaning on Castiel's bedroom door, grinning.

"A little hyperactive birdie told me you were here. To watch films with Cas, in the privacy in his bedroom. What happened on your drive?"

Dean eyed the eldest Novak suspiciously; "nothing... Why?"

Balthazar shrugged and pushed himself off the door; "oh, no reason... So, you and Cas, huh?"

"...Yeah?"

"Yeah...?"

Dean shrugged; "what?"

Balthazar sighed frustratedly; "do I need to spell it out to you too?"

"Look, Balthazar, I don't know what you're trying to do but... Stop it, yeah?"

Balthazar opened his mouth to say something else, but no sound came out. His jaw snapped shut and he smirked.

"Have a good evening you two."

Dean spun around, Castiel was stood behind him looking uncomfortable as Balthazar grinned at him.

"Thank you, Balthazar..."

Dean managed to get around to the door and dive inside, waiting for Cas to join him. He could hear the two brothers talking outside in hushed voices, but couldn't make out most of what they were saying.

"Just don't, please. Dean isn't interested!"

Balthazar scoffed; "he will be if you tell him you are!"

Dean swallowed around a large lump that had formed in his throat and scurried over to Castiel's bed, trying to think of what Cas and Balthazar could have been talking about, other than... That. He dropped his head on to his hands, looking up when he heard the door click shut. Castiel smiled meekly.

"So... What film shall we watch first?"

Dean smiled back in an attempt to mask his discomfort and shrugged; "whatever. I've seen them all, we're teaching you about pop culture..."

"Ok..."

Castiel took the films and set the food and drink down on the desk and he turned his computer on. Dean shuffled about, taking his shoes off crossing his legs.

"Which film is it imperative I watch?"

"Um... American Psycho! You just, have to!"

Castiel frowned and logged in to his computer, opening the disc tray; "it's not... 'Scary' is it? I don't like to think of myself as a wimp, but... I am."

Dean grinned; "well, it's awesome! Just read the back."

Slipping the disc in to the computer, Castiel quickly skimmed over the back of the DVD box, shrugging once he'd finished; "maybe I should read the book."

"Read it after! Come on, let's watch!"

Castiel nodded and set up the film, lounging back in his desk chair, trying to get comfy. Dean frowned.

"You're seriously going to sit there for the entire film? You'll throw your back out or something!"

"It's fine, Dean... You make yourself at home."

Dean folded his arms across his chest; "no Cas, come on, sit here."

Castiel and Dean argued via intense looks and raised eyebrows until Cas gave in; sighing loudly he flopped down on the bed, as far away from Dean as possible without seeming suspicious. He knew bringing him back home would be a bad idea, and in all honesty it could have been worse, but what had happened between Dean entering the house and Dean sitting on his bed now had been pretty bad by itself. He glanced over at Dean as the film started, frowning at how uncomfortable Dean seemed to be. He'd been fine until he came here, obviously he'd picked up on something Gabriel or Balthazar had said, or not said. Those two could dictate an entire story without using the given words, suggestive looks, winks, loaded statements and a suspicious amount of body language seemed to have finally made sense in the Winchester's brain. It was only a matter of time until Dean left and never returned.

Castiel had hoped Dean would think his peculiar behaviour was just how he was, just a weird kid. But his brother and cousin leave that opinion in Dean's head, making it know that whilst Cas was in fact a weird kid, he wasn't that weird, and there was a reason for his behaviour.

If Dean did know, he was doing a good job of not letting on.

"Cas, you all right?"

Castiel looked up and shook his head; "huh?"

"...Are you watching, or?"

"Sorry, just, a lot on my mind..."

Dean nodded sceptically and went back to watching the film himself, reaching over to grab the box of cookies. After shoving one in his mouth he held the box out in front of Castiel, who politely declined, instead pointing an odd looking bag of green things. Dean reached out and looked at them, frowning.

"Mange-tout? What the hell is that?"

"Pea pods," Cas responded, taking the packet from Dean; "they're usually found in stir-frys and things, but they're pretty nice raw."

"...It's a vegetable? We're watching one of the greatest thrillers, and you're munching on veg?"

Castiel shrugged and popped one of the green pods in to his mouth; "yes?"

"You get weirder by the minute!" Dean laughed, patting Cas' leg. Castiel smiled and turned back to the film.

Maybe Dean didn't know after all.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke, feeling groggy, with a very warm left side and an unnatural weight on his stomach. Rubbing his eyes, he looked don to find Castiel asleep beside him, cuddling his side and his head resting on Dean's stomach, rising and falling with Dean's breathing. He didn't expect the first thought to run through his mind to be; <em>"how cute, I just want to keep him! Let's keep him!"<em>. Without thinking of possible consequences, he carded his fingers through Castiel's messy hair, smiling at how soft it felt. The smile was wiped off his face when Cas began stirring; Dean threw his arms up and began fidgeting, not wanting to be found by Cas, touching him inappropriately, Castiel lifted his head and looked up at Dean sleepily. It took his afew moments to process where he was; his face feel and he began scrambling away from Dean.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I... Sorry! Sorry!"

Dean couldn't help but smile, he sat up and raised his hands defensively; "Cas! Cas, it's fine! Seriously! You fell asleep, I don't care."

"I fell asleep, on you!"

"It's not the worst thing to have happened, Cas. Seriously, one guy fell asleep next to me, started humping my leg in his sleep! Now, as much as I can't stand cuddling - damn chick-flick moments - I really, don't care!"

Castiel smiled meekly and scratched the back of his head; "still, I apologise."

"Apology not accepted Cas. There's nothing to apologise for."

The smaller boy sighed but still smiled at Dean; "whatever Dean. If you're not going to accept my apology I'll just have to tell everyone you like to spoon."

Dean's face fell; "you, dare!"

"I only have to tell Meg, the entire school will know in five minutes, give it ten and the town will-"

Cas was cut short by Dean pouncing on him, sending them both tumbling off the bed. Laughing, Dean managed to pin Castiel to the floor, it not being such a difficult task with Castiel's tiny body and Dean's abundance of muscle.

"You need a teeth to talk, Cas!"

"Are you threatening me? Fine, I'll just write it down!"

"I'll cut off your hands!"

"I'll tap it out in Morse code!"

"I'll... You'll be dead before people know I cuddle!"

Castiel laughed and squirmed underneath Dean's weight, trying to get out from underneath. Dean hovered a few inches above him, staring in to his eyes and he struggled underneath. A few moments later his brain clicked back in to action, he let go and sat back on his feet, Cas sliding out from underneath. They were both dragged back in to another round of intense stares until once again, they were brought back out by Castiel's phone going off. Sighing, he pulled himself over to his desk, grabbing it. And once again, it was Gabriel doing the interrupting.

_**"Heard a pretty impressive bang up there, still got your virginity? Here, have a commemorative picture of the nights events!"**_

Attached was a picture of Dean and Castiel asleep together, cuddling. Castiel frowned, hating his cousin's disregard for his privacy. Dean waved in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?"

Castiel shook his head and shoved his phone in to his pocket; "nothing, just Gabriel being..."

"Being Gabriel... Does that mean something different to you than it does to me?"

"A little, you're not related to him, he doesn't try to torment you every waking moment."

Dean nodded and pulled himself to his feet, trying to straighten out his shirt.


	11. We Didn't Think This Through

**AN: Happy holidays people! Hope Christmas was good for you all, as a New Years treat, here's a very long update! There will be a lot of dialogue, some character development, and the beginning of a Sam and Gabe bromance. So, enjoy! And don't forget to comment! (:**

* * *

><p>Dean strolled in to home-room on Monday morning wearing a large grin. He was still getting glares from some people, but ultimately the student population were being nicer to him; greeting him, calling his name as if they were old friends, and patting him on the back. It was bizarre after a week of almost-abuse, but it was something he could definitely get used to. He winked at Castiel as he walked past before slumping down in his seat besides Chuck.<p>

"Morning. Good weekend?"

Chuck, still scribbling away in his notebook shrugged; "good enough. Have fun with Castiel?"

Dean's grin grew; "we had an awesome time! Watched films, went for a meal at Alfredo's, went for a drive... Spent Sunday watching the first three Star WArs films!"

"Sounds fun... You and him friends then?"

"Yeah... Ever think you'd be the friend of a friend of a Novak?"

"Never... So, what's it like?"

"What's what like? Being his friend?"

Chuck nodded, looking up for a moment.

"I don't know? It's unexplainable, he's really cool... He's up for anything I want to do, he's never seen any film that's awesome, so I get to teach him about them. Doing homework isn't boring, because he just explains things in a cool way... He said he's listen to Metallica and find some songs to like, just so we had something else in common... He's just, his sense of humour is awesome, and... Basically he's the best friend you could ever want..."

Chuck smiled; "good for you."

Dean smiled back and glanced over at Cas who was playing with his bag strap; his fingers drew Dean's attention, long and thin, the kind that were used in advertising hand-held products. Dean looked down at his own hands; he'd never thought about it before, Cas had nice hands, whilst his were scratched and scarred, one finger was a little swollen at the knuckle where he'd broken it and it hadn't fixed properly, and no matter how much he washed, he had grease and dirt under his fingernails. Dean scowled and folded his hands away on his lap where he wouldn't have to see them. He opened his mouth to say something to Chuck, but the class was called to order so attendance could be taken; instead Dean rest his head on his bag, staring up at the front whilst watching Cas out of the corner of his eye.

When the bell rang, Dean jumped from his seat over to Castiel, grabbing his shoulder gently. Cas spun round and smiled.

"English."

Dean nodded; "I know; come on."

Cas pulled his bag on to his shoulder and led the way out of the classroom, Dean quick on his heels. Neither said a word to each other as they took the short journey from home-room to English, sat down and got their things out. Dean mindlessly scribbled stars in the margin of his paper, staring blankly at the front of the class whilst next to him Castiel already had his books open, pen lid in his mouth whilst he wrote things in his notebook, skilfully holding and switching between two different pens in his right hand whilst he pointed to a line in his book with his left forefinger. Dean blinked a few times in rapid succession and glanced down at Castiel, frowning in confusion.

"Cas, the lesson hasn't even started yet," he pointed out in a hushed voice. Castiel shrugged, not even glancing up, still writing notes.

"Lots of notes to make Dean, besides, what's to talk about? We spent all weekend together, how much could happen in the few hours we were apart?"

"Well... We could talk about anything you wanted..."

Castiel finished the sentence he was writing and looked up at Dean; "such as? Would you be happy discussing the book?"

Dean chewed on his lip; "not really, I'm only a few chapters in and I'm not following, plus I'm not really the well-read kinda guy you are... But I'll be happy to listen to whatever you have to say about the book..."

A small smile spread across Cas' face; "even though it'll be very boring? And if you're not following the story itself I doubt you'd follow my theories on it."

"Well, I don't really, care? If you like it I don't mind listening, and you never know, you might inadvertently teach me something?"

Castiel chuckled lightly and pushed his notebook closer to Dean, before shuffling a little closer himself and starting his little speech about themes of the book and his own theories, backing it up with notes he'd made. Dean nodded along, understanding more of what Cas was saying than he thought he would, occasionally interrupting with questions or his own little ideas.

"So this was published in 1949?"

Castiel smiled and nodded, flicking to another page in his notebook; "yes."

"...This is so creepily kind of, nearly accurate to what life's like now, well, apart from... I don't know, I'm not very good with words, you're the eloquent one, you know what I mean, right?"

Castiel chuckled; "I do. You know, if you really want to get a grasp on what Orwell was saying and what his views were, you might want to read some of the essays he wrote. In particular The Lion and the Unicorn. He wrote it in '41 and actually led to him writing the novel."

"...You think I should read an essay by him? I'm struggling reading his book!"

"Would you like me to write you a summary?"

"No, Cas. You've got your own work to be doing, and I don't really want to be his critic, I just want to pass the lesson!"

The smaller boy nodded and pulled his book over to his side of the desk; "yes, sorry. I forget sometimes people aren't as enthusiastic about work as I am."

Dean smiled; "don't worry about it, all your hard work is going to pay off one day. Better to be a nerdy brain-box than some, guy who, can't even, speak."

Cas managed another smile and looked up again; "thanks Dean..."

After English, Dean had two lessons without Castiel, both of which dragged on; Dean found himself doing serious work and wishing Cas was there to explain things to him. Whilst his Chemistry teacher was preoccupied, Dean pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Castiel.

_**"Dude, what the fuck are covalent bonds? Mind fuck!"**_

A grin spread across his face when several moments later he got a reply, explaining what covalent bonds were in a simple way.

_**"Thanks, you should tutor me, I might actually understand some of this crap."**_

_**"Of course Dean, if you wish."**_

All throughout the lesson, Dean and Cas text back and forth, discussing Dean's work and possible study-dates for Cas to help Dean understand the syllabus.

_**"Is tonight ok?"**_

Dean grinned and quickly shoved his books in to his bag; _**"sure. Time and a place."**_

_**"Let's discuss this at dinner. Do you mind if I join you? Only we won't be able to discuss much around my family."**_

_**"Yeah, no probs! See you in five!"**_

The bell finally rang; Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and jogged out of the classroom to the cafeteria. Becky was already at their table tucking in to her packed lunch. Dean went to join the back of the queue, but was shouted towards the front by Anna.

"Um, hi?"

Anna smiled sweetly; "hi Dean. Hey, I'm sorry about setting you up with Lisa, I thought she would have taken to you. Clearly you're no match for my big brother."

Dean grinned; "true, no one can seem to compete with Balthazar."

"Anyway, thank you for befriending Cas-"

"-Oh God, is everyone going to thank me for it?"

"Look Dean, you really don't know him as well as us, you've really made him happy. He used to be so passive, not really caring. Now he's smiling; last night when you left he stayed and talked to us instead of hiding in his room, it's been forever since he's done that!"

Dean chewed on his lip; "well uh... I s'pose you're welcome then."

Anna smiled brightly; "besides, you and Cas are adorable together!"

"...Meaning?"

"Just, you are!"

Dean eyed her suspiciously as she got her food, before he got his. He dropped his tray opposite Becky and grinned, sitting down.

"Still one of us then?" she grinned in return.

"Sure am. You and Chuck don't mind if I recruit someone else to join the loser-brigade do you?"

"Not at all, the more the merrier!"

"Good!"

He noticed Castiel stood in the cafeteria doorway looking around; Dean waved at him, a smile spreading across his face. Becky turned around and gaped when she saw Cas walking towards them.

"Dean, can you look after my bag?"

"Sure."

Cas smiled even more, dropping his bag beside Dean before going to get his lunch, being pulled to the front by Gabriel.

"Castiel Novak? I mean, I knew you guys were hanging out and everything but... He'll be sitting wuth us?"

Dean grinned; "yup."

At that moment Sam and Chuck slid up the table.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked before taking a hearty bite of his sandwich.

"Castiel is going to be sitting with us! Sam, did you know your brother was friends with him?"

Sam grinned; "yeah! They make a proper little pair, spend all their time together! Already had a couple of sleepovers and dates!"

"You're dating him?"

Becky's voice raised to a high-pitched squeal, even Chuck hadn't heard it go that high; the boys rubbed their ears in pain.

"What? No! We're just friends! What the Hell?"

"Aww, really? That sucks, you two make a cute pair!"

"What? Why do people keep saying that?"

"Maybe because it's true?" Sam laughed. Dean glared.

"Just, shut up, the lot of you! Especially when he gets here, don't make him feel awkward!"

"Don't have eye-sex with him then!"

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"You two stare at each other all the time! Really intensely!"

Becky let out a little squeak, Chuck rolled his eyes as Dean shoved a forkful of food in to his mouth. Sam suddenly slid away from Dean on the bench, Dean turned around just in time to see Castil put his food down. A grin spread across his face.

"Hey guys, this is Castiel, Cas this is Chuck and Becky."

Castiel smiled and slid on to the bench; "it's nice to finally meet you, and hello Sam."

Sam grinned, mouth full of food; "hi Castiel."

Dean smiled at Cas as he began to tuck in to his lunch, not noticing Becky grinning and nudging Chuck.

"So what brings you to our table?" Sam asked, dragging Dean away from his Cas-gazing. Castiel shrugged innocently.

"Dean. We have some things to discuss."

"Oh yeah?"

"We're meeting tonight, to do some work."

"Oh nice, how much work will you get done though? Will you two not get distracted by each other or something?"

Becky squeaked again; Dean wished Cas wasn't in between him and Sam, because the youngest Winchester needed a fist in his mouth. Luckily, Castiel was socially-retarded enough to now realise he was teased. Unluckily, he was socially-retarded enough to not realise there were things you just don't say in everyday conversation.

"Well, I have found Dean to be very distracting when he's there, but it's just as bad when he's not; I can't seem to not think about Dean all the time."

Sam and Becky's grin double in size, Chuck blushed, embarrassed for Dean, whilst Dean began choking , a small chunk of chicken lodged in his windpipe where he'd inhaled it at Cas' revelation. Castiel frowned as Dean coughed and spluttered violently.

"Are you ok?"

The piece of chicken finally flew out in to Dean's hand, his face red and eyes watering. He dropped the chicken on to the side of his plate, grabbing for his drink and wiping the tears from his eyes. He eventually looked at Cas when he could breathe.

"Yeah, just inhaled instead of swallowed."

Dean finally noticed the grins on Sam and Becky's faces, he glared.

"You're sure?"

The larger boy's attention was drawn back to the innocent and concerned face of Castiel; he couldn't help but smile; "I'm sure. No thanks to my supposed friends and brother. Thanks for just grinning at me guys, it really helped!"

"What? I thought Castiel would have performed the Heimlich Maneuver!"

Dean glared even harder at his brother, hoping he was picking up the message of: _"I'm going to fucking kill you in your sleep and make it look like an accident!"_

"So Cas, ignoring these douchebags, where shall we meet tonight?" Dean asked, shifting his focus. Castiel smiled and took a small bite of his food, waiting until he'd swallowed to reply.

"We could go to the same café as the other day? What subjects do you want to cover?"

"Sure. Um, English? And Chemistry, definitely!"

"Very well."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um, yes, thank you."

"Sure thing... Is Gabriel working tonight?"

Castiel nodded as he took another bite, Dean decided to have some more of his food, hoping no on eowuld say something else to make him choke.

"Would you like me to show you where he works? It's a charming little shop, with an ice-cream bar."

Dean grinned; "sweet! We'll have to check that out!"

"I have to warn you, it's usually full of sickeningly sweet couples."

Dean could almost feel Sam and Becky's grins; "I'm sure it'll be fine, can't be any worse than Gabe, surely."

Castiel smiled; "very true."

* * *

><p>In History, Castiel and Dean volunteered to do some research in the library whilst Anna and Gabriel copied up notes. Instead, the cousins spent their lesson gossiping.<p>

"I told him they were adorable together, I think he seemed to consider it. And earlier I overheard Becky Rosen talking to her friend about them. Apparently they spend a lot of their time staring intensely at each other, they make a totally cute couple, they've been on dates but aren't dating, and... Cas said he can't stop thinking about Dean at all, and Dean began choking on his food! They're going out again tonight too."

Gabriel grined; "if we all keep hinting they'll understand. Where are they going toight?"

"Same café, Java I think, and they're going to drop in and see you."

"ah, I'll whip out the big guns. Hey, Dean owes Crowley a favour doesn't he?"

"I think so..."

"Let's see if we can speed this along even more!"

Anna's phone vibrated on the desk; she quickly picked it up and read the message. She grinned and began texting back.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked, beginning to sketch more women.

"Ruby's in a lesson with Sam, who's telling Jess about Dean's man-crush on Cas and how he keeps teasing him because it's funny and makes him squirm."

Gabriel chuckled; "get his number! I think we should include him in on the conspiracy. If there's one person that might make Dean see sense it'd be the one person in the world he'd die for."

Anna nodded and began texting back; "on it."

Several moments later, Gabriel was keying Sam's number in to his phone, before messaging him; _**"it's Gabe, we need to talk, meet me afterschool?"**_

_**"Strange how I give Ruby my no. and now you're texting me. What you want to talk about?"**_

_**"Curious huh? And I want to talk about our Cas and Dean."**_

_**"What about them?"**_

_**"I want to include you in our plan to get them together."**_

_**"I'm in!"**_

Gabriel laughed, showing Anna the texts.

"This is going to be easy! I give them less than a week until they're declaring their love for each other!" Anna smiled.

"I think you should have a girly talk with Cas. Normally he doesn't respond to your feminine nonsense, but keep the conversation on Dean, and just maybe..."

Anna laughed and picked up her phone to text one of her many cheerleader friends. Gabriel decided to do a small amount of work before the lesson ended so as not to incur the wrath of Castiel for spending an hour doing nothing; when he and Dean will no doubt return with pages upon pages of work. He opened his textbook and groaned, already feeling homicidal at the idea of mindlessly copying from a book. Before the lesson ended, Cas and Dean returned with a lot less work than Gabe thought they would.

"Wow, Cas, where's the work?"

A flush of pink spread across the small boy's face; "well, there wasn't much to find out that we didn't already know, and uh, we kind of got distracted."

Gabriel grinned; "by?"

"Just the internet. We looked at song lyrics, Chuck Norris facts, general crap that wasn't blocked, which wasn't much," Dean replied, packing his things away.

"But Cas! You never get distracted from work!"

Castiel blushed again; "Dean's very distracting when he wants to be."

"Is it his ass? Because day-um! I don't swing that way but I would!"

Anna and Gabriel laughed as Castiel's cheeks went bright red; Dean blushed too but had a grin on his fce.

"Don't swing that way? Why were you checking out my ass?"

"It's all Cas talks about, thought I'd take a look myself!"

If Castiel could have made like a hedgehog and curled in a ball and rolled away, he would have. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on his shoes, fiddling with his tie nervously.

"Gabriel's lying. I don't, talk about your... Your um..."

Dean smiled and gripped his friend's shoulder; "I know, Gabriel's just an A-grade douche!"

"Yes, he is!"

Gabriel laughed; "you're right, Cas, I'm a dick, I'm sorry!"

"Of course you are."

The final bell rang, the class all but ran out of the room; Gabriel rushed to meet up with Sam before Dean. The youngest Winchester was stood by his locker with Jess, holding hands and smiling soppily at each other.

"Gigantor!"

Sam spun round and smirked; "Pipsqueak! Sorry Jess, I've got to talk to him, I'll text you later."

Jess smiled, pecked Sam on the lips and went to join her friends. Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him up the corridor away from where Dean's locker was.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Sam asked, hoisting his bag higher up his shoulder.

"Right, Castiel has a crush on Dean, a really bad one, and coincidentally, it's his first ever crush. Balthazar, Crowley and I had a plan to try to get them together because it's obvious Dean likes Cas. A lot of us are already in on it, and with any luck Cas will see the light, but we need someone on Dean's side to give him a good kick up the ass."

Sam grinned; "I can do that, and really, Cas fancies him?"

"Spend more than five minutes with them, it's clear as fucking day! Also, check this out from Saturday night!"

Gabriel pulled his phone out and showed Sam the picture he'd taken of Castiel and Dean asleep together. Sam burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! Dean cuddles? He insists he doesn't, I mean, I've caught him cuddling his pillows before but he always denies it!"

"Your big brother likes to spoon, Sammy... So anyway, what's your plan of action?"

Sam chewed on his lip; "well, it won't be easy. I could get him to admit he likes him but... He's never asked anyone out in his entire life. Every fling or relationship he's had, he was approached... I don't think it's going to start with Castiel... So unless you can get Castiel to ask Dean out...

Gabriel sighed; "ok... We'll cross that bridge when we get to it... They've got another date tonight, I'll make sure to make it romantic. You need to have a heart-to-heart with Dean-O... This should work!"

"Yep. Anyway, I've got to meet Dean."

"And I've got to text Balthazar and bring him up to speed... See you later Samsquatch!"

Sam laughed and elbowed Gabriel playfully; "later Gabriel."

* * *

><p>When he got home, Gabriel immediately ran up to his room and sat in front of his computer. In a few moments he was in a Skype call with Balthazar.<p>

"Another date, huh? I'd vomit if it wasn't actually so adorable!"

Gabriel laughed; "tell me about it! I'm going to give them some overly-romantic ice-cream-sundae when they come in. Two straws!"

"Good plan! ...Sammy's in on this now, did you say?"

"Yeha, he's going to sit Dean down and give him the talk."

"Oh good..."

There was suddenly a timid knock on Gabriel's door, Cas poked his head round.

"Cas!"

Balthazar grinned; "hey little brother!"

Castiel smiled meekly and went to stand in front of the screen to greet his brother; "hello Balthazar."

"So Cassie, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could put some songs on my iPod?"

"Yeah, what songs?"

"Just some, Metallica? And some uh... Def...-"

"-Def Leppard?"

"Yes."

"Castiel! That Winchester boy hasn't gotten you listening to rock and roll has he?" Balthazar demanded, chuckling. Castiel smiled sheepishly.

"Just a few songs."

Gabriel grinned; "help yourself, I'm off for a shower before work."

He jumped up, grabbed a few things and went to the bathroom; Castiel sat himself down in Gabriel's desk chair, plugging in his iPod.

"So Cas, Gabe says you're out tonight."

"I'm helping Dean with his work, he's finding it difficult."

"You know-"

"-Please don't, Balthazar. I know you and Gabriel are up to something."

"We're just trying to help. We want you to be happy, and we've never seen you as happy as you are with Dean!"

"He's just my friend, he doesn't like me like that, and he certainly isn't gay!"

"Oh how wrong you are! He does like you like that! His crush on you is as obvious as yours is on him! And whilst he isn't gay, he's actually just like you, a pansexual. You only differ in the way you're asexual and he's a horny bastard!"

Castiel frowned; "who told you that?"

"Gabriel. Dean told him the other."

"...You won't be insulted if I say I don't believe you?"

Balthazar laughed; "ask Crowley, he was there! Ask Dean!"

"I'm not asking Dean about his sexual orientation!"

"Ask Sam then! But I'm telling you, when you two finally pull your fingers out, you won't be his first boyfriend!"

"Can we stop talking about Dean please?"

Balthazar sighed; "fine. I'm going to make a cup of tea. If you're gone before I get back, have fun."

Castiel smiled meekly; "thank you."

* * *

><p>Gabriel jumped around his room looking for his work shirt, Castiel long since gone to go out with Dean. Balthazar was watching him with a grin on his face and a cup of tea in his hand.<p>

"So quick, what did he say?" Gabriel asked, finally finding his shirt.

"He doesn't believe Dean fancies him... He also knows we're up to something."

"Damn, I really need Sam's help... Dean needs to get in there before Cas gives up. Even more annoying, Dean doesn't ask people out, they always ask him!"

"Well Cas isn't going to bloody do it, is he!"

"Maybe this won't be as easy as we thought."

"Unless the youngest Winchester can work miracles!"

"Here's hoping he can! Anyway, must dash! See you!"

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel stood outside Gabriel's place of work, staring at the displays in the windows.<p>

"So this is where Gabriel works, huh?"

Castiel nodded; "yes... We don't have to go in if you don't want to."

Dean laughed and threw his arm over Cas' shoulders; "come on Cas, we'll be fine. I'll protect you."

A small smile spread across the smaller boy's face as Dean pulled him in to the shop. It was decorated top to bottom with Halloween decorations; fake cobwebs, skeletons and mummies and werewolves, there were goblets full of green fog-producing liquid, and a witch that cackled when people walked past it.

"Gabriel must love all this," Dean laughed, getting a good look around.

"Oh I do! Afternoon boys!"

Dean and Cas turned towards the voice; Gabriel was leaning on the ice-bar counter, grinning.

"Sit! You've got to try my newest creation! Hoping to market it properly for Valentines!"

Dean hopped up on to one of the stools, whilst Castiel eyed Gabriel suspiciously. Dean suddenly caught his attention, he was smiling and patting the stool beside him. Gabriel grinned and rushed about making the ice-cream. Castiel looked over at Dean, going to smile, but grimacing instead. Dean noticed and frowned.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No not at all, just, behind you!"

Dean craned his neck around to see a couple, two seats up, kissing passionately, hands all over each other. Dean chuckled and turned back to face Castiel.

"How do they balance on that? I could try that and fall off instantly!"

Cas smiled; "must they do it in public?"

"Do you want to swap so you don't have to look at them?"

"Please!"

The two boys slid off their stools, without thinking about; they squashed each other. Castiel instantly flushed bright pink as Dean's body was pressed against him. Dean smiled nervously.

"Well, we didn't think this through," he laughed, grabbing Cas' shoulders, trying to edge around him. Gabriel appeared instantly, grinning.

"Now kiss!"

He gestured for them to lean in to each other. Dean glared and managed to squeeze past Castiel, hopping up on the stool. Cas took a deep breath and climbed up to his seat, glancing at Dean before turning to Gabriel.

"Aww, you kids! Don't tell me you're against P.D.A.s!"

"Please go away Gabriel."

"Give us our ice-cream first!" Dean interjected. Gabriel rolled his eyes and served their ice-cream sundae, sticking in two straws and one spoon, before finding other customers to serve. Dean grabbed the spoon first, piling some of the chocolate ice-cream, before holding it in front of Castiel. Cas paused before leaning over, taking the spoon in his mouth; Dean grinned.

"Good?"

Cas nodded.

"Not poisonous or anything?"

Castiel swallowed and smirked; "so that's what this was? Me testing for poison?"

Dean laughed and took a spoonful of the vanilla; "nah, I just thought you'd like to try it first, I'm a gentleman like that!"

"As charming and nice as you are, chivalrous isn't a word I'd use to describe you."

"What? I'm so chivalrous! I hold doors open! I've held them open for you; I put others' needs before my own..."

"Dean, I've never seen you like to anyone... Apart from me... Not even to Sam! In fact, I watched you barge past him and close the door in his face!"

"Well, that's Sam..."

"My point still stands Dean. You've only acted like a gentleman to me."

Gabriel could overhear their conversation and was using a lot of self-restraint to not march over and scold them for being so thick. Instead, he found something to busy himself with on the other side of the shop, behind the counter. He leant on the counter, watching his cousin and Dean flirt, as was his plan - feeding each other the ice-cream, resting their foreheads together as they sipped at the straws at the same time. He took pictures of their "private moments" and sent them to Balthazar and Sam. The usual reply he got from Balthazar went along the lines of: _**"aww, so cute! They make an adorable couple!"**_ Whereas the typical response from Sam was usually: _**"hahahahahahahaha! OMG! What a bunch of girls!"**_  
>Eventually, Dean and Cas finished their ice-cream, paid and left. Gabriel sighed, his main source of entertainment having left for somewhere more private where they would probably kiss and stuff, so he resorted to harassing Sam.<p>

_**"So when are you and Jess going to... ;)"**_

_**"OMG Gabe! We've been dating 3 days!"**_

_**"Your point is...?"**_

_**"It's none of your business!"**_

_**"Fine. Let me know when it happens though, yeah? I'll throw you a party!"**_

_**"No!"**_

_**"Fine! No party!"**_

_**"I'm not telling you when I lose my virginity!"**_

_**"Whatever, Dean will!"**_

_**"...I won't tell him either!"**_

_**"Haha! He'll know, it's a brother things."**_

_**"What happened when you lost yours?"**_

_**"Me, Balth and Crowley got drunk watching sexy films!"**_

_**"You watched porn?"**_

_**"No! Sexy films! They had a plot and a lot of nudity! On my 17th he took me to a sexy show!"**_

_**"Seedy strip club?"**_

_**"Fancy burlesque show... When you come of age I'll take you!"**_

_**"No thanks."**_

_**"You'll like it, I promise!"**_

_**"You have 3 years to persuade me."**_

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel were sat on the hood of the Impala, parked by the lake again. Unlike the other night, it was pretty cold as the sky was completely cloudless. Castiel had tried to explain the clouds acted like a blanket, keeping all the warmth underneath, and without them all the warm air escaped; but Dean just shrugged and replied with:<p>

"Whatever, I don't really feel the cold. Not after my Alaskan winter."

Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around himself; "lucky you."

Dean smiled meekly and stared out at the lake, noticing Cas shivering in his peripheral. He shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it over Cas' shoulders.

"If you're cold, I can take you home."

Still smiling, Castel shook his head and pulled the jacket tighter round him, Dean's body-heat already warming him; "no thank you. I'd much rather be here and cold than be at home. My family are even more insufferable to be around."

"Sorry to hear that. At least you have stability; Sam and I have only unpacked clothes, all our possessions - the little we have - are still packed up. We don't want to get comfy only to move a week later?"

Cas frowned; "you're leaving?"

"No, we're here to stay, but it's just ingrained in us, we rarely stay anywhere longer than a couple of months."

"Why?"

Dean let out a loud sigh, Castiel bit his lip, afraid he'd crossed some kind of line.

"My dad's an engineer, for the military, and has to travel a lot. It was fine until my mom died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it was eleven years ago. But when she died, we had to travel with him. So, for eleven years, Sam and I have lived out of a suitcase, never having any real friends. The only home I've known is this baby. Slept in her more than a bed. And by sleep I mean lie in a state of semi-consciousness whilst my dad snored in his alcohol-induced sleep - he's not an alcoholic, but sleeping in the drivers seat isn't something you can accomplish without booze - and Sam kicked me. The back seat is big, but not big enough for 2 six-foot guys, his leg would spasm all night.  
>"The second night we were here I couldn't sleep, so I crept out of the house and tried to sleep in the car. Only I couldn't sleep because there was no snoring and no kicking... I've gotten used to beds now, though."<p>

Cas smiled meekly; "why did he leave you the car?"

Dean shrugged; "half compensation for the life he made me lead - not that I blame him, at all - and half just as something familiar for me to have. He'd always planned on giving it to me when I learned to drive, ever since I was born, but, things changed."

Castiel paused, not looking at Dean, before starting his own story; "I don't know my dad. Or my mother. She died when I was born, something to do with having two children in rapid succession. But I've been assured by Balthazar and Uncle Raphael she was a true angel. Really selfless, used the family fortune for good, donating to charity, starting her own, going to impoverished countries to help out... That's where she met my father actually. In Ethiopia... they built a well together and fell in love."

Dean chuckled; "romantic."

Castiel smiled; "if you don't mind mosquitoes, faeces and a village of dying people."

"Didn't stop your parents."

"Their love was too strong."

"But wait, what about Zacahria?"

"...I don't like to speak ill of Casey, but she was a real witch of a step-mother. Played on my father's grief of my mother's death for years. Zacharia was born. My dad travelled a lot just to be away from her, divorced her when he found out she'd hit Balthazar.

"What?"

"He was acting up around Zach, she overreacted and slapped him. Raphael was straight on the phone, she received divorce papers two days later."

"Wow. Does Zach ever see his mom?"

"No, she left, never to be seen again. That's why he's so bitter, especially to Balthazar. He blames him."

"Damn... So what happened to your dad?"

Castiel shrugged, gripping the lapels of Dean's jacket tightly; "I heard he died. None of us actually know. None of us would recognise him if we passed him on the street. Discounting my infancy, I can remember meeting my father, four times? I only know what he used to look like from pictures. Raphael actually says Balthazar is the spitting image of him."

Dean frowned; "dude. That is just so messed up!"

Castiel smiled; "it's fine. I'm thankful I've always been surrounded by family."

"I suppose you're lucky in that respect."

"Very. Blessed, almost. I'm not even bothered I never got any parental love... Although Balthazar said it's actually damaged me emotionally."

"Well, I have daddy-issues too, let's wallow in self-pity together!"

"How?"

"We eat lots of ice-cream and chocolate and watch chick-flicks."

Cas chuckled and finally put his arms through the leather jacket's sleeves; "I think I'll pass, thank you. I'm not the self-pity kind of guy."

"Me neither. But still! Chocolate and ice-cream!"

"Well what are we waiting for?"

They both slid off the hood of the Impala, standing in front of each other, smiling.

"You know, Cas, you look pretty fucking badass in my leather jacket."

"Um, thanks?"

"Maybe you should go as Indianna for Halloween!"

"No, I certainly don't have the confidence."

Dean slung his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer; "you're so damaged, Cas. And you don't even realise."

Cas' face flushed pink - it was happening too often in Dean's presence; "is that a bad thing?"

"Nah, everyone's damaged in some way. For you it means if you ever get a girlfriend, she'll stick around. You kind of scream out 'fix me' and some people dig that. You're what some people call a project."

"Oh..."

"Don't be offended. Any girl would be lucky to have you, you have a lot to give. Emotionally."

"You think that?"

"Yes, I almost envy what lucky soul gets you."

"What about you? Aren't you emotionally damaged too?"

"Yeah, but I'm a real project. No one's prepared to take me on, and if I'm honest, I've never really been prepared to let anyone. I've had a string of one-night-stands and week-ling relationships. The longest was three weeks with a guy called Ash. He was just weird, but cool. Could have lasted longer but we moved."

"Balthazar wasn't lying!"

"He said I was a project?"

"No, he said you dated men."

"Oh, yeah, I'm that much of a man-whore I don't care if I'm sleeping with a man or woman."

Castiel frowned; "I don't think you're a whore. I think you crave love and confuse love with sex... You need to let someone... 'Take you on', as you word it."

Dean let out a deep sigh, unconsciously squeezing Cas gently; "and where am I going to find someone to take on someone as emotionally crippled as me?"

Castiel surprised himself with his level of self-restraint when he didn't shout out "ME!". Dean shrugged and let go of Cas, going over to the passenger door, opening it.

"Come on Cas, your gorgeous carriage awaits!"


	12. You've Lost Your Mind

**AN: So, I've sat up all night and morning to get this finished for you all! Thank you all so far for all the kind words, you guys seriously rock! This chapter is dedicated to 101FrozenFire101 as a [belated] birthday present (:  
>Don't forget to review, it makes me happy to see what you guys have to say!<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean collapsed down on his bed, sighing loudly. Sam looked up from his laptop curiously.<p>

"Something up?"

Dean let out a deep breath and propped himself up on his elbows; "fuck life, man, seriously!"

"What happened? Did you scare him off with your big gay man-crush?"

"Scare who off?"

"Cas! What did you say?"

Dean frowned; "firstly, to you it's Castiel. And secondly, nothing... Much... Nothing I really regret. It's just... Unrequited love dude, it fucking sucks!"

Sam grinned; "Cas?"

"Yes! Obviously! Everyone says it's obvious, I thought Cas would have caught on by now but... Kid's too dense..."

"Well, we've all been hinting, we thought you were both too dense! So... Have you thought about actually asking him out?"

Dean scoffed; "no! For several reasons! "One: You know I don't ask people out, I don't take rejection well!  
>"Two: he's not in to me, he's like, anti-relationships.<br>"And finally: ...He's way too good for me. He could have anyone he wanted, if he wanted."

"Well, you're not wrong there, he is too good for you, but... I think, Dean, you should ask him out... Trust me."

"...Why?"

"Just, trust me."

Dean eyed him suspiciously; "what do you know?"

"Um..."

"Fine, keep your secrets!"

Sam sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket, sending a quick text to Gabriel; _**"Dean's just confessed. Step 2?"**_

Dean kicked his shoes off, dropped his jacket on to the floor, crawling under the covers; "don't stay up too long Sammy, it's late."

Frowning, Sam checked the time on his laptop; "it's half nine!"

"Whatever, I'm tired, and don't want your constant clicking keeping me awake!"

"Whatever!"

Dean mumbled something unintelligible in to his pillow before rolling over to face the wall. Sam sighed again and continued playing his game, waiting for Gabriel to reply. It took Gabriel nearly fifteen minutes.

_**"Just spoke to Cas, he's a little upset. What did your dick brother say?"**_

Sam frowned; _**"just that unrequited love sucks. What did Castiel say?"**_

_**"That he doesn't stand a chance, I'm not following right now? Dean definitely likes Cas?"**_

_**"Most definitely! He's sulking in bed right now. How shall we make this work?"**_

_**"Will Dean ever ask him out?"**_

_**"Not a chance in Hell."**_

_**"Damn. We'll have to do some serious meddling!"**_

_**"...What's this then?"**_

_**"Harmless meddling. Meet me tomorrow at 0830 by your locker! I'll strategize with Balthazar tonight."**_

_**"Haha, very good. Sam out!"**_

Sam glanced over at Dean, the rise and fall of his chest had slowed, so Sam assumed he'd managed to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam was putting some books in his locker when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, stroking his stomach. Sam chuckled and turned to greet who he assumed was Jess, only to be met with Gabriel's grinning face.<p>

"Gabe? What-"

"-Morning gorgeous!"

"What are you doing?"

Gabriel shrugged; "enjoying the view?"

"Get off me!"

Gabriel sighed and let go of Sam, taking a step back; "fine so... Balthazar and I managed to pull some kind of plan together, but we have no idea if it'll work or not..."

"All right, hit me."

"Right... Basically, you tell Dean Cas likes him, we'll tell Cas Dean likes him, get them together and make them kiss."

"You want to pressure them? Castiel doesn't look like he responds well to pressure."

"...He doesn't really, but it's the only plan we've got..."

"I know! What lessons do you have with Castiel but not Dean?"

"Physics, and Algebra, why?"

"Take Cas' phone, and text Dean."

Gabriel paused before grinning; "that could work! You're better at this than Balthy and I... But if it blows up in my face I'm blaming you!"

"Blame me. Anyway, I've got to get to home-room, so, let me know how it goes?"

* * *

><p>Chuck noticed how down Dean seemed, when he slumped down in his seat, dropping his head on to his arms. Frowning, Chuck put his pen down and nudged Dean gently, waiting for the larger boy to lift his head.<p>

"Are you all right, Winchester?"

Dean groaned and shrugged; "long night, didn't get much sleep."

"Oh, any reason?"

"My brain just wouldn't, stop! I spent all night running through hypothetical situations, each one as weird as the last..."

"What about?"

Dean looked down at his folded arms awkwardly; "nothing, important, just, you know... There's a certain time at night when your brain won't switch off, and wants to ponder the questions of the universe."

Chuck nodded; "yeah... But usually I have something specific on my mind. At the moment it's what direction to take my story in. Do I have my character swallow his pride and do what's best, or does he chicken out and miss out on something good? Or, does my other protagonist come out of his shell and take a chance, or just, continue being reserved and suspicious."

"...What are you writing?"

"A story. Don't be offended if I don't show it to you, no one knows what I write, not even Becky! It's a secret!"

Dean shrugged and rest his head back on his arms; "all right. Don't be offended if I fall asleep, I got none last night."

Chuck sighed and went back to writing. As attendance was being taken, Castiel glanced behind over at Dean, frowning at how the larger boy was slumped over his desk, looking worn out and frankly miserable, wishing he didn't have to bolt when the bell rang to get to the other side of school for his first lesson. Ever since he'd met Dean, he'd always seemed so chipper and upbeat, and it almost physically pained him to hear Dean non-committally grunt out something that sounded like "here" when his name was called. He went to pull his phone out to text his friend when the bell went; sighing loudly he grabbed his things and darted out of the room. Dean, meanwhile, finally lift his head from his arms, frowning when he saw Cas' seat empty. He managed to pull himself up and drag his uncooperative body down the corridor to his Art class. As he was flicking through a surrealism text book, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_**"Are you ok? You looked terrible in home-room, it kind of worried me."**_

Dean couldn't help the small smile that found it's place on his face; _**"I'm fine Cas, just absolutely knackered. No sleep, full day of school, and I have work after."**_

_**"Why couldn't you sleep?"**_

_**"Lots on my mind, kept me awake."**_

_**"What kind of things?"**_

* * *

><p>Castiel glanced over at Gabriel, frowning. He was doing less work than usual, and his usual inane grin was joined by a shifty look, he could feel him occasionally watching him.<p>

"Gabriel," the smaller boy jumped at the mention of his name; "what are you up to!"

Gabriel began fumbling with something before shrugging innocently; "nothing."

Cas eyed him suspiciously; "you're acting strange... I mention how I was worried about Dean and now... What are you plotting!"

Gabriel held his hands up in defence; "nothing! What could I possibly be doing! I'm here, with you! Whilst Dean is, I don't even know where!"

"He's in Art."

"...Cas, are you actually going to tell him how you feel?"

Castiel's eyes widened; "no!"

"But the things you said he was saying last night..."

"They were just the normal things you say to a friend. He also kept saying _when I get a girlfriend_..."

Gabriel shrugged; "maybe he forgets you swing both ways? Well, every which way possible. And Cas, no one gives that speech their friends, unless they're hinting at something!"

"You think Dean was hinting at me to, ask him out?"

"Most definitely!"

Castiel leant closer; "you've lost your mind!" he hissed, before turning back to his work. Gabriel sighed and pulled Cas' phone out of his pocket, reading Dean's reply.

_**"I just feel crap after last night, telling you all that shit, getting all girly with my feelings, I feel like an idiot."**_

Gabriel paused to think what Castiel would reply with; _**"I'm glad you felt you could trust me, but I feel I need to correct you on something."**_

_**"I do trust you, I just don't trust myself. And what did I get wrong?"**_

_**"You said no one would "take you on"... You couldn't be more wrong."**_

_**"What are you saying?"**_

_**"I'm saying... Sam and Gabriel talk."**_

* * *

><p>Sam was sat in Geography, idly tapping his pen on the back of his hand whilst the class was shown a video on the formation of oxbow lakes when his phone vibrated in his pocket, multiple times. He pulled it out under the table and saw he had several texts from Dean.<p>

_**"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO GABRIEL!"**_

_**"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"**_

_**"YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE DONE WHAT I THINK YOU HAVE! YOUR BALLS ARE MINE YOU FUCKER!"**_

Sam's eyes widened, he was half amused and half terrified for his life. He nervously replied.

_**"I have no idea what you're talking about."**_

His response was almost instant; _**"BULLSHIT! CAS JUST TOLD ME YOU AND GABRIEL TALK! TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!"**_

Sam sighed, he knew Gabriel was the one texting Dean as Cas, and wasn't amused he'd just dropped him in it. He sent texts to both of them.

_**"Why the fuck did you tell Dean we "talk" ? He's going to kill me!"**_

_**"So what if we talk? If you can be Cas' friend why can't I be Gabe's? And we just chat about everything, I told him you were a bit off last night."**_

* * *

><p>Dean's hands were shaking in a mixture of fear and anger - Sam was supposed to be his brother, and certainly wasn't supposed to go and tell his crush's cousin he liked him! He had yet to text Castiel back, but he had no idea what to say; he had no idea if Cas was just playing him, or being condescending, or whatever. He finally got a reply from Sam.<p>

_**"Maybe if you just asked Castiel out Gabe and I wouldn't have to interfere!"**_

Dean stabbed his pencil so hard on to the table the nib snapped off, he was also in danger of snapping it in half. He threw it on to the table and text his brother back angrily.

_**"Stay the fuck out of my love life! It's none of your fucking business! You'd better watch out or I'm actually going to kill you!"**_

Several moments later his phone vibrated again; _**"you're welcome, also: *Non-existent love life"**_

Dean managed to avoid everyone for the rest of the morning, refusing to text anyone back, trying to keep his mind on his work. He slumped down at the table already occupied by Chuck and Becky, dropping his head on to the top. Chuck frowned.

"Something the matter?"

Dean looked up, almost glaring; "fuck, my fucking life!"

"What happened?"

"My own brother has been conspiring behind my back! My life is over!"

Becky shared a look of concern with Chuck before reaching over and putting her hand on top of Dean's; "do you want to talk about it?"

"No! I want to curl up in a ball and die! ...But I have work later."

On the other side of the cafeteria, Sam saw Dean slumped at his table, and decided to go sit with Jess to avoid being killed. Before he sat he jogged over to Gabriel, who was stood chatting to Crowley in the dinner queue.

"Sammy!"

Sam frowned; "I think we've upset Dean."

The three boys looked over at the eldest Winchester, repeatedly hitting his head on the table. Gabriel bit his lip.

"Right... Might have to go explain a few things then..."

"Well, you might want to do it fast, Sunshine. Cas is going over," Crowley said, grimacing. Gabriel looked up.

"Shit!"

He jogged over to intercept Cas before he reached Dean. He got there just in time.

"Cas! Hey, forgot to give you your phone back!"

Dean looked up, watching Gabriel pull Cas' phone from his jacket pocket. Castiel frowned.

"You had my phone?"

"Took it first lesson, been playing on it, you know."

"Why?"

Gabriel shrugged; "giggles. Anyway, got to go before Crowley gives my place away."

He winked at Dean before jogging back over t the queue. Castiel and Dean shared confused looks, before Castiel sat himself down.

"Dean, I wanted to ask, are you all right?"

Dean began eyeing Cas suspiciously; "huh?"

"I was going to ask this morning, but didn't get chance to."

Surprisingly quick for Dean, he managed to piece together what had happened; "oh um, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You're sure? You look pretty... Annoyed, right now?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Ok, well... I was going to get food. Are you...?"

Dean shook his head; "you go ahead, I'm not hungry."

"Very well."

Leaving his bag behind, Castiel got up to join the queue. Ignoring the odd looks he was getting from Chuck and Becky, he pulled Cas' phone out and went through to the texts, to see everything Gabriel had obviously sent. He quickly deleted them to save Castiel the embarrassment; it also meant Sam was in less trouble. He was still in a lot of trouble, but he might just live to see another day. However, he was suspicious about how much Gabriel knew - obviously Castiel talked to him. If they spoke, and he and Sam spoke, and then Sam and Gabriel spoke, bad things were obviously going to happen. He'd need someone else to speak in confidence to, clearly Sam was a double agent.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Becky finally asked. Dean put the phone back where he found it and pretended to ack innocent.

"Just sorting something out... Gabriel was texting me from Cas' phone. I don't think Cas would like to know what."

"Oh... Did you tell him you like him?"

"No! Why would I do that!"

"So you do?"

"...Do what?"

"Like him!"

Chuck tried to stop himself laughing; "she's got you there, Dean."

Dean glared; "no. I don't like him! Like, that!"

Becky hummed dubiously; "whatever, Winchester."

Dean sighed and turned to see where Cas was in the line, only to be blocked by Crowley. He almost jumped off the bench, not expecting to see him in such close proximity.

"Dean, darling, I'm here to call in a favour."

"Oh God... What?"

A smirk spread across Crowley's face; "your phone. Give it to me."

"What? No!"

"Give me your phone, Winchester. You owe me a favour!"

"You're not having my phone! ...You and Gabriel are up to something!"

"Of course we are, now give me your fucking phone or I'll take it from you!"

Dean glared; "bring it on, love!"

Before Dean could even react, someone man-handled Dean from behind, whipping his phone from his jacket pocket. Dean spun around, Alastair was holding his phone up with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry Winchester. When you owe Crowley a favour, you follow through!"

Crowley and his younger brother walked off to their table, leaving Dean to string together every curse word he knew in one breath. He turned back to face Chuck and Becky, who looked almost terrified. Still grumbling, Dean put his head back on the table, wishing the day would just end already. Castiel finally returned with his food, unaware of what had happened whilst he was gone. He did however notice something was up; Dean was being quiet, and Chuck and Becky weren't looking past each other. He nervously pushed his food around his plate, and watched Dean battle some kind of inner demon.

"...Are you ok, Dean? Like, really ok?"

Dean's head snapped round to look at Cas; "what?"

"Are you all right?"

"Um... Actually, no."

Castiel frowned; "what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Oh. All right."

Dean frowned too, feeling like he was betraying Cas by not trusting him enough to tell him what was wrong. Sighing, he played with his bag before getting up.

"I'll see you guys later, maybe not..."

He waved half-heartedly at Castiel, Chuck and Becky before walking over to the "Novak table". Crowley and Gabriel grinned when they saw him.

"I want my phone back tonight. Do your worst, I don't care any more. If he asks, I've gone home. Have fun."

Crowley looked up at Dean confoundedly; "where are you going?"

"Home. I don't feel good."

Before anyone could say anything else, Dean strolled out of the cafeteria, and down the corridor to the nurses office. He successfully feigned being ill and was sent home. He strolled the long way home, trying to distract himself with thoughts of homework, and cars he'd be working on later. When got in, he made himself a decently-sized sandwich, making himself at home in the front room, turning the stereo on as loud as he wanted as he settled in to doing homework. Luckily, his Chemistry work was complicated enough to distract him from any thoughts of what Crowley and Gabriel were saying to Castiel under his name. After all his work was done, he did a bit of tidying, so Bobby wouldn't be too angry he'd skipped school, before putting on his work clothes and heading to work early. Rufus was surprised to see him so early, but didn't complain.

"I'm not paying you overtime."

Dean laughed and pulled his overalls on; "don't worry about it, I won't do any work for you to have to pay me. I'll just work on my baby."

Rufus waved his hand; "take her round back, don't be cluttering my yard!"

"This beauty couldn't clutter anything, Rufus!"

"Whatever. Remember work starts at four, sharp!"

Dean nodded and hopped back in to his car, driving her round the back of the garage. Luckily for him, he and Rufus had the same taste in music, so it was no problem for him to blast AC/DC from his car's speakers as he tinkered with the engine, cleaning components and checking nothing needed replacing. He felt relaxed working on cars, they were simple, they didn't confuse him; his mood began to lift as he cleaned out the inside of his car - food wrappers, empty bottles and other bits of rubbish.

* * *

><p>Castiel was sat alone in Biology, trying to concentrate on his work, but instead found himself missing Dean, who would normally be distracting him with his immature jokes about the text book's content. It didn't take long for him to pull his phone out and text him.<p>

_**"Where did you go? Biology's not the same without you."**_

_**"Sorry, felt like crap, I'm at home, trying to get better before work."**_

_**"That's reasonable. What's wrong? I don't want to push, but being tired doesn't look like that."**_

_**"All right, I'm just feeling a bit off, after last night, I said too much."**_

Castiel frowned; _**"too much? What do you mean?"**_

_**"All that stuff I said about some girl being lucky to have you. I bet I sounded like a total idiot."**_

_**"Oh. Not at all, it was, flattering? ...Did you mean it?"**_

_**"Of course! I'm already a little jealous of whoever ends up with you!"**_

* * *

><p>Crowley showed Gabriel the text he'd just sent Castiel from Dean's phone, Gabriel tried his best to bite back the laugh that threatened to erupt from him. Crowley grinned and waited for a reply.<p>

"Sammy really has the best ideas! This is working, AND it's fun!"

"I've got to hand it to the moose, I didn't think this plan would work at all, but here Dean is, spilling his heart out to Cas..."

Gabriel laughed loudly, before slapping his hand to his mouth as the teacher shot a quick glare over at the two boys. The phone vibrated on Crowley's thigh. A large grin spread across their faces.

_**"Dean? I don't want to jump to conclusions, but... What are you saying exactly?"**_

Crowley went to type up a response, but Gabriel snatched the phone from him, deleting the message written. He wrote his own reply.

_**"Nothing, it doesn't matter, I've said too much, sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this, especially when you're in lesson. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."**_

"Why'd you put that?" Crowley asked, taking the phone back. Gabriel grinned.

"Because, you don't confess your love via text. And because it's a good opportunity to get them together to confess their love in person!"

"Does Dean know Cas likes him?"

"I dropped enough hints. Besides, it's Cas that has to do the chasing, Dean's too chicken-shit to do it himself."

"What a girl."

The phone vibrated again; _**"I was already worrying about you, you're just making it worse Dean. You know you can trust me?"**_

"Don't text back, let Cas mull it over!" Gabriel said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Four finally rolled around, Dean left the Impala behind the garage to get to work on clients' cars, whilst Rufus managed the phones and walk-ins. Unfortunately, the first car he had to work on was brought in by some arrogant business man, who clearly had no idea what was wrong with it, but refused to ask for help and began making things up, and certainly refused to be told what was what by some seventeen-year-old.<p>

"There's this clunking noise when I turn the wheel."

Dean sighed; "yeah, your swivel bearing's blown."

"No, look kid, I had it check out not long ago, I had all the interior done up and everything!"

Dean took a moment to rub his face with his hand and collect his thoughts, knowing punching idiot clients wasn't good for business; "ok... Right, how about I get my boss to give her a look over? You can collect it tomorrow morning?"

The businessman nodded; "yes, very well. See that I get a written document from your boss about what's wrong."

Dean glared; "sure thing."

The man smiled proudly and left. Dean marched in to the garage to grab his clipboard and to have a small rant to Rufus.

"I hate those assholes! Just because I'm young, I know more about fucking cars than him! Oh, I had the interior done up not long ago! Well fucking done you moron! Ugh! He wants a written report from you on it, by the way."

Rufus smirked; "what's wrong with it?"

"Probably just the idiot putting petrol in when it should be diesel, he seems the type! But no, problem with the swivel bearings."

"Fair enough."

"Don't mention me, I said you'd do the work."

"Get to it then, want a drink?"

"Coffee, black, I'm going to need it if we've got more pretentious pricks booked in today!"

Dean went back out to the black Audi left by _Pretentious Businessman_ and began to fill out the paperwork, before taking it in to the garage to begin work. He'd just found the replacement parts when Rufus walked in with his coffee.

"That kid's here to see you, again. Brought a party with him too."

Dean frowned and took a sip of his drink; "what? Cas is here?"

"I'll give you fifteen minutes, then they've got to go!"

Nodding, Dean went out to the front; Castiel was stood awkwardly by the front desk, Gabriel, Crowley and Sam were behind him.

"What's going on?"

Castiel looked up and frowned; "they dragged me here."

Gabriel grinned; "intervention time. Here's your phone, and now, you two need to talk!"

Gabriel shoved Dean's phone in to his hand and ushered Sam and Crowley out of the office. Dean motioned towards the chairs in the corner, he and Castiel sat awkwardly, avoiding each others' gaze.

"So, any idea what this intervention's about?" Dean asked, finally, taking another sip of his coffee. Castiel shrugged.

"I have a notion... Do you know why?"

Dean frowned; "yeah, I think I could guess."

"...Did you know Gabriel had your phone?"

"Yeah... Crowley took it from me at dinner. Did they tell you they were texting me from yours this morning?"

"Yes. They showed me the conversation."

"Great, now I'm the one that's behind... What did they say from me?"

Dean was almost too scared to hear the reply, so quickly brought up his texts, looking through the conversation. Castiel kept quiet, letting Dean see for himself.

"Sons of bitches," he mumbled, shoving the phone back in to his pocket. Castiel nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

Dean shrugged; "it's not your fault."

"Well, it kind of is... I told Balthazar, who told Gabriel and Crowley. They instantly began plotting, and then, included Sam the other day apparently."

"Told Balthazar what?"

Castiel sighed; "you're really going to ask me to say all of this? Out loud?"

Dean sighed too and rubbed his face; "all right then, I'll guess, stop me if I'm wrong?"

Cas nodded, biting his finger in anticipation. Dean cleared his throat, took a large gulp of his coffee before beginning.

"Ok... You told Balthazar that... You liked me?"

Castiel nodded.

"So, he told Gabe and Crowley, and since then, they've been plotting ways to get us together? That dinner for example?"

Cas nodded again.

"And so, their big shit-eating grins were because they knew?"

Another nod.

"They decide to recruit Sam to speed things along on my end, and I sort of go and put my foot in it by telling him I liked you..."

Another nod, accompanied with a flush on pink to Cas' cheeks.

"And then, today they tried to get us to indirectly admit it to each other whilst they pretended to be us, only for us to be sat here now?"

"...I think you've got it all."

Dean nodded and finished his drink; "great... So now what?"

Castiel shrugged; "I've never been in this position. Ever."

"If I'm honest neither have I... What do you want to happen?"

Castiel looked at his feet, Dean got up to put his empty cup on the desk, watching Cas play with his tie awkwardly. He glanced over to the window and saw Gabriel, Crowley, and Sam watching them. Sam was scowling at him. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sighing, he quickly looked at what Sam felt needed to be said.

_**"Ask him out you idiot! He's too shy to do it himself!"**_

Letting out a deep breath, Dean rubbed his face and dropped his phone back in to his pocket. He stuck his fingers up at the boys grinning at the window, signalling for them to go away. Frowning, they all trudged away from the window, giving the two boys some privacy.

"Cas?"

The smaller boy looked up, his hands visably shaking. Dean managed a small smile and took one of his hands, pulling him up, not letting go.

"You've only known me a week, Cas."

"And you've only known me a week."

"...Touché."

Castiel stared in to Dean's eyes, finding it hard to concentrate when he felt Dean's thumb stroking the back of his hand softly.

"You know, I understand that you're new to all of this and... Well... I'm fine with taking it slowly if... You... Want?"

"...Meaning?"

Dean smirked; "you're really going to make me say this?"

Castiel bit his lip to stop himself smiling, he nodded.

"Ok, fine... Castiel Novak. Would you do me the honor of being my, um, boyfriend?"

Cas paused, staring in to Dean's eyes before nodding; "of course."

"...Awesome... Can I, hug you?"

A big smile spread across the smaller boy's face; "if you wish."

Dean hesitated, taking a moment to note the happiness in Castiel's face, before letting go of his hand and slowly wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed together. A large smile of his own spread across his face when he felt Castiel's arms snake around his neck. Letting out a deep breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, Dean hid his face in the crook of Cas' neck, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment; only for it to be ruined a few seconds later by Gabriel, Crowley, and Sam barging in to the office, cheering a clapping.

"About damn time!" Gabriel grinned, wrapping his arms around Dean and Cas like a proud father. Castiel's face instantly glowed bright red, whilst Dean scowled at the intruders. He was going to shout at them when Rufus walked in to the office.

"Right boys, time to go, Dean's got some work to do."

Crowley and Gabriel groaned but knew not to push. The five boys walked out of the office, Dean and Castiel walking behind.

"I'll talk to you later," Dean said, in a hushed voice so the others wouldn't hear. Castiel managed a small smile.

"You can't leave me with them."

"I'm sorry, but, I do have to work."

"I know... Well, I'd best let you work then."

Dean quickly took Castiel's hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb before pressing his lips to his knuckles; "you'll be fine."

Cas smiled fully, his hand tingling where Dean had kissed it; "until tonight."

"Until tonight."

They stood staring at each other, fingers loosely intertwined, until Gabriel shouted at Cas to hurry up. They shared another smile before going in their separate directions.


	13. You Really Like Those Theorems

The next morning, Castiel surprised Dean at his locker, a wide smile on his face. Dean smiled back and put his morning lesson' books in his bag.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Dean."

The two boys began walking slowly to home-room, discussing Balthazar's reaction to their changed relationship status.

"Obviously he was overjoyed. And he'd like a word with you."

"Not the big brother speech?"

"Something of the sort."

"But we discussed everything last night!"

Castiel smiled and gave Dean's arm a squeeze; "I know. And thank you for being so understanding."

"Stop thanking me, Cas! I mean it!"

"Sorry."

Home-room was nearly empty, aside from a couple of students, Chuck wasn't yet in, so Dean pulled Cas over to his seat.

"Dean?"

"Mmm?"

"You're definitely ok with these arrangements, aren't you?"

Dean smiled and covered Cas' hand with his own; "of course I am. I'd rather have you than any of that frivolous relationship stuff."

"You're sure I'm taking all the fun out of it?"

The larger boy laughed; "no! Look Cas, this is the last time I'm explaining this to you: you are in charge, you choose how fast we take this, what we do and don't do... If sex is off the table, it's off the table. If, hugging you in public is off the table then it's off the table! You decide what we do, and when. I'm not going to force you in to anything."

Castiel smiled; "that makes me feel better."

Dean smiled back and raised Cas' knuckled to his lips, kissing them softly; "good. I plan on making this work."

They sat smiling at each other when Chuck walked in, stopping abruptly when he saw Castiel in his seat. He walked over hesitantly.

"Um, hi?"

Castiel jumped up; "oh, sorry Chuck. Sit down!"

"Nah, it's all right."

"Sit here," Dean compromised, pulling Cas down to sit on his knee. A flush of pink filled Castiel's cheeks, a lighter shade than usual, as he allowed Dean to slip an arm around his waist. Chuck smiled awkwardly and sat down.

"Don't get used to this Dean, I won't be allowing you to man-handle me as much in the future. It's only because I'm so smitten with you right now I'm still here!"

Dean smirked and squeezed him softly; "understood."

Chuck pulled his notepad and pen from his bag; "you decided to, take the plunge then?"

"We didn't really have a choice!" Dean laughed. Castiel smiled and nodded.

"Wow, you wait until Becky finds out!"

"Oh God! You couldn't ask her to keep it quiet could you? We don't really want anyone knowing!"

"By keep quiet you mean not tell anyone? Because she's going to squeal the roof down!"

Dean chuckled; "maybe we shouldn't tell her?"

When the class began filling, Cas took his usual seat, leaving Dean to be interrogated by Chuck.

"So, what happened?"

Dean grinned an retold the previous day's events, smiling over at Castiel as he spoke. Chuck smiled, nearly finding himself taking the Becky-approach to realising their love.

"Well, you two make quite a handsome pair. I hope it works."

"Thanks man"

* * *

><p>That evening, Dean had gone round to Castiel's for a "talk" with Balthazar; Gabriel sat in on the conversation.<p>

"I trust you not to hurt him, you know you won't live to tell the tale! But I'm just going to throw it out there right now. Do not expect sex from him!"

Dean groaned and hid his face in his hands; "yes, Balthazar. I know! The first thing we did was talk about boundaries!"

"Good! But I'm letting you know, you'll be lucky to get him to sleep in his boxers! ...I don't think he's ever had a boner! He's not that kind of boy."

Gabriel nodded; "not even a stray one, that's nothing to do with you! And come at the most inappropriate times, like in the middle of a maths lesson!"

Balthazar laughed; "maths? Really? ...You really like those theorems, don't you!"

Gabriel laughed; "damn straight I do! Anyway Dean, I hope you don't mind being restricted to hand-holding and closed-mouth kisses!"

Dean sighed; "I don't! Can I get back to Cas now?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes and waved his hand; "fine, go make my little brother happy!"

Dean dragged himself from Gabriel's room, across the corridor nto Castiel's room. His door was open and he was sat at his desk typing up an assignment.

"I'm back!" Dean huffed, collapsing down on Cas' bed. Castiel smiled and turned around.

"Was it...?"

"Yes, it was 'the talk'... Again!"

"I don't really understand why everyone's warding you off me, though."

"I told you. I'm a man-whore. They expect me to force you and corrupt you!"

"But, you wouldn't!"

"Yeah, I know' I know that, you know that, no one else seems to trust me though."

"Well, no one else matters."

Dean smiled; "very true."

Cas quickly switched from his desk chair to the bed, putting his hand in Dean's. Dean's smile got bigger, he squeezed Cas' hand affectionately.

"Dean... Do you think we have a song?"

"A song?"

"You know... A lot of couples have a song significant to their relationship... Do you think we do?"

"...I don't know, I'd have to think about it. Why, do you?"

Castiel looked down at his lap, feeling his cheeks burning; "Nothing Else Matters. I really like the lyrics, I think they apply to us, and, Metallica are sort of 'our band'... You know?"

Dean grinned; "Cas, it's perfect!"

Cas' face broke in to a smile; "really?"

"Yeah! Put it on."

Castiel scurried over to the computer to put the song on, before laying next to Dean on the bed, lacing their fingers together and staring up at the ceiling. As the song played, Dean hummed along, occasionally squeezing Cas' fingers between his. Both boys had a love-sick grin on their face. When the song ended, it started again a few moments later; Dean smirked at his boyfriend.

"You put it on repeat?"

Castiel smiled sheepishly; "yeah..."

Still smirking, Dean rolled on to his side, facing Cas, resting a hand on his chest, over his heart; "Cas?"

The smaller boy look up in to his eyes; "yes?"

"Cas I... Try something?"

"...What?"

"I want to... Can I kiss you? ...Just a small normal- ...No funny-"

"-Yes."

Dean grinned; "really?"

Cas smiled earnestly; "yeah..."

Dean suddenly began to feel nervous; "all right then... Um..."

Leaning up on his elbow, he raised his other hand and cupped Castiel's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. Castiel sucked in a breath when Dean's stroking tickled.

"Cas... Close your eyes."

Dean's voice had lowered to a near-whisper, Castiel did as was requested and closed his eyes, anticipating Dean's lips on his own. After swallowing down a dry gulp, Dean leant closer, closing his own eyes; he nearly gasped when his nose brushed against Cas', before softly capturing his lips with his own. Cas' lips were chapped but soft, and Dean found himself willing to kiss him forever. Their kiss lingered for what felt like forever, until Dean pulled away. Castiel's eyes fluttered open, a shy smile playing on his lips. Dean returned the smile, stroking Cas' cheek again with his thumb.

"Dean..."

"Cas..."

Castiel raised a hand and thread his fingers through Dean's short hair, softly resting them on his neck, feeling his pulse throb under the skin. Still smiling, Dean gently carded his fingers through Cas' hair.

"I'd like to do that again," Cas admitted, reaching his hand around to play with the tips of Dean's hair at the back of his head. Dean nodded, not saying a word and leaning down again to press another soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. The kiss lingered again, until Castiel's lips began moving against his, his hand gripping the scruff of Dean's neck softly. To account for the new depth of the kiss, Dean put his hand by the side of Cas' head, using it to hold himself up, as his body slowly slid on top. Castiel's other hand found Dean's waist; he gripped it softly, trying to get used to the weight on top of him. They lay together, holding each other and sharing a string of soft but passionate kisses until Castiel began to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen. Dean instantly rolled off, giving Cas his space but grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. Cas smiled and rolled on to his side, draping an arm around Dean's waist and resting his head on his chest, listening to his smiled too, softly threading his fingers through Castiel's hair. Cas sighed contentedly and glanced up at Dean, still smiling.

"I um, liked that."

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead; "I noticed."

"Perhaps, it could be added to the list of things we do... In privacy, though."

"Sure."

Both boys lay in each others' arms for a long while until they got sick of Metallica playing on repeat. Castiel decided to get back on with his assignment, leaving Dean to occupy himself.

"You can go see if Gabriel is doing anything, there's plenty to do in the house."

"I'd rather be with you."

Castiel smiled; "I don't mind, Dean. I've got to get this done, and could really do without the distraction... Go see if anyone wants to play video games."

"Cas-"

"-Go on, Dean. I'll come find you when I'm done."

Dean sighed; "fine."

He gave Cas a peck on the cheek before trudging along the corridor to Gabriel's room. He went to knock when the door swung open, Gabriel grinning at him inanely.

"Dean-O! What can I do you for?"

Dean dug his hands in to his pocket; "Cas has chucked me out whilst he does some work?"

"Aww! Cut off already! Fancy some X-box?"

Shrugging, Dean followed Gabe down to the rec-room; the twins were sat at the table with their laptops, shouting orders at each other and clicking furiously.

"What do you want to play?" Gabriel asked, bounding over to the wall of games. Dean shrugged.

"Halo?"

"Which one?"

"Not bothered, are we doing PvP?"

"Yeah."

"Any then."

Dean spent the majority of his evening playing X-box games with Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael eventually joining in. The four of them were laughing so hard at how angry their enemy team were getting, they didn't notice Castiel come down. He quietly sat at the table, watching his boyfriend and cousins play violent games and laugh. Gabriel was the first to notice him, when the game ended, he turned and nearly jumped from the sofa.

"Shit! Cas! When did you get here?"

Dean spun around and grinned, dropping his controller on to the sofa and going over. Castiel stood and joined Dean in a warm embrace, burying his face in to his neck.

"Man down guys! Come on! Let's fuck shit up!" Gabriel laughed, starting another game without Dean. Dean pulled away enough to be able to look at Cas without straining his eyes. Castiel smiled up at him, twisting his fingers in Dean's t-shirt.

"I love your eyes," Dean murmured, staring in to Cas' big blue orbs, seeing himself reflected. The skin around his eyes crinkled as his smile got broader.

"They're nothing compared to yours. Blue is so common."

"Shut up, Cas. You know you've got beautiful eyes."

Castiel chuckled and pulled Dean back in to another hug, again burying his face in to his neck, inhaling his scent. Dean softly carded his fingers through Cas' hair, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Let's go upstairs, this moment is being ruined by people's heads being blown off."

Cas nodded and let Dean take his hand and pull him upstairs.

"Do you want a drink?" Cas asked as they passed the kitchen. Dean shrugged, smirking. Anna was sat at the table, on the phone and picking at a fruit salad. She smiled when Dean and Castiel walked in to the kitchen holding hands.

"I'll call you back Pam... Cas! Dean!"

Dean grinned and went to join Anna at the table whilst Cas began making their drinks.

"So... You two... Told you you were adorable!"

Dean laughed; "yeah yeah, so did everyone else... Were you in on the plan?"

"I was. I was going to have a girly chat with Cas about how dreamy you are but... I guess you beat me to the punch."

"You can still chat about how dreamy I am when I've gone."

Anna giggled; "I plan to... Have you been given the talk?"

"I have."

"Just as my own addition, please don't hurt him. He's not a very trusting person, don't betray him."

"I don't plan to."

"Good!"

The two of them looked up at Cas, busy making himself and Dean a warm drink. Anna smiled at the gooey-eyed smile Dean gave Cas; Cas turned around and smiled back.

"Would you like marshmallows in your drink?"

Dean took a moment to realise he was being spoken to before nodding; "please."

"You've got it bad!" Anna giggled, elbowing Dean lightly.

"...Yeah? Your point is?"

"It's cute."

Dean laughed to himself and shrugged, slipping off his seat and walking over to Cas. He slid an arm around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder; Castiel smiled and rest his head against Dean's, slipping his arm around his waist.

"Everything ok?"

Dean grinned; "everything's, perfect... Like you."

Castiel laughed and squeezed him softly; "I know I'm not well-versed on social acceptabilities, but even I know that that was... Horrible."

Dean laughed too and quickly kissed Cas on the cheek; "sorry, I hoped you wouldn't know."

"Well, too bad... Your drink's ready."

"Thanks."

Castiel stared in to Dean's eyes, still smiling; "you're welcome."

Dean stared and smiled back, tensing his grip around his boyfriend; "...Shall we go back upstairs then?"

"...Yes."

The two boys paused before grabbing their drinks and heading upstairs, ignoring Anna grinning at them from the table.

* * *

><p>Castiel padded in to the kitchen to get another drink, when he was ambushed by Anna.<p>

"Lover-boy left?"

Cas frowned; "Dean has gone, yes."

"Oh good, we can chat then."

"Chat? What about?"

Anna grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him over to the table, pushing him down in to a chair before sitting next to him, bringing her chair closer.

"Dean. Tell me, how happy does he make you?"

Cas couldn't help the smile that spread across his face; "I can't even start to explain."

"How sweet! ...You look pretty comfortable with him, too."

"Well... I am... I don't know how it happened so quickly, but... I guess there's just something about him."

Anna grinned; "so... How long does he have to put up with just hand-holding and hugging?"

Cas' forehead furrowed; "I don't... He doesn't have to... What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... How long until he gives you your first kiss?"

Castiel's cheeks went bright pink; "oh, um, well-"

"-Oh my God! When? Was it nice?"

"Um. Earlier, we were just, lay next to each other and... I enjoyed it, yes?"

"Aww! How did it happen? Did he just jump you or...?"

"What? No! He uh, asked if he could. And I said yes."

"...He asked you permission?"

Castiel shrugged; "he always asks if he can, do things."

"Things being?"

"...Hugs, mainly. He understands I'm a bit, uncomfortable with physical displays of affection and so, checks to make sure that I'm ok with it, and usually it's just more of a forewarning because I think he knows I'll always say yes."

Anna's grin got bigger; "you two have no idea how adorable you are... I'm going to tell Gabriel!"

Before Castiel could say anything else Anna sprinted out of the kitchen and down to the rec-room; sighing, Cas slid down from his seat and went to retrieve the drink he'd originally come down for.

* * *

><p>Bobby eyed Dean suspiciously as he all but danced around the kitchen, doing his chores, humming upbeat songs as he washed the dishes. He quietly slipped out of the kitchen, and went to find Sam, sat watching a documentary about tsunamis in the living room. He slumped down in to his arm chair and cleared his throat.<p>

"All right, what's up with your brother?"

Sam glanced over at Bobby and shrugged; "what do you mean?"

"He's dancing about the kitchen, singing pop songs! About love, and unicorns and rainbows!"

Sam laughed and pulled himself up so he was sitting properly; "really?"

"What's going on with him? He's never been this happy before."

"Well... He's in love."

Bobby groaned and rubbed his face with his hand; "seriously, kid. Don't keep toying with me!"

"I'm serious! He's actually found someone who'll put up with him!"

"Is that where he keeps going? Who is it?"

Sam frowned; "um... Just a minute..."

He jumped up from the sofa and scurried in to the kitchen, hitting Dean on the shoulder. Instead of his usual reaction of turning round and punching Sam back, Dean simply looked back to him and grinned.

"Sammy!"

Sam eyed his elder brother suspiciously; "wow, you are happy! Did you score some weed before you got home?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about Sam? I'm not high!"

"Well it fucking seems like it!"

Dean shrugged and turned back to the dishes; "I'm just happy, Sam. Does Jess not make you happy?"

"Yeah... But I'm straight, so I don't do the whole, dancing, waving a rainbow flag about-"

That comment earned him a punch in the arm. Dean scowled.

"I'm not gay."

"You're dating a dude!"

"I think you'll find the term that explains me is 'pansexual', and Cas isn't a 'dude', he's, he's-"

"-He's a dude! He's a guy, a man - well, boy - he's male!"

"Still not gay, Sammy."

Sam sighed, giving up on the argument; "fine. I actually came to ask why you're so happy, you're freaking Bobby out."

"What, how? And I'm just happy, I can't help it. Cas is just... Awesome."

"Uh-huh? That's lovely. Can I tell Bobby it's Cas you're dating?"

Dean frowned; "uh... I don't think he'd like to know, really. You know how he feels about the Novaks. Fuck knows what he thinks about same-sex relationships!"

"Well... Maybe he won't care so long as you're happy?"

"I don't know... He seems like the type to not like it..."

"Type to not like what? Who?"

Dean and Sam spun around, Bobby was stood in the doorway to the kitchen, brow furrowed, a look of annoyed confusion on his face. Dean swallowed his breath, not knowing what to say.

"Dean's got a boyfriend!" Sam blurted out; Dean glared.

"Thanks Sam!"

"He's not sure if you'd be ok with it or not."

Bobby frowned; "...Not ok with what? Him being gay?"

"I'm not gay! For fucks-"

"-Whatever you are, boy, I don't care. So long as it's legal."

Dean stared blankly at Bobby for a few moments; "...Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not, why would I? Besides, this boy has got you doing chores without a word of complaint, he seems to be good for you... Who is he, anyway?"

Dean and Sam glanced uneasily at each other; Sam shrugged and tried to shrink back in to the background. Dean cleared his throat and began fiddling with his fingers behind his back.

"Um... It's... Cas."

Bobby frowned; "Cas? Cas who?"

"Cas...-Tiel Novak?"

"...Castiel? The one with the stick up his ass, wears suits all the time? That Castiel?"

Dean nodded; "that Cas."

Bobby stared in bewilderment; "...How on God's Earth did you get him to say yes, to you?"

Dean scowled; "thanks Bobby. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, out of every student I've ever taught, he is the one who's never shown any interest in sex or relationships. And then you, with all your messing about, and one-night-stands, and, don't think I don't know about you! You two are polar opposites!"

"Well... Maybe he's changed."

"Maybe he's been corrupted!"

"Oh come on! I've hardly touched him!"

Sam's eyes widened; "hardly? What have you done?"

Dean scowled; "nothing that's any of your damn business!"

Bobby rolled his eyes; "whatever. This conversation has already gone on for longer than I like, just, Dean?"

"...Yeah?"

"Not under my roof."

Sam bit his lip to stop himself laughing, whilst Dean's ears went pink.

"What? I wasn't-... What the-..."

Bobby quickly turned around and went back in to the front room; Dean looked at Sam, his eyes wide. The youngest Winchester couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, clutching his side as he bent over. Dean scowled.

"Screw you, you can finish the dishes."

He threw the tea-towel from the table at Sam's head and stomped up the stairs, remembering to slam the door shut behind him. Grabbing his phone from the desk, Dean flopped down on to his bed and pulled up Castiel's number, hitting "call". It only rang three times before Cas picked up.

_"Hello, Dean."_

"Hey Cas."

The call went silent for a few moments before Cas cleared his throat.

_"Did you call for any reason?"_

"No, no, just to, talk... I told Bobby."

_"Told him what?"_

"About... Us..."

_"Oh. How did he take it?"_

"Well, I suppose? He thinks I've corrupted you. He also fucking warned me not to do it in the house, I've never been so mortified."

_"...Do what?"_

"...You know? ...Have sex?"

_"Oh! Oh right, well... He doesn't have to worry about that, I mean-"_

"-Yeah, I know. But he doesn't. He seems to think if I can get you to go out with me I can get you to take your pants off when I click my fingers, or something."

_"But you didn't get me to go out with you. I elected to, of my own free will, because I wanted to."_

"Yeah? Tell him that. He probably thinks I've brainwashed you or something... Anyway!"

_"...Everyone knows."_

Dean frowned, sitting up and grabbing Sam's stress-ball from the bedside table, givving it a hard squeeze; "everyone knows what?"

_"That we kissed."_

"Oh... Who's everyone?"

_"Everyone. Anna, Gabriel... Balthazar called me a few minutes ago to congratulate me..."_

Dean chuckled and threw the ball at the wall, catching it when it bounced off; "I'd prefer that reaction to our doings that what I've been getting! Threats and mockery."

Castiel chuckled; _"doings? Dean, you make it sound illegal!"_

"You'd think it was! It's like there's a 'no trespassing' sign around your neck I'm not aware of."

_"Well, there was figuratively for a while... But Balthazar got you around that."_

Dean grinned; "yeah, and now there's a 'Dean Winchester you touch one hair on that boy's head and you won't live to tell the tale', sign."

Castiel laughed; _"no there's not. I wouldn't allow it."_

Dean laughed too; "well, could you tell people that? Right now people treat me like I'm some kind of predator!"

_"They're just being protective. They'll come to realise soon enough."_

"Gee, that reassures me."

_"Don't worry Dean, I won't let them hurt you."_

Dean smiled genuinely; "you? You going to beat up anyone who looks at me funny?"

Castiel chuckled;_ "of course not. There's no need for violence, if a problem can be resolved it can be resolved with words."_

"Ahh, so you'll be having harsh words with anyone who looks at me funny?"

_"If they deserve harsh words, then yes."_

"...But I thought you were too shy for all that."

_"Not when it comes to people I care about."_

Dean let out a deep breath and squeezed the stress-ball again; "wow. Everyone's right."

_"...About what?"_

"I don't deserve you."

Castiel sighed; _"really Dean? You think that?"_

"It's hard not to sometimes."

_"Dean. I'm not to be 'deserved', you've not been rewarded with me like some trophy. If anything I've been gifted to you, and you to me."_

"...Gifted? By who?"

Dean could almost hear the shrug on the other end.

_"God?"_

"God? You believe in him?"

_"I'm from a very religious family, Dean, of course I do... I mean, I don't actively go to church or pray, and I'm not a very good Christian but, I do believe that, there is a higher being in the Universe."_

"...Oh."

_"It's not a problem, is it?"_

"What? No! I mean, you're not some crazy religious nut... I have no problems with you, believing, it's not like you're enforcing it on me or anything..."

_"Well, I also believe everything happens for a reason. So, we've come together for a reason Dean; it may yet to be clear, but I don't think it's because the Divine has made a mistake and rewarded you with me when he shouldn't."_

"...Right, yeah..."

Castiel chuckled; _"sorry, I rambled quite a lot there. And I'm also sorry, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah, see-ya, Cas."

Dean had just hung up when Sam wandered in to the room, grinning at Dean and flopping on to his bed. Dean sat up and put his phone on the bedside table.

"Hey Sammy..."

Sam pulled his laptop on to his knee and glanced over at his brother; "yeah?"

"Being serious; do I deserve Cas?"

Sam frowned; "what do you mean?"

"I mean... I know he's too good for me, but..."

"Dean, in all seriousness, no one's too good for anyone. You deserve to be happy, and so does Cas; you both chose to be happy with each other, so... It's not about entitlement, it's about choice. Why do you think we have such a multi-cultured planet? If white people only married white people, or Germans only married Germans, we're not going to get very far as a species... We need to mix things up. So, every once in a while, some weird little rich kid decides to date a horny mechanic, and the world keeps turning."

Dean scowled; "that was very nice and profound, until the end."

Sam grinned; "I ran out of nice profound things to say."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh, the first kiss! By the way I hope this chapter cleared up the fact there shall be no smut; Cas isn't the type (sorry.) Anyway, don't forget to review (:<strong>


	14. Hey Blue Eyes, Come Here Often

**AN: It's been a while, sorry guys, it's been hard trying to get this right! So, this chapter is more of a 'filler' for what's coming up...**

* * *

><p>Dean sighed, his handwriting getting progressively worse as he attempted to get down all the information on the board before the teacher changed the slide. Letting out a deep breath, he gave up, writing a note in the margin to get the notes from Cas later. He dropped his pen on the desk, flexing his wrist when a ball of paper hit him in the head. He glanced around, but no one looked like they'd tossed it; he unfolded it and read the note scribbled inside.<p>

"It's going around school you're dating Castiel Novak! You'd better watch out, people aren't happy. He's way too good for you. We'll make him realise."

Dean sighed and screwed the note up, not sure what he was most angered by: the fact people already knew, or the fact people were already determined to break them up. He also dreaded the conversation he'd have to have with Cas later. He didn't get any more notes that lesson, and sent a quick text to Cas to meet him at dinner by his locker. When the lesson ended he all but ran to his locker, Cas already waiting. He smiled when he saw Dean, but instantly frowned when he saw the look on Dean's face.

"Is something wrong?"

Dean let out a sigh; "we need to talk, do you know anywhere more private?"

"Come with me."

Cas took a hold of Dean's sleeve and pulled him up the corridor to the library.

"Library? Cas, that's not-"

"-It's empty right no... And no one will interrupt us."

Dean sighed in defeat and let Castiel pull him over to his chair.

"So, what do we have to discuss?"

Dean let out another sigh; "right..."

"You're sighing a lot. I'm taking that as a bad sign?"

"They know. Well, it's still in 'rumour' phase, but already people want to break us up..."

Castiel frowned; "...Oh?"

"...Oh? Just, oh?"

"I don't know what to say, Dean... Is this the point we come out, or...?"

"You're not angry about people wanting to break us up?"

"Of course, but I'm more concerned by the fact you think they'll succeed."

"I don't know... I'm afraid they'll make you realise how... Shit I am..."

Castiel smiled meekly, and reached across and cupped Dean's face; "you're far from 'shit', Dean. I really like you, you know I do. I'm also somewhat insulted by the fact you think I'd listen to stupid gossip, especially about someone I care deeply about... Dean... There's nothing they can tell me that, I either won't already know about you or, wouldn't change my feelings for you in the slightest."

Dean managed a small smile; "sorry Cas, I'm just, more damaged than I thought."

"Don't apologise, it can't be helped."

"...I really do not deserve you."

Cas sighed; "if you say 'deserved' to me one more time in relation to us as a couple, I'm going to..."

Dean smiled; "...Going to? Learn how to make threats?"

Castiel smiled too; "yeah..."

Dean put his hand on top of Castiel's and stroked it softly; "perhaps we should go get something to eat? Or are you happy fondling me in the library?"

Cas chuckled and swiped his thumb across Dean's lips before standing up, offering a hand. The larger boy took it and slipped his arm around his waist, pulling him in to a quick embrace before leading the way out of the library. They both quickly got their lunches and joined Chuck and Becky. Becky grinned when they both sat down in unison and began eating at the same time. Chuck rolled his eyes and pushed his food around his plate.

"You two were a while..."

Dean nodded; "we needed to talk."

"Aww, what about?" Becky squeaked, picking up her drink.

"Just... People know, or think they know. And they want to split us up."

Chuck frowned; "what? But, I thought they were ok with you."

"As a friend, clearly I'm not boyfriend material."

"Clearly the student body don't know what they're talking about," Castiel chipped in, smiling up at Dean. Chuck smiled.

"How do you plan on dealing with them, then? These guys aren't the type to just give up."

"Maybe we could set Balthazar and Gabe on them all?" Dean chuckled; "Balth will just sass them all in to submission!"

Cas' smile got bigger; "we could talk to him about it... I know Gabriel will help."

"Imagine letting Gabriel loose on the school!"

"...Maybe we shouldn't ask Gabe..."

Dean grinned and knocked his knee against Cas', winking, before continuing eating his lunch. The four of them made idle small talk as they ate, before going in their own directions. Dean and Castiel meandered up the corridor slowly, occasionally bumping in to each others' shoulders.

"Oh hey, can I borrow some notes from you? The teacher flicked between slides like they were loaded to blow or something."

Castiel smiled; "of course, come on."

He pulled on Dean's sleeve to lead him back up the corridor to his locker. Dean noticed a couple of people glaring as they passed, some huddled together and whispered. Castiel stopped and opened his locker; Dean glared around at everyone watching before leaning back against the locker next to Cas'.

"Hey blue-eyes, come here often?"

Castiel laughed and pulled his notebook from his locker; "three times a day, five days a week. Here you go."

Dean laughed too and took the books Castiel handed to him; "thanks. So..."

Cas shut his locker and folded his arms; "so."

Dean put his arms behind his head, smirking arrogantly, winking again. Cas smiled.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of come-on?"

"Is it working?"

"...Is this your way of letting people know we're together?"

Dean chuckled; "there's usually an easier way, but this is actually more fun."

"If you asked really, really nicely, I might let you kiss me."

"...Really?"

Castiel smirked; "probably not. Maybe... You could hold my hand?"

Dean smiled; "anything you want, and are comfortable with."

"Normally I'd be telling you to back off a bit, but seeing as everyone's against us being together, I'm feeling really obstinate."

"...Come again?"

"Stubborn."

"Right, good?"

Cas smiled; "yes, so, shall we go find Gabriel?"

He held his hand out for Dean to take; the larger boy looked at it before smiling and taking it, lacing their fingers together.

"Let's."

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand and let himself be pulled down the corridor, making a mental note to ignore people pointing and whispering, concentrating on the proud look on his boyfriend's face. As he looked up at how genuinely happy Dean looked, he couldn't help but wear a matching grin of his own. Dean glanced over at Cas, to check he was still comfortable with this public display of affection; they caught each others' eyes and smiled affectionately at one another, before looking ahead again.

"All right?" Dean asked, quietly. Cas nodded.

"Fine so long as I try to not think about it... It's not so bad really, is it."

"Just, let go and punch me in the kidney when it gets too much."

Castiel laughed; "I shall."

Out of nowhere, Gabriel bounced in front of them grinning, looking extremely shocked at the same time. He bounced from one foot to the other.

"I had to come see for myself! Public display of affection? Cassie, are you ok?"

He pressed his hand against Cas' forehead, only for it to be batted away.

"I'm fine. It's going around that Dean and I are seeing each other, so we decided to put an end to the rumours. Also, we need your help."

Gabriel grinned; "well good for you, Cas, be proud! And help? With?"

"People are already discussing breaking us up."

"...Already? Those bastards! So, need help with... Murder? Because that's really more Crowley's area of expertise, I mean, I could give it a shot, but-"

"-No, Gabe, what? We just want people to back off!" Dean interrupted, shooting a quick glare at a large football player who was scowling at him.

"Fine... I'll go find Crowley, he has the means to spread school-wide messages. We call it Meg."

Castiel smiled; "well, I suppose you have work to do?"

"Oh I get it. Get a boyfriend and suddenly I'm not good enough? Fine! I'll go get a plaything of my own!"

Dean smirked as Gabriel stuck his tongue out and bounced away. Castiel pulled Dean to look at him and smiled.

"So, what shall we do now?"

"Well, we can either give our adoring public a show, or scurry off and hide somewhere."

"...I'm all for hiding."

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Dean was bent over the innards of an old Honda the owner was too attached to to actually admit it was a hunk of junk and trade in for a working car, eager to get home and talk to Cas. His life was currently revolving around Castiel, and he wasn't fulfilled at night unless he'd seen him at least once in the day. Sam laughed that it made him just as bad as thirteen-year-old girls who publicly declared their love for their day-old boyfriend; a comment which earned him a sharp punch in the arm and a sneer from Dean.<p>

"I need a drink," Dean mumbled, dropping his tools and wandering to the office. On his way, he passed a sleek black Mercedes parked out front, and worried about having to deal with another snotty business man. He cautiously entered the office, Rufus and the owner of the Mercedes turned to look at him.

"Dean! Come here!"

The businessman smirked as Dean stood next to Rufus; "this is Dean, then. Nice to meet you finally."

He held out his hand for Dean to shake, Dean looked at it for moment before hesitantly shaking it.

"Pleasure to meet you? I think..."

The man chuckled; "I'm Raphael."

"Oh! Right! Um, hi."

"My boys have yet to stop talking about you and your brother, I thought I'd come see what all the fuss was, and to get my car checked out."

Rufus smirked; "I'll let you get to work, Dean."

"Can you make me a coffee then?"

Dean followed Raphael out to his car.

"So, you're what Castiel picked for a first relationship."

"Yeah, he did."

Raphael hummed and motioned to his car; "well, can you give it the once over? I can't pinpoint the problem."

Dean nodded and went to the front of the Mercedes; "pop the hood? And start the engine."

"Very well."

Dean managed to spend five minutes checking the car's essentials before Raphael turned the subject from what might be wrong with the car to Dean.

"You met at school, I believe."

"Yes, sir."

"But you don't live with your parents?"

Dean rolled his eyes and continued checking the engine valves; "nope. My mom's dead and my dad travels a lot for work, so I live with an old family friends. He's a teacher at Kripke High."

"Hmm, very good... What are your aspirations, for the future?"

"Um, I don't know yet..."

"Castiel plans to study Accountancy and Business Management; he's going to take over the family business one day."

"Really? Awesome."

Dean tried to hold back the amount of sarcasm in his voice, but he couldn't stand this guy "dropping by" and preceding to brag about Cas whilst at the same time making Dean feel one inch tall.

"Are you going to college?"

Dean shrugged; "don't know, might, might not, I've not really decided."

"Well, you'd better get thinking boy... Castiel will be going to Harvard."

"Is that so?"

"Guaranteed a full scholarship, that boy's the brightest I've seen."

"He is... What about Gabe?"

Raphael frowned; "what about him?"

"Is he not moving on to big and awesome things?"

"Probably not. He doesn't apply himself."

Dean hummed and finally figured out what was up with the car. He quickly turned the conversation back on to the car, before fixing it and sending Raphael on his way.

* * *

><p>The moment Dean got home he grabbed his phone and stormed up to his room, scrolling to Cas' number and pressing 'call'.<p>

_"Hello Dean."_

"I met your uncle today," Dean huffed, flopping down on to his bed. He could hear some clattering about on Castiel's end.

_"Really?"_

"Yeah. I think he hates me."

_"What? No, I saw him and... He said, you made a good impression."_

Dean scoffed; "all his did was interrogate me about my plans for the future then continued to just show you off."

_"Show me off? How?"_

"Cas I going to Harvard, guaranteed full scholarship! I see you're doing nothing with your life!"

Castiel sighed, Dean was sure he could hear him tapping his pen on his desk; _"don't, misinterpret him. He comes across as, arrogant and, a bit cold, but really, he's all right."_

"He doesn't think his own son will do well in life!"

_"Gabriel? ...Do you think he will?"_

Dean frowned; "I can think what I want, he's not my son! He's not supposed to have, given up on him."

_"If it's any consolation, and it's probably not, Gabriel and his father don't really see eye-to-eye."_

"Eh. Whatever... What're you doing?"

* * *

><p>The next day, Dean was harassed by nearly everyone the moment he entered the school grounds; people wanting to know if he was really dating Castiel and "how did you do it?". A couple of girls grinned and cooed over how cute they were, a member of the football team demanded to know how he walked in to the the school and managed to seduce Cas after only a week, citing he must be a Siren "or something". Overall, the reaction was positive, whatever Gabriel had done had worked, and people were laying off. He finally got to his home-room, and collapsed next to Chuck.<p>

"You know what, it's damn hard being me."

Chucked snored and looked up; "oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Ever since I entered this building I've been harassed. By nearly everyone! Asking how I did it, how cute we are, whether I poisoned him or something..."

"That's what happens when you decide to date the most popular and famously frigid person in school."

Dean scoffed and dropped his head on to his arms, waiting for Castiel to arrive, thinking about what Chuck had said. It was patently obvious Cas was frigid, but not because he was afraid of sex, but because he just wasn't interested. Perhaps now having a boyfriend would make him interested, he had already allowed Dean to kiss him. But he had been pretty clear on his boundaries; sex seemed like a definite no. His phone buzzed in his front jeans pocket. It was from Gabe.

_**"How's school treating you my friend?"**_

Dean smirked; _**"a lot better, what did you do?"**_

_**"A magician never reveals his secrets, Deano! Cas might tell you later, or I might, if you're good."**_

_**"Well, thanks anyway."**_

_**"It's okie dokie, no problemo mi amigo."**_

Dean rolled his eyes and looked up, grinning as Cas strolled in. He shot a shy smile Dean's way as he sat down. Dean could feel himself almost melt when Cas smiled, knowing there were certain smiles reserved only for him. His mouth twitched at the corners in the same awkward way, but with Dean, his eyes lit up, looking genuinely happy. For everyone else, his eyes showed little to no emotion, as if he was just passing through the daily motions, being polite.

"You know, there's a noticeable change in Castiel since you got together," Chuck mused, not looking up from his notebook. Dean smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Well, mainly, he's just smiling more. It's not like a blatant cheesy grin, but, he used to look so... Emotionless. He just had this straight face... Now there's a smile there nearly all the time. It's only small, but, it's there... In fact, thinking about it, it's been there since you got here... Well, not straight away, but... Maybe from when you went out that time?"

"What, to the library?"

"I think so..."

Dean looked back up at Cas, he was drumming his fingers on his thighs; a random habit Dean couldn't help but find totally endearing. He loved all of Cas' nervous ticks - when he played with his tie, when he twiddled his fingers, occasionally clenching and unclenching his fists, drumming his fingers on random surfaces, usually his thighs, and Dean's favourite, when he chewed his bottom lip. When Dean watched Castiel chew on his lip - out of either nervousness or boredom - he found himself licking, and/or chewing his own lips in vain attempts to suppress his frustration of not being able to pounce on Cas and have him right there. He'd thought about telling him, but he didn't know how to say "stop chewing your lip because it makes me want to screw you seven ways 'till Sunday" without scaring him away. Instead, he calmly tried to ignore it, and had a long shower the moment he got in, or a quick cold one if people were home.

"Someone's deep in thought," Chuck drawled, elbowing Dean lightly. Dean smirked.

"Yeah, thinking about Cas."

Chuck huffed a small laugh; "wow, big surprise. Anything in particular?"

Dean shrugged, glancing at Cas before turning his attention to Chuck; "just, how beautiful he is."

Chuck frowned; "beautiful?"

"Yeah... I mean like, he is! I'm hot, and I'm arrogant enough to admit that, but, he's not 'hot', he's-"

"-Beautiful, right. In the same way fantasy princess' are, or-"

"-No, he's in a league of his own. You've seen him!"

"Yeah, but I don't look at him the same way you do. I mean... I can see he's an attractive guy, but, I don't know."

Dean shrugged; "fine... I know what I mean."

He went silent, eyes drifting towards the ceiling, deep in thought, before he snorted a quiet laugh. Chuck pouted.

"What's funny?"

"Just wondering what shade of red he'd go if I told him... I'd need one of those paint colour charts to see."

Chuck grinned; "that's jovially cruel!"

Dean grinned too and went back to watching Castiel.

* * *

><p>Days and weeks passed; Castiel and Dean's relationship blossomed yet remained the same. They spent as much time together as possible, sitting together at lunch, going out after school for coffees or occasionally ice-cream, going for a drive, or going to Cas'. When they weren't together, they were busy with distractions - Castiel usually working on homework and studying, Dean either working extra hours at the garage or hanging out with Gabriel. On days where they got to spend little to no time together, they made sure to put time aside to phone one another before bed. On Day 21, Dean was pacing in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to be ready, thinking to himself. Sam wandered in, stopping abruptly when he saw Dean.<p>

"...Are you ok?"

Dean looked up; "hmm?"

"You all right? You seem tense."

Dean went back to pacing; "oh, yeah, fine... Just... You know what tomorrow is?"

Sam frowned and edged towards the fridge; "Sunday?"

Dean sighed exasperatedly but smiled; "tomorrow, will be 22 days since Cas and I started dating."

Sam whistled; "wow, the big 22 day anniversary."

"Don't mock me, Sammy. That's the longest either of us have been in a relationship! And..."

"...You want to show him you're totally serious?"

Dean stopped pacing and slumped against the cabinets; "yes."

Sam smirked; "but you have no idea how?"

"Well, I have an idea of sorts but... I want to bring him here."

"...Here? All right?"

"It's just..." he began pacing again; "we're always at his. He's never been here! Well, he's waited outside in the car but... I feel like, if I never let him come here, he'll never, be... I don't know, I'm not good at all this wordy crap - he's the one who can string a sentence together, but, do you know what I mean?"

Sam grinned; "can you stop pacing?"

Dean stopped.

"Thank you... And I think I get it. This is your home, you want to share it with him, you want him to see how you live, how you interact with this 'family', how you never tidy your room..."

"Basically..."

"So, why all the freaking out?"

"Several things; 1, Bobby! 2, I'm worried about what he'll think, I mean; he lives such an awesome, wealthy life and here we are, small run-down house, little to no money... and 3, Bobby!"

Sam laughed; "Bobby will be fine with it, just don't flaunt your gay love in front of him, and be yourself or he'll probably tear you a new one. And, I thought you'd already had that conversation with Cas? I thought he didn't care you're not as stupidly rich as he?"

"Well yeah, but, it's one thing to discuss is theoretically and another to actually, see your boyfriend is the opposite of you... Financially..."

"Suck it up lover-boy, and admit it, Cas isn't with you for the money! ...Or the sex... Makes you wonder what he IS in this relationship for, because it's certainly not intelligent conversation!"

Dean scowled; "you suck, as a brother, and a human being."

"Dude, I'm fourteen! I know like, nothing about relationships! Jess and I are making this crap us as we go along! And the last thing I need is to be consoling _you_, on your big gay romance of the year! I don't want to hear about you doing anything with anyone, and I certainly don't understand how it works with two guys."

"It's the damn same except we've both got dicks!"

Sam held his hands up in defence; "whatever... Your coffee's done."

* * *

><p>The next day, Castiel instantly noticed something was up with Dean as he climbed in to the Impala. Dean smiled nervously and got the car in motion, trying to avoid Cas' suspicious stares.<p>

"What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, a little too casually; "nothing! I'm fine, we're just going out for coffee, like usual."

Cas narrowed his eyes, as if it would help him figure out why Dean was acting strange; "but, Java's in the other direction."

"Oh yeah... Um..."

The smaller boy frowned; "don't lie to me, Dean. What's going on?"

Dean let out a loud sigh; "all right... We're going to mine."

Cas' eyes widened, almost comically; "what? We're going... To yours?"

"Yeah... Well... I just figured I'd, let you in to my life, the bits you're not in yet, and I realised that meant, where I live."

"Oh... Why?"

"Because... I, really like you? And, this is the longest I've ever been with anyone and... I just thought, you'd like to see? And... Appreciate now my house is also an option for... Hanging out?"

He glanced over nervously, a grin spreading across his face when he noticed Castiel was smiling. He reached out and squeezed Cas' knee softly, lacing their fingers together when Cas covered his hand with his own.

"You're sweet, Dean. And I do appreciate it, please, don't be nervous... And for the record? I really like you too."

Still grinning, Dean quickly pressed his lips to Cas' hand, kissing it a couple of times before putting his own back on the steering wheel. Castiel shuffled a little closer on the bench seat, gently resting his hand on Dean's knee, squeezing reassuringly. As they drove to Bobby's, they made idle chit-chat about Thanksgiving, and how they were spending it.

"You and Sam are welcome to join us, Dean. Mr Singer too if he wishes."

Dean grimaced; "yeah, I don't think Bobby will. He has this tradition of, getting a bucket of fried chicken and a six-pack, and... Wouldn't it be awkward for everyone, having 'Mr Singer' over for Thanksgiving?"

Castiel smiled; "well, I don't want to get in the way of tradition... May I ask... How did you and Sam spend it with your father?"

"Um... Depends where we were. More often than not, we'd play football in the park, go grab some greasy food then watch the football in a bar or something..."

Cas nodded.

"It'd be nice to have a family thing this year."

"Is that a yes to your joining my family?"

Dean smirked; "it might be."

They finally pulled down the private road to Bobby's house, which was more of a dirt-trail than a road. When they pulled up to the house, Dean eyed the beat-up red Pickup which was parked in his space. He frowned.

"Bobby didn't say he was having someone over..."

He climbed out of the car, Castiel slowly following behind him. The front door of Bobby's flew open, a large man sporting a grin flew out.

"Dean!"

Dean's eyes widened; "Dad?"

He was quickly enveloped in to a large bear hug, the air nearly being squeezed from his lungs, only being let go when he began spluttering. John Winchester, still grinning quickly apologised and held his first born at arms lengths.

"It's good to see you boy."

Dean smiled; "you too, what are you doing here?"

"I've got some time off! Thought I'd come spend Thanksgiving with my boys!"

His gaze suddenly flicked over to Castiel, stood awkwardly behind the Impala. Dean noticed and turned to look at what John was seeing.

"Oh, Dad, this is Cas."

John smiled meekly; "yeah? Friend of yours?"

Dean motioned for Castiel to join them, putting a hand on his shoulder when he stood beside him; "um, boyfriend, actually."

"Oh..."

Castiel smiled awkwardly and held out his hand; "pleasure to meet you, Mr Winchester."

John shook it firmly; "you too son... Dean, I didn't know you... You know..."

Dean shrugged; "um, well, I don't? It's, complicated, but, yeah, I'm not gay."

"Oh..."

John looked analytically between Dean and Castiel, forcing a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... I decided to go for the cliffhanger-y-ish ending... Don't forget to review (:<strong>


	15. Daddy Accepts Me

**AN: warning; awkward Daddy Winchester conversations, and a frightfully, sickening amount of fluff. If this chapter makes you do anything, it'll probably be vomiting all over your keyboard, I apologise in advance; I think I gagged a little just typing this chapter... But apart from that, please do enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Dean gave Castiel the short tour around the SingerWinchester household, explaining how it was usually messier but he and Sam had done some cleaning and hiding the perpetual mess. Castiel smiled politely, complimented Bobby on his home and John on his sons before being left in Dean's room, being babysat by Sam whilst Dean spoke to his father.

"So, Dean, do you fancy explaining yourself?" John asked, folding his arms across his chest. Dean chewed on his lip nervously.

"...You're not mad?"

"What? Of course not! I just want to know how you can have a boyfriend without being gay."

Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other; "well, there's this, term, I'm, pansexual."

John frowned; "what the Hell is that?"

"I means, I don't see gender, I, only see personality... Well, with me I just see something I can have sex with."

"You damn kids just can't be straight, or gay, or bi any more, can you! You've got to have all these fancy new terms and shit!" John smiled.

"Basically dad, it just means I'm a very slutty bisexual."

"Right, so what about him? Is he pan... Whatever? Or is he just gay? Or stupid?

Dean frowned at his father's mischievous grin; "He's pansexual too... And asexual."

"Now what the Hell does that mean?"

"It means, he isn't interested in sex."

John shook his head, having trouble following; "wait... Explain!"

"He's pan, so he doesn't see gender, he sees personality. And he's asexual, so he isn't interested in sex."

"...Why is someone not interested in sex getting in to a relationship?"

Dean shrugged; "companionship? I mean... We're great together! I don't care I'm not having sex, I really like him."

John nodded, a slight smile on his face; "all right... What does Sammy think?"

"About?"

"Everything!"

"Well, he likes Cas, Hell, everyone likes Cas! And, the pansexual thing, he thinks it's hilarious. He's all _"LOL, you're just gay and in denial!"_ ...Whatever."

John snorted a laugh; "really... I wouldn't have pegged you as gay... And what's LOL?"

"It's internet speak; L-O-L, laugh-out-loud... And anyway, I'm too manly, right? Sammy says I'm overcompensating."

"Internet speak? Dear, fucking, God! Well, out of the two of you, my money definitely wouldn't have been on you!"

Dean smirked; "I know, right! He's the fairy princess, but... Here we are. He has a gorgeous girlfriend, and, I'm getting cuddly with another dude."

"Well... You boys never stop surprising me... Can I meet him? Properly? For dinner, Bobby and I were going to get pizza."

"Yeah, of course you can meet him! Just, don't scare him away, he's kind of shy."

John chuckled; "really Dean? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy you'd go for."

"...Why?"

"Shy? No interest in sex? Does he like pie?"

Dean grinned; "yeah, he likes pie."

"Well, one out of three.

Dean laughed and let his dad pull him in to a headlock-hug, giving each other a friendly punch in the arm, before John went to join Bobby in the kitchen and Dean ran back up to Cas. He and Sam were sat on Sam's bed looking through a Biology textbook when Dean burst in. Sam's head shot up.

"What did he say?"

Dean smirked and flopped down on to his bed; "not much, just needed it, explaining."

"What? That you're strictly in to dick now?"

Dean grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at Sam; "no, he wanted to know how I could have a boyfriend and not be gay, then I had to explain it all to him."

"So, he's ok with, us?" Castiel asked, twisting his fingers together. Dean smiled and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, you staying for dinner? He wants to meet you, properly."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about it! I'm sure Bobby will sing your praise... Come here."

Cas smiled and shifted over to Dean's bed, sitting in the middle, letting Dean curl himself around him, resting his face by Cas' thigh. Sam smiled meekly and pulled himself up.

"I'll leave you two to... I don't know..."

Dean smiled up at Castiel, stroking a finger up and down his leg; "so... Welcome to my life."

"It's great, Dean, it really is."

"Really?"

Castiel smiled and pushed his fingers through Dean's short hair; "yes. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Dean quickly pulled himself up, shuffling up to Cas and taking his hands in his; "you're the first person I've brought home to meet, my family."

"I am?"

Dean smiled sheepishly; "well, yeah... I've never actually been this serious about anyone before, though..."

"Well, that's good, I think?"

"It just means, I have no idea what I'm doing any more. Mindless one night stands, I can do them with my hands behind my back, but a serious relationship?"

Castiel smiled; "we can do this together then. It makes me feel a little better knowing you're just as new to this as I am, I don't feel any pressure to... Measure up."

"Measure up to what? You already exceed expectations, just, keep being you."

Dean reached up and cupped Cas' face, pulling his forehead against his, staring in to his eyes. Castiel slipped an arm up around Dean's side, pulling him a little closer; Dean smiled and quickly pressed his lips to Cas' before pulling him in to a warm hug.

"You know Dean, you're not nearly as smooth as you say you are," Castiel chuckled in to Dean's neck. Dean smirked.

"I know..."

"It's your own fault, I would have found you charming and sweet before, but after introducing me to modern media, I've become cynical and insipid. And now I find your speeches uninspired and... Girly."

Dean barked out a laugh and held his boyfriend at arms length; "gee, thanks Cas. I love you too!"

Castiel grinned and pulled Dean back in to another hug. They sat holding each other until Dean cleared his throat, pulling away slightly.

"Can I ask you something?"

The smaller boy shrugged and nodded; "sure."

"I told my dad you were asexual, and, explained what it was... He asked why you were in a relationship if you aren't interested in sex..."

Castiel smiled at the lack of actual question; "just because I'm not interested in sex doesn't mean, I can't be, or, won't be in the future. In ten years time I could be, as bad as you! Asexual means, I'm not sexually attracted to anyone, which I'm not."

"What about me?"

"I'm romantically attracted to you, Dean... Anyway, the point is, personally, my asexuality comes from my lack of, sex drive, I suppose. I can't very well be sexually attracted to someone if I don't have any sexual feelings, at all. That's not to say I'll always be like this, but for now..."

Dean smiled meekly and nodded; "all right."

Castiel lifted his hand to Dean's cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb; "I get you're confused, I am, if I'm honest, but, I don't know."

"Well, I like you nonetheless."

"Thank you. I like you too."

Dean smirked; "you'd better."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Bobby and John returned with food and called everyone down. They even made the effort of sitting at the dining room table instead of in the front room, in front of the TV. For the first few minutes, everyone sat in an awkward silence, not sure how to proceed. It was Sam who eventually broke the silence.<p>

"So, Dad... When are you taking off again?"

John shrugged; "I have a week, abouts. I'll be back for Christmas though, but only for the three days."

"It's better than nothing,"

"I suppose... So... Castiel... Tell me about yourself."

Cas looked to Dean before looking blankly at John; "what would you like to know?"

"Um... How did you meet?"

"My cousin, Gabriel, has several lockers in school, unofficially. One of those lockers was given to Dean on his first day, and, I was there when Gabriel discovered he was one down."

John pursed his lips and nodded; "right... So... You two, hit it off straight away?"

"Not really, no. You see, I have a reputation at school, of sorts, where, I'm more popular than I should be, and being at the top of the social hierarchy, and Dean at the bottom - being new - we didn't get much chance for interaction. I introduced myself and left it there. Any further interactions were just, happy coincidence, be it from us sitting next to each other in lesson or, being partnered for a project."

John looked at Dean, slightly wide-eyed, silently asking for a translation. Dean smirked.

"Basically Dad: Cas and his family are, top dogs at school, they're the elite. I was some lowly new kid, and wasn't allowed to talk to him, or his family, or even look at them, or share their oxygen."

"Ok? So, how did, this happen?" he asked, gesturing towards Dean and Castiel. Dean smirked at Castiel.

"Over a number of days I developed an, infatuation with your son, only I wasn't aware. I was made aware by, my brother, and cousin, and Dean, actually. Then after my brother found out he made it his mission to, couple us."

John looked between Dean and Sam. Sam snorted and nodded.

"Cas told his brother he liked Dean - who told Gabe. Dean told me he liked Cas, I told Gabe, we spent a whole day trying to set them up."

"Oh..."

Dean rolled his eyes; "it was more than that, Sam!"

"That was just, the short version. Besides, if not for us, you two wouldn't be here, you'd still be edging around the idea you both have big gay crushes on each other."

"...I'm not arguing with you."

"So anyway, how long have you two... Been... A thing?" John asked.

"Twenty-two days!" Sam sang, laughing to himself. Dean scowled and kicked his brother under the table. John frowned.

"What's funny?"

"Twenty-two days is the longest relationship either of them have had. That's why Cas is here today, it's a big deal!"

Dean glared, wishing he was a Jedi so he could choke Sam without touching him. John smiled.

"Well, that's good, right?"

Dean cleared his throat; "yes dad, it's good, it's very good! Samantha's just jealous."

Sam snorted; "oh yeah, real jealous."

"Cut it out, Sam. When do I get to meet your girlfriend?"

Dean grinned; "yeah Sammy, why are you bringing Jess over?"

John smirked; "Jess eh?"

Sam's face instantly flushed a bright shade of red as Dean and John leered at him; he glanced up at Castiel who shot him a quick "I feel your pain" look. Bobby suddenly cleared his throat, reminding everyone he was there.

"I think it's time for dessert... Hey, Castiel, can you help?"

Castiel smiled politely and helped Bobby take plates back in to the kitchen, he and Bobby using it as an excuse to give John and his sons time.

"So... Dean... Cas is a bit... Odd."

Dean grinned; "I know."

"I mean, what's up with how he talks? And the suits?"

"Oh, that's just him, he's very wordy, and the suits are just, his thing. Like, Sam has the girly hair, and I have my leather jacket, he has suits."

"Well, he seems nice. Even though I could barely understand a word he said!"

"Yeah, you get used to it. Don't argue with him though, he'll win by default because you don't understand him."

John nodded; "very good."

Sam smirked; "hey Dean, tell him about Cas has no idea what pop culture is."

John looked at Dean confoundedly; "what?"

"Oh um, Cas doesn't really follow... Life. He'd never listened to Metallica, or, watched Star Wars... Until I came along!"

John gaped; "how did he live?"

Dean shrugged; "beats me. He liked classical music and artsy films about, stuff... But he likes Metallica now, and we dressed up as Indianna Jones for Halloween!"

"Good boy, you teach him the ways of the Winchesters!"

* * *

><p>Castiel remained at Bobby's house - he and Dean hiding out in Dean's room, until they decided it was time to leave. They climbed in to the Impala and each let out a deep sigh, as if they'd just escaped the evil clutches of a dark lord by baffling him.<p>

"Well, dad likes you," Dean smiled, reaching over to take Cas' hand in his. Castiel smiled back, tilting his head to the side.

"Really?"

Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's knuckles; "yeah. He thinks you're a total oddball, but he finds it endearing, like I do."

Cas pouts; "I'm odd?"

Dean snorts, yanking Cas closer; "um, yeah! You're a fucking weirdo! And I say that will nothing but love and affection."

"Well, thank you Dean. For including me and calling me cruel, cruel names."

"...I preferred old you, before you got snarky."

"I'm only like this because you made me like this, and you most definitely deserve it."

"I'm just going to take it as a sign you're comfortable with me, and aren't afraid to call me out on my shit."

Castiel smiled and squeezed Dean's hand affectionately; "you provide so much for me to call you out on."

"...You know what, Cas. Let's go, and maybe change the subject as we drive off in to the sunset."

"All right, how's this for a subject: you're a clichéd fool."

Dean laughed and pressed another quick kiss to Cas' knuckles before getting the car in motion; Castiel smiled and relaxed in his seat beside Dean, feeling completely at ease, like nothing could ruin this moment. He admired Dean from his place in the passenger seat, watching how he drove effortlessly, his eyes fixed on the road in front of him, his arms tensing and flexing as he steered. Smiling to himself, he pulled his phone from his pocket, managing to snap a picture of Dean without him noticing. He studied his boyfriends profile on the small screen, involuntarily letting out a quiet giggle. Dean smirked and glanced over.

"What's tickled you?"

He craned his neck to see what Cas was looking out, before pouting childishly.

"Nothing," Cas mused.

"Liar! Did you just take a picture of me?"

Castiel shrugged innocently; "I figure I need one."

"Why? I'm right here?"

"And when you're not? You're beautiful Dean, and at times, like when you're driving, you're profile is, well, for want of a better word, perfect."

Dean couldn't help but smile; "are you trying to butter me up for something? Have you got some bad news?"

"Of course not, can I not find your face aesthetically pleasing?"

"Not unless you want something."

Castiel smiled; "I want you to be aware of how handsome you are."

"Well thanks, Cas. You ain't half bad yourself."

"Hmm. Should I be more offended by the lack of effort you put in to the compliment or your grammar?"

Dean grinned; "your choice, alls I know is if we combined our DNA, we'd have some fucking gorgeous babies."

* * *

><p>That evening, after dropping Cas off at home, Dean and Sam lounged in the front room with John, discussing their new life. Sam talked about Jess, how they met and how amazing she was - including her dream to teach first graders and how they had so much in common. He also began sharing Dean's "epic gay romance" until John hit him with a cushion, wanting to hear it from Dean instead. Dean grinned and explained the ridiculous social hierarchy at Kripke High, and how it stopped him so much as looking at Cas, and how he inadvertently found himself doing a History project with him, which led to accidental friendship.<p>

"So wait, he never had any friends?"

Dean shook his head; "he kept to himself, Gabe was his only real friend, but he's his cousin, so..."

"Good on you, kid. So how'd you get him to fall in love with you?"

"No clue whatsoever. I mean, what people normally like about me, he's indifferent to! So... I don't know."

"Well, it's nice to see you boys so, settled. I'm sorry it took so long, but, at least I left you in the right place."

Dean grinned and slumped further in to the sofa; "you did good, dad."

Sam stretched out his arms and legs, letting out a groan before pulling himself up; "I've got some homework to finish, and, I'm kinda tired... See you tomorrow."

John smiled and pulled his youngest in to a large hug, patting him on the back before letting him scurry upstairs, leaving himself and Dean in a somewhat awkward silence. Dean eventually cleared his throat and looked to his dad.

"You're really ok with it? Me and Cas?"

John shrugged; "yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know... Your eldest, manliest son... Liking guys."

"I'm not seeing the problem, kid. You are who you are."

Dean frowned; "I just, expected... More. Either, shouting at me for being 'queer' or... I don't know."

John snorted a laugh; "you're saying you want me to give you a big girly hug because you've accepted yourself as pan-whatever? I knew you weren't completely straight, I do remember Ash! But, I just thought he was, an experiment, so I never said anything. Other than him, you never really seemed interested in guys...  
>"And why would I shout at you? I know being gay isn't a choice, Hell, some of the toughest guys I knew were gay! And this was in the 60's! This was way before 'Don't ask, don't tell'... Man, some of those guys I was stationed with... Remember Sergeant Ford?"<p>

Dean nodded.

"He was gay!"

Dean's jaw fell open; "seriously? He was a badass! From what you said; and, you said he got loads of tail!"

John chuckled; "turns out they were, lady-boys or whatever... Looked pretty nice and feminine, but, they had what counted... Anyway, Dean, I'm saying, I accept you! Completely! I can only imagine the looks your mother would give me if I didn't, I'd be on the sofa for weeks!"

Dean smiled; "thanks dad."

John pat his son on the leg, a slight grin on his face; "besides, what business is it of mine if my eldest wants to spoon with a suit-wearing angel-named weirdo?"

Dean laughed; "he's not that weird!"

"Oh he is, maybe a little worse than you! You complete each other. Let me knew when I'm invite to your Trekkie wedding."

Before Dean could reply with his own snarky comment, John ruffled his hair and stalked out of the living room. Dean sat, his mouth slightly agape before resigning to a happy grin, jumping from the sofa and running up the stairs. Sam was hunched over a textbook in bed, drumming a pen on his knee.

"Evening loser."

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored his older brother, focusing his attention on the words in his book. Dean slumped down on Sam's bed, grinning.

"You can say what you like, Sammy. Because Daddy accepts me for me!"

A slight smirk tugged at Sam's lips; "that's cute, Dean. Did you have big girly chat? Did he hug you? Did you cry?"

Dean laughed and punched Sam's shoulder; "you're an ass, you know that?"

"I learned from the best... Going to call your boyfriend? Plan your big gay wedding?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Dean surprised Castiel at his locker the following morning, a goofy "I'm so in love" grin on his face. Castiel smiled meekly and swapped books in and out of his bag.<p>

"Morning."

"Hello, Dean."

"You all right?"

Cas hummed non-committally, shutting his locker. Dean frowned and held Cas' arm gently, not expecting his boyfriend to flinch and duck out of his grip.

"Cas?"

Castiel frowned and looked at his feet; "sorry."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just... Don't, want to be touched."

Dean played with his bag strap awkwardly; "oh... Did I do something wrong?"

Castiel looked up, frowning at how dejected Dean looked; "no! I just, I'm feeling, awkward, I don't want anyone to touch me right now. Sorry."

Dean tried to force a smile; "no, it's all right, you, want some space?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I'd like your company, just, no physical contact, if that's all right."

"Yeah, no, that's fine... Is this just, some, weird, thing you have?"

Castiel nodded, beginning to lead the way down the corridor towards their home-room; "I have intimacy issues. I know, you'd never have guessed, right?"

Dean smiled; "do these issues just, come and go?"

"Ish. They're usually brought on, by... Stuff."

"Stuff being?"

Cas let out a resigned sigh; "Zach was being, inappropriate this morning. Saying things, about you mainly. It just made me feel, sort of anxious and, a bit squeamish. And now I'm just feeling really awkward."

"Right... What was he saying?"

"Things. That you'd, do to me... Sexual things..."

Dean scowled; "what a prick! Sorry, but, does he know you're, awkward?"

"Everyone in my family knows."

"What a dick! If he wasn't your brother I'd punch him in his smug face! You do know that he was wrong, right? I'd never..."

Castiel nodded; "I know, but now the image is in my head and, it's just making me feel, kind of sick if I'm honest..."

"Well, it's all right Cas. You have boundaries, I respect that... Wish I could give you a hug though."

Castiel smiled; "later maybe. English might distract me enough to take my mind of it..."

Dean grinned; "well, roll on English!"

Castiel chuckled and followed Dean in to their home-room. Dean slumped down in his seat beside Chuck and pulled his phone out, texting Gabriel, requesting a revenge prank on Zacharia. Gabriel seemed all but too eager to help.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until lunch Castiel allowed Dean to pull him in to a warm hug; hiding his face in the crook of Dean's neck, his arms clamped tightly around his waist whilst Dean rubbed soothing circles in to his back.<p>

"I'm sorry," Cas mumbled in to Dean's neck. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss in to Cas' hair.

"You've nothing to apologise for."

Smiling, Castiel pulled away and looked up in to Dean's eyes; "what did I do to deserve you?"

Dean smiled meekly; "don't you start with that deserving crap! And what do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't believe we're still together, I keep waiting for the moment this, get's too much for you?"

"You're starting to scare me Cas, explain!"

Cas let out a long sigh; "anyone else would have gotten bored by now... By the lack of, intimacy. No sex is usually a deal-breaker with people these days, and I have days where I don't want you to so much as touch my arm! I'm just waiting for the day you can't do this any more."

Forcing a smile, Dean pushed a hand through Cas' hair, softly holding the back of his head; "you'll be waiting a long time then, Cas. I'm not most people, not sure if you've noticed. I honestly don't care you don't put out! Please believe me... I like, spending time with you, teaching you the ways of the modern world, listening to you go on and on about your favourite book, watching you study! It's actually pretty boring, but I'd rather watch you study than have sex with you!"

"But, don't you miss it?"

"What? Meaningless sex with people I don't care about and will probably never see again? Take a guess."

"Is it not, enjoyable all the same?"

Dean shrugged; "the, physical act, yeah, but there's nothing I can't take care of myself, but... Imagine, uh... Having a huge library, full of books! More than you could comprehend... Now imagine not being able to read. You have all these books, you can look at them, flip the pages, but, you'll never, do more than that. You'll never be able to find out what's inside of them, you'll never find out if one book's better than all the rest..."

Castiel smiled, his eyes brighter than Dean had ever seen; "thank you, Dean."

"For God's sake Cas, stop thanking me! ...I might never understand your choices, but I will always respect them! And now I think it's time we stop, I may just spew from all the nice things I said... I never knew I had a way with words. It's you, you've rubbed off on me!"

"Very well, at least some good is coming from this."

"Yeah, I teach you the wonders of modern cinema, you teach me how to talk."

"It's a deal... Uh, Dean?"

Dean smiled and stared in to Cas' eyes; "yeah?"

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip; "could you... Kiss me?"

Dean's eyes widened; "here? In public?"

"...Yes. Please?"

"No need to ask twice..."

Dean cupped his boyfriend's face softly, gently pulling it closer to his own and pushing their lips together. Castiel fisted his hands in Dean's jacket, remembering to breathe; the kiss only last a second, two at most, and the look of complete gratitude Castiel gave Dean once they pulled away forced Dean to pull him in to another warm hug. Cas huffed a quiet laugh and settled against Dean's chest, feeling warm and fuzzy all over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was reading my reviews, and it seems I've been offensive with my use of asexual and pansexual. Firstly, I didn't start this story with the plan of Cas being asexual, that just happened at some point and I did just quickly throw it in there; then finally in this chapter Cas got to explain a little bit about it, and I didn't just blindly write what I think is asexuality. I have researched this! I spent a whole day traipsing through blogs, journals, peoples personal stories, medical websites, and my version of Castiel <span>IS<span> asexual. I know that some asexuals do have a sex drive, but some don't! I know some asexuals just aren't interested in sex with other people but are happy to be sexual with themselves, but here, Castiel just does not have a sex drive - the same as many asexuals I've come across during my research. I've also read a couple of personal accounts from people who aren't interested in sex but have it just to please their partner, and people who have over time become somewhat interested in sex...  
><strong>

**I will however admit I was wrong with the pansexuality. I had no idea there was such thing as panromantic, is never came up, _anywhere!_ Asexual blogs discussed romantic attractions, but nowhere was the term "panromantic" used, so, I apologise. But in my defence, the accounts in my story are coming from someone who doesn't understand sexual orientations fully himself; somewhere down the line he's been told he's this and that, and just accepted it, no questions asked. So with this new information, I will possibly explore the fact Cas is actually panromantic in upcoming chapters, but for now I hope this little "note" clears up some confusion, and I really don't mean to offend anyone with my lackadaisical definitions, and I shall try to right my wrongs, and can only ask you still try to enjoy the story despite any inaccuracies.  
><strong>


	16. Share With The Class

**AN: here's a longer update, with more, goings-on, and a lot of chit-chat... Also, I'm trying my darnedest to get this fic done, because I have a lot of ideas for sequels and all that jazz, so... Look out for those when I finally finish this! Hopefully soon... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Dean was round Castiel's, the two of them sat out in the garden in the gazebo, hands on top of each other's on the bench between them. Neither of them were talking, they sat staring out across the land that stretched away from the border of the garden, Castiel shivering slightly. Dean smiled and stroked the back of Cas' hand with his thumb.<p>

"Cold, Cas?"

Castiel smiled meekly; "a little. The breeze has picked up."

"Well, why didn't you say," Dean grinned, shrugging his jacket off. Cas' eyes almost lit up when Dean draped it over his shoulders, tugging it tighter around himself.

"Thank you."

"It's ok, darling."

Cas chuckled; "darling?"

Dean grinned; "it's a pet name."

"I know what it is, I was enquiring as to why you suddenly called me 'darling'?"

"Why not."

Castiel rolled his eyes; "that's not an answer, Dean. I hate it when people say 'why not', it's just a way to deflect the question."

"I call people names, Cas. Gabe is 'Chuckles', Sammy is whatever I come up with about his height, and you don't have a name yet."

"I like Cas."

"Can't you like darling?"

"...Fine. Just not, 'babe', or anything like that."

"Very well, Sweetie."

"It'd help if you didn't sound so condescending too. You're almost as bad as Balthazar."

"Dude... Don't compare me to your brother!"

"Sorry... He'll be here soon."

"Oh good, I miss that guy..."

Cas chuckled, shoving Dean, lightly; "don't be sarcastic. Balthazar's my, well, he's the person I'm closest to. He's my friend, my brother, and father-figure, all rolled in to one. He's always there for me."

Dean smiled sheepishly; "probably explains why we butt heads slightly, then. He's your overprotective big brother, daddy, and BFF. That's three times the 'you touch a hair on his head and I'll skin you alive' than usual!"

"He's just looking out for me."

"That's my job now."

Castiel smiled and shuffled closer, taking Dean's arms and wrapping them around himself, burying his face in to his chest. Dean grinned and gave Cas and gentle squeeze, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

"Well, if it isn't the cutest couple in all of civilised society!"

Dean let out a deep sigh, recognising the crass British accent. Castiel spun around and smiled, extracting himself from Dean's arms. Balthazar stalked over, pulling his younger brother in to a tight hug, patting him on the back for good measure. Dean slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Cas! Cassie, you haven't been taking fashion tips from that oaf of a boyfriend of yours?"

Dean scowled. Castiel chuckled.

"No, I was just cold."

"Aww, Dean's taking care of you?"

"Very good care!" Dean frowned, stepping around to stand closer to Cas. Balthazar smirked.

"Well, good, I like to know I can trust you."

"You? Trust me?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I let you within ten feet of my baby bro?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because who Cas dates has nothing to do with you?"

"It has everything to do with me, Dean! Castiel is my flesh and blood, my favourite sibling, and I'm the only person qualified to protect him."

Castiel sighed; "please don't argue."

Balthazar smiled; "we're not, we're having a discussion."

"About me, as if I'm not here. I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

Dean and Balthazar both looked at their feet, muttering an apology. Cas smiled meekly and reached over to Dean, squeezing his arm.

"Castiel, brother, do you mind if I have a word or two with Dean? Don't worry, you can have him back in one piece."

Castiel looked to Dean, who shrugged, before nodding; "yes, please be nice."

"Of course."

Balthazar gaped when Cas pushed himself in to Dean's arms, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before wandering back up to the house. Dean smirked and shrugged innocently at Balthazar.

"So, Dean, what was that about?"

Dean slumped back down on the bench; "he's gotten better with public displays of affection. I mean, they're few and far between, but, they happen!"

"What have you done to my brother?"

"Hey, I've done nothing! I am naught but a tool to that boy!"

Balthazar smiled and sat beside Dean; "so... We need a chat. Face to face. I'm not going to give you the big brother talk, I know you probably know it, being one yourself, this is... More personal. I'm away in Chicago, and I need someone to look out for Cas...  
>"I like you Dean, I really do. And I trust you. Cas tells me all about you, things you say, things you do; you're good with him! He's a weird kid. I know it, you know it, he knows it! But you treat him as if he's normal; we appreciate that."<p>

Dean shrugged; "he's a special snowflake all right."

"Very special, and I don't want to sound like I'm babying him, but he's very... naive. He'd say different, but he doesn't know himself like I know him, Hell, I'm the one who told him he had a crush on you! Poor boy had no idea! It almost made me cry... But as I said, I'm in Chicago, so, I can't be there to look out for him so much. Gabriel has a good heart, but he's his own person, he's been my eyes and ears on Cas for two and a half years! He needs a break. Anna; well, I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her. Crowley, certainly not! So it's on you Dean. But to look out for him, you need to know about him."

"Is it your place to tell?"

"Yes and no. He won't tell you these things himself because, well, he doesn't even know himself! You see, he just, doesn't care, about quite a few things. Sex, for example. To him, sex is just something he's not interested in. Like I couldn't give a toss about baseball; if the game ended tomorrow, I wouldn't give the slightest of shits. That's how Cas sees sex. As something other people do. It's not a game he wants to play. But, Cas is a complex guy, so, he's not just indifferent... He's awkward. Like, terrifyingly so! Even if he did have a sex drive and was interested in boys or girls, he'd never act on it."

Dean nodded; "he did say he was intimately awkward."

"He never really got any affection growing up. No mummy or daddy to give cuddles, just some stiff nanny who didn't think she was getting paid enough to give hugs."

"But didn't Cas and Gabe have the same nanny?"

"Gabriel has parents, who gave him affection. Albeit not very often, but he got it! After a while Cas just, didn't care about affection either, I mean, he was what, seven? What can a seven-year-old do with hugs? And Cas was an inquisitive child. He read, he tinkered with things, finding out how they worked... He and Gabe would find a worm! Gabriel would play with it, Castiel would read up all about worms. He'd hear someone speak Spanish, he'd read up on Spain. He valued knowledge, not affection.  
>"But, time goes by, you start to change. Suddenly Gabriel's not talking about Power Rangers, he's talking about girls. Anna's sticking up posters of boys on her walls. And worst of all, people get touchy. Anna hugs people. She hugs her friends, she hugs people she's just met, she hugs, everyone! She hugged Cas once. He freaked. He didn't understand affection does not directly coincide with sex."<p>

"You're saying he couldn't differentiate good touch from bad touch?"

Balthazar shrugged; "in a way. He thought all touch was bad touch, or at least, not good touch. He grew up isolated. I know I sound like I'm weaving some fairy-tale, but, books were his friends! He just, wasn't touched affectionately growing up; no hugs, no pats on the back, nothing. He realised he had to at least, understand affection, but, didn't care enough to research properly. Suddenly, anyone that purposely touched him had sinister reasons for doing so. He was young, naive, and I'll admit, a little dumb in that context!"

"So what happened?"

"Well, after the freak-out with Anna, I, sat him down, told him about hugs, and how they're just a sign of simple affection. He didn't understand. I think I spent about, two hours with the kid, explaining hugs, and kissing, and sex, and how... They're not always connected. Took a while but it got through to him."

"How long's a while?"

"Um, it was... Two years until he actually hugged me of his own accord! I'd hugged him, showed him it was a nice thing, not something to freak out over... So, he's all right with hugs now, he'll hug people, well, family. And you. But he's still awkward! There are times when touch becomes sinister again."

Dean hummed; "yeah, I found that out last Monday."

"Oh?"

"Zach was being a smartass with him, he came to school and wouldn't let me so much as touch his arm."

"Zacharia? The prick... But yes, unfortunately, there are days Cas won't want to be near you. Physically... Which brings me back to; things he doesn't know about himself. He's not a sexual being, not because he's scared of sex - I mean, I think he is terrified of it, but because he just doesn't care. Sex is, trivial. It's something people do because they think they have nothing else to do. He's much more proactive. Why spend half an hour fumbling under the sheets when you can learn about a whole different culture? The joys of sex last a few minutes at most, but the joy of finishing a good book can last, forever. That's his opinion."

"Ok? I'm fully aware sex isn't on the cards for us."

"I know, I'm just explaining why. But. If he's kissing you, and in public, it might not be forever... Half of the reason he's never been interested in sex is because, he's never had a reason to, if that makes sense."

"Not particularly, no."

"You, Dean Winchester, are the first real life, human being, in the flesh, that Castiel has been interested in - that isn't family. And I'm not talking sexually, or even romantically. Cas just, bonded with you, almost instantly. Something about this, odd exterior of yours prompted him to wonder about who you are; you became his next exploit. Who is Dean Winchester? Why is he here? Why does he strut around everywhere? Who's that giraffe he's with? And the more he discovered the more you bonded.  
>"You showed him what friendship was, you didn't treat him like a Novak, you treated him like Cas, the little weirdo in the suit. He very soon became captivated with you; you were amazing, you were friendly, charming, genuine! And he's not a Vulcan you know, he's slave to his emotions, like the rest of us. His unconscious told him you were great boyfriend material, his subconscious told him you were great friend material, and his conscious being was awkward 'what do I do?' So he became your friend, not realising he wanted more, and now you're here, and now, Castiel has a reason to rethink sex. You're his reason to be, affectionate, and intimate. For now that means hugs and kisses, but somewhere down the line, he'll want to know what it feels like to... Well, you get the picture!"<p>

Dean chewed on his lip, trying to take in everything; "you think?"

Balthazar shrugged; "anything's possible! I mean, maybe Cas will be steadfast and not want to, but, it could happen! And Dean, if it does, you will have to hold his hand all the way through it! You have to be understanding. If he freaks out, back off. Do not rush him, even if you know more than him, let him be in charge. Capeesh?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good."

"...Wait, is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Cas' somewhat non-existant maybe subconscious sex drive?"

Balthazar smirked and stood up; "pretty much. He has everything else under control. He's a nerd, a happy nerd, and he'll probably die a virgin, and he's cool with that!"

"Right, well, thanks?"

"My pleasure. I get to study some interesting people working on my Psychology major, but you Dean, and Cas, are by far the most interesting!"

"Don't be getting in my head!"

"I wouldn't dream of it... Now come on..."

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What do you think of me?"

Balthazar sat back down; "what do you mean?"

"Well, Cas met my dad on Sunday, he probably told you, and, he was really worried about what he thought of him. I've met Uncle Raphael, but, you're more Cas' parent figure, and well, if there's anyone I want to impress, it's, well, you."

Balthazar grinned; "it means a lot you say that, Dean. And honestly, your a good guy; I do like you! I'm rooting for you! We all are, you're probably the best thing that happened to Cas. I'm more than happy to move to the side and let you take care of him... I really hope you two make it. I know it's only been, less than a month, but, I can see a future for you two. You work well together, you complete each other."

Dean smiled; "well... Awesome."

"Awesome indeed, now, let's go."

Balthazar stood, offering his hand to Dean. Dean took it, pulling himself up, before clasping his other hand on Balthazar's, in a gesture of thanks. Balthazar did the same, grinning at Dean, who grinned back.

* * *

><p>Dean sighed happily, watching his father and brother fight for the last crispy wing in the bucket, chuckling when Bobby dove straight in and took it, quirking an eyebrow at Dean conspiratorially. John cleared his throat, straightening his posture in attempts to look like he hadn't just been acting like a five year old.<p>

"Well, seeing as dinner's over, you boys fancy tossing around the old pig-skin before the game?"

Dean shrugged; "sounds good, dad."

"Maybe in ten, fifteen minutes, my stomach needs to settle," Sam huffed, refilling his glass of coke.

"I am going to sleep through the parade, don't one of you idjits dare wake me," Bobby growled, pulling himself from his chair, shuffling through to the front room. John grinned and slouched back in his seat.

"All that's missing is the pie."

Dean smirked; "you're telling me!"

The three Winchesters sat quietly; John drumming his fingers on his knee, Sam poking the bones on his plate, and Dean stroking the phone in his pocket, finally resolving to pull it out.

_**"Happy Thanksgiving Cas. You busy?"**_

A few moments later, Castiel replied; _**"You too, not at the moment."**_

Dean stood up, stretching; "call me when Samantha's up for a game of football!"

Before either could reply, Dean jogged up the stairs, collapsing down on his bed, phoning Cas.

_"Hello, Dean."_

"Afternoon. Having a happy holiday?"

_"Quite, my family appear to be enjoying themselves for once. It's two hours since the usual arguments."_

Dean frowned; "that must suck, Usually."

_"A little, but Balthazar doesn't seem to be rising to Zacharia's bait. If anything he's just subtly mocking him."_

"They really hate each other, don't they."

_"Well, Zacharia isn't that nice a person really. He wished stomach cancer on him last night."_

"Whoa, that's a bit... Severe?"

_"Indeed... How are you?"_

"Oh I'm good. Dad and Sammy are squabbling like kids over who gets to eat what. Bobby's being his cranky self... We're off to play football in the yard once the princess doesn't feel too full."

Castiel chuckled; _"I'm glad you're happy."_

"Jesus, Cas, of course I'm happy! Have been for a while now."

_"Good... Dean; would you like to stay over tomorrow? I know your father's in town and you'd probably rather spend time with him, but-"_

"-Cas, it's fine, I'd love to come over. Dad'll be here until Sunday, I can see him later."

_"Oh, well, great."_

"Yes..."

The two of them chatted idly until John shouted Dean downstairs. Dean bid Cas goodbye and ran down to play football with his family, despite Bobby's yard not being the best environment for it. After ten minutes, it stopped being a simple game of catch and became a contest of who could throw the hardest, the farthest, who could put the most spin on the ball, who could catch the ball better with one hand...  
>Dean laughed as Sam backed up to catch, not looking where he was going and tripping backwards over a tire. Scowling, Sam pulled himself up, standing the tire on it's side and rolling it in Dean's direction. Too busy being hunched over laughing, Dean didn't see the tire until it was too late; it rolled in to his legs at a surprising force, knocking him over. John began laughing until he was red in the face, Sam leaning on an old junker for support whilst Dean huffed, lying flat on his back, quickly developing a case of the giggles too.<p>

"Oh my God, Dean, you should have seen yourself!" Sam snorted, finding it hard to breathe. Dean propped himself up on his elbows, finding the sight of his brother and father doubled over laughing hilarious. The three of them laughed themselves sore, only stopping temporarily when Bobby leant out of his window and scolded them all for making such a racket, which spurred a bigger laughing fit. Eventually they ran out of air and muscle strength to continue laughing. Dean eventually pulled himself to his feet and staggered over to his father, leaning on him for support. John sighed happily.

"I've missed you boys."

Dean grinned and gave him a manly pat on the back; "missed you too, dad."

Sam nodded and managed to make his way over, stumbling slightly, slumping against John's side. They stood huddled together, sharing a rare moment, before Bobby interrupted again, telling them to get the food ready for the football.

* * *

><p>"Pizza's here!" Gabriel called, bursting through the door, four large pizza boxes stacked in his arms. Crowley followed, arms full of junk food and managing to carry drinks. Dean jumped up and ran to help Crowley who seemed to be straining. Balthazar dragged the coffee table in front of sofa, helping set out the food, whilst Castiel pulled out a mass of cushions and pillows from a cupboard.<p>

"You know Cassie, it's nice to see you finally join us on one of our boys nights," Crowley grinned, dumping the junk food on to the coffee table. Castiel shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"I never really had much reason to."

"Male bonding, Cas!" Gabe argued, flopping down on to the floor in front of the TV. Dean grinned and slumped down on to the far left side of the sofa, Balthazar on the right, Castiel in between. Crowley rolled his eyes and settled on the floor next to Gabriel.

"So gents, what will it be; Batman, or Iron Man?" Crowley grinned, holding up the DVDs.

"Batman!" Dean smirked, sliding his hand across the sofa to cover Cas'. Castiel smiled and laced their fingers together, nodding at Crowley.

"I agree."

"Way to form an independent opinion," Gabriel snorted, snatching the DVD from Crowley, forcing the disk in to the DVD player. Dean chuckled and gave Cas' hand a gentle squeeze. The five boys lounged about, eating copious amounts of junk food, drinking alarming amounts of carbonated drinks, and watching superhero movies. Halfway through X-Men, Castiel shuffled around, resting his head on a pillow in Dean's lap, draping his legs over Balthazar's. Dean smiled and dragged his fingers through Cas' hair, applying light pressure, giving a light head massage. Castiel smiled too, tracing patterns on Dean's thigh.  
>When the credits began rolling, no one could be bothered getting up to turn it off, or swap discs; instead the five of them looked around at each other, none willing to move so much as inch in any direction. Crowley cleared his throat and looked up at Dean.<p>

"So, not wanting to sound invasive, but, what exactly do you two... Do?"

Castiel looked up at Dean and frowned; "what do you mean?"

"You know, do you just sit and hold hands or...? I mean, I know you've kissed but, come on! Details!" Gabriel all but squealed.

"Guys? Seriously? You want to hear about my brother's technically gay relationship?" Balthazar asked, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Gabriel held his hands up in defence.

"I'm very liberal, Balth! And it's not like they have any gory details to even go in to! ...You don't do you?"

Dean rolled his eyes; "no, we don't have any gory details."

"Good, so share with the class!"

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, sitting up but turning to face only Dean. Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"Come on, boys, you're making Cas uncomfortable."

"We're only curious! Come on Dean, you'll tell!" Crowley grinned.

"We kiss. Sometimes. And, that's about it!" Dean grumbled, snaking an arm around Cas' waist protectively.

"What kind?"

Dean looked at Crowley as if he'd asked the question in another language; "what? What kind are there? On the mouth!"

Crowley and Gabriel laughed.

"No, I mean, just, small granny kisses? Or, tongue? Or-"

Castiel whipped his head round to look at Gabriel in horror; "tongue?"

Gabriel grinned; "yeah! Tongue!" He began demonstrating with his index fingers how French kissing worked, curling and twisting his fingers around each other, whilst wearing a wicked grin. Crowley sat chuckling behind Gabriel whilst Balthazar tried to hide his look of amusement at Cas' look of repugnance. Dean just sat with a look of disbelief, finding it hard to admit he was seeing what he was seeing. Castiel looked up at Dean.

"People, they do that?"

Dean quickly glanced over to Balthazar - who grinned - before shrugging at Cas; "well, yeah. Couples usually, make out."

Still sniggering, Crowley picked up his drink.

"...Is it enjoyable?"

Crowley choked, half spitting coke up Gabriel's arm as he tried to laugh and cough. Dean bit his lip to stop himself laughing too.

"Yeah, usually, if done right."

"How is it done wrong?"

It was Balthazar's turn to bark out a laugh; "Cas! I went through all this with you!"

Castiel shrugged innocently, a slight tint of pink flushing his cheeks; "I didn't really, pay attention."

"Spit, Cas. And teeth. And being too dominant," Gabriel grinned; "I mean, there's going to be spit, you'll be in each other's mouths for God's sake, but, when it's dribbling down your chin, it's kind of unpleasant."

"Kind of is an understatement! It's downright disgusting!" Crowley laughed.

"As for the teeth! A bit of biting can be, playful and sexy, but, don't chomp down like it's a steak! The last thing you want is blood in your mouth!"

Castiel frowned, half confused as to why his cousins were explaining the mechanics of kissing to him, and half repulsed by what he was actually hearing. Dean had reverted back to his look of sheer bewilderment.

"And, don't take over. I hate it when I'm trying to kiss someone and they won't let me in! It's off-putting, and not sexy, and just, unfair! If her tongue is in my mouth, then she'd better let mine in hers!"

Balthazar cleared his throat; "well, this was eye-opening, thank you Gabriel."

Gabriel grinned; "oh! And making out is better than just, full on necking! Your aim isn't to get your tongue as far down his throat as possible!"

"Thank you! Gabe!"

"Your turn!"

Balthazar sighed and rubbed his forehead; "Cas, if I were you, I'd just, pretend this past five minutes didn't happen."

"You know what, Cas, I think we've had enough guy time for a whole year, come on!" Dean declared, jumping up and grabbing Castiel's hand. They all but ran out of the room, leaving a cackling Gabriel and Crowley behind, and a somewhat amused Balthazar.

"Well, that was only completely uncomfortable," Castiel sighed, trying to force a laugh along with it. Dean smiled meekly.

"Take Balthazar's advice, let's just pretend that didn't happen."

Castiel nodded and pulled Dean up the stairs to his room, deciding three am was probably a good time to head to bed. Dean grabbed his bag and hurried in to the bathroom, getting ready, changing in to a pair of sweats he never wore, except when staying at Cas', keeping his t-shirt on. He'd just finished brushing his teeth when Castiel timidly knocked on the door. Dean grinned at the smaller boy, taking in the still bizarre sigh of Cas in a t-shirt and pyjama pants.

"Go um, get comfy," Cas smiled, brushing a hand over Dean's chest as he shuffled past. Dean grinned and went back through to Castiel's room, his chest tingling slightly where he'd been touched. It was the small, almost curious touches from Castiel that Dean liked best. It felt like Castiel was learning his body one tiny bit at a time, and very tentatively, and he knew it meant a lot to Cas to be able to use Dean to learn that physical contact was usually good. Still musing about Castiel's magic touch, he crawled under the sheets, making sure to keep to his allocated side. They always ended up clung to each other the next morning, but Castiel required time to build up to having his limbs entwined with Dean's. It was a while later when Castiel returned from the bathroom, a very pensive look on his face. He silently turned off the main light, flicking on the dim light of his bedside lamp and he crawled under the covers next to Dean. Dean smiled and rolled on to his side, propping his head up in his palm.

"Took your time, get lost?"

Cas smiled faintly; "sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Oh yeah? Want to share?"

Cas rolled on to his side too, facing Dean. The two stared in to each others' eyes for a few moments, Dean being the first to break the gaze when Castiel softly stroked a hand across his cheek.

"I was just thinking of you."

Dean grinned; "how awesome I am?"

"How arrogant you are?"

Chuckling, Dean took Cas' hand from his cheek, entwining their fingers; "that too."

"I was thinking about how patient you are, and selfless. And, I just think I'm so, lucky, to have found, you."

"Cas-"

"-And, I want to show you you're appreciated."

"Cas, you don't need to do anything."

"I know, I don't _need_ to, I _want_ to..."

Dean looked over Cas' face analytically, trying to find the hidden meaning in Cas' words, before his eyes widened; "no, Cas, you're listening to Gabriel? And Crowley?"

"Not really... You said yourself it was enjoyable."

Dean groaned; "I also said sex was enjoyable... I don't want you to feel like-"

"-Dean, please, I do have a mind of my own... I want to... For you. And partly for me, too. I want to, learn. I want to know what it feels like... And I trust you. I know you won't get ahead of yourself and forget that I'll be a part of it... And, I like kissing! Why wouldn't I like this?"

"I don't know... But, y'know, some people don't like it! They think it's gross."

"How will I know if I don't like it if I don't try it?"

"Wow, you're really not going to let this go, are you?"

Castiel smiled; "no... So please, Dean? For me?"

"Jeez Cas, don't use that against me, you know I'd do anything for you."

"I know, so can you do this?"

Dean let out a long sigh and smiled judgementally; "fine, but, if you want out, just hit me, though, not in the balls, please."

"Very well."

"All right, just, close your eyes, and, follow my lead... And do what feels natural."

Castiel nodded and shuffled closer as Dean snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against him, letting Dean drape his arms around his shoulders. With his other hand, Dean cupped Castiel's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb, staring at his closed eyes before pulling his face to his, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, planning on working Castiel up, slowly. The kiss lingered for a while, until Dean readjusted, tipping his head a little to the right, and sucking Cas' bottom lip between his, easing his mouth open slightly. Castiel tried his best to not close himself off and back away, remembering to breathe through his nose and to not twitch at the electric feeling shooting up his spine.

"You're thinking too much," Dean murmured against his lips; "stop thinking, let go."

Cas nodded and pushed his lips back against Dean's, letting Dean move his head in to a better position. They shared a few effortless open-mouthed kisses until Dean licked gingerly in to Cas' mouth, resulting in an almost unnoticeable full-body shiver from Cas. Dean tried again, this time his tongue brushing against Castiel's, who responded quite eagerly. They continued stroking their tongues together, Castiel's breathing getting a little heavier, before Dean slowly pushed past Cas' tongue, softly licking at the roof of his mouth. Castiel let out a quiet involuntary moan, mirroring Dean's actions, tensing his grip around his neck. They continued exploring each others' mouths for a while until Dean felt the need to pull away. The two boys rest their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Castiel's eyelids fluttered open, his eyes automatically being drawn to Dean's. Dean smiled.

"Verdict?"

Cas snorted out a breath and grinned; "when I manage to regulate my heartbeat, and settle my nerves, I'd like to do that again."

Dean grinned; "well, just say, and your will be done."

Castiel chuckled and snuggled up in Dean's arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

* * *

><p>Dean stared at his pile of pancakes, his mind still replying the events of the previous night. Opposite, Gabriel was chomping down on his own pancakes, covered in a diabetes-inducing concoction of sweetness.<p>

"Hey! Dean-O! Wake up!"

Dean shook his head and looked up, smiling meekly; "hmm?"

"Where's your head at, man?"

"Oh, just... Thinking..."

"Oh yeah? About?"

Dean shrugged and began cutting in to his breakfast; "nothing important..."

Gabriel eyed him suspiciously, tucking back in to his food. Castiel and Balthazar made their way in to the kitchen, after Balthazar had collared Cas the moment they'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs. Smiling, Castiel sat beside Dean and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Balthazar moved around to start making himself some breakfast, grinning and winking at Dean when he managed to catch his gaze. Frowning, Dean glanced over at Cas.

"Did you...?"

Castiel bit his lip nervously and shrugged; "he said I was, I was glowing."

"Wow, couldn't wait, huh?"

"More, I couldn't help it."

Dean smiled; "well, let's hold off alerting the press, eh?"

"Of course."

Gabriel scowled; "what are you two tittering about?"

Balthazar grinned and leant bodily on the table; "Cassie stuck his tongue down Dean's throat last night."

Gabe dropped his fork, and his jaw; "no!"

Dean hid his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks burning, next to him, Cas had turned a deep shade of red.

"Yes, it's all true. Went to bed and, voilà!"

Gabriel looked between Cas and Dean, eyes wide; "seriously? I don't believe it! Well obviously it's true, Dean wants to hide himself from the world but... Cas! I want to hear it from you! Seriously? You Frenched Dean?"

Castiel began gripping his thighs under the table, hard enough to leave bruises, before nodding in defeat; "...Yes."

"Oh my God! That's... Hilarious, but, that's awesome! Aww God, little Cas is growing up! Ah, come here!"

Gabe jumped up and ran around the table, gathering Castiel and Dean under each arm, pulling them in to a tight hug. Dean yelped in surprise, trying to push Gabriel away.

"Please, Gabe, stop."

"Seriously Dean, you are the best cousin-in-law, ever!"

"That's great. Can I go dig a hole and bury myself in it now?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Still sporting a maniacal grin, Gabriel went back round to his side of the table to finish his pancakes. Dean glared up at Balthazar.

"Did you really have to tell him?"

Balthazar shrugged; "yep. It was too good news to not share! I mean, if you'd have taken his virginity, I wouldn't be shouting that out, but kissing, eh, Gabe can know."

"Yeah, well thanks."

"No Dean, thank you!"

Dean sighed and looked back down at his pancakes, glancing over at Cas when his hand softly squeezed his thigh. He sent Cas a quick forgiving smile, patting his hand before attempting to eat again.


	17. I Remember Your Stupid Coffee Order

**AN: This chapter will move pretty quickly, because I don't really want to write out the happenings of each day, so, from here on out, only important events shall be documented! Starting with Christmas... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Time flew. Dean and Cas were forced to spend less time together, having to study for finals, but managed to at least put every Sunday aside, never even complaining if they had to share their limited time with Gabriel or Sam.<br>Finals came and went and it was suddenly Christmas. Dean had been putting in as many hours as possible at the garage so he could get Cas a half-decent present. John arrived on Christmas Eve, pulling his boys and Bobby in to a crippling hug. For the first time in a long time, the Winchester were able to celebrate Christmas properly, and Dean and Sam didn't want to start without their father, so a bare fir tree had sat in Bobby's front room for nearly two weeks. John had barely set foot in the house when Sam dragged him to the front room, thrusting a box of ornaments at him. Laughing, he took them and helped his youngest son decorate the tree so it was hideously gaudy, whilst Dean assisted Bobby decorating the rest of the house. After a couple of glasses of extra-strong home-brewed mulled wine, even Bobby had begun showing signs of Christmas cheer. They sat up until 2am watching terrible Christmas films, John sat in the middle of the safe, his boys curled up at either side.  
>Bobby jerked awake when a suspiciously jolly rendition of Jingle Bells began playing on the TV. He shut it off and glanced over at the sofa; the three Winchesters were fast asleep. Bobby smiled, haphazardly threw a blanket over them and shuffled up to bed. Dean's phone going off the next morning woke them. Groaning, Dean fumbled with his pockets, too tired to pull his phone out. He had a collection of texts from the Novaks.<p>

_**"Happy Xmas! Let's get shit-faced until next year! -Balthazar"**_

_**"I know why Santa is so jolly. He knows where all the naughty girls live! Happy Xmas! -Gabe"**_

_**"Happy Extreme-consumerism-posing-as-a-christian-holiday-which-is-really-a-fat-lie-day! -Crowley"**_

_**"Merry Christmas, Dean. I'll ring you later. Castiel, xx"**_

John smirked over Dean's shoulder; "someone's popular."

Dean chuckled; "this is just the start! I know at least three other Novaks have my number, and there's Becky and Chuck."

John laughed and ruffled Dean's short hair, pulling himself up from the sofa. Bobby had already started on dinner, and the wine. The four of them had a relaxed Christmas, passing out presents, wearing the paper hats from their crackers, watching more terrible films. Castiel rang at just gone four; Dean excused himself to the porch.

_"I got another iPhone!"_

Dean laughed; "good God!"

_"Do you think Sam will want it? I'm running out of ideas with what to do with them!"_

"Yeah, Sam'll take it off you... What else did you get?"

_"Bits of clothes, books... The usual gifts really."_

"Yeah, same."

_"Are you having fun?"_

"Yeah, this is the best Christmas in ages!"

_"You're sure I'm not intruding tomorrow?"_

"No! Cas, you're more than welcome! We're having quite a few people over! Jess is coming, Gabe was until he said he found a better party."

Castiel chuckled; _"you do know what he's doing, don't you?"_

"Yeah, strippers... But really, Cas, my dad's kind of looking forward to seeing you again."

_"...Really?"_

"Yeah!"

_"Well, ok then..."_

The two of them spoke for just under an hour about anything and everything they could think of; usually summarising what was happening at their respective houses. Eventually, John called Dean back inside so they could set up for the barbecue they planned on hosting the following day, making sure the garage was tidy and the spare-spare room was emptied so guests could stay. It didn't take them too long, and were soon all asleep, tired from the eventful day.

The next morning, the four men got up early - which for them meant before noon - and finished the last minute preparations; such as setting up the seats in the yard, and checking the barbecue was clean. At just gone eleven, a car horn sounded out in the driveway. John jumped to his feet and ran through the house, Bobby, Sam and Dean quickly following. A silver Land-Rover was parked by the side of John's pick-up, a blonde woman and girl climbed out, grinning. John rushed over, pulling the woman in to his arms, laughing and spinning her round.

"Ellen! Good to see you!"

"Lovely to see you too, hun. Happy Christmas."

John put the woman down and turned to the girl; "Jo! You've grown."

"Damn right I have, old man."

Laughing again, he pulled her in to a quick one-armed hug, beckoning his sons over; "boys! You remember Ellen and Jo?"

Dean grinned; "sure do. Hey Jo."

Jo smirked; "hey Dean, looking good."

Sam elbowed his brother out of the way; "don't even bother, Jo. He's taken."

Ellen smiled and leant on John; "are you now? What's she like?"

Dean continued to grin; "well, you'll meet _him_, in a bit. Which reminds me, I've got to go pick his ass up."

Jo turned to Sam and hid her mouth from Dean's view, miming; "he? He's gay?"

Sam chuckled and held up a finger, signalling he'd tell her once Dean had left. Dean gave Ellen a hug and quick peck on the cheek before hurrying over to his car. The moment he'd gotten halfway down the drive, Ellen and Jo turned to the remaining Winchesters.

"Dean's dating a boy?"

John chuckled; "he is. He's a nice guy, too."

"Well, I never would have guessed. Dean. Gay," Ellen smiled, slinging an arm around Sam, pulling him closer.

"Oh he's not gay. Apparently!" Sam laughed. Jo frowned.

"How is he not gay?"

John shrugged and began grabbing the bags from Ellen's car; "it's complicated, let him explain when he gets back. But Cas is a really nice guy. Really weird too."

Ellen grinned; "well, we'll see won't we. No boy is stealing any of my babies from me."

"You don't have to worry about me then," Sam smirked, going to help his dad.

"Oh really? Tell Ellen about Jess, then."

"Jess? Who's Jess?"

Sam began to flush pink; "she's, uh, my girlfriend."

"What's she like?"

"Well... You'll meet her later."

"Ooh I'm going to have fun tonight!"

* * *

><p>Dean was dragged in to the Novak house by Gabriel, grinning and bouncing from foot to foot. He was instantly greeted by Balthazar and Anna who each gave him a hug, and in Balthazar's case, followed by a firm handshake.<p>

"Cas is upstairs. How was Christmas?" Gabriel asked, still bouncing. Dean smiled.

"Yeah, it was great, how about you guys? Get much candy?"

Gabriel laughed "loads! And yeah, Christmas was great!"

"So, when are you off out?"

Balthazar grinned; "soon, we're waiting on Crowley."

"Of course you are. I'm going to go see my boyfriend now."

"You do that, sweetie."

Dean smirked and hurried up the stairs, knocking on Cas' door before letting himself in. Castiel was lay on his bed reading; he smiled and put his book down when Dean entered.

"Good morning."

Dean grinned; "good morning to you!"

Cas sat up as Dean perched himself on the edge of the bed, reaching an arm around Castiel's waist.

"I missed you."

Cas chuckled; "it was only just under 48 hours!"

"Too long," Dean mused, nuzzling his face in the crook of Cas' neck. Cas smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer. They sat holding each other for a few moments until Castiel finally pushed Dean away slightly, looking in to his eyes, still smiling.

"Are we going to yours?"

"Yeah, sure..."

They both stayed perfectly still, neither tearing their eyes apart. After a few long moments, Castiel finally stopped the staring by leaning closer, pushing his lips against Dean's. He smirked, a smug look on his face when the pulled away, climbing up off his bed. Dean grinned.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, did I offend?"

Chuckling, Dean stood up too and slid an arm around Cas' waist, pulling him flush against his chest; "of course not."

"Good," Cas quickly pecked Dean on the lips; "come on. We've got to pick up Jess, too."

"Yeah, fine, come on then..."

Castiel quickly gathered his things, pulling a large package, wrapped in Christmas paper from under his bed. He smiled up at Dean and ushered him from his room, grabbing his coat on the way. Gabriel apprehended them once more before they left.

"That's from Cas and I, by the way. Don't let him take all the credit," he grinned, motioning to the present in Cas' hands. Dean grinned.

"Well, he'll be getting all the thanks."

"I don't get anything?"

Laughing, Dean pulled Gabe in to a quick hug; "you'll get your present when the mail finally comes!"

Gabriel pouted; "can't you just tell me what it is?"

"Nope, it's a surprise!"

"Fine! Anyway, off you pop. Have fun!"

Dean ushered Castiel out of the house and in to the car. Before starting up the car, Dean pulled Cas in to another warm hug.

"You ready to meet the rest of the in-laws?" Dean grinned, pulling away. Castiel smiled.

"Are they nice?"

"Oh yeah, Ellen's a sweetheart, Jo, is, well, she might give you a bit of a hard time, last time I saw her, she was crushing pretty hard on yours truly."

Castiel laughed; "I hope she knows I'm prepared to fight for you."

Dean laughed, even louder; "dude, that's great and all, but she'd kick your ass."

"Probably. Now, why are we still in my driveway?"

"Hint taken..."

Dean quickly put the car in drive and made his way to Jess' house, quickly explaining to her grand-parents he wasn't her boyfriend - that her boyfriend was a six-foot-four nerd - before pulling her in to his car and speeding back to Bobby's. He slung his arms over both Jess and Cas and led them both round to the back yard, where Bobby was already grilling some meat, John and Ellen were chatting and laughing by the cooler over a beer, and Sam and Jo were arguing about something.

"We've arrived!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the three new arrivals. Ellen and Jo instantly hurried over, John and Sam close behind. Dean grinned.

"This one's mine," he said, tugging Cas closer to his side; "and this one's Sam's."

"Wow, Jess, you're, gorgeous!" Ellen smiled, reaching to pull Jess in to a friendly hug. John grinned.

"She is. Well done kid."

Sam grinned too and quickly pulled Jess to his side. Ellen then turned her attention to Cas.

"So. You're, Castiel I believe?"

Cas smiled; "I am. It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Harvelle."

"Oh please, Sweetie, it's Ellen."

He went to offer a handshake, instead Ellen wrapped him in her arms, which he nervously returned after a prod in the back from Dean. When she finally let go, he went to turn back to Dean, but instead got a face full of Jo.

"Castiel, huh?"

Castiel nodded; "yes? You're Jo?"

"Yeah."

Dean elbowed Jo out of the way, wrapping an arm around Cas; "play nice, Joanna."

Jo scowled as Dean pulled Cas up on to the decking, sitting him down on the bench, watching Ellen chat happily with Sam and Jess whilst John went to help Bobby with the food. Dean suddenly realised Castiel was still holding Dean's present. He jumped up.

"I'll be right back! Tell Jo nothing!"

Before Cas could ask what Jo could possibly ask, Dean charged in to the house and up the stairs. He grabbed the presents from him wardrobe and almost jumped down the rest of the stairs, back out on to the deck, breathing heavily as he slumped back down. Castiel smiled.

"That was quick."

"Yeah. Give me... A minute..."

He took a few moments to get his breath back before finally pushing his gifts in to Cas' lap. Castiel did the same with Dean's present before gingerly beginning to unwrap the paper from his. There were five in total, all leather-bound copies of his favourite novels. He grinned and pulled Dean in to a hug.

"These are great!"

Dean grinned back; "they'll be a great addition to the library I know you're going to have one day."

Cas let out a soft chuckle; "hmm... Open yours! Gabriel assured me you'd love it."

Nodding, Dean made easy work of shelling the paper from his gift, looking at the back of a frame. When he turned it round to see what was in the frame, he almost dropped it.

"Fuck! Cas! Is this? You didn't?"

Castiel smiled and took it from him before he actually dropped it; "Led Zeppelin II, Multi-Platinum disc? Yes, it is."

"Holy fucking shit!"

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look over. Dean carefully took the disc from Castiel, putting on the bench next to him before pulling Cas in to a bone-crushing hug, slamming their lips together. They pulled away when they heard Jo wolf-whistle and Bobby grumble about getting a room. Dean, still grinning, jumped up, grabbing his present.

"Dad! Look what this, idiot got me!"

John came closer and almost dropped his beer when he saw; "what the Hell?"

"I know!"

"Dean, marry that fool!"

"One day, dad."

He turned back to Cas, who was looking at him with a look of total adoration, grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the house. Cas quickly managed to grab his books and let Dean pull him up to his room.

"I take it you like it, then?" he asked, Dean setting the disc carefully on the desk, propping it up against the wall. He spun round and grinned.

"Cas, you're the best, really."

"Well, Gabriel helped. I told him Led Zeppelin was your favourite band, and Ramble On was your favourite song, and, he suggested getting you that."

Dean smiled and took Cas' new books, putting them on the desk too before taking Cas' hands in his; "you know my favourite song?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just, even Sammy doesn't know what it is."

"I'm sure you know things about me."

"I remember your stupid coffee order!"

Castiel smiled and stroked the back of Dean's hands with his thumbs; "well, if that's not commitment, I don't know what is."

Dean laughed and pulled Cas a little closer, letting go of his hands and resting them on his waist; "you're amazing, Cas. You really are."

"As are you."

Dean hummed and tugged his boyfriend even closer, ducking his head slightly, waiting for Cas to meet him in the middle. Their lips brushed just slightly, lingering whilst Castiel snaked his arms around Dean's neck before pulling him in to a full kiss. Dean smiled in to the kiss, pulling Cas flush against his body. They embraced until someone cleared their throat at the door.

"This is lovely an' all, but don't you two girls think about hiding up here all day. I've got a bucket of meat that needs eating! Your dad and I can only get through so much!"

Dean grinned at Bobby; "yeah, we'll be down. We were just-"

"-I know what you were "just" doing, now get, come on."

"Fine!"

Sighing, Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him out of the room, dragging him back outside. Soon the barbecue got properly under way; John managed to get some music to play, Jo and Sam started a fire and everyone of legal age and Dean were drinking. Ellen had managed to collar Cas, asking him as many questions as she could think of, starting with "what's with the suit?" Dean lounged back on an old car seat, watching his family and friends, not recalling ever feeling as happy as he did in that moment. He watched as Sam stuck an old newspaper on to the end of a stick and poked it in to the fire, with Jess under his arm. He watched his boyfriend be subjected to a whole manner of questions and pokes and prods from his pseudo-mother and sister. And his father and uncle-who-isn't-really-his-uncle set big slabs of meat on fire and laugh whilst drinking cheap booze. After his third beer, Dean finally decided to go rescue Cas, attempting to distract them with Jess instead whilst he manhandled Castiel back to where he'd been sitting.

"Sorry for leaving you with them, it was funny for a while."

Cas smiled meekly; "it's ok... How much have you drank?"

"Just three, the beer's pretty cheap and so it's pretty, crap. Not very good for getting drunk off."

Castiel went to reply when he felt Dean's hand creep around his waist, squeezing gently before travelling down to his hip, squeezing again, then to his thigh. He eyed it nervously before looking back at Dean, who seemed blissfully unaware he was groping Cas.

"Shall we we go speak with Sam and Jess?" Cas suggested, standing up. Dean shrugged and pulled himself up, grabbing another beer from the cooler as he followed Castiel down to the fire.

"Having a good time?" Dean grinned, slinging an arm over Cas' shoulders. Sam smirked.

"Yeah, bit lame we're stuck on soda though."

"One day, Sammy. Maybe when you don't need that training bra!"

Jess giggled and gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek.

"Laugh it up, Dean. Drinking doesn't do anything for your image."

"Are you kidding? It makes me look big and bad!"

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Jess in to his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head as they watched the flames. Dean leant closer to Cas, nuzzling his neck, placing a few kisses behind his ear before slipping his arms round his waist. Cas forced a smile and tired to edge away slightly so he wasn't standing to so close. Still oblivious to how uncomfortable Castiel was, Dean just smirked and tugged him back against his body. Sam glanced over, noticing how troubled Castiel looked and frowned. Dean's hand, meanwhile, began travelling around Castiel; sliding down to his thigh, then across to his waist on the opposite side, gently skimming across his crotch as it went, before resting on his shoulder, Dean pulling him to stand in front of him as he rest his chin on the other shoulder. Castiel at this point looked absolutely terrified.

"Boys! Come get some food!" Bobby shouted, throwing more meat on to the grill. Dean grinned, pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of Castiel's head and wandered over in the direction of the barbecue, stroking his hand across Cas' backside as he went. Castiel squeaked and stood frozen for a few moments, before hurrying away from where everyone was. Sam smiled meekly and kissed the top of Jess' head.

"Go get me something, before Dean scoffs it all? I'll be right back."

Jess smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips, watching him hurry in the direction Castiel had gone. He quickly found him sat on the hood of a blue junker, eyes wide as if he'd witnessed something deeply traumatic. Sam frowned and sidled up beside him.

"You all right?"

Cas looked up and shrugged; "yeah."

Sam sighed; "Dean's just... He gets kind of, handsy when he's tipsy. I don't think he realises that, he's making you uncomfortable."

"Yes, I know he's not doing it intentionally. I just needed to get away, calm myself down."

"Do you want me to talk to him? He doesn't know good touch from bad touch when he's had a couple of drinks. He doesn't want to upset you."

"It's ok Sam. I'll rejoin the party in a bit. I just need some time."

"Well... All right... You want some food?"

"...No."

Sam watched Castiel for a few moments, frowning even harder, before pushing himself off the car, stalking back to the yard. He spotted Dean lounging on the car seats again, happily munching on burgers. He quickly hopped over to Jess, told her he'd be right back, and stormed over to Dean, grabbing his wrist and dragging him in to the house.

"Hey! Sammy! What the Hell?"

Sam snatched the food from Dean and put in on the table; "stop drinking. Now. Get some water, sit down, and sober up."

"What, why!"

"You've been touching Cas."

"...Right?"

Sam sighed loudly; "ok, you've been inappropriately touching your intimately awkward boyfriend!"

Dean paused before his eyes widened; "shit!"

"Yeah! So sit down, and sober up!"

"Fuck, is he all right?"

"He's fine, just a little, disturbed."

"Fucking fuck. I need to talk to-"

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and forced him down in to a chair; "-no! Sit. Drink water. I'll make sure he doesn't leave."

Dean sighed and dropped his head on the table. Sam frowned and quickly filled a glass with some water, placing it in front of Dean who was now hitting his head repeatedly on the table.

"Dean, you don't have the brain cells to spare to be doing that. Just drink the water and stop being a douche."

Dean groaned and lifted his head; "thanks Sam."

"Yeah, you owe me man."

After fifteen minutes of sitting alone in the kitchen drinking glass after glass of water, Dean finally ventured back in to the yard. Sam noticed him and pointed in the direction Cas was. Dean gave him a quick thumbs up, jogging over to Cas. He frowned when he saw his boyfriend sat cross legged on the hood of a car, staring at his hands like he was lost. He leant on the hood of the car and cleared his throat.

"Cas?"

Castiel lifted his head; "hmm?"

"Look, man, I'm so sorry! I don't realise I'm doing it, and, my ability to read people goes right out the window and... Fuck. You know, I think I'll just go back to asking you if it's all right."

"No, Dean, it's ok. Really. I mean, I shouldn't be so prudish about-"

Dean grabbed Cas' arms; "-no, fuck that, Cas! You are not at fault here. You be as awkward as you like, I shouldn't be touching you up. Dammit, Cas..."

Castiel chewed his lip; "Dean? Please don't feel guilty."

"I don't. I just feel like a terrible fucking person. How could I do that to you? I'm supposed to-"

Castiel quickly pushed his hand to Dean's mouth, shutting him up; "Dean stop. You made a mistake, you apologised, I accept your apology, can we just, kiss and make up, and move on?"

Dean sighed and looked in to Cas' eyes; "ok. But I'm still not taking any more liberties. I want written permission before I so much as hold your hand."

"Well, I don't have a pen on me... I'll take liberties then..."

Before Dean could reply, Castiel cupped Dean's face and pulled it to his, crushing their lips together. Dean flailed his arms in shock, quickly sinking in to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cas.

"Now, let's go back," Cas smiled when they pulled away. Dean nodded and went to offer his hand, but hesitated.

"Yes, Dean, you may hold my hand."

Dean smiled and took Cas' hand once he'd slid off the hood. They wandered back to the yard, it seemed like only Sam and Jess had noticed they left, everyone else was too busy doing their own thing. The two of them wandered back over to the fire, Sam handed Dean a soda as Jess held out two plates of food.  
>The rest of the evening remained to be uneventful, to an extent. John got a little drunk and set a batch of hotdogs on fire, Ellen sat Sam down and gave him the abridged version of "the talk" whilst Jess stood far away enough to not be roped in but close enough to hear every word and see Sam's face, and giggled. Dean spent the rest of his evening being mindful of Cas' issues, instead doting upon him like he was unable to do anything for himself. After it had gotten dark, Bobby and John set up some fireworks, and the extended family stood around the fire - everyone with an arm around someone else - watching the sky light up hues of pink, blue, and green.<p>

Jo and Ellen left the following day, as did John, and Dean, Sam, and Bobby were left to themselves again. Dean found a place for his Led Zeppelin disc to hang, spending most of his time away from Cas staring at it, musing about how amazing Castiel was.

For New Year, Sam and Dean went to the Novaks, leaving Bobby to sit a be grumpy by himself, as per his request. There weren't as many people at the New Year's party as there usually were at Novak parties, but there were enough to fill the garden with mostly intoxicated, some under-dressed teenagers. Dean and Castiel spent some time saying hello to people and being sociable, before retreating up to the room, sitting watching the chaos down in the garden.

"So, what do you think next year's got in store for us?" Dean smiled, squeezing Cas' hand.

"Good things, I hope."

"Obviously."

Cas smiled and snuggled up to Dean, tracing patterns on the back of Dean's hand; "I don't know. It's gone by so quickly, but I don't want to just jump ahead with hopes and expectations."

"...What kind of hopes?"

"Uh... In August you move to Cambridge with me?"

"Cambridge?"

"Cambridge, Massachusetts. I'll be going to Harvard, but I don't want to go alone. I know Crowley's going, but he'll be living in the dorms."

Dean stared at Cas in slight shock; "you want me to come to Harvard with you?"

"Well, yes, but no. You don't have to go to college but, you could move there with me? I'll be there for four years."

"Wow, Cas, that's, pretty serious!"

"You don't have to. I'd just, like it if you did."

Dean nodded; "right... I'll think about it."

"What about you, Dean? Any hopes?"

"Not really, just that things go well."

"Things being?"

"Well, you and me-"

"-You and I."

Dean laughed and elbowed Cas; "stop it. You and I, I hope Sammy does well, and he and Jess do well... I don't know. I just want to be happy."

"That's very reasonable."

"Don't you want to be happy?"

Cas smiled; "I am happy."

"Oh."

"Of course I'm happy, Dean! I have a wonderful albeit dysfunctional family, I have friends now! I'm soon going to be off living my life, and I have you. You make life, worth it!"

"Life's always worth living."

"I know, but I wasn't living, I was just existing. I went went through the motions of life, not really feeling, and now, you! I'm happy, I'm sad when you're not there, I'm envious when girls hit on you, I'm angry when Zacharia speaks ill of you, I'm content when you hold me, I... Well, I don't want to end this year without telling you."

"Telling me what?"

"That... I love you."

Dean's eyes almost bugged out of his skull; "you what?"

Castiel shrugged; "I know it's probably too soon, but, I do... You're probably wondering how I know when you're my first, but... I just know."

"...Actually, I was wondering how you could love, me! Out of every human on this planet, you chose me."

"I did. No one else was willing to accept me, for me. And no one else needed love and acceptance more than you... We give each other what we need without even realising..."

"But me, Cas! I'm a major screw-up, I'm, terrible boyfriend material, I can't believe you still want me!"

"I've warned you against these inhibitions, Dean. And yes, you are a flawed human being, and probably terrible boyfriend material to other normal people but... I'm not normal, and I like your flaws, it makes you human! In fact, you know what, Dean, I'm not arguing this with you. I love you, so, deal with it."

Dean grinned; "you're an idiot sometimes... I love you too."

Castiel grinned too; "really?"

"Yes, I don't not have sex for just anyone, Cas. And like you said, I don't want to end this year without you knowing."

"You're an idiot too, you know."

"Yeah I know. But you love me anyway."

"I do."

Still grinning, Dean lifted his hand, stroking Cas' face softly; "I'm going to kiss you now."

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

Both boys leant in to each other, arms sliding around one another as their lips pressed together softly. Dean almost pulled away in shock when he felt the gentle press of Castiel's tongue against his bottom lip; instead, however, he opened his mouth enough for the action to be reciprocated. Their breathing became heavier quite quickly and Castiel began grabbing at Dean as if he was a life jacket in the ocean. Dean smirked to himself and guided Cas through the kiss, like every other time, not pushing too much, letting Castiel feel like he was in control. When they pulled away, they rest their foreheads together, grinning and panting slightly.

"You'd better give me a kiss that good at midnight, or I'll be upset!"

Castiel laughed and pulled Dean in to a tight hug.

* * *

><p>When school restarted, things began to get hectic. Castiel had a lot of studying to do to make the grades he needed, and a lot of organising for his move to Harvard. It got to the point where their lunch break was the only time they got to see each other. When Castiel locked himself in his room, Dean either hung out with Gabriel, or worked. He did however take a day off for Dean's birthday, the two of them spending most of the day by the lake, just being with each other.<p>

"I've been looking at job opportunities in Cambridge," Dean announced, after ten minutes of content silence. Castiel smiled and turned to face Dean.

"Really?"

"Yeah... There's a couple of garages around, a few bars I could tend in, you know, bits and bobs, enough to, I don't know, look after us?"

"...I was going to go look at houses with Balthazar in a week or two... Would you like to join?"

Dean smiled and rolled on to his side, raising his hand to stroke Castiel's cheek; "yeah, I'd love to."

"You're really serious? About doing this? With me?"

"Of course I am. We've moved really quickly but, no regrets so far. I'm looking forward to, having a future together."

"But, you're fine moving 1,000 miles across the country, leaving your family and friends behind, to go somewhere that you have no real reason to go?"

Dean smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Cas' forehead; "yes, Cas. I have a car, I can go visit Sammy when I want, he could come stay with us! And, you're reason enough, I'd follow you to Mexico and back."

"So would I."

"So, I don't want to sound like a bitchy boyfriend, but could you stop trying to dissuade me from coming with you?"

"I just don't want you to regret it."

"I won't!"

Castiel smiled; "good... It'll just be you and I, you know?"

"Brilliant. How I like it."

"And I'll have a lot of work to do."

"So will I."

"I'll probably shut myself away during the day."

"I'll get to see you at night, and in the morning."

"I'm very particular about my food."

"I make a mean pie."

Cas chuckled; "ok, I can see there's no stopping you."

"No, now stop it! And whilst you're doing nothing..."

Dean slipped his arms around Cas' waist, pulling him closer, a mischievous smirk on his face. Cas smiled back, fondly. The two both leant closer, their lips pressing together softly; Cas' hand carded through Dean's hair as Dean gripped Cas' waist, pushing their bodies together. They kissed softly, but passionately, until Castiel needed to pull away for air. Smiling, he rest his forehead against Dean's.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tah-dah! The big L word! It's out there now! They're in love! And I had to make Dean a bit douchey, they need to have some obstacles to cross, so, Dean and his tipsy wandering hands can be it. From here on out it <em>should<em> be plain sailing, maybe a few more things to come, but yeah, review? Go oooon ;)**


	18. Quit Jerkin' Off In The Shower

**AN: Firstly; oh my God guys I'm so sorry! Time got away from me, next thing I know it's been over a month since I've updated. So I tried to make this a little longer for you... If anyone actually cares about what I've been doing whilst keeping you waiting, I've been writing some oneshots and things, getting rid of any unhelpful plot bunnies and trying to get my writing and grammar a little better. Big thank you to VynnBeverly for the grammar lesson, it was quite helpful! So, I've taken on board what people have said, pointers and things, and hopefully, I'm a lot less comma-happy like my previous chapters were, and that you all like this chapter!  
>I'm trying to wrap this up A.S.A.P., so there may be one or two more chapters? I don't want this to be chapter-long, I'm setting 20 as my cut-off point. But fear not! I have MANY ideas for sequels and things - in fact I have desktop post-its with all my ideas and you actually can't see my background - there's nine so far if you're interested...<br>Anyway: TL;DR - I'm a douche but I hope to make things up to you guys. NOW ONWARDS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As practice exams loomed over the students of Kripke High, Castiel became harder and harder to see. He skipped lunch, instead spending his time in the library with his textbooks; his evenings and weekends were spent cooped up in his room studying. Dean found himself spending more time with Gabriel or Chuck.<br>One Sunday, he turned up at the Novak household, only to be declined entry to his boyfriend's room, instead playing X-box with Michael - as Gabriel had work.

"You know what we should do?" Michael mused. Dean smirked, pressing the "x" button furiously.

"What?"

"Stage an intervention. Tell Cas what he's doing isn't healthy and he needs to take a break or he'll frazzle his brain."

"And how do we do that exactly?"

"With force."

"Michael-"

"-Don't worry. I actually have a cunning plan... Hold on, let me text Crowley..."

Michael paused the game and pulled his phone out; Dean thought about how Cas would react to being forcibly removed from his books.  
>Ten minutes later, Crowley and Alastair were over, and prepping one of the guest rooms - emptying it of anything remotely educational, bringing up some DVDs and food, before putting their plan to action. Dean, Michael, and Crowley stood besides Cas' door, motioning for Anna to knock.<p>

"Cas? I brought you something to eat!"

The was a muffled scuffling sound behind the door before it was pulled open. Castiel barely had a chance to react when Michael and Crowley pounced on him, wrestling him out of his room and down the hallway.

"What are you doing? Dean! Stop this!"

Dean frowned; "come on, Cas. You need to take a break, we're worried."

"I'm fine! I just have studying to do!"

"No, Cas. I never see you any more. You're hardly eating or sleeping... You're going to collapse again at the rate you're going!"

Cas let out a long sigh and looked in to Dean's pleading eyes; "Dean?"

"Please Cas. Just take a break with me?"

Castiel stopped struggling and let himself be led in to the guest room; "okay... Only for a few hours though."

Dean grinned; "excellent! Thanks guys!"

Michael gave Dean a salute and left with his cousins - Dean locked the door behind him so Cas couldn't make a break for it and sat on the bed, patting the empty space next to him. Castiel smiled meekly and slumped down next to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I've been unavailable, Dean, but the tests are soon and-"

"-I understand, Cas. But they're not the real exams, and you're naturally brainy! You have nothing to worry about! And you need to take a break occasionally or you're going to kill yourself. And then all your work will be wasted."

"I suppose you're right... What shall we do then?"

"Just chill. Watch some films, eat some food... I've missed hugging you."

Castiel smiled and crawled in to Dean's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck; "I'm sorry. I've missed this too."

Dean smiled too, snaking his arms around Cas' waist, hiding his face in his neck, pressing a few kisses to the warm skin; "don't stay away too long next time. If I'm honest, I don't know how you managed to keep away as long as you did."

Castiel chuckled; "it was hard."

"Good."

They sat holding each other for a long while, pressing the occasional kiss to each others' faces and necks. Cas carded his fingers through Dean's hair; Dean rubbed soothing circles in to Cas' back.

"Promise me you won't work yourself in to the ground."

Castiel nodded, pulling away just enough to be able to look in to Dean's eyes; "I promise. I just want to do so well!"

Dean smiled meekly; "well, apply yourself on the real exams, these are just practice ones! And stop worrying, you're the smartest kid I know. If you get anything less than an A then I haven't a cat in Hell's chance at passing!"

"Ok... And Dean, you're very capable. I have no doubt you'll do well."

"Well, even if I don't, it's a good job I've already got a job lined up, huh?"

"I still can't believe in just under five months we'll be moving to Cambridge together!"

Dean grinned, pulling Castiel in for a quick kiss; "well, you'd better believe it! We've got a nice little two-bedroomed apartment picked out, I've got a job... It'll be perfect."

Castiel sighed blissfully; "I can't wait."

"Me neither."

They both gave each other loving smiles, gazing in to each others' eyes. Cas threaded his fingers through Dean's cropped hair, resting his palm against his cheek, and tipping his head to the side.

"I love you... Dean Winchester."

Dean grinned; "I love you too, Castiel Novak... You weirdo!"

Chuckling, Castiel rest his forehead against Dean's; "well, you've sure perfected the art of ruining the moment."

"You'd better get used to it... Can I kiss you now?"

"I was wondering what took you so long..."

Smirking, Dean gripped Cas' waist and pulled their bodies flush together. Castiel snaked his arms around Dean's waist as their lips crushed together. Kissing Dean had easily become one of his favourite things to do - he loved the way Dean's plush lips felt against his own, he loved the way Dean's hands would softly stroke his sides, and he loved the way he could feel Dean's pulse quicken underneath him. Dean quickly pulled away and maneuvered Cas so he was straddling him as opposed to sitting on his knee side-ways.

"More comfortable," he mumbled before pulling Cas' lips back to his in a passionate kiss, a slight moan was muffled in his boyfriend's mouth. Castiel gripped on to Dean's shoulders, as if holding on, letting his mouth be invaded by Dean's tongue. Making out wasn't a very common exploit for the couple, but Dean took what he could get, and right now Cas was going crazy - or crazy for Cas. He was pushed down on to his back, Castiel covering his body with his own as their tongues tangled together. After a short while, Castiel pulled away slightly, panting. Dean smirked.

"Wow, Cas... You all right?"

Smirking, Cas nuzzled his face in to Dean's neck, kissing occasionally; "I appear to have missed you more than I thought... Is there a problem?"

"Hell no! Bring it on!"

The smaller boy grinned, before forcing himself back on to his boyfriend, pinning him down by his shoulders, attacking his mouth with lascivious kisses. Dean groaned in response, digging his fingers in to Cas' sides as he held his body against his own - he however kept in mind that the most he could do was to just respond to whatever Castiel was doing, not wanting to push him further than he was willing to go. Castiel didn't appear to be retreating, however, breathing heavily through his nose as he licked at the roof of Dean's mouth, taking mental notes of all the places that drove Dean crazy. Dean carded his fingers through Cas' messy hair, loving the small gasps that escaped his boyfriend's mouth when he tugged on it lightly. Castiel suddenly felt something hard rubbing against the inside of his thigh, and pulled away with a large gasp, sitting up on his heels, blushing down at Dean.

"...Cas?"

Castiel's face reddened further; "you've um... Dean... Your... Your uh... You know..."

Dean frowned before looking down at his crotch, beginning to go red himself; "crap. Sorry."

He struggled out from underneath Cas, crossing one leg over the other to hide his arousal. Castiel frowned.

"You needn't apologise, it's my fault."

"Well, in a way, but no Cas, it's not your fault!"

"But, if I had just-"

"-No! Cas! Stop it! It's no one's fault, all right! It's not like I can control it, and well... You're all... You! So, yeah... It's going to happen."

Castiel crossed his legs, looking down at his hands; "what do you... Do? ...About it?"

Dean managed a small smirk; "think unsexy thoughts until it goes away... Usually works. Sometimes I uh... Sort myself out later or something..."

"Oh."

Dean looked over Cas' face, not liking the frown he saw; "Cas? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing! Just... I feel like... I'm teasing you, in a bad way. I get you all riled up and then... Leave you to deal with yourself."

Dean quickly shuffled closer to Castiel, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in to his chest; "don't, Cas. I knew what I was getting in to when I asked you out. And I can deal with it, seriously. I have been doing since we got together, it's no problem."

Castiel let out a long sigh; "I still feel bad."

"Well stop it. I mean it. I don't know what I'll do, but I'll damn well do something! ...How about for now, we watch some films? And eat junk food?"

"That sounds affable."

"Good. Your choice."

Castiel chose 'Gone in 60 Seconds', and curled up next to Dean under the covers, listening to him babble about how beautiful some of the cars are, and how certain stunts are impossible, or how Nick Cage is an A-grade douchebag. In the middle of the film he could feel his exhaustion from lack of sleep creeping over him, falling asleep with his head on Dean's chest. Dean smiled down at Cas, carding his fingers through the soft dark hair, thinking about how things will be when they move out. Sam had teased him about the fact he'd become some creepy house-wife, which had quickly earned him a sharp slap to the back of the head. Dean was looking forward to starting a life with Castiel, Cas having found a place in Dean's life already, coming only second to Sam.

* * *

><p>That evening, after Dean had gone home, Gabriel barged in to Cas' room, waving his phone around. Castiel glared, gripping his pen tightly.<p>

"Gabriel, I'm trying to study!"

Gabriel shrugged; "yeah... You're driving Samuel up the damn wall, y'know."

Cas frowned; "what?"

"He's been texting me... About Dean... Taking a lot of long hot showers... You know what boys do in long hot showers? And it's usually after he's been over, so... Stop it."

"...Stop what?"

"Getting Dean all hot and bothered. Today, Sam came home from playing soccer in the park with some friends, needed a shower, and Dean was in there! For a long time... If you get me!"

Castiel sighed, dropping his pen on to the desk; "Gabriel, what are you-"

"-Dean is painfully horny!"

"Um-"

"-I mean, he used to just be horny, but now he's not getting any it's kind of unbearable! He can't just jack off all the time!"

"What do-"

"-I mean, I'm not saying you have to let him stick it in you, but you can't leave him hanging all the time! ...You should play with him!"

Castiel looked down at his lap, his cheeks beginning to burn; "I wouldn't know what to do."

"You really are a super-virgin, aren't you! Well... Let him jack off to you!"

"...That sounds... Awkward."

"Nah! It's normal! Like say when a girl is on, if she doesn't want to blow him she may let him wank over her tits!"

Castiel looked up at his cousin, eyes wide and mouth agape, horrified at what Gabriel had just said; "you actually speak about women like that?"

Gabriel sighed; "sometimes when a girl is menstruating, and she doesn't want to give her lover oral sex, she may pertain him to masturbate over her ample bosom!"

"...Not better. If anything, worse."

"Whatever! Point is, Dean needs seeing to!"

"Well what am I supposed to do about it exactly?"

"Figure it out! Read that book Balthy gave you!"

Castiel let out a long sigh, eyeing the bottom drawer of his bedside table where one of Balthazar's Christmas presents to him was. Gabriel gave him a painful clap on the shoulder before marching out of his room. A few moments later, his phone buzzed on the desk next to him.

_**"Why's Gabe just text me to say he's sorted everything out? What's he sorted?"**_

Cas huffed out an unimpressed sigh, texting his reply; _**"I'll tell you tomorrow. Over the phone isn't ideal."**_

_**"Very well. Remember to go to bed! I love you."**_

Despite the uneasy feeling rolling around the pit of his stomach, Castiel couldn't help but smile; _**"I shall, and I love you too."**_

* * *

><p>Dean waited at his locker for Castiel, his arms folded across his chest as he watched people pass by.<p>

"Hey Dean."

Dean looked around, before being met with a large pair of brown eyes; "oh hey, um... Le-"

"-Leah," the girl smiled; "I'm in your art class. And Maths."

Dean smiled; "oh yeah, hi."

"So um... What are you doing?"

"Waiting... For Cas."

Leah flashed him a toothy smile, crowding up against him slightly; "Castiel Novak, yeah? He's a nice guy."

"He's great."

"Little quiet though, huh?"

"Only with certain people."

"Well, I'm sure he's open with you... You've got that vibe. People would do anything for you."

Dean's brow furrowed; "what?"

"I'm sure it's not news to you, but you know you're gorgeous, right?"

"Um..."

"Dean?"

Dean and Leah looked up, Castiel was slowly walking over, clutching on to his bag strap, looking between the two. Dean frowned and looked between both Leah and Cas before holding his hands up in defense.

"Cas-"

"-I'll see you in Maths," Leah smirked, stroking Dean's bicep before walking away. Castiel frowned and stepped closer to Dean.

"Dean-"

"-Cas I promise I wasn't-"

Castiel held up his hand to interrupt Dean; "it's all right, Dean. I know you weren't doing anything with her... But actually, it ties in to what I want to talk to you about."

Dean frowned; "what?"

"...I was talking to Gabriel last night-"

"-Oh boy..."

"He told me it wasn't ideal for you to be, um... Seeing to yourself... And well... I just wanted to tell you that... I don't mind if you... Seek gratification elsewhere... With other people."

Dean took a few moments to process what Cas had just said; "...You're kidding, right?"

Castiel looked down at his shoes; "no. I'm not."

"You're seriously okay with me sleeping with other people? You really won't be bothered by it? Seriously, Cas? What the-"

"-Please just, accept it, Dean. I know there are plenty of people here who'd like to sleep with you. Leah for example. And I know you're getting frustrated, and there's nothing I can do to help you. Apart from this, so... I promise you, I don't mind if you sleep with other people."

Dean scowled; "you're crazy, Cas. I mean, you're actually insane!"

"I've had a lot of time to think about this, Dean. I must ask, however, that you don't talk about your... Sexual conquests with me... Anyway, I'm sorry but I have to go speak to my AP Algebra teacher."

He gave Dean and small peck on the cheek before hurrying off down the corridor, leaving Dean with his jaw hanging open. He had ten minutes before having to go to home room, so he hurried in the opposite direction Castiel had gone in, to Sam's locker. Luckily, he hadn't gone to his own home room, and was leaning against his locker with Jess in his arms.

"Jess! Sorry, hi, can I talk to Sam?"

Jess smiled and nodded; "sure... See you in home room."

Sam smiled back and turned to Dean; "you all right? You look like you've been told you have five days left to live."

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face; "Cas just came and told me, that he's fine with me sleeping with other people. Seeing as he won't... Well... Y'know."

Sam nodded slowly; "all right? ...Isn't that a good thing? Kind of? I mean, now you can quit jerkin' off in the shower all the time."

"Did you listen to me? My boyfriend just gave me permission to sleep with whoever I want!"

"I heard Dean! I'm not quite sure I'm seeing the problem! You like sex, he's giving you permission to have as much as you want... And besides, since when were you monogamous? Here he's giving you a chance to 'cheat' without it actually being cheating!"

"I don't want to! I want to be with him, and only him!"

"So don't sleep with people, jeez! Seriously, Dean, what is the problem?"

"The fact he feels the need to give me the permission in the first place!"

"Talk to him then."

"I tried!"

Sam sighed and pulled his bag on to his shoulder; "whatever, Dean. I think you're making a big deal over nothing. If you don't want to sleep with other people, then don't. It's simple."

Dean frowned and watched his brother walk off to his classroom, leaving him to have a minor breakdown in the corridor. For the rest of the day it was all he could think about. He tried to discuss it with Becky and Chuck over dinner, but that only ended up in one-sided conversation by Becky on possible threesomes. He also tried to talk to Gabriel about it who just gave him a friendly hug and a "well done".  
>After school he hung around trying to catch Castiel before he went home, and instead got propositioned by Leah again.<p>

"I heard Becky Rosen talking about how Cas gave you permission to sleep with other people."

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead; "what do you want, Leah?"

"You. Please."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh I don't want a relationship! Ew! I just want some mindless sex."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Why not? I mean, it's no secret you're not getting any - Castiel being as prudish as he is. And now you're allowed to screw whoever you like without consequences!"

Dean rolled his eyes and gripped Leah's shoulders; "please, please get it through your thick skull. I'm not sleeping with you! Or anyone else! I'm with Cas, 100%, whether we're having sex or not. Okay?"

Leah rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of Dean's grip; "whatever. Let me know if you change your mind."

Dean watched her walk away again, before pulling his phone out;_** "where are you? I want to talk to you."**_

The reply came five minutes later; _**"I'm staying behind, I've got a lot of work to do. I'll speak to you later."**_

Dean sighed and shoved his phone down in to his jeans pocket, beginning to slow walk home, mulling over what he was going to do. He knew he wasn't going to sleep with anyone, but the fact Castiel had given him the permission still bothered him, and no one else seemed to understand why it bothered him. He began tracing the edge of his phone through his jeans before quickly pulling it out, scrolling through his numbers for someone who might be willing to help. He quickly pressed 'call' and held the phone up to his ear. It only rang a couple of times before it was picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Ellen? It's Dean."

_"Oh hey, sweetie, what's up?"_

"It's uh... It's about Cas."

_"Oh? ...Is something wrong?"_

"Well..." Dean walked over to a bench and slumped down on to it, dropping his bag at his feet; "Cas isn't... Well... He's kind of awkward, and pretty frigid... And... Basically, we don't do anything... Remotely sexual."

_"Oh right... Okay?"_

"And today he gave me permission to sleep with other people and... It's really bothering me! No one understands why and keep telling me to just get over it, but..."

Ellen hummed in understanding; _"you don't want to sleep with other people?"_

"No! I'm dedicated to Cas. This is the most serious relationship I've ever been in. And the longest... I love him, Ellen!"

_"I understand, hun. You think sleeping with other people will cheapen what you've got... And it upsets you Cas doesn't see that."_

"...Yeah! He said he won't care if I do."

_"Of course it will, he's just doing what he thinks you want."_

"But I told him I don't want it!"

_"You said yourself, Dean, he's not very smart when it comes to human relationships... You need to sit him down."_

"But... I don't know. He's been beating himself up about the fact he's not ready... I don't care, but he really does... I don't know what to do, Ellen. I mean, I'm not going to go sleep around, but... I don't have a damn clue. I've tried talking to people... Sam told me to get over it, Becky was just creepy, Gabe congratulated me! And I'm sure Cas is avoiding me now..."

Ellen sighed; _"try talking to him, honey. I'm sure everything can be resolved. But if you do need someone to talk to, I'm always here. It'll work out, I promise you. That boy thinks the world of you, and I know you think the world of him..."_

Dean sighed too; "I really do... Ok... I'll ring him tonight. Thanks Ellen, really. I know this was out of the blue and very, very random, but..."

_"Don't worry about it. You and Sam are the boys I never had. You know I'm always here for you."_

"Anyway, I've still got to get home yet, and I've got homework... I'll ring you soon, I promise."

_"See that you, Dean. Bye."_

"Bye Ellen."

Dean hurried home and kept to himself as he did his homework and chores, not saying a word over dinner. Sam frowned at him from his computer as he watched Dean actually do the extra homework given in English. Dean hadn't said a word to him since the morning, and Sam was beginning to worry. He quickly put his phone on silent and sent a text to Gabriel.

_**"Dean's beat up, dude. That thing with Cas has really affected him."**_

_**"What is wrong with him? I'd love it if I was given free reign to screw who I like!"**_

_**"Well you're not Dean. I have no idea why he's upset though."**_

_**"He's just being a pussy. I bet in a week he'll be screwing some chick in the back of his car."**_

_**"I don't know. He's held off this long, I think he's gotten used to it... Maybe he thinks he's betraying Cas?"**_

_**"That's stupid. Cas gave him permission!"**_

_**"So? If I'm honest, I wouldn't be too thrilled if Jess said I could be with other people."**_

_**"Oh God... Maybe it's a Winchester thing? Do you want me to talk to Cas?"**_

_**"Wasn't it you talking to Cas that started this whole mess in the first place?"**_

_**"Not exactly! Fine! I'll try and fix it!"**_

Dean let out a loud sigh; "I know you're texting about me."

Sam looked out, a look of bewilderment on his face; "what?"

"If it was Jess, you wouldn't have put it on silent. And if it were about anything mundane, you wouldn't have put it on silent... I can hear you texting and tutting! Stop talking about me, dude."

Sam sighed; "I'm just worried, Dean. You haven't said a damn word since you came home!"

"I've just got a lot on my mind, okay?"

"Why don't you talk to me about it?"

Dean turned around, scowling at his younger brother; "I tried! You told me to get over it!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Dean. It's just..."

"Just what? The guy I love doesn't think he's good enough for me, or doesn't trust me, or... I don't even know why, but _'it's not fair on you'_ is not a good enough reason to give me permission to sleep around! He knows I'm not bothered by the lack of sex, he's not bothered by it. This came out of nowhere! Oh no, wait. He spoke to Gabriel last night-"

"-Gabe said he just told Cas that you can't see to yourself all the time, and that you've got needs."

"And Cas interpreted that as _'Dean needs to have sex with other people because you don't put out'_?"

Sam sighed loudly; "look Dean. I have no idea. Why don't you ring Cas?"

"He's busy! He's always busy! ...And I spoke to Ellen earlier, she gave me some good advice, I'm just thinking... So, leave me alone. Please."

After a while of sitting in an awkward silence, Sam went downstairs to watch TV with Bobby, leaving Dean to sit and be angtsy by himself. He'd just crawled in to bed, planning on having an early night when his phone rang. Sighing loudly, he didn't bother looking at the call I.D. and simply accepted the call.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Dean... How are you?"_

"Hi Cas... I'm all right..."

_"I was talking to Gabriel. Again. He says you're unhappy..."_

Dean frowned and settled against his pillows; "huh."

_"Namely about our, uh, arrangement..."_

"Yeah, Cas... It's stupid. Sorry but... I don't want to sleep with other people! I want you, and only you."

Cas sighed; _"but you're not getting me."_

"Maybe not all of you... But damnit, Cas. I just don't like this arrangement..."

_"...Maybe over time-"_

"-No. Cas. Please. I understand your limits and things, can you please just, understand mine?"

_"Dean, I'm not forcing you to sleep with other people. If you don't want to you don't have to. I'd just feel better knowing you're not being restricted to self-gratification when you'd rather copulate with a person..."_

"Cas please listen-"

_"-No, Dean. If you don't want to you don't have to. I'm just giving you the option. If there comes a person you wish to have sex with, you can... I love you, Dean. And I don't like to see you in any kind of discomfort, or pain-"_

"-I'm hurting now, Cas."

_"For now. You'll soon forget about all of this, you might take advantage of it one day but... Please don't take this the wrong way."_

"I'm not understanding how else I'm supposed to take it."

_"Not as me not trusting you, or not thinking you can handle... I've read enough material about people not being able to handle a no-sex relationship. I'd rather you relieve your urges elsewhere if it means I can have you at the end of the day."_

"You're really fine with sharing me with however many people I could potentially have sex with?"

_"I actually plan to just not think about it."_

"Cas..."

_"Please don't let this come between us... Put it out of mind if you don't like it, but I'm not taking it back. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow..."_

"Yeah, sure Cas... I love you too."

* * *

><p>Dean managed to forget about his arrangement with Castiel - it wasn't difficult to focus all his love and attention on his boyfriend, and anyone who tried to proposition him just got the cold shoulder or a lengthy explanation about why Cas was Dean's universe. He also managed to coax Castiel out of his bedroom to do things as a couple instead of spending all of his time studying. The two would spend the majority of their time at the bottom of Cas' garden, enjoying the solitude and the days becoming progressively warmer. One particularly warm Sunday the two boys went up to the lake for a picnic - Dean preferred the term man-date, but it was clearly a picnic. They lay side-by-side in the grass, their hands clasped firmly together in between their bodies as they stared up at the clouds. Dean sighed happily and glanced over at his boyfriend, smiling at the content look on Cas' face. Castiel could feel Dean looking at him and turned to look at him in return.<p>

"Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean's smile widened; "I'm fantastic. How're you?"

Castiel chuckled; "I've never been happier... And I've just remembered: for Easter break, Balthazar, Gabriel and I are going to the cabin, would-"

"-You have a cabin?"

Cas smiled; "are you surprised?"

"Honestly? No."

"Anyway, would you like to come? Sam and Jess are welcome too."

Letting go of Cas' hand, Dean shuffled closer, propping himself up on his side and stroked Cas' cheek; "a week in a cabin with you and all those other crazy bastards? I'd love to!"

"I promise I'll leave all the books at home, too. You'll have me all to yourself."

"Well, this just gets better and better... You're sure you won't get bored of me and need some algebra for some fun?"

Castiel laughed and draped an arm around Dean's shoulders; "how could I ever get bored with you? You're Dean Winchester!"

Dean smirked, tangling his fingers in Cas' unruly hair; "that I am. And I'm all yours."

"That's good to know... In case you were wondering. I'm all yours."

"Awesome..."

They gazed in to each others eyes, both with soft smiles on their faces before Dean lent down, gently capturing Cas' lips with his own. Castiel hummed appreciatively and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled the Impala up besides Balthazar's Hummer and watched Gabriel jump out. Balthazar quickly followed, Castiel not far behind. He, Sam, and Jess climbed out of the black car, looking over the two large wooden cabins that stood before them.<p>

"Welcome to Camp Novak! I'm Gabe and I'll be your counsiller! You there, Mooseling! You and Moosette are in that cabin with me! It'll be awesome! We'll stay up late telling ghost stories and eating junk food, doing all kinds of fun camping things!"

"Guess that means I'm with you two," Dean smirked, draping his arm over Castiel's shoulder. Balthazar smirked back.

"Indeed you are, love."

"Good times. Let's get unloading then!"

"Camp Novak" was a very picturesque place; the two wooden cabins fit in to the scenery nicely, there was a large lake and dock just a few yards from the cabins, and a large fire-pit in between the two buildings with logs circling for seating. There didn't appear to be any form of civilisation for miles, which was probably a good thing for a group of unruly teenagers and their responsible adult - who was probably the worst of the lot.  
>The inside of the cabins were also quite cliché; a large open-plan kitchen and living room, with a large fireplace in front of the sofa. Everything that could be was made out of wood, there was no TV, just a small old-style radio. Balthazar claimed his usual bedroom closest to the front door, and Castiel led Dean to theirs which was only separated from Balthazar's by a bathroom. Dean gave an impressed whistle as he looked around his room for the week.<p>

"Nice... Double bed, huh Cas?"

Castiel smiled sheepishly and unzipped his bag; "yes... Unless you'd prefer a single?"

"No! It'll be nice to not have to cling to you so we don't fall off... Instead I get to cling to you just because I want to."

He dropped his bag on the bed and turned to Cas, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. Castiel smiled and nuzzled the side of his face in to Dean's stomach.

"Do you like it so far?"

"It's great, Cas... What are we going to do?"

"Well, you can go hiking, swimming in the lake, just sit and enjoy the nature and solitude?"

"What do you do?"

"I usually sit by the lake and read."

"No books, nerd."

Cas chuckled and stood up in Dean's arms, sliding his arms around his waist; "I promise nothing educational. Any reading material I brought is purely for enjoyment."

"You'd better not be lying to me! If you have one book in that case that you can learn things from I'm going to be very upset."

"I cross my heart. It's all fiction."

"Good."

Dean kissed the tip of Cas' nose, grinning at his boyfriend. Cas smiled back and pulled Dean in to a warm hug, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

After everyone had unpacked, they met outside by the fire-pit, discussing general safety - more for Dean, Sam, and Jess' benefit - and Balthazar explained what there was to do. After the impromptu meeting, Gabriel and Dean decided swimming in the lake was the best idea for the rest of the day.

"I think I'll get the fire started," Balthazar said, burying his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I don't like swimming, I'll sit by the fire and read," Cas chipped in, looking up at Dean. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Have fun then, geek."

Cas smiled back affectionately and stood with Balthazar whilst everyone scattered to get changed in to their bathing suits. Dean hurried out in black shorts and an old greying t-shirt, which he eagerly pulled off by the dock. Gabriel was already in the water, lazing around when Dean dove in. Castiel couldn't help but stare at Dean's well-built - and now wet - body. Balthazar smirked and poked his brother's cheek.

"Fine specimen you've got there, Cassie."

Cas managed a slight smile; "he is."

"Well done, Cas. Really. He's a keeper."

"Again, he is... I um, brought that book with me. The one you got me for Christmas?"

Balthazar's eyes lit up; "you did? Are you going to share it with Dean?"

"...I was thinking about it... It could help our relationship, couldn't it?"

"Definitely! Seriously Cas, talk to him about it. If I know Dean - which I don't really - he'll be very understanding. And very on board!"

"Although I did promise Dean I wouldn't bring any educational books with me."

Balthazar laughed; "by that you meant History text books, sexual psychology is in a completely different category! What other text books do you own which give you tips on being intimate with someone?"

"I suppose..."

"Good! Now you go do your research, I have a fire to build."

Castiel shot his brother a quick smile before hurrying in to his cabin, pulling out his school-bag from his case and a towel and going back outside to sit and read by a tree. From where he was sat he could see Balthazar carefully constructing the fire, and Dean splashing about with everyone in the lake. Ensuring everyone was occupied, Castiel pulled his book from his bag - Psychology of Human Sexuality - and turned to the last page he'd read, making sure to keep the cover hidden behind his knees. Balthazar had given him the book in an attempt to help Castiel perhaps overcome him inhibitions, or at least understand them. Cas particularly appreciated the chapter on sexual identities, finally managing to put a name to his orientation - now identifying as a panromantic asexual. Quickly skimming over the last page he'd read, he turned to the following chapter on sexual surrogacy and began reading, keeping an eye out for anyone approaching. He was a little terrified of broaching the subject with Dean, more afraid of him reacting negatively than anything else, but was very eager at the same time. The book advised seeking out a legal specialist if there was no trusting significant other, but Cas had Dean, whom he trusted more than anyone else. Castiel focused on the words; learning how to bring up the subject of surrogacy, what to do, how to find a comfortable pace... He quickly shoved the book in to his bag when he heard approaching footsteps. He looked up to see Dean grinning as he walked over, water dripping down his face and chest. Cas was instantly captivated, watching the droplets journey from his collar bone, down the grooves and valleys of Dean's torso before being soaked in to the black shorts. He grabbed the towel beside his and stood up, gingerly reaching forward. Dean smirked and took Cas' hand in his, pushing it and the towel against his wet skin.

"What were you reading? You seemed pretty eager to hide it."

Castiel blushed; "nothing important."

"If it's a textbook-"

"-It's not. Well... I'll tell you later. Right now I think you should get dry."

Dean nodded and smiled whilst Castiel swallowed his reticence and began dragging the towel over Dean's exposed skin, unafraid of softly stroking his fingers over the newly-dried skin. Dean's skin tingled where Castiel touched him; he stared wantonly at his boyfriend, refusing to look away, even after Castiel's eyes finally met his. He couldn't help but smile when Cas threw the towel over Dean's head and scrubbed his hair dry. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer. Cas initially stiffened at the feel of Dean's bare skin against his body, but quickly almost melted in to the touch, liking the feel of warm skin against his hands as he pressed them in to Dean's back. Resting his chin on Dean's shoulder, he closed his eyes, soaking in the moment before brushing his nose against Dean's ear-lobe, getting a slight shiver from the larger boy.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Castiel pulled away, his hands falling in to Dean's, their fingers lacing together; "inside?"

Dean frowned, a little apprehensive; "of course... Is something wrong?"

"No..."

Cas quickly shouldered his bag, checking his book was safely concealed, and began leading Dean back to the cabin. Balthazar caught his eye as they walked past, shooting him a small smirk and wink. Cas could feel his cheeks burn but tried to keep calm.

"I'm just going to change in to some dry clothes, then we'll talk, yeah?"

Castiel nodded and watched Dean quickly grab a pair of dry jeans and boxers before leaving for the bathroom. Whilst he was gone, Castiel drew the curtains and switched on the lamp, sitting on the bed awaiting Dean's return.

"Right, all dry... Shoot."

Dean slumped down on the bed besides Cas, playing with the t-shirt he had yet to put on. Castiel stared in to his eyes for a few moments before taking the shirt from Dean and throwing it on the floor.

"I want to try something," he mumbled, just loud enough for Dean to hear. He nodded.

"Ok?"

Cas nervously played with the buttons of his shirt, looking at his lap, swallowing down a dry gulp and beginning to slowly undo the buttons. Dean watched in a mixture of amazement and want. The white shirt was finally peeled from Cas' skin and dropped to the floor. Castiel looked up at Dean almost expectantly, waiting for something to be said. Dean took Cas' hands in his and smiled affectionately.

"Cas?"

Castiel said nothing, instead shuffling closer, slowly crawling on to Dean's lap and winding his arms around his neck. Dean smiled and snaked his arms around Cas' waist, pulling their bodies together, letting out a quiet gasp when he felt the heat of Cas' skin against his own. Castiel closed his eyes, resting his head on Dean's shoulder, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact. The book had described it as simple yet intimate; Cas decided it was so much more. Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas' bare shoulder, stroking his fingers up and down his spine.

"Is this what you wanted to try?"

Castiel nodded, fingering the tips of Dean's hair. Dean smiled and pressed several more kisses along Cas' collar bone.

"Your thoughts?"

"...It's nice," Cas finally said; "very nice, actually."

"So um... What brought this on exactly? I'd like to think it was the sight of me half-naked and wet, but..."

Castiel chuckled and finally pulled away; "not exactly - although your body is amazing Dean. Actually... Well, I'll just show you."

He slid off Dean's knee and pulled his bag up on to the bed next to him, pulling out the book and pushing it in to Dean's hands.

"Psychology of Human Sexuality? What?"

"Balthazar gave me that for Christmas - amongst other things, obviously. It's extremely informative, and helpful. I know you're not really interested in the psychology behind anything but... There's something that I want to share with you if... Well... You're ok with that?"

Dean nodded, looking over the cover of the book; "yeah, anything, Cas. What is it, exactly?"

Castiel took the book and flipped through to the chapter he'd been reading, before pushing it back in to Dean's hands.

"...Sexual surrogacy?"

"It's a way for me to overcome my sexual inhibitions. Most people like me go to a therapist, who's a trained surrogate., but this books says I could do it with someone I love and trust."

Dean nodded again, quickly skimming over the words; "right. So um... What would we be doing, exactly?"

Castiel shrugged; "it gives suggestions, but really... Anything I'm comfortable with doing... I'd like it tonight if we slept, topless."

"Yeah, anything you're comfortable with..."

"...How are you so understanding?"

Dean smiled and put the book down, pulling Castiel back in to his arms; "because I love you! And I'd never do anything to hurt you? Oh, and I just want you to be happy, so, anything I can do to help, really."

Castiel chuckled; "thank you."

"Hey! I've warned you about thanking me! I mean it, I'm not adverse to kicking your ass!"

"Would you though?"

Dean grinned and pressed a more-wet-than-necessary kiss to Cas' neck; "of course not... But then if I did, I'd have to look after you..."

"You think I'd let you near me?"

"Oh come on, Cas. You can't resist! I saw you eyeing me up when I got out of the lake."

Cas smiled and closed his eyes again, wanting the moment to last forever; "I think you have me confused with somebody else."

"You sure? I could have sworn it was you. They were about 5'11? Dark-brown sex-hair? They've got these blue eyes that make me just melt when I see them..."

Castiel pulled away, smiling up at Dean; "I'm sure you get cheesier every day."

"At least I make you smile."

"Always."

"Good... Now let's go back outside before people think we're up to something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I am going to leave the "you can sleep with other people" story line there for the time being, because it will be relevant later. Also, I'm thinking maybe next chapter I boost the rating up to M? Yes? Yes? Excited? Please do review!<strong>


	19. You Have Too Many Cars

**AN: I want to start off by saying I absolutely effing love you guys! All you who've read and enjoyed, and took the time to leave a comment, or review, or a whole damn essay! I get disheartened writing, and then one of you guys fangasm over this and I just have to write! So thanks! You're my inspiration! -chokes on cliché-  
>Secondly; this is the penultimate chapter! After this, just one more installment and we're done! OMG! Buut, fear not. There <span>WILL<span> be sequels and things. I can't just leave it where I plan to leave it :P  
>Oh and thirdly, lots of you are worried about Dean sleeping with someone else, he won't! I promise you! He's a saint! And that story line is going to come up properly in a sequel, I just wanted to get it out there, and it'll be brought up a couple more times, but fear not guys! Dean shall forever maintain his #1 boyfriend status.<strong>

* * *

><p>That evening everyone huddled around the campfire sharing stories of what they'd been up to. Dean sat on the floor in between Cas' legs, enjoying the feeling of Castiel softly scraping his nails against his scalp. Sam looked smitten, his arm wrapped protectively around Jess' shoulders as Gabriel regaled a story of one of his many pranks. It was a generally nice atmosphere; the air was warm, everyone was enjoying themselves and got on well with one another.<p>

Balthazar glanced over at his younger brother and his boyfriend and smiled. Castiel and Dean made a genuinely adorable couple, and he was proud of Cas for coming as far as he had. He was also admiring of Dean's patience and devotion to Castiel; Sam had told him of their "arrangement" which Dean was vehemently against. A fact which had honestly surprised the eldest Novak, but after discovering Dean's abhorrence at the idea of sleeping with anyone but Castiel, his respect for the Winchester had increased. He smiled as Cas leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of Dean's head.

"I'm so lucky," Cas mumbled, burying his nose in to Dean's hair. Dean smiled, stroking a finger up and down Cas' thigh.

"At the risk of sounding conceited, yes, yes you are."

Castiel chuckled, pressing another kiss to the top of Dean's head; "I love you. So much."

"I love you too, beautiful."

Smiling, Castiel stroked his hand over Dean's chest, glancing around at his friends and family chatting happily around him. Gabriel caught his eye, grinning and giving him a quick thumbs up.

"When do you want to go to bed?" Dean asked, looking up.

"I know we're on vacation, but I'd like to go to bed before midnight? I'm trying to sort out my sleeping pattern."

"That's fine. Just let me know when."

* * *

><p>Dean pulled his t-shirt off, smiling down at Castiel who was already under the covers; "you sure this is okay?"<p>

Cas nodded; "yes..."

Still smiling in an attempt to reassure his boyfriend, Dean crawled under the covers, leaving a sizable gap between the two of them. Cas' breathing quickened as he felt the warmth radiate from Dean's body. Closing his eyes, he began groping to his side until he grabbed Dean's hand, lacing their fingers together. Dean gave them a quick squeeze.

"You're doing great, Cas."

Castiel smiled meekly and cracked an eye open, peering at Dean through the dark, managing the make out his outline. Dean pulled Cas' hand up to his lips, pressing a warm kiss to his knuckles.

"Don't over-think it..."

Cas nodded, stroking his thumb softly against Dean's, trying to build up the courage to scoot closer to Dean. He sucked in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Dean."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I can't do it."

Dean frowned; "do you want me to put my top back-"

"-No, I mean I can't move... I want to, but I can't and... Could you come closer?"

Dean smiled; "sure... Say when..."

He began shuffling closer, inch by inch. Cas' breathing got heavier but he said nothing. Dean paused when it began to sound like Castiel was having a panic attack, but Cas just tugged on his hand.

"Carry on. Please."

"You're all right?"

"Yes. Please."

Nodding, Dean continued shuffling ever closer, until their arms were pressed together. Cas began regulating his breathing, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, keeping a tight grip on his boyfriend's hand. Dean smiled and lifted their intertwined fingers, kissing each one of Cas' softly.

"I'm proud of you, Cas."

Castiel smiled, opening his eyes ever so slightly; "I think the worst is over... Though there's a lot further to go."

"We'll take it at your pace... You doing okay? Need a bag to breath in to?"

Cas chuckled; "I appreciate the thought but no... Could you... Hold me?"

"Of course!"

Letting go of Cas' hand, Dean slowly slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him a little closer and pushing their bodies together, feeling the heat of Cas against his skin. Cas let out a long breath, getting accustomed to the warmth along his side, slowly beginning to enjoy it.

"This is... This is nice... I'm not feeling uncomfortable so much..."

Dean grinned, kissing Cas' shoulder softly; "well done, Cas. Really."

Cas turned his head to squint at Dean through the dark, a small smile playing on his lips; "I know you're just going to shout at me, but thank you."

Dean chuckled; "I won't shout at you... You're more than welcome, Cas. I'd make a shitty boyfriend if I left you to go through this alone."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."

Still smiling broadly, Castiel nuzzled his face in to Dean's neck, pressing a few soft kisses in to the skin. Dean hummed happily, stroking his fingers up and down Cas' back.

* * *

><p>The next morning the two boys woke up, their limbs tangled together, Cas' face smushed against Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled, gently stroking his fingers against Cas' hot skin, making him squirm when it tickled. Cas was too tired and too blissed out at the feeling of Dean's warm body pressed against his to move, or even talk, resorting to quiet moans and hums to communicate. Dean smiled, seemingly able to understand what Castiel was saying. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head, giving him a gentle squeeze.<p>

"Are you planning on leaving the bed today?"

Cas moaned against Dean's chest; "not if I can help it."

"I wish I could be all for that, but I've got needs. I'm not sure how thrilled you'd be about me peeing the bed."

Castiel chuckled and peeled himself from the warm body next to him; "fine, go. Hurry back."

Grinning, Dean grabbed the back of Cas' neck and pulled their lips together, humming appreciatively before scrambling out of the bed. When he returned, Balthazar was leaning on the door-frame, chatting happily with Castiel, who had the sheets pulled up to his chin. Balthazar saw Dean and grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes said enough. Dean shook his head pulled out from Balthazar's grasp, slumping down on to the bed next to his boyfriend.

"Be safe," the eldest Novak sang, shutting the door behind him as he left. Dean sighed.

"I leave you alone for two minutes!"

Cas chuckled nervously; "he was just extending his congratulations."

"...Go us."

"Indeed. Are you joining me or what?"

A grin spread across the larger boy's face as he ducked under the covers, sliding closer to Cas, enveloping him in his arms. Cas smiled, slipping his arms around Dean's waist, resting his head back on his chest, humming happily.

"You're so warm, Cas," Dean sighed, burying his face in Cas' messy hair.

* * *

><p>The couple were finally coaxed out of bed by midday; Gabriel wrangled Dean in to agreeing to climb trees with him whilst Balthazar insisted Castiel make dinner with him and have a brotherly chat.<p>

"So you're comfortable?" Balthazar asked, peeling the skins from some tomatoes. Cas nodded, chopping an onion.

"It was much easier than I initially anticipated... And Dean..."

Balthazar smiled widely; "he's a freakin' saint, Cas."

"He is... Do you think I made a deal with the Devil without realising?"

The eldest Novak laughed loudly, wrestling his younger brother in to a one-armed hug; "don't be stupid, Cas. You deserve him; you work hard, you ask for nothing... You're a good person. And as a reward you've been given the perfect boyfriend."

Castiel frowned; "but in return he gets stuck with me."

Balthazar scoffed; "and he should be so lucky! You're giving him something he's never had before; an actual honest-to-God relationship. Which no matter what you say, means more to him than a rampant sex life. I promised I wouldn't, but that boy is so easy to psycho-analyse; he has so many issues! So do you. You're shaping each other in to normal functional human beings... Though I'd hate to think what will happen if you ever separate."

"You think he's happy with me?"

"Shouldn't you ask him that?"

"He could easily lie."

Balthazar smiled; "you're my brother and I love you, but you really are a blind fool. He lights up at the mere mention of your name. I don't think he truly knew what happiness meant until you came along... And as sappy as that sounds, I would bet you my Corvette it's completely and utterly true."

"...You have too many cars, you know that?"

"Is this pity parade over now? You and Dean are meant for each other, deal with it baby bro!"

Cas smiled and put a pan on the stove, pouring in some oil; "I shall deal."

"Good, because I have some... Not so much advice... You're all right to snuggle up with Dean topless, right?"

Castiel nodded.

"So, I was reading the book... I suggest your next step to be to lie together naked."

Cas' eyes widened; "what?"

"Under the covers. No touching. Plenty of space between you... You can hold hands if you like. Just for like, half an hour? You can get dressed afterwards, you don't have to sleep naked... I promise you it will help. It'll show you there's absolutely nothing wrong with it, completely normal. And I'm sure with Dean there with you you'll overcome your fears in a few minutes!"

"...I'm not sure."

"Doesn't have to be tonight, but I honestly think that's the best next step for you. I've read about people in your position who've just been thrown in at the deep end."

Castiel looked down at the pan, watching the oil heat up; "I'll think about it."

"Oh, and just assure me, you're doing this for you, right?"

"It's a bit of both... I gave Dean permission to sleep with other people, but I'd rather he didn't... This is a way for me to give him something he needs."

"On that note Cassie. You're an idiot. I know you're thinking of him and don't want him to get frustrated, but giving him permission to sleep around is a damn stupid idea!"

"There's only so much he can take, he's bound to snap at some point."

"You really think he'd cheat on you?"

"No, but isn't that what everyone thinks about their partners, until they actually end up committing adultery?"

Balthazar sighed; "you have a point, but really Cas... Do you have any idea how much you upset him, telling him he could sleep around?"

Cas frowned; "I'm vaguely aware, yes."

"Take it back, tell him you only want him thinking of carnal deeds with you, and you only."

"Not until I'm comfortable giving him what he needs."

"There's no arguing with you, is there? You'd better be considering my suggestion!"

* * *

><p>Outside, Dean and Gabriel had found a decent branch to lounge on, spending some time catching up as best friends.<p>

"College junior, huh? She pretty?" Dean laughed, twirling a lolly between his fingers. Gabriel grinned.

"She's fucking gorgeous. A bit feisty, well, a lot feisty... She's got this dick boyfriend, a Contemporary Poetry major, fucking douchebag."

"It's going well, then?"

"Guess what his name is."

"Is it some dick name?"

"You have no idea!"

Dean smirked; "Willem?"

"Worse."

"...Bartholomew?"

"Close, it begins with B."

"Dude, I have no fucking idea."

Gabriel grimaced almost unable to spit the word out; "fucking... Baldur," he scoffed, emphasising the last syllable. Dean barked out a laugh.

"What the Hell?"

"I know! They come in to the shop sometimes, he's such a fucking stiff. He wears suits, and not in the quirky way Cas does, in the 'I'm better than you' way."

Dean laughed; "does he know you're a Novak?"

Gabriel laughed too; "maybe I should mention it. Then Kali would see I'm way better than fucking Bal-dur."

"Well good luck with that. Want me to have a word with her? Tell her you're a good guy?"

"Nah, I have a few tricks up my sleeve... I was actually thinking of employing Sam to 'accidentally' knock something on one of the douche-nozzle's suits so he'd have to go get cleaned up... Leaving me to seduce the pretty lady."

"You tried making her laugh? Don't chicks usually dig funny guys?"

Gabriel frowned; "not Kali. I don't think I've ever seen her smile... I bet it's gorgeous! I bet her teeth are perfect! Everything else about her is!"

Dean chuckled; "someone's got it bad!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey! Not judging! I know what it's like!"

"Ah yes, Cas-tee-el... How is my socially retarded cousin?"

Dean shrugged; "fine? We're overcoming some of his issues."

"So the book's been helping? I have to admit, I was sceptical. I thought Balth got it him as some kind of piss-take."

"Nope, it's working. We slept topless last night."

"Fuck me! Really? Get in there, Dean-O! You'll make a man out him yet!"

Dean laughed; "that's not my intention, it's all on him."

"Then again, Balthazar is a terrible, terrible influence! I was just a humble but horny guy, but he just adds fuel to the fire! Taking me out to saucy joints, he emails me websites, want me to forward them to you?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself, more porn for me... But really, Balthazar is just, awful! Did you know he hosts regular orgies at college?"

Dean barked out a loud laugh, scaring some birds perched on higher branches; "seriously?"

"Oh yeah!"

"...Wow."

"He's my hero."

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered in Cas, Dean, and Balthazar's cabin for dinner, sitting around on the sofas discussing their days and lives in general. Dean brought up Kali, subjecting Gabriel to Balthazar's familial ridicule. The Winchesters laughed, entertained watching the usually-self-assured Novak squirm as Balthazar asked inappropriate questions. Jess just giggled, snuggling up to Sam once she'd finished eating; Castiel was too deep in thought to even pay attention to his family.<p>

"So she's at the local college, huh?" Balthazar grinned. Gabriel scowled.

"Yeah, she has family to look after and can't go too far..."

"Aww... But what about this man of hers?"

Gabriel scoffed; "man? Puh-lease!"

"Maybe I should do some interfering."

"No! You're not going near her!"

Balthazar frowned; "I'm offended! Last time I interfered I brought about the biggest love story in human history!"

"Hey! Sammy and I did all the leg work!

"Whatever..."

Dean glanced over at Castiel, who was zoned out, staring at the opposite wall. He gave him a small shove, snapping him out of his daze.

"You ok?"

Cas nodded, looking around at everyone; "fine... Are you finished?"

Before Dean could reply, Cas took his empty plate, gathering everyone elses and took them to the kitchen area. Balthazar took a few minutes out of his time mocking Gabe to follow Cas, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to whisper something in his ear. Gabriel, Sam, and Jess paid no attention, unlike Dean, who watched his boyfriend flush red and nod, biting his lip. Balthazar had a subtle smirk as he gave his younger brother a pat on the shoulder. He suddenly clapped loudly, dragging everyone's attention to him.

"Come on guys, let's eat dessert outside! Smores!"

He grabbed the necessary food stuffs from a cupboard and threw them at Gabriel. Everyone went to move outside, when Balthazar grabbed Dean's sleeve, pulling him away from everyone. Dean looked at him confoundedly.

"Not you, hot-stuff. You and Cas are having another bonding session."

"...Oh?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I need to know, what's your recovery time?"

Dean's eyes widened; "what? A little personal!"

"Ok... You're going to get naked for Cas, and you don't need to be scaring him off!"

"Right?"

"He's not going to do it for long, so theoretically if you go clean the pipes beforehand..."

Dean nodded, feeling a blush creep up his neck; "oh... Makes sense I suppose."

"Yup, so off you go, I'll distract Cas."

"Yeah, not really in the right frame of mind."

Balthazar sighed loudly; "oh you big girl! Just go and touch yourself!"

He gave him a hard shove towards the bathroom, ignoring the odd looks Cas was giving them as he cleaned the dishes.

"What's going on?"

Balthazar grinned, wandering over to his little brother, picking up a towel to help drying the dishes; "nothing to worry about, you just get your head in the right place."

"I'm just... A little apprehensive."

"What of?"

"...I don't know. I think I'm afraid of Dean reacting badly."

Balthazar smiled; "don't worry about it, you know he won't. Just tell yourself it'll be a great experience, a big learning curve... It'll bring you closer... I also have the feeling you'll like the sight of Dean naked."

"Oh, I'm not going to look at him. I'm not ready."

"Lights off? Fair enough... Seriously though, Cas. One day something's going to happen down in your pants! Dean will make sure of it."

Castiel scowled; "please stop talking, you're not helping."

"Just remember, nothing you do will make Dean love you any less, okay?"

The dishes were done, and Castiel went to wait in his bedroom for Dean, looking around at the room. In his nervousness, he tidied around, straightening out the sheets, putting dirty washing in a separate bag, putting things away. Dean finally entered the room, his hands buried in his pockets.

"You all right, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, looking over Dean's body; "I was wondering..."

Dean chuckled when Cas trailed off; "anything you want, Cas. Anything."

"I uh... I don't know how to... Um..."

Still smiling, Dean took a step forward, cupping his hands around Cas' face, pulling him in to a soft kiss. They rest their foreheads together, closing their eyes, taking in each other's affection and warmth.

"I'm not sure how to articulate it," Cas mumbled against Dean's lips. Dean quirked a small smile, pressing a kiss to Cas' mouth, opening his eyes.

"Good job you have a meddling brother then."

Castiel managed a nervous laugh; "he told you?"

"Of course he did, like he can keep a secret."

Cas opened his eyes, looking in to Dean's captivating greens; "and? What do you think?"

Dean began stroking the back of Cas' neck softly with his thumb; "I think... So long as you're comfortable with it, and want to do it, then let's do it."

"I think I'm okay... You don't mind if I turn out the lights though, do you?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable Cas. Do I need to get that on a t-shirt?"

Cas chuckled and went to flick the lights off, bringing the room to almost total darkness; the only light being from the fire outside seeping through the gap in the curtains.

"So once more, you're sure?" Dean asked. Castiel took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes."

The sound of clothing rustling as it was pulled off and dumped on the floor sounded loud in the silence. Dean fell on to the bed first, crawling under the covers, his heart thumping in his chest. Cas nervously peeled the covers back on his side of the bed, sliding underneath, keeping at least a foot and a half of space between himself and Dean. They lay in complete silence, listening to the sound of each other breathing and the laughter from outside. Cas could feel his skin tingling all over in anticipation, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He jumped slightly when he felt Dean's hand cover his own.

"You all right?"

Castiel gulped around the lump that had formed in his throat; "yes, I think..."

"Remember, just say the word and we'll stop."

"I think for now, I just need you to hold my hand."

Quiet surrounded them again; Castiel stared up at the ceiling through the dark, trying to even out his breathing. The situation wasn't too bad; he didn't feel pressured, the warmth radiating from Dean's body was actually quite pleasant. There was still the underlying fear of intimacy for no reason, but the longer he pushed the thought of '_oh God I'm naked_' from his mind, the more comfortable he became.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you come closer? Not too close, but, a little closer?"

"Sure, of course."

Dean shuffled a few inches towards Cas, smiling when Cas gave his hand a gentle squeeze. For some reason the experience was nerve-wracking for him. He'd lain naked with plenty of people in the past; however he'd never been head-over-heels, completely and utterly, pitifully in love with any of those people. And none of those people had any issue with getting naked. Castiel trusted him; he was afraid he'd accidentally somehow push him too far, make him uncomfortable, which would in the worst-case-scenario cause them to break up.

Cas' thumb stroked Dean's, almost as if he was reassuring Dean on the situation being okay. Dean sucked in a breath, holding it as he waited for Cas to say or do something.

"Are you all right Dean? I'm sure you're more nervous than I."

Dean let go of the breath he'd been holding; "I just... I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I don't want you to feel... Pressured."

Cas smiled, giving Dean's hand another soft squeeze; "don't worry, I'm not. I am nervous but... This is a big step for me. The only thing keeping me sane is the fact I have you to go through this with me, so... Please relax."

Dean chuckled; "sorry."

They lay in a content silence, squeezing each others hands softly, turning to look at each other through the dark, squinting to look in to each others eyes. It suddenly hit Cas that everything was ok, that nothing bad was going to happen, and that Dean was easily the best boyfriend, and possibly human being in the world. Smiling, he tentatively pushed his foot closer to Dean's, pausing, before stroking it softly. Dean grinned.

"Cas. Are you playing footsie with me?"

Castiel chuckled; "perhaps."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much... I'm naked and... It's not bothering me. Do you want to come closer?"

"How much closer?"

"Um..." Cas blushed, feeling his skin prickle; "all the way?"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. Hurry up before I change my mind."

Still grinned, Dean closed the gap between himself and Cas, careful not to push their bodies together, but close enough for certain parts of their bodies to touch. Castiel rolled on to his side, draping an arm around Dean's waist.

"I think, no matter what happens, I'll always enjoy lying with my head on your chest," he sighed, resting his head over Dean's heart. Dean smiled and gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, cradling him against his chest.

"You know... This feels almost natural."

Dean chuckled; "yeah?"

"I know the human body is natural. It's nothing to be ashamed of... And you're very warm... Welcoming... It feels right... Don't get me wrong, my heart is still beating around 120 beats per minute, but... I don't know... I'm not so nervous."

"That's... Awesome."

"Yes."

"Do you think you could sleep like this? Or would you like to put something on?"

Cas lifted his head, peering through the dark to look in to Dean's eyes; "...Maybe we should put our boxers on? I think I've overcome the fear of your bare legs, now."

Dean chuckled and pushed his head forward, capturing Cas' lips with his own, softly nibbling on his bottom lip before sitting up. They both quickly found their boxers in the dark and pulled them on before cuddling up again under the covers.

"By the way, Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean frowned; "for what?"

"Bringing you on this vacation, with your brother and best friend, and stealing you from both of them."

Laughing, Dean pressed a few kisses to Cas' forehead; "don't worry about it! Sam's had his fair share of me in his life-time, and Gabe and I caught up earlier, it's all good. I'd rather be here, helping you. It's you I'm planing a life with, not Gabriel... Dear God, the mere idea of it makes me cringe."

Castiel laughed too, squeezing Dean softly.

* * *

><p>Castiel began to surprise himself with how quickly he was overcoming his fears. In front of everyone the following day, he pulled a wet and half-naked Dean in to his arms, kissing him hard. Gabriel would have called out if it were anyone else, but with it being Cas he instead tried to stop himself drowning in shock. Similarly, Balthazar and Sam were sat with their jaws almost on the ground, whilst Jess just giggling, tugging on Sam's arm. When they pulled away, Dean was just as shocked as everyone, but instead of spluttering in embarrassment he just smirked and pecked Cas softly on the lips.<p>

"All right, stud?"

Castiel laughed and pulled Dean in for a hug, resting his chin on his shoulder; "you're wet."

"Yeah, well you didn't let me get dry before you jumped me."

"I'd apologise if I were sorry."

"Good, don't be sorry. Anyway, I'm going to get changed. I'll leave you to get a grilling from your brother."

Cas pressed a couple of kisses up Dean's neck, humming; "you're so considerate."

"I try..."

Dean held Castiel at arms length, smiling before pulling him in to a soft kiss and marching back up to the cabin. Cas sighed happily and slunk back over to where his brother was sitting, slumping on to the log bench beside him. Balthazar finally found his tongue.

"So. Cas... What was that? Did you take my advice?"

Castiel sighed, looking up at his brother; "I did... I'm feeling much better... More comfortable. If just for now."

"Well what are you doing here? Go embrace it!"

He gave Castiel a quick shove in the direction of the cabin. Dean was getting ready to hop in to the shower when Cas bumped in to him. He grinned, and without thinking slipped his arms around Cas' waist, yanking him closer.

"I thought you were receiving the third degree?"

"He told me to come claim you."

Dean couldn't help the larger grin that spread across his face; "yeah? Are you here to do just that?"

"Of sorts. What were you doing?"

"I was going to hop in the shower... You planning on joining me?"

"Not today."

"Ok, well...?"

Castiel paused, looking Dean over before grabbing his hand and dragging back in to the bedroom, pushing the door shut. Dean stared at Cas confoundedly, a little worried.

"Cas?"

"I want to see it."

"What?"

"I want to see... You."

Dean paused; "me as in... Me?" he asked, motioning to his body. Cas bit his lip, nodding.

"Yes. Please."

"Very well...? You're not going to laugh, are you?"

"Why would I-?"

"Nevermind... How do you want me?"

Castiel looked around, nervously playing with his hands, before pointing at the bed. Dean nodded and looked around the room himself; the curtains were closed, the door was shut, and Castiel was stood patiently with his hands behind his back, waiting for Dean to make a move. Taking a deep breath, Dean hooked his fingers in to the waist-band of his shorts, pushing them down his thighs. Cas' eyes almost bugged out of his head when the shorts pooled around Dean's feet; watching his boyfriend shuffle back on to the bed, resting his head on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. After a few long moments, Castiel tentatively stepped closer to the bed, perching himself on the end of it, focusing on Dean's legs for the time being.

"Dean. Could you... Cover your face? The knowledge that you're looking at me is making me nervous."

Dean chuckled; "fine, but no funny business."

"You know I'd never."

Dean grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his head, feeling Cas' watchful stare. He felt the bed shift beside him as Cas shuffled further up, stopping at his thighs. He started to lose track of time; he could have been lying down for a minute or ten. The skin on his left thigh began prickling, the hairs beginning to stand up; the sudden press of warm skin against his thigh almost made him jump.

Very mindful of what he was doing, Castiel began stroking Dean's leg with his fingers, keeping his palm flat against his skin. The thin wiry hairs felt strange, almost grating, especially in comparison to Dean's soft hair on his head. He cautiously let his hand trail up to Dean's hips, tracing a finger around where the bone jutted out; Dean gasped as Cas' finger pushed in to the sensitive spot just under his hip-bone. Moving on, Cas stroked up to Dean's waist, his fingers playing over the soft skin. He could feel Dean's muscles flex and relax under his touch, reacting to everything he did.

After a long time of exploring Dean's lower torso, touching every inch of skin experimentally, Cas finally resolved to look down at Dean's crotch, not surprised to find him half-hard. Softly stroking a finger up and down Dean's hip, he sat perfectly still, just looking, watching it twitch and thicken.

Dean had his eyes scrunched up, his hands fisted in the pillow over his face, worried about how Cas was feeling, whether or not he was going to bolt any second, the situation too much for him. He'd tried his best to think un-sexy thoughts, exercising every ounce of self-control he had, but Cas' gentle, tentative touches was too much for him to resist.

Castiel wasn't going anywhere; quite the opposite. He gulped quietly, giving Dean the once over as he collected his thoughts, before throwing a leg over Dean's, sitting just above his knees, careful not to hurt Dean. He began rubbing soothing circles in to Dean's thighs, feeling them begin to twitch nervously. He couldn't help but smile at Dean's worrying, finding it endearing.

"I'm ok, Dean. Calm down."

Dean's chest heaved as he took in a deep breath, easing the grip he had on the pillow; "you're sure?"

"...Yes. Your understanding relaxes me, I'm not nearly as nervous as I should be..."

Dean smiled; "well that's good... Sorry about... Mini-me."

Cas chuckled; "it's ok, it's not your fault."

"Very well."

With his new-found confidence, Castiel lifted one hand from Dean's thigh, slowly inching it closer to his crotch, pulling back when his erection twitched. Taking a deep breath, Cas gave himself a quick mental pep-talk, squinting until he could barely see, reaching forward until his fingers brushed against the burning hot skin, feeling it pulse at his touch. He could hear Dean suck in a sharp breath. Undeterred, he traced a finger up the large vein on the underside of Dean's member; circling the underside of the head. He stroked and squeezed tentatively with just his fingertips, just to get his head around the idea that he was actually doing what he was doing.

Dean's arm had flopped down to rest at his side, his hands clenching and unclenching, fisting the covers underneath him. His other hand had crept under the pillow so he could bite down on his fingers to stop him making any kind of noise, afraid it could put Castiel off. However, once again his self-control was no match for Cas; he let out a low, gutteral groan when he felt Cas' slender fingers wrap around him, giving a soft squeeze.

"Jesus, Cas."

Castiel looked at Dean's erection, feeling it pulsate in his gentle grasp; "am I right in thinking this is pleasurable?"

Dean choked out a laugh; "God, yeah."

"...And this is what you do to yourself?"

"Um... Kind of."

Cas rubbed his thumb up and down the underside of his boyfriend's dick; "how, then?"

Dean grunted, his knuckles beginning to turn white; "do you want me to tell you? Or show you?"

Castiel paused, still getting used to the weight of Dean in his hand; "...Show me. Please."

Dean released his vulcan-like grip on the sheets and curled his hand around Cas', gripping it firmly, but gently. Castiel watched intently as Dean pumped their hands up and down his shaft, squeezing occasionally, using his thumb to smear the precome that beaded at the head. He became somewhat distracted by the musky, slightly salty smell that filled the room, letting Dean control his hand movements.

"You all right Cas?" Dean grunted, squeezing Cas' hand. Castiel nodded.

"I'm okay... Is this... Okay?"

"It's great, Cas. You're doing great."

Nodding, Cas continued to let his hand be used carnally, listening out for the small noises Dean made, smiling when he choked out "Cas" several times. After a while, Cas' arm began to tire, feeling sore and achey.

"Dean?"

Dean groaned again; "yeah?"

"I hate to ruin the moment, but my arm hurts."

Chuckling, Dean let go of his hold on Cas' hand, and pushed the pillow from his face; "come here."

"What?"

"Come up here."

Shrugging, Castiel shuffled up the bed, leaning down closer to Dean. Dean huffed out a few sharp breaths as he returned to gripping and squeezing his erection, but keeping his eyes locked on Cas.

"You okay?"

Cas nodded, finding it hard to keep his stare fixed on Dean's face as he pleasured himself; "fine."

Dean's eyes were blown, his breaths coming in short pants as he raised his free hand to cup Cas' cheek; "kiss me, Cas. Don't hold back."

Castiel gave Dean a sharp nod, letting himself be pulled down, their lips crushing together messily. Cas moaned in to Dean's mouth, gripping his shoulder tightly to regain some semblance of balance. Dean carded his fingers through Cas' messy hair, clenching occasionally, pulling sharp gasps from the smaller boy. This was by far the dirtiest kiss Castiel had partaken in, even without Dean masturbating at the same time. His heart was thumping harder than ever, he found it hard to breath and his skin was tingling all over. He was sure he was getting a little light-headed from the lack of oxygen, but he didn't care enough to pull away. He was 'in the zone' and he didn't want it to end prematurely.

"Shit, Cas. I love you," Dean mumbled, pressing kisses across Cas' cheek as he took a few deep breaths. Castiel hummed in appreciation, digging his fingers in to Dean's shoulder.

"I love you too, Dean."

"Fuck!"

Dean possessively grabbed the back of Cas' head, pulling him back in to a searing kiss; he was close, and this was easily the least sexy but hottest thing that had ever happened to him. He made a mental note to be the best boyfriend in the whole world afterwards as his tongue tangled with Cas', groaning at all the sensations bombarding him. Cas' fingers were digging in to him hard, there was bound to be a bruise there; but it was all worth it as he arched up from the bed, Cas' name on his lips as he came. The two of them slumped down across each other, panting heavily in to the other's necks. Dean idly began stroking his fingers through Cas' hair. Castiel sat bolt upright, looking around the room.

"Oh my God."

Dean's eyes widened; "Cas? Are you-"

"-I can't believe I did that!"

"I'm sorry," Dean sighed, chewing his lip, a slight frown on his face. Cas shook his head, taking Dean's clean hand and entwining their fingers together.

"No, Dean. It's a good thing. I feel like an agoraphobe who's just taken their first steps outside. I'm... I'm a little shaken, I feel quite dirty, but... I feel good! ...Accomplished even!"

Dean smirked; "all right?"

"I mean, a week ago I'd never seen another human being naked. And here I've just... I just did that!"

"No regrets?"

Castiel smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Dean's forehead; "none whatsoever. Maybe if you were someone else, someone less understanding... But you're perfect, Dean. You really are the best thing for me."

"Well, glad to hear it."

Cas looked down at Dean, his chest still rising and falling quicker than normal, a slight sheen of sweat covered him, semen striped up his stomach and chest. The air was even muskier, but now it didn't bother Castiel; it wasn't exactly pleasant but at this moment it represented the smell of success.

"Dean?"

Dean smirked; "yes? Oh love of my life."

Cas chuckled; "you really need a shower now."

Dean laughed; "yeah, thanks... You going to let me go?"

"I suppose I'll have to."

Dean sat up, slipping his arm around his boyfriend's waist; "I fucking love you, Cas. So damn much! You know that, right?"

Cas smiled, resting his head on Dean's shoulder; "well, I do now. I love you too Dean. And please don't tell me off, but thank you. You don't need to help me through this but... You're amazing."

"I am pretty amazing if I do say so myself. But seriously Cas, I do have you help you; you're my boyfriend! I love you. I'm not letting you go through this alone. Now excuse me, not that you'd know, but dried come is horrible..."

He pressed a quick kiss to Cas' lips, wrapped his towel around his waist and hurried to the bathroom. Castiel flopped down on to the bed, smiling, proud of himself for coming so far in such a short space of time.

* * *

><p>That evening, the two of them slept with nothing between them, wearing only their birthday suits.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... I just wrote that! I actually wrote that! I feel dirty! Our little Cas is growing up! Gah, it feels wrong, but it feels so right, y'know? Anyway, kind of spoiler-y-ish, I need help with general opinions; you can leave comments or send me a PM or whatever, but I want to know... At what point does a manboy lose their virginity if they're gay? (or in this case in a gay relationship). As in, what "act" is their virginity lost during? I have no clue and I'd just like opinions - or facts? Anyway. Do leave comments, they're the arc reactor to my Tony Stark! (if you get that reference I bloody well love you!)**


	20. That Suit's Vulgar and Unnecessary

**AN: THE FINAL IS HERE! I'm so sorry it took so long, I had a hard time getting this out, and I hated it and just... Never mind. It's here now. I do hope you enjoy it... I made it extra long, because... Well, because... As a treat for making you wait for like... Over a month, was it? I'll upload the first sequel tomorrow. I don't even know what to say. Thank you for following, and liking it, and just... I love you guys! This is the first story I'm actually proud of! And you guys made me be proud of it. Gahh. I'll shut up. Here's your update!**

* * *

><p>Dean was surprised the following morning when Balthazar didn't give him a hefty pat on the back with a large grin. Instead he just gave him a devious wink and made himself some coffee. Dean shrugged and went about his morning business, grabbing some food and going to sit outside with everyone else. Sam was chatting happily with Jess and Cas about school and things they were learning in their respective classes; Gabriel played with the fire, poking it with sticks and throwing flammable objects in to the flames. Dean grinned and slouched down next to his boyfriend, slipping his free arm around his waist. Castiel shot him a quick smile, keeping his attention focused on the younger Winchester.<p>

The day passed quite slowly, no one really wanting to do anything. Balthazar and Jess decided to take advantage of the sun and sprawled out over towels, hoping to add some colour to their skin. Gabriel and Dean sat fishing on the dock, not expecting to catch anything but hoping it would pass the time as they talked. Sam and Castiel remained sat around the fire discussing school; still.

"Come on, Dean-O. I've seen the little winks and nudges you've been getting from Balthy, how far have you and Cas gone? And don't say just kissing or sleeping topless, because I'm not an idiot!"

Dean chuckled; "disputable."

"Don't be changing the subject! Come on! I can keep a secret! Has he opened up to you yet? Have you seen him naked?"

Dean quickly glanced around the check there was no chance of anyone overhearing their conversation; "don't tell Cas. Or Balthazar."

Gabriel grinned manically; "oh my God what!"

"Um, we got naked the other night and lay in bed together. But the lights were off so we didn't see each other-"

"-Well that sucks!"

"Still though, Cas! He got naked!"

"True... Go on!"

"And then yesterday-"

"-Oh wow what happened yesterday!"

"Will you shut up? ...Well uh... He asked me to get naked for him... So I did..."

Gabriel nodded along, hanging on Dean's every word.

"Anyway, long story short, he uh... Got me off?"

Gabriel's limbs began flailing as he made strange, loud noises; "oh my God! You're lying! That can't be true! Oh my God! What have you done? How did you do it? What is going on here?"

Dean gave his best friend a sharp punch in the arm; "shut up!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was a bit loud... But oh dear God, Dean! How the fuck did you managed that? What did he do?"

Dean grimaced; "you're asking about your cousin's sex life?"

"No, I'm asking about my best friend's. Spill!"

"Well... He just wanted to get to know my body? I don't know. He started off touching me nowhere near my dick, and it was really curious touches too. Like he expected my stomach to eat his hand or something... Next thing I know, he's got a firm grip and he's asking how I like it."

Gabriel barked out a laugh; "what the fuck?"

"Obviously he had no clue, so I had to help... After a while his arm started hurting so I had to finish myself off."

"What a dick. I hope he at least helped you get yourself off."

"He stuck his tongue down my throat? Well, it was more I stuck mine down his but... Same thing, right?"

Gabriel's grin doubled in size; "oh most definitely! I think I change my mind; you are my hero. Balthazar can host as many orgies as he likes, but you are deflowering super-virgin!"

"I'm not deflowering him!"

"One sexy act at a time, Dean. Today it's hand-jobs, tomorrow blow-jobs, and very soon you'll be ramming home!"

Dean stared wide-eyed at his friend; "...You're just... How... You're disgusting, Gabriel!"

"Never said I wasn't!"

"Anyway... Moving on. I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you any more."

"What do you think you'll do next? Do you think he'll let you see him naked?

"I don't know."

"Do you think you'd be able to give him a boner?"

"I'm not talking about this with you Gabriel."

"Oh come on! I'm just showing a healthy interest in your sex life!"

"No, this is most definitely an unhealthy interest! You should be more focused on your own failing sex life! Or do you not want to to get Kali in the sack?"

Gabriel grinned; "oh she'll be there soon enough. Not long until she succumbs to the Novak charm!"

"Hmm, I bet."

"Don't act all sceptical, Dean! You get by on your good looks and girly lips to seduce women and awkward asexual boys. Some of us have to rely on wit and conversation to get the ladies in to bed."

"Well, good lucky anyway. When do I get to meet her?"

Gabriel shrugged; "I don't know... You should come by more often instead of holing yourself up in Cas' room having all kinds of kinky sex."

Dean chuckled; "of course, it's all we do."

"You're sick, Winchester! Sick! Doing all those things to my cousin! You should be ashamed!"

"I'm sorry."

They both stared intensely at each other before doubling over with laughter. Dean jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"I apologise. I didn't mean to scare you," Cas breathed in his ear. Dean smirked.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

Castiel hummed as he nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, tightening his grip on him; "your brother and Jessica were getting snuggly in front of me... It made me crave affection."

Gabriel chuckled; "are you some kind of cuddle-monster?"

"Somewhat. I enjoy having Dean's arms around me. It makes me feel warm and safe."

"...Fair enough."

"I've found physical affection is very pleasant. Balthazar said it's common for people like me to prefer it to anything else."

Dean took Cas' arms from around his waist and pulled him around to sit across his lap with his arms around his neck, his forehead resting against Dean's cheek. Gabriel smiled and quietly began making retching noises, earning himself a punch in the shoulder from Dean.

"You're a douche."

"And you're sickening."

"You'll be just as bad when you finally get a girlfriend."

Gabriel laughed; "no chance. I'm way too cool to allow myself to be as loved up as you two!"

"Whatever."

"Don't take it personally, I'm exactly the same with Sammy."

"Good."

"I mean, they have no shame! The noises I hear at night! And I wish I was joking. I really do!"

Dean's jaw dropped; "you're telling me they're getting..."

"Getting jiggy with it, yes."

"Why hasn't he told me?"

"How should I know? Go ask him!"

"They're 14!"

"So? Kids are starting earlier and earlier these days."

"The sly little git!"

"I think it's a great opportunity to embarrass them."

An evil smirk spread across Dean's face; "I think you're right!"

Castiel ignored the two of them plotting, instead, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Dean's body wrapped around his own. He had a small smile permanently etched on to his face, the corners of his mouth twitched whenever his boyfriend's fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt to stroke at the soft milky skin.

"Why don't you ask Balthazar?" Cas finally sighed; "he's good at finding out information about people's sex lives and embarrassing them."

Gabriel and Dean grinned at each other.

"Yeah! Why didn't we think of that?"

Dean chuckled, giving Cas a quick squeeze; "because Cas here is the smart one."

"True... I'll go ask him, you two be all couple-y."

Gabriel scrambled up and ran off in search of the eldest Novak, leaving Dean and Cas to sit and cuddle. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each others' company in the idyllic location. Castiel let out a long content sigh, burying his face further in to Dean's neck.

"You really are a cuddle-monster, huh?" Dean chuckled. Cas smiled.

"It's just an urge. I can't help it. Like you get sexual urges, I get snuggly urges."

Dean pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head; "you're adorable. Please; never change."

Cas pulled away to look up in to Dean's eyes; "only if you promise the same thing."

"Of course."

They smiled adoringly at each other for a few moments, sharing an intense stare before meeting in the middle for a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>Balthazar kept Sam and Jess occupied whilst Dean and Gabriel snooped around their room. Gabriel giggled manically as he rifled through Sam's case, holding up various pairs of underwear and throwing dirty socks at Dean; Dean threw them back as he carefully poked through the waste-paper bin.<p>

"Evidence! I have evidence! Oh God this is gross!" Dean shouted. Gabriel looked over and burst out laughing; Dean's face was screwed up in disgust, a used condom dangling off the end of a pen.

"Result! I told you they were going at it like horny rabbits!"

Dean dropped the used prophylactic back in to the bin and backed away, covering his mouth as if he was going to gag; "so... What do we do now?"

"Now, we consult Balthazar."

"What do you think he'll do?"

Gabriel shrugged and began putting things back where he found them; "no idea... But I hope it's hilarious!"

"I'm going to be having serious words with that brother of mine," Dean grumbled, helping his friend. Gabriel laughed.

"Haven't you already had 'the talk' with him?"

"Well yeah. There's the talk about 'if you ever have sex, always be safe and make sure she wants to,' blah blah. And the second one when they are having sex and you remind them of the first talk, and discuss tips and tricks and things."

"Oh yeah! I love the tips and tricks talk! You've got to get Balthy to do it! His sex talks are brilliant!"

Dean let out a long sigh; "but he's my brother!"

"You want to embarrass him, right?"

"...Fair enough."

"Come on! Let's go tell him!"

"Hold on! We've got to clean this shit up first!"

Gabriel let out an exaggerated sigh and returned to cleaning up the mess he and Dean had made.

Later that evening, the six friends were sat around the camp-fire chatting and laughing. Dean, Gabriel, and Balthazar had discussed prank ideas earlier, the latter waiting for the opportune moment. Dean had just finished joking about Cas' cuddling urges when he piped up.

"Did anyone where that weird noise last night? It was like... Banging, and a weird kind of groaning. I thought it was a bear at first!"

Gabriel smirked; "I heard it too! It was really loud! It was a like a constant thumping, and a lot of groans!"

Dean discretely eyed his brother and his girlfriend to gauge their reactions before jumping in; "I slept like a baby... Sounds like people having sex from what you're describing!"

It was hard to tell from the orange-ish hue from the fire, but Balthazar was sure Sam was blushing.

"And who's going to be having sex? It's certainly not you and Casanova!" Gabe laughed.

"Well there's always Sam and Jess," Balthazar smirked; "but you'd know if they were doing the dirty, right?"

"Oh yeah. I'd know if Sam and Jess were waking up in the middle of the night, and whispering amazingly loudly, not aware that they're not being quiet and I'm only down the hall and can hear everything. I'm sure I'd know."

Everyone turned to the wide-eyed couple. Sam let out a quiet squeak. Dean grinned.

"Anything you want to say, Sammy?"

Sam stared blankly at his older brother for a few moments before shaking his head; "nope."

Balthazar laughed; "give it up, kiddo. Dean and Gabe found the condoms."

Sam spluttered; "I always carry them round! I'm not-"

"-The used ones!" Gabe interrupted. Jess his her face in her hands as Sam's mouth opened and closed, unable to speak. Dean tried to stifle his laughter, burying his face in to the crook of Cas' neck; Castiel just smiled affectionately at his boyfriend, stroking a finger up and down his arm.

"Do you think this is cruel?" Dean mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Cas' neck.

"Somewhat. I suppose I just don't understand your humour though. Is it supposed to be funny?"

Dean shrugged; "a little. It's more punishment to be honest, for not telling me."

"Sam is supposed to tell you?"

"Yeah! He's my brother! We tell each other everything."

"...Everything?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Even... Things about me?"

"Hmm? No! No, no. It's different with you. Sam and Jess are a normal couple... That came out wrong... You know what I mean, right? Their sex life is nothing like ours. And I know my brother, he's not as shy about sex as he seems to be right now."

Castiel nodded; "I understand... I think."

"...You want to go snuggle in bed? Gabe will tell me about what happened later."

Cas smiled widely; "yes."

Dean grinned, jumping up and pulling Cas up with him. Castiel stumbled over his and Dean's feet, falling in to Dean's chest, the two of them laughing as they steadied themselves. Balthazar smiled up at them.

"We're off to bed. If Cas doesn't get some Dean-cuddles he's going to go crazy," Dean grinned, grabbing his boyfriend's waist and yanking him closer. Gabriel laughed and gave them a thumbs up.

"Keep it down in there. The last thing we need to hear is you two having marathon-hugs!"

Castiel frowned; "how much noise could we make just-"

"-He's taking the piss, Cas. Come on," Dean smirked. Cas nodded and let himself be led up to the cabin. As soon as the two boys got in to their room, they grabbed at each other, clinging together as they stumbled over to the bed. Dean collapsed down on to the mattress first, scrambling up the bed to rest against the pillows as Castiel watched him with a warm smile. Dean held out his hand for Cas to take, softly pulling on it. Cas crawled up the bed next to his boyfriend, lying down in his arms and resting his head on his chest. Dean chuckled softly, rubbing Cas' back.

"You good, Cas?"

"I'm content, yes."

"Just content?"

Cas smiled; "I don't think I could be happier. I used to be content, but now... Now I have you. And Sam and Jess, and all of your friends... It's perfect. I'm going to Harvard. I'm going to be living with the most perfect human being in the history of the world. I have amazing friends and family... I don't think there's a word that describes how I'm actually feeling... Elated? ...Exultant? ...Euphoric?"

"A lot of 'e' words?"

"It's a good letter... How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Um... Ecstatic?"

Castiel laughed; "get your own letter."

Dean gave his boyfriend an affectionate squeeze; "I'm... In love. With you. With life... It's... I can't explain it. I feel like I could take on the world. Nothing could bring me down. And I blame you. I didn't care before you... I never used to talk about my feelings, or care... And then you... And now... Bam. Everything's perfect."

"...Do you ever get the feeling it's all going to go horribly wrong at some point?"

"I suppose... But it won't. This isn't some chick-flick, and I wouldn't allow it! Nothing's taking you from me."

Cas sighed happily; "this is why I'm so comfortable with you, Dean."

"Hmm. Our love is legendary."

"Indeed."

They both let out a sigh. Dean pulled away from Cas, quickly pulling his shirt over his head before lying back down. Castiel smiled and did the same, the feeling of heated skin on heated skin sending a pleasant tingle through his nerves.

"I wish I could just... Touch you forever," Cas mused, stroking a finger up and down Dean's chest. Dean chuckled.

"I wish you could too, Cas. I'd be quite happy to never do anything ever again if it was possible."

"Perhaps it is possible... Maybe it'll come to me in a dream..."

"Hint taken. Good night Cas."

Castiel smiled, reaching up to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips; "good night. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>It was the last night at the cabins before the six friends set off back home. Everyone was sat outside around the camp-fire enjoying their last evening together in that setting. Dean and Castiel were sat with an oil-lamp reading Cas' book on sexuality. Dean hit himself on the forehead with the book, grumbling quietly.<p>

"This is confusing as Hell. I'm not following this any more."

Castiel smiled; "pan is Greek for 'all', or 'of everything'. So, pansexuality is the attraction to all genders or sexes, regardless of their sex or gender."

Dean stared at his boyfriend blankly; "you lost me when you started speaking Greek."

"Look. A is Greek for none; so asexuals have no sexual attraction to anyone. Homo means 'the same', hetero means 'the opposite'... Pan means 'all'... Are you following?"

"I thought homo meant man."

"In Latin yes. In Greek, the prefix means 'the same'."

Dean sighed loudly; "still confusing."

"Okay. Let's break it down in to it's simplest terms. Would you care if your partner had a penis but identified as a woman?"

"No."

"What about if they had a vagina but didn't identify as either male or female?"

"Um... No? Are there people like that out there?"

"Yes, many. What about... If your partner was in the middle of gender reassignment, and had breasts and a penis?"

"What are they changing in to?"

"Does it really matter?"

Dean paused; "...No. Just curious... Are there people who don't have genitals?"

"I assume."

"What do they identify as?"

"Whatever they wish," Cas smiled. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fuck gender. And sexuality. This is too damn complicated. Can I not identify as anything, and if anyone asks I just say I'm taken, fuck off?"

"You can identify as whatever you like."

Dean grinned; "Cassexual."

"That's not a valid sexuality."

"Because there's only ever been one known case. Me."

Castiel laughed, taking the book from Dean; "how is it possible to be immature and charming at the same time?"

Dean draped his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him closer; "easy. Be Dean Winchester... You know, seeing as you've never shown an interest in anyone, ever, that makes you Deansexual."

Castiel sighed in fond exasperation; "if you say so."

"Don't be being difficult! Balthazar!"

The eldest Novak looked over from the conversation he was holding with Sam and Jess; "can I help you?"

"Tell Cas he's Deansexual!"

Balthazar laughed and nodded; "he's right, Cassie. I'm glad you've finally come to terms with your sexuality."

"You're all so childish," Castiel muttered, flicking through the pages of the book to find the last bit he'd been reading of surrogacy. Dean smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Cas' temple before wandering over to where everyone else was sat, leaving Cas to his reading. He wandered over to where Gabriel was sat throwing flammable things in to the fire, mumbling to himself about the burning things.

"Need a hand burning shit?" Dean grinned, sitting down. Gabriel smirked and passed Dean an old newspaper. They both screwed up pages in to balls, throwing them in to the fire in an odd silence; Dean could tell Gabriel was deep in thought, finding it a little unusual. As he balled up some paper, he glanced over to where Castiel was sat, one side of his face lit up by the lamp, the other lit up by the fire. Dean grinned. He could sit and stare at Castiel all day, especially his face, which Dean was convinced was a work of art. Staring at his boyfriend's face, Dean wondered if there really was a God, because a face like Castiel's couldn't have just happened by accident. Divine interference had to have played a part somewhere; genetics made no sense. Anna was pretty; Balthazar was all right; but Castiel was beyond beautiful.  
>His azure eyes which were always so intense and innocent; one fixed stare from him had Dean's knees buckling. He always had a smattering of stubble. Never more than 2 or 3 days growth, but Dean was sure Cas never shaved, and it never got any thicker. Dean didn't even know where to begin with Cas' lips. Cas' pink, chapped, oh-so-kissable lips. He stopped gazing at Castiel when Gabriel's elbow connected sharply with his ribs.<p>

"Why didn't you stay over there if you were just going to drool over my cousin?"

Dean smirked foolishly; "sorry, didn't mean to."

"Sure. Sure. So... With finals coming up, Cas is going to be really busy, you won't have much time together..."

"Yeah..."

"Want to help me with Kali?"

"I thought you had it all figured."

Gabriel shrugged, throwing another ball of paper in to the fire; "doesn't hurt to have back-up, right? I mean, I helped you and Cas get together, I thought you might like to return the favour."

"You want me to steal your phone and text her?"

Gabriel chuckled despite himself; "no, thank you. She just sort of... Needs convincing I'm more of a catch than Baldur."

"What kind of name is Baldur anyway?"

"Cas informed me Baldur is the name of a Norse God. And that Kali is a Hindu Goddess. Who knew there were so many people with religious names hanging around our town."

Dean grinned; "good job Sammy and I came around to instil some normality."

Gabriel snorted; "yeah. That's what you do... Normality my perky ass!"

"So anyway! Kali?"

The two friends sat discussing wooing tactics, continuing to throw balls of paper on to the fire.

Meanwhile, Castiel was taking mental notes of his book, occasionally peering over the top to look at Dean and Gabriel bonding. He smiled affectionately when Dean threw his head back and laughed loudly at something Gabriel said; he enjoyed that Dean was close to his family, it seemed to make their relationship easier. He dreaded to think what things would be like if members of his family didn't like Dean - discounting Zacaharia, because he didn't like anyone very much. Most important to Castiel was Balthazar's opinion; thankfully his older brother approved of Cas' choice of romantic partner, even playing an active role in their relationship to bring them closer. With everything going so well in Cas' life, he was just waiting for the moment for it all to go horribly wrong. It always happened. It happened to his parents. It had happened to Balthazar. It had happened to Dean's parents. It was only a matter of time.

He was snapped out of his depressive thoughts by Balthazar slumping down next to him. He gingerly shut his book and smiled up at his brother.

"You were staring pretty intensely there, Cas. Something up?"

Castiel shook his head; "just thinking."

"About?"

"When it will all go wrong."

Balthazar frowned; "it won't."

"It will. It always does."

"You know, bad things don't always happen to good people."

"They do."

"Not to you they won't. We won't let it."

"But-"

Balthazar grabbed his brother's shoulder tightly, giving him a gentle shake; "Castiel. Listen to me. You and Dean are made for each other. The only thing that would separate you would be an untimely death. Okay? If anyone. Anyone at all, tries to come between you two, you tell one of us and go focus on Dean. We'll deal with the little shit. Right?"

Castiel nodded, chewing his lip nervously; "okay?"

"I'm not kidding, Cas. If I hear someone's trying to break up you and Dean, I'll skip out on college to come kick some sense in to them."

"Balthazar, you don't-"

"-No one messes with my little brother and his overly butch boyfriend and gets away with it! Kapiche?"

"Yes."

"Good... So anyway, what were you reading about?"

Castiel shrugged; "just reading some more about surrogacy."

"Are you and Dean making progress?"

"Yes."

"Good. So what's the next step?"

"I don't know yet. That's what I'm figuring out."

"You're going to continue with this when we get home, aren't you?"

Cas smiled, casting a quick glance over to Dean, who was juggling a couple of balls of paper; "most likely. It seems a bit redundant to make so much progress only to give up the moment we get home... I'm actually proud of how far I've gotten."

Balthazar grinned; "we're all proud of you, Cassie. I think you should go celebrate with a nice big Dean cuddle."

Castiel chuckled; "I agree."

He gathered his things, giving his brother a quick one-armed hug and wandered over to where Dean and Gabriel had resorted to just throwing anything and everything flammable and non-toxic on to the fire. Dean grinned up at his boyfriend.

"All right, Cas?"

"Indeed. Would you like to come to bed?"

"Sure would. Night Gabe."

Gabriel chuckled; "keep it down. I don't need to be kept awake by two Winchesters!"

Castiel sighed, unimpressed; "really, Gabriel?"

"Don't act all innocent, Cas."

"Come on, Cas. He's just jealous he's going to die alone," Dean smirked, slipping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him away.

"It's our last night here," Cas mumbled the moment they entered the cabin. Dean nodded.

"It is. Gold star for observation."

Castiel managed a laugh, hitting Dean's chest playfully; "I just... Thought we could make it special."

"Hmm? Special how?"

"Um... It's a surprise."

"Surprise? Cas..."

"Just go get ready for bed."

Ten minutes later, Dean was lying in bed, waiting for Castiel to be finished in the bathroom. The only source of light was a very dim lamp in the corner of the room, which only just illuminated the room enough so their eyes weren't straining to see. Dean was quickly looking under the covers, mentally telling his body to behave itself when Castiel quietly slipped in to the room, clutching his bathrobe tightly around him.

"Dean?"

Dean dropped the covers and grinned up at his boyfriend; "Cas."

"Are uh... Are you okay?"

"Sure... Are you okay?"

"I... I think..."

Dean frowned; "whatever surprise you have planned, you don't have to, Cas."

"I know, I know... I want to."

"Cas..."

"Honestly. Just... I just need to get in to the right frame of mind."

"Okay... I love you, y'know."

Cas smiled broadly; "I love you too."

After a few moments of standing and staring at Dean, Cas finally crawled up the bed, lying down next to his boyfriend, gazing in to his eyes. Dean smiled, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from Cas' face, cupping his cheek gently. Cas smiled back, resting his hand over Dean's.

"You all right?"

"Yes... Would you get undressed, please?"

Dean's eyes widened; "fully undressed?"

"Please."

"Yeah. Sure..."

Dean quickly stripped off his boxers under the covers, dropping them over the side of the bed. Cas quickly crawled under the covers next to Dean, nervously picking at the hem of his robe. Dean smirked subtly, winding an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"You're naked under there, aren't you."

Cas nodded sheepishly; "yes."

"Do you... Want to show me?"

"That was the plan..."

"Well, you know you don't have to."

"I know..."

Castiel swallowed around the lump in his throat and slowly began tugging at the knot of the belt. He slipped the bathrobe off his shoulders even slower, keeping his eyes focused on a patch of the blankets covering them. Once his arms were free, he felt Dean's hand cover his as he dropped the robe over the side of the bed. Cas took a deep breath and finally looked up in to Dean's eyes, smiling meekly.

"I'm nearly there," he sighed, entwining his fingers with Dean's. Dean sighed happily.

"Take your time... Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Of course."

Dean pushed himself a little closer to Cas, resting their foreheads together, staring in to his deep blue eyes for a few moments before softly pressing their lips together. Cas shook his hand free from Dean's, wrapping his arms up around his shoulders, pulling him even closer. Dean's hand found Cas' bare waist, softly pressing his fingers in to the soft skin, keeping a firm grip on his boyfriend.

"I apologise in advance if anything happens... Down there," Dean muttered against Cas' lips. Cas chuckled, peppering Dean's face with light kisses.

"It's okay. I think I'd be insulted if nothing happened."

"Look at you, making jokes!"

"It eases my nerves. Can you keep kissing me, please?"

Dean chuckled; "yup, sorry."

Castiel nodded, gripping the back of Dean's neck and pulling their mouths together in to a searing kiss. Dean groaned in to his boyfriend's mouth when he felt Cas' tongue part his lips.

"Mmph, are you trying to turn me on, or what?"

"Occupational hazard."

"Not that I'm complaining..."

The two boys shared a long string of passionate kisses until Castiel began to get short of breath. They lay curled in to each other, panting lightly, threading their fingers together and gazing in to one another's eyes. Dean smiled goofily, nudging his nose against the back of Cas' hand, pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles. Castiel smiled back.

"I think I'm ready."

"Yeah?"

Cas hummed in affirmative, wriggling his fingers free and lying on his back. He looked up at Dean expectantly, who just nodded and slowly began dragging the covers from their bodies. Cas scrunched his eyes shut, throwing his arm over his face for good measure, not wanting to see Dean looking over his body. Dean's tongue flicked out, wetting his lips as he finally got to see his boyfriend's body. He was thin, and pale. His hip-bones jutted out, outlining the 'v' leading down to his crotch. Dean couldn't help but smile as his eyes travelled down, taking in his dark mess of curls; his flaccid penis resting against his milky-white thigh. He edged closer, softly taking a hold of Cas' wrist and easing his arm from over his face. Still smiling, he nuzzled against Cas' cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the blushing skin.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, trailing a finger gently up and down Cas' breast-bone. Castiel cracked an eye open, looking up at his boyfriend warily.

"Dean?"

"Thank you; for showing me. For trusting me."

Cas couldn't help but smile broadly; "of course. I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel were back at school, preparing for their finals, having projects, essays, and mock exams thrust under their noses every day. Dean and Gabriel were almost ready to chuck it all in and drop out, not planning on going on to college, but Castiel usually changed their mind with long-winded lectures and disapproving glares. The two friends usually left Castiel to his studies as they found better, more fun ways to waste their time.<p>

Dean slipped up on to the stool by the ice-bar, grinning at Gabriel rushing around trying to fix someone's ice-cream. On the stool next to him was a guy a little older than him, wearing a suit and a pretentious grin. Next to him was a petite, dark skinned woman with a very surly look on her face. He didn't even need Gabriel to confirm they were Baldur and Kali, the pretentious grin said it all. The couple talked in hushed voices, occasionally taking sips of their milkshakes.

"Hey Gabriel! What's a guy to do to get served around here?"

Baldur looked over his shoulder, shooting a disgusted glare in Dean's direction. Dean just smirked, happy to get on his nerves.

"Shut up, Winchester! I'm busy."

"This is unacceptable, I'm a valued customer!"

Gabriel snorted as he scooped some vanilla ice-cream in to a bowl; "like Hell, you are. I'm surprised you're not barred."

"It was an accident and you know it!"

"You're a clumsy asshole. You shouldn't be allowed within 5 yards of glassware!"

"Just make me an ice-cream!"

Dean glanced up at Baldur, still glaring, and grinned cheekily. Baldur rolled his eyes and turned back to Kali. Gabriel kept at his job, serving several people before dumping Dean's ice-cream messily in front of him.

"Here. And if you so much as open your mouth to do anything other than eat, I'll kick your ass!"

Dean grinned; "love you too, Gabey."

Gabriel laughed; "shut up."

Dean scooped up some ice-cream on to his spoon, shovelling it in to his mouth; "fuck. This shit is cold!"

"It's ice-cream, fucktard."

Baldur spun around, still scowling; "excuse me, do you mind not swearing?"

Dean snorted; "free country."

"It's vulgar and unnecessary."

"That suit's vulgar and unnecessary," Dean quipped. Gabriel snorted out a laugh, wandering off so as not to get involved. Baldur looked down at Dean as if he was something he'd trodden in.

"You're so immature. Look at you."

"I'm adorable," Dean grinned back. Baldur scoffed and turned back around to Kali.

"I'm just going to the restroom then we can leave. Get away from petty the little children."

He slunk off towards the back, leaving Kali with the same unimpressed look on her face. Dean smirked.

"Is he always that much fun?"

"Baldur was raised in a very proper family."

"So he's had that stick up his ass since birth? Whoa."

"An unfortunate birth defect."

Dean laughed and hopped over on to the stool previously occupied by Baldur, sliding his ice-cream along the counter with him; "so why are you with him? You're young! Get with someone fun and alive!"

Kali quirked an eyebrow; "what, like you?"

"Oh no. I'm taken, sweetheart. I'm just wondering why you put up with that ass."

"We have interesting conversations."

"Yeah? Gabe and I have interesting conversations all the time. I mean, just the other day we were discussing which animals we'd need to breed to create a Velociraptor."

"And what was the outcome of that conversation?"

"...We ended up running up and down the hall doing Velociraptor impressions."

"Oh really?"

Dean waved Gabriel over; "do your Velociraptor impression!"

Gabe smirked; "all right, but don't complain when I blow you away."

He gave Kali a quick wink before tightening his elbow joints, pointing his fingers like claws. He pranced up and down the counter, doing a very convincing impression. Kali even let out a quiet chuckle.

"Told you. Good, right?"

"Very charming, yes."

"Gabriel, in case you didn't already know," he smiled, offering his hand. Kali took it, still smiling.

"Kali."

"Ah, I finally have a name for that pretty face."

"Be careful, I don't take very well to flattery."

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows; "what about my horrible affliction, where I have to tell the truth all the time, even if it might embarrass me."

"You're cute."

"Yes, I'm burdened with that, too."

Kali smiled. Baldur returned with his and Kali's jackets, scowling at everyone as he began to drag her away.

"It was nice to meet you, Kali!" Gabriel called.

"Until we meet again, Gabriel," she smiled, before she was pulled from the shop. Gabe grinned at Dean.

"Dude, that was awesome!"

Dean nodded, turning back to his ice-cream; "and you wanted Sammy's help! Idiot! I told you, I know how to get the girls!"

"So, how long until she dumps fuck-face and jumps in to my bed?"

"Stick with the raptor thing and she'll be tearing your clothes off where you stand."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Dean's day hadn't started off great. He was late for school - Sam didn't bother to wake him up for some reason - and he didn't get to see Cas until dinner. His teachers were all in bad moods, and he came close to getting detention three times. As dinner finally rolled around, he began to perk up, eager to see his boyfriend. When the bell rang, he ran to his locker to dump his bag, not expecting to be accosted by a short, bespectacled, and very angry looking girl.<p>

"You're Dean Winchester?"

Dean eyed her nervously; "yeah?"

"You're dating Castiel Novak, right?"

"...Right?"

Her glare intensified; "you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"...What?"

"The poor boy is asexual! And if it isn't hard enough dealing with such an uncommon sexuality in this highly sexually charged society, you come along and try to fix him! He's not broken!"

Dean stared at the girl, dumbfounded; "...Wait, how do you know he's asexual?"

"I overheard your brother talking to his girlfriend about your relationship. How he's come to terms with his asexuality and how you've jumped in there trying to fix him! Making him do all kinds of sexual things. You're disgusting!"

"What the fuck? I know he's not broken! I'm not making him do fucking anything!"

The girl snorted; "sure you're not. People like you are all the same. He doesn't like sex. If you can't deal with that, find some slut who'll have sex with you whenever you call!"

"People like me? ...Who the Hell are you? Why are you suddenly sticking your nose in to my relationship?"

"That's not a relationship. It's a joke. You're manipulating him."

Dean glared; "I don't hit girls, but I am so fucking close right now..."

"You're sick."

"You're fucking deranged," Dean glanced up, noticing Cas walking up the corridor to meet him. He waved, beckoning him over quicker.

"I'll make him see sense," the girl muttered. Dean glared.

"Cas. Please. Tell this psycho I'm not forcing you to have sex with me."

Castiel looked horrified; "what?"

"She's got it in to her head that-"

"-I've not got it in to my head! You're manipulating Castiel's naivety in sexual comprehension, and getting him to do things to satisfy your raging libido!"

Cas' lips thinned; "excuse me, do we know you, at all?"

"No, but-"

"-Then I fail to see how our relationship is any of your business. And for that matter how my sexuality is any of your concern. What Dean and I get up to in the privacy of our own homes is no one's business but our own. And where on Earth did you get any of this information?"

The girl crossed her arms over her chest defiantly; "I heard Sam Winchester discussing it."

"Samuel is Dean's brother, and a dear friend; I do not believe he would talk such nonsense. He understands my relationship with Dean, and how it differs from most conventional relationships."

"Hey! I understand it too! I get asexuality, I've read all about it on the internet! I also know that your boyfriend thinks with his dick."

Castiel tutted, shaking his head; "I see. You're one of those. Are you asexual?"

"No, but-"

"-Then you cannot possibly comprehend what I go through, just like I can't comprehend what a heterosexual goes through, or a bisexual. Asexuality is just as fluid as any orientation based on sexual attraction. We're not genophobic, we're just not sexually attracted to people. Simple as. You are aware many asexuals have sexual relationships, right?"

"Um-"

"-And and your orientation and libido have absolutely nothing to do with one another?"

Dean smirked behind Cas, loving him more in this moment than he ever had; he also found something quite arousing about Castiel intellectually bitch-slapping this girl.

"I ask in future you do full, in-depth research before spouting out about something you actually know nothing of."

The girl sighed angrily; "well I'm sorry I offended you, but-"

"-I'm not offended by your stupidity. Everyone's entitled to be as obtuse as they like. I'm insulted by your accusation that 1. Dean Winchester would ever force someone in to something they didn't want to do; and 2. that I am incapable of forming my own decisions and am easily manipulated. It is not your place to tell people who they are and how they act, especially people you clearly don't know. You've obviously never met Dean; if you had you'd know he's one of the most caring, wonderful people around.  
>"So please do keep your nose out of ours and other people's business. Focus on your own life, perhaps. And also, please never speak to either Dean or me again, that would be greatly appreciated.<br>"Are you ready Dean?"

Dean grinned, watching the girl huff loudly and storm away down the corridor; "Cas... You're fucking awesome."

Castiel chuckled as Dean pulled him in to a tight hug, pressing kisses to the top of his head; "thank you, Dean. Are we getting lunch today?"

The larger boy let out a long sigh, easing his grip; "I love you, y'know that? I really fucking love you. You just... Ugh... I can't even finish my sentence... I'm speechless. You've actually rendered my speechless. Just... Fuck. I fucking love you!"

Cas laughed, pulling away from Dean enough so he could look him in the eye; "ok, Dean? I love you too. Please, can we go and get some food?"

"Of course. Anything for my amazing, wonderful-"

"-Dean! Please!"

"Sorry..."

He took Cas' hand in his, squeezing softly and leading the way down the corridor towards the cafeteria. Castiel happily followed, lagging behind a little, too busy gazing at Dean's face to keep in step.

"You know, my day started off so crap," Dean mused; "you're like my little nerdy knight in shining armour."

"Did I really just save you from a girl?" Cas chuckled.

"Hey! She was freakin' psycho!"

"Yes, she was a bit off-kilter."

"Off-kilter? She was batshit insane! _I hear you're having sexual relations with your asexual boyfriend, clearly you must be raping him!_ Stupid bitch. Jesus, I mean... How many more times will I be hearing that?"

"Dean..."

"I can handle one crazy bitch, but what if more people come along thinking they understand our relationship better than we do? I don't really want to keep hearing how I'm violating you; I'd probably end up believing it after a while..."

Castiel sighed, stopping abruptly, pulling a startled Dean in to his arms; "don't listen to them, Dean. It doesn't matter what they say or think; it's us who are in the relationship, not them. They don't know anything about us. I trust you, and love you."

Dean smiled meekly, burying his face in to Cas' neck; "I fucking hate people."

"Why do you think I disassociated myself with anyone who wasn't family?"

"You used to be Mr Popular until I came along."

"Hardly. I had a legacy attached to me."

"Still... It's just you and me now, though."

Castiel nodded, cupping Dean's face gently, a small smile on his lips; "exactly. Just me and you."

They smiled at each other, Dean resting his forehead against Cas'.

"And just think," Cas mumbled; "we don't have long left here. Soon we'll be in Cambridge. The two of us. A new life..."

Dean hummed appreciatively; "I seriously can't wait. Hopefully college students will be more mature and less accusatory."

Castiel titled his head to the side; "accusatory?"

"...Yes. Is it a word?"

"Yes. I'm still beguiled by your growing vocabulary."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, and not as the insult it could easily have been interpreted as. And at least some of us use real words... Beguiled."

Castiel laughed; "beguiled is a word, Dean!"

"Use it in a sentence."

"I just did! Twice!"

Dean smirked, slinging his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders; "I don't believe you."

* * *

><p>Dean grinned to himself, tucking his tie in behind his waistcoat, waiting for Castiel to be ready. Next to him, Gabriel was sucking on a red lollypop, one hand shoved in his trouser pockets.<p>

"I can't believe you persuaded him."

Dean chuckled, glancing up to the stairs to see if Cas had arrived yet; "prom, dude. He can't not go. Especially seeing as all he'd be doing is reading or something."

"I think he regrets letting Balthazar pick his outfit..."

"Most likely. He'll look good though. I think I trust Balthazar's judgement."

"This is so cliché. Poor Cas has the girls role too; will you be slipping a corsage on to his pretty little wrist?"

Dean laughed, giving his best friend a shove; "don't be such a dick."

Suddenly, at the top of the stairs, Balthazar cleared his throat loudly, grinning down at Gabriel and Dean. Dean grinned too.

"Gentlemen, I am proud to present the third to your little group; attending his first proper high school dance... Cas..."

Castiel appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling meekly in his new designer suit. Balthazar had forced Cas to shave properly and mussed his hair so it looked professionally messy instead of just-rolled-out-of-bed messy.

"Cas! You look awesome!"

Cas smiled broadly at his boyfriend as he descended the stairs; "thank you, Dean. You look very handsome."

Gabriel snorted; "handsome? Your boyfriend looks damn sexy! Scrubs up pretty good, huh!"

"You look amazing, Dean. You truly do."

Dean smiled softly, pulling his boyfriend in to his arms, careful of the suit; "and you didn't want to come. You wouldn't be seeing me in a suit if you'd said no."

"Yes. I'm glad you persisted."

"Enough with the lovely moments, this is prom dudes! Time to fuck shit up!" Gabriel sang, forcing himself between the boys, a cheeky grin on his face. Balthazar chuckled and began snapping pictures; after a few candids, he got the boys to take some proper pictures before Crowley let himself in.

"The limo awaits, boys," he smirked. Gabriel grabbed his arm and pulled him away from everyone else to talk in hushed voices. Dean took the opportunity to slip his arms around Cas' waist, pulling their bodies together. Castiel smiled, holding on to his shoulder and gripping the back of his neck gently, the two of them gazing in to each others' eyes. They were so lost in each other they didn't notice the repetitive click of the camera shutter as Balthazar took picture after picture.

"Excited?" Dean murmured, resting his forehead against Cas'.

"A little nervous, but overall yes."

"Good. I can't wait to show you off."

Castiel chuckled; "I'm not your trophy, Dean."

"I'm still allowed to be proud of you. We graduate next week, you with honours... I actually passed!"

"I'm proud of you too, Dean. Your father will be here next week, won't he?"

"Mmm... Seriously Cas, you look... Amazing."

Castiel softly scraped his nails against the back of Dean's neck, angling his head just right for a deep kiss, his arm winding fully around his boyfriend's neck. Dean smirked in to the kiss, pulling Cas fully against his body, still blissfully unaware of Balthazar taking more pictures. They pulled apart when Gabriel cleared his throat.

"You have all night to play tonsil hockey. Come on, Crowley and I have some business to be attending to."

Dean rolled his eyes and went to reach for Cas' hand, but missed as Cas was quickly pulled in to a tight hug by Balthazar.

"Have fun tonight, Cassie. It's about time you let your hair down a little. Go be a teenager!"

"I'll try my best," Cas replied, squirming out of his brother's tight grip, grabbing at Dean's outstretched hand. The four boys left, climbing in to the limo and set off for the upscale hotel the prom was being held in. On the way they picked up Becky - whose voice was bordering ultrasonic, she was so excited - and Chuck - who couldn't have snatched the hip-flask of whiskey from Crowley any quicker.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Becky squeaked, a tight grip around Chuck's bicep.

"Oh it'll be fun all right..." Crowley chuckled.

"Please don't get arrested," Cas sighed, curling his fingers over Dean's knee.

"My dear cousin, we shan't be getting arrested. Just creating a moment that shall be talked about for decades. Balthazar left his legacy, it's about time we left ours!"

"Just make it known I had nothing to do with whatever it is."

Gabriel snorted; "like anyone would think you're capable of what we're going to do."

"You're over-hyping it. The more you talk about it the less amazing it will be," Chuck mumbled.

For most of the evening, the prom was very mundane. Most of the students were either on the dance floor or by the drinks table. Castiel and Dean stood on the edge of the dance floor in each other's arms with Chuck and Becky. Occasionally people would wander over exclaiming how it was nice to see Castiel at a school event, how cute he and Dean were all dressed up, and how they wished they'd made more of an effort to get to know Castiel. After several hours, and two batches of spiked punch, the party was livening up, the majority of the student body on the dance floor. Castiel had his head resting on Dean's shoulder, tired out from the heat of the venue, the two of them swaying slowly to the beat of the music. Becky had managed to wrangle Chuck on to the dance floor for a proper dance.

"Any minute now, Gabriel and Crowley will be causing an uproar," Castiel yawned. Dean smirked, pressing a soft kiss his temple.

"I hope it's at least funny."

"Depends on your perspective."

"Point."

Cas lifted his head, looking in to Dean's eyes, smiling softly; "should we go mingle?"

"I'm actually quite content it just being the two of us."

"Good, as am I."

"I almost don't want to hang around to see what your cousins have planned, I want to go home."

Castiel laughed; "this was your idea to come!"

"I know, I'm sorry... Fine. We'll wait."

They didn't have to wait long for Gabriel and Crowley's prank. During the crowning of prom king and queen, an exotic dancer turned up and began grinding against the principle. The Novaks took credit for the prank before being forcibly ejected from the event. Dean and Cas and some other students piled in to their limo for the post-prom hot-tub-party Gabriel decided was being held at their house.

* * *

><p>"In three weeks we'll be officially living here," Dean sighed, looking around their apartment. Castiel sighed happily and nodded. The two of them had driven over to their Cambridge apartment to get things ready for when they moved; doing some painting and shifting of furniture.<p>

"It feels like it's gone so quickly," Cas mused, picking at some white paint on his arm.

"I'm sure it was just last week I moved in to town," Dean chuckled.

"I need a shower."

Dean smirked; "yeah? ...Need some help?"

A smirk slowly spread across Castiel's face too; "perhaps... Are you offering?"

Though a rare occurrence, Castiel had no hesitations with showing Dean his naked body. He slowly slipped off articles of clothing as Dean started the shower. The couple had showered together once previously, however the experience was not very sensual at the time - Castiel had been verging on physical exhaustion in the middle of his exams. Dean forced him in to the shower before bed one night but worried about him staying conscious so jumped in with him, mumbling encouraging words as he lathered shampoo in to his boyfriend's hair. This time, Dean decided, would be better. Mainly because Cas would be able to do more than sway back and forth dangerously as he bordered on unconsciousness. Dean quickly yanked his top over his head and turned to face Cas who was stood in just his boxers, fumbling with his hands nervously. Dean smiled, reaching out and taking Castiel's trembling hands in his.

"I can leave you to it, if you want."

Castiel shook his head; "let's do this. Balthazar said showering with someone was very... _Hot_ is the word he used."

Dean laughed, winding his arms around his boyfriend's waist; "he's right... At least it is when one of you isn't about to collapse any moment."

Cas smiled sheepishly; "I'm sorry for worrying you. But thank you for looking after me."

"I'd do it again in a heart-beat. Now... I can't shower like this."

He pressed a quick kiss to Cas' lips before turning around, giving Cas a little privacy. He quickly toed off his socks and pushed his jeans and boxers from his hips, and joined Castiel under the hot spray. He slipped his arms around his waist from behind, pressing several kisses on the back of his shoulder and neck. Castiel hummed contentedly; "this is pleasant."

Dean nodded, reaching around for the single bottle of shower gel they had. He squeezed a healthy dollop of the blue liquid in to his hand and began lathering it in to Cas' chest and stomach, rubbing soothing circles in to the skin with his thumbs. Castiel let out a blissful sigh, his head lolling back against Dean's shoulder, enjoying the feel of Dean's warm body, wet, pressed against his whilst hot water beat down over the two of them. He knew Dean was enjoying himself, feeling his erection pressing wantonly against the inside of his thigh.

"This should become a regular occurrence," Cas sighed, trailing a finger up and down Dean's forearm as he continued to massage shower gel in to his skin. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'd be able to handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"90%"

"Let's enjoy this shower first."

"I can see you're enjoying this one."

Dean laughed; "shut up. I can't help it. I tried thinking unsexy thoughts, it doesn't work."

Castiel smiled; "I don't mind, Dean. I've come a long way. Your frequent erections don't scare me any more."

"...They're not frequent."

Cas just chuckled, moving his body under the hot spray to wash away the soapy shower gel covering his torso. Dean pressed several more kisses against Cas' shoulder before the smaller teen turned around, a content smile on his face. Pushing a hand through the light brown hair, Castiel cupped Dean's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. Dean smiled too, taking a gentle hold of his boyfriend's hips.

"I love you."

"I love you too... Did you bring the shampoo, I'm sure I have paint in my hair"

"Yeah, just second."

Dean peeling himself from the warm body, reaching out of the shower for the white bottle, pushing it in to Cas' hand. Castiel turned his back to Dean again, squirting some of the white liquid on to his palm. Behind him, he could feel Dean fumble, accidentally poking him in the back of the leg with his erection several times.

"I don't mind," Cas hummed, massaging the shampoo in to his hair. Dean balked.

"Don't mind what?"

"You... Getting 'off'... Over me."

"...Over you, or _over_ you?"

Castiel paused, his hands stilling in his hair before he shrugged; "we're in the shower. I don't mind."

Dean snorted out a quick breath; "seriously?"

"Seriously. Go for it."

Cas rubbed his scalp, his eyes closed; he could hear the wet sounds behind him as Dean began touching himself, quiet sighs falling from his lips. He reached forward with one hand, digging his fingers in to his boyfriend's hip to steady himself. He failed to bite back a soft moan as his pace quickened, the water falling over them slicking his movements. Castiel could feel Dean's knuckles brushing over the small of his back as he jacked himself off, the head of his dick smearing pre-come over Cas' skin.

"Cas!" Dean sighed, his forehead falling against Castiel's shoulder.

"You'll get shampoo on you," Cas mumbled, angling his head under the spray to wash away the product."

"Don't care. Fuck."

Dean moaned Cas' name again; Cas could feel a bizarre feeling in his groin, the feel of blood rushing south. He looked down, his penis twitching, beginning to fill and harden.

"Dean."

Dean groaned; "Cas."

Castiel watched, feeling his skin drag as his penis grew, twitching peculiarly between his legs. Dean's fingers clamped harder on his hip.

"Dean."

"Jeez... Cas."

Cas sighed, knowing Dean wasn't really hearing him; "Dean!"

The larger boy jumped, his hand slipping from his boyfriend's waist; "shit. Sorry... Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's... Uh..."

Dean peered over Cas' shoulder, following his gaze, smirking when he saw Cas' own erection bobbing between his legs.

"Do you want me to...?"

"Please," Cas sighed. Dean nodded, his hands stroking over Cas' chest, a thumb pausing to rub over a nipple, eliciting a quiet gasp from the smaller boy.

"Turn around," Dean whispered; Castiel nodded and did as he was told. Dean smiled at the pink blush on his boyfriend's cheeks as he circled his arms around his waist.

"It's all right, I'm going to take care of you."

Cas nodded, letting himself be backed up against the wall, jerking away and hissing as the cold tiles pressed against his warm skin. He stood back against it, getting used to the cold as Dean crowed against him, moaning quietly when their erections brushed together. He reached up, cupping Cas' cheek in his hand and angling his head for a warm kiss. With his other hand, he took a hold of Cas' hand, trailing it down their bodies to their arousals. He paused kissing Cas to look him in his eyes, giving him a reassuring smile as he wrapped their hands around their cocks.

"You okay?" Dean whispered. Castiel nodded, resting his forehead against Dean's. He let out a quiet whimper when Dean began stroking their hands up and down together, his thumb swiping across the heads of their dicks. Dean's hand covered Cas', controlling his movements, forcing him to squeeze, twist, and pump whenever Dean did. He wasn't as vocal as his boyfriend, only letting out quiet sighs and gasps, torn between pleasure and confusion at the new feeling. Dean moaned in earnest, mouthing at Cas' neck, leaving trails of hot wet kisses up to his jaw before biting at the muscle of his shoulder. Cas' unused hand gripped Dean's shoulder tightly, holding on as if he would collapse if he didn't.

"It's all right Cas... You're okay..."

Cas scrunched his eyes shut, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck; "Dean I..."

"Let go, Cas."

He whimpered as their hands moved quicker, Dean's hips thrusting slightly. His breathing became ragged and strained as he could feel something in the base of his groin, his stomach feeling suddenly empty. His jaw hung open, pressing his forehead against Dean's neck as his mind blanked.

When he came to, Dean was stroking his hair, hushing him and mumbling things in encouragement.

"So good, Cas. You did good... It's okay..."

Castiel cracked an eye open, lifting his head slightly; "Dean?"

Dean smiled widely; "hey Cas. You had me worried for a second there, thought you'd passed out on me."

Cas could feel his legs were wobbly, he gripped on to Dean's biceps to keep himself up; "just... Overwhelmed, I think... Did...?"

"Yes."

"Do they all...?"

"Mostly... Something you could get used to?"

The smaller boy chuckled tiredly; "maybe not in the shower."

"There'll be a bed next time, I promise... Anyway, let's get clean and go curl up in bed."

They quickly rinsed their bodies clean, shared a couple of slow, passionate kisses before climbing out of the shower, Dean keeping a tight hold on his boyfriend, unconvinced he could support his own weight after what had seemed to be a mind-blowing orgasm. Grabbing a couple of towels and wrapping them around their bodies, they stumbled through to their bedroom, collapsing down on the fresh new sheets of their bed. Castiel wriggled out of his towel and under the covers, waiting for Dean to join him before curling up against his side, resting his head on his chest.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas. Go to sleep," Dean replied, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's hair-line. Cas yawned, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Dean stared up at the ceiling, a lazy grin on his face. He felt warm. All over. It was more than just his body temperature; he felt indescribably happy; he was in love. The boy he loved was curled up next to him, snoozing quietly in post-coital bliss. They were lying in a bed that belonged to them, in an apartment that belonged to them. After a long hectic life, everything seemed to have fallen in to place. Not knowing what else to do, he reached for his phone on the night-stand.

* * *

><p>Balthazar was sat at the kitchen table reading a fashion magazine when he heard Gabriel scream. There was a bang - probably Gabriel falling off his bed - and the loud thuds of him bounding out of his room and down the stairs. He rushed in to the kitchen, eyes wide clutching his phone.<p>

"Balth! Oh my God! Just... Look! Fuck! I can't... BALTHAZAR!"

He thrust his phone in to his cousin's face, hand shaking. Eyeing Gabriel suspiciously, Balthazar took the phone, noticing there was a text from Dean on the screen. He almost dropped the phone in shock at the message.

_**"Thought you'd like to know; Cas is now a man ;)"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I'm going to throw this here; if there's anything in this story that you'd like to be "explained", or if there's anything you just really really want to see, leave a comment and I'll see if I can squeeze it in to a sequel somewhere. I already have things planned, but y'know, sometimes you guys have way better ideas than me so... Yes. Just comment.<strong>


End file.
